Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime
by Lysanea
Summary: ptite fic cette fois centrée sur RyuichiXTatsuha, en réponse o demandes que j’ai reçu suite à ma fic « la menace du rival, le malentendu » où j’avais laissé en suspens leur histoire dans le chapitre grandir, c'est dire je t'm... c clair ou... ?
1. Une brillante idée

**Titre : Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime.**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, un lemon certainement à un moment ou un autre, lime dans les mêmes proportions, quelques chapitres songfic, bref je pense mettre un peu de tout !

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Diamanda Renée, Sarah Hoang, et mention contraire, on verra au fil des chapitres. Pour celui-ci, la chanson est « When you came into my life » des Scorpions, in _Pure Instinct _2005.

**_Résumé_** : petite fic cette fois centrée sur le couple Ryuichi/Tatsuha, en réponse aux demandes que j'ai reçu suite à ma fic « la menace du rival, le malentendu » où j'avais laissé en suspens leur histoire… Elle reprend donc trois ans après « la menace du rival », à un moment appartenant à l'histoire de Shuichi et Yuki que j'ai développé dans mon arc The Gravity Tour – La menace du rival – le choix d'une vie.

**_Note _**: 1. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les précédentes fics mais qui se retrouvent à vouloir lire celle-ci, j'ai essayé de résumer un peu, d'où un premier chapitre assez lourd et long. J'espère que cette note ne vous découragera pas.

2. Ceux qui me connaissent déjà savent que d'habitude, j'update très vite, car mes fics sont finies quand je commence à les poster, je les retravaille seulement un peu au fur et à mesure. Or, cette fois-ci, la fic n'est pas finie du tout, donc ça prendra certainement plus de temps. C'est une nouvelle manière de procéder pour moi, j'espère que vous serez indulgents !

3. Comme pour mes fics précédentes, Shuichi appelle Yuki « Eiri » alors que les autres (sauf sa famille) continuent de l'appeler Yuki. Moi j'utilise Yuki pour parler de lui.

_**Chapitre un : une brillante idée.**_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.(pour l'instant)

**_Personnages_** :

* * *

**Chapitre Un : une brillante idée**.

Bien installé dans son fauteuil à bascule, Shuichi dévorait le dernier DVD de Ryuichi. C'était l'enregistrement de son show magistral au Lousiana Superdome, le plus grand stade couvert du monde qui avait eu lieu l'été dernier. Le chanteur admirait son aîné et son idole ; malgré ses cinq ans de carrière avec Bad Luck et tous les concerts qu'ils avaient fait en Asie et en Europe, les salles qu'ils avaient remplis, le public qu'ils avaient réussi à contenter même sur tout le continent américain, jamais, et il le reconnaissait sans aucune amertume ni envie, il n'aurait pu assurer de tels shows. K lui avait assuré qu'il était en train de devenir capable de le faire, qu'il allait finir par y arriver, s'il continuait sa carrière.

Il avait fallu du temps à Ryuichi pour s'imposer et conquérir les Etats-Unis. Mais depuis qu'il y était retourné et avait repris sa carrière solo, trois ans et demi plus tôt, jonglant un peu les premiers temps avec les Nittle Grasper au Japon, ses dates étaient complètes, il se produisait même souvent à guichet fermé.

Mais Shuichi avait fait le choix, avec les autres membres du groupe, de cesser leur carrière après cinq ans. Bad Luck avait donné son dernier concert huit mois plus tôt au Tokyo Dôme, un adieu magistral, mais qui n'avait en rien modifier leur détermination à vivre leur vie.

Hiroshi et Ayaka s'étaient mariés deux mois plus tard.

Fujisaki s'était inscrit à l'université pour faire des études de musicologie, tout en donnant des cours en parallèle et en se produisant parfois lorsqu'on faisait appel à lui. Il sortait toujours avec la sœur de Shuichi, Hisae, même si leur histoire était loin d'être simple et qu'il leur arrivait de se séparer de longs mois avant de se retrouver et de se jurer à nouveau un amour éternel…

Quant à Shuichi et Yuki, ils s'apprêtaient à gagner le Canada pour se marier, enfin. Ils avaient passé les derniers mois entre Toronto et Tokyo à régler leur départ du Japon et leur installation au Canada. Sans parler des préparatifs du mariage…

Mais ils étaient heureux, c'était comme s'ils avaient attendus ça toute leur vie…

Le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure tira Shuichi de ses réflexions. Il mit pause et se tourna vers l'entrée du salon.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en lui, disait Yuki.

- Ce n'est pas tellement ça, Onii-chan. Je pense juste que quelqu'un qu'on force à faire quelque chose ne le ferra jamais aussi bien que s'il était seulement porté par un élan du cœur.

- C'est évident. Mais pressé d'en finir, il se révélera peut-être un excellent prêtre.

- Vu comme c'est parti, j'en doute ! soupira Tatsuha alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans le salon.

- Okaeri ! les salua Shuichi en se levant. Vous avez fait vite !

- Il n'y avait personne, on a eu de la chance. Ca va ? lui demanda Yuki en l'embrassant.

- Haï ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Iee, ça ira. Reste-là aussi, Tat-chan, t'en a assez fait, répondit-il avant de filer à la cuisine ranger les courses.

Tatsuha s'assit dans le canapé et sourit à Shuichi, qui avait repris sa place dans son fauteuil.

- Comment va mon beau-frère adoré ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, je suis content d'être rentré à la maison ! Tu m'en veux pas, j'ai mis le dvd de Ryui-chan que tu as posé avant de partir faire les courses.

- C'était le but. T'en penses quoi ? voulu-t-il savoir en tournant son regard sombre vers la télé. D'après moi, c'est son meilleur concert. Il est bluffant !

- Il ne finit pas par se mettre nu là aussi, rassure-moi ?

Tatsuha lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne le fait plus. Et franchement, je ne le prendrai pas de la même façon, s'il recommençait. La première fois, j'ai réagi comme un fan, je ne le connaissais pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

- Je comprend. Excuse-moi un instant. Chéri, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?

Pour toute réponse, Yuki apparut avec des bières et des sodas. Il les posa sur la table basse et alla s'installer à côté de son frère sur le canapé, ébouriffant les cheveux de Shuichi au passage.

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait, tenshi. Tu regardais le dernier concert de Ryuichi, remarqua-t-il en jetant un œil sur la télé, toujours en pause.

- Le dernier enregistré, oui, il en a fait d'autres depuis. Mais d'après Tat-chan, pas aussi impressionnant. Et vu ce que j'ai pu apprécier jusque là, je veux bien le croire.

- C'est celui de l'été dernier, au Louisiana Superdome, on en a regardé un bout ensemble, il y a deux jours.

- Ah oui, c'est là qu'il a chanté, pour la première fois en public, la chanson qu'il t'a écrite, se souvint l'écrivain.

- « When you came into my life » ? s'exclama Shuichi. Sugoï ! J'adore cette chanson, elle est trop belle et émouvante ! Je l'ai harcelé pour qu'il en fasse un clip, mais il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il n'acceptait pas l'idée que quelqu'un joue ton rôle. Et utiliser une photo de toi, c'était prendre le risque de t'exposer. Mais j'ai toujours voulu le voir la chanter !

- Si j'ai bien reconnu le moment où t'as mis en pause, c'est la chanson d'après.

- Je vais peut-être l'arrêter, alors…

Tatsuha eut un petit rire en haussant les épaules.

- Mais non ! Ca va, tu sais. C'est difficile, il me manque, mais ça me fait beaucoup de bien de le voir chanter. Comme lorsqu'il a chanté une chanson écrite par Eiri. Tu as dit que c'était merveilleux pour toi que le chanteur que tu aimais le plus et depuis si longtemps, celui-là même qui t'a donné envie de chanter, chante une chanson écrite par l'homme que tu aimes pour te parler de ses sentiments. C'est pareil pour moi. C'est comme un rêve, mon idole qui m'aime et qui chante une chanson qu'il a écrite pour moi. Et la chanson est vraiment très belle. J'aime cette impression qu'il ne chante que pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Otouto, assura Yuki en reposant sa bière.

- C'est un interprète autant qu'un parolier de talent, remarqua Shuichi. Il est habité par ses chansons. J'imagine parfaitement ce que ça peut donner de le voir, alors que déjà, l'entendre donne des frissons. C'est un artiste exceptionnel.

- Tu n'as pas grand chose à lui envier, Shuichi, tu as écris de très belles chansons à mon frère. On est chanceux, en fait.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Shui-chan n'a jamais eu de talent pour écrire, il sait juste chanter, alors ça passe…

Heureusement qu'il avait posé sa bière un peu plus tôt, car il se prit un coussin en pleine figure…

Ils avaient l'habitude. Shuichi avait beaucoup de talent, il avait vraiment su exploiter ce qui était à peine perceptible au tout début de sa carrière. Mais c'était un jeu entre eux, les critiques de l'écrivain ayant été à l'origine de leur relation.

- J'ai si peu de talent que tu utilisais mes chansons dans tes romans pour les faire accepter du public, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, tenshi.

Un deuxième coussin suivit la route du premier, mais n'atterrit pas au même endroit, intercepté par l'écrivain, qui le cala dans son dos.

- Arigato, fit-il, provocateur.

- Maintenant que _monsieur_ est bien installé, on va peut-être pouvoir se le regarder, ce concert et surtout l'écouter, cette fameuse chanson ?

- Fait donc.

- Je ne sais pas l'âge des gamins que vous souhaitez adoptés, mais ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer avec vous ! assura Tatsuha en riant franchement.

- C'est le but, répondit Shuichi en relançant le DVD.

Ryuichi termina sa chanson et attendit que son public se calme un peu, en profitant de ce laps de temps pour boire. Le stade était gigantesque, les installations, impressionnantes, la foule immense et innombrable. Au centre de toutes les attentions, Ryuichi paraissait à sa place, même pas écrasé par tout ce gigantisme, sa présence et son charisme le rendait maître des lieux. Un dieu sur scène, qui pouvait en douter ?

« Merci à vous ! La chanson que je vais vous interpréter à présent est très importante pour moi, autant que la personne dont elle parle et grâce à qui elle existe. Cette personne a donné un vrai sens à ma vie. Croyez-le, à 30 ans, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je pensais que ma vie, c'était de chanter, ici ou au Japon, ou ailleurs, peu importe. Ca me suffisait, jusqu'à cette rencontre. Depuis, ma vie, c'est aussi de l'amour et du rêve dans leurs formes les plus pures. Même si nous vivons chacun à un bout de la planète, je ne l'oublie jamais, car il est entré dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, ici, précisa-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Et je le garde en moi comme le bien le plus précieux que j'ai en ce monde, aux côtés de Kumagoro, bien sûr. Pour toi, Tsu-chan !

- _Tsu-chan_ ? releva Shuichi en mettant pause.

- Il a commencé à m'appeler comme ça la première fois que j'ai été le voir, à Los Angeles. J'ai plein de petits noms, il voulait m'en donner un que lui seul utiliserait. Et j'aime assez quand il m'appelle comme ça.

- Dans ce cas…

Il fit repartir le DVD. Ryuichi, concentré, commença à chanter. Ils pensèrent tous les trois la même chose : il semblait vraiment ne s'adresser qu'à une seule personne, et c'en était bouleversant.

You give me your smile ( _tu me donnes ton sourire_)

A piece of your heart (_un morceau de ton Coeur_)

You give me the feel I've been looking for (_tu me donnes le sentiment que je recherchais_)

You give me your soul (_tu me donnes ton âme_)

Your innocent love (_ton amour innocent_)

You are the one I've been waiting for (_tu es celui que j'attendais_)

I've been waiting for (_que j'attendais_)

We're lost in a kiss (_nous nous sommes perdus dans un baiser_)

A moment in time (_un moment dans le temps_)

Forever young (_éternellement jeunes_)

Just forever, just forever in love (_juste éternellement, juste éternellement amoureux_)

When you came into my life (_quand tu es entré dans ma vie_)

It took my breath away (_ça m'a coupé le souffle_)

It was love at first sight (_c'était de l'amour à première vue_)

All the way (_jusqu'au bout_)

When you came into my life (_quand tu es entré dans ma vie_)

The world was not the same, oh no (_le monde n'était pas le même, oh non_)

Cause your love has found it's way ( _parce que ton amour a trouvé son chemin_)

Into my heart, oh yeah (_dans mon Coeur, oh yeah_)

You make me dream (_tu me fais rêver_)

By the look in your eyes (_par le regard dans tes yeux_)

You give me the feel, I've been longing for (_tu me donnes le sentiment, le sentiment auquel j'aspirais_)

I've been longing for so long (_auquel j'aspirais depuis si longtemps_)

When you came into my life ( _quand tu es entré dans ma vie_)

It took my breath away (_ça m'a coupé le soufflé_)

You set my heart on fire ( _tu as embrasé mon Coeur_ )

All the way (_jusqu'au bout_)

When you came into my life (_quand tu es entré dans ma vie_)

The world was not the same, oh no (_le monde n'était pas le même, oh non_)

Cause your love has found it's way (_parce que ton Coeur a trouvé sa voie_)

Into my heart (_jusqu'à mon Coeur_)

Just forever in love (_simplement à jamais amoureux_)

When you came into my life (_quand tu es entré dans ma vie_)

It took my breath away (_ça m'a coupé le soufflé_)

And was love at first sight ( _et c'était de l'amour à première vue_)

All the way (_jusqu'au bout_)

When you came into my life (_quand tu es entré dans ma vie_)

It took my breath away (_ça m'a coupé le soufflé_)

You set my heart on fire (_tu as embrasé mon Coeur_)

I never feel that way (_je n'ai jamais ressenti comme ça_)

When you came into my life (_quand tu es entré dans ma vie_)

The world was not the same, oh no (_le monde n'était pas le même, oh non_)

Cause your love has found it's way (_parce que ton amour a trouvé sa voie_ )

Into my heart (_dans mon Coeur_)

When you came into my life (_quand tu es entré dans ma vie_).

Ryuichi fredonna l'air et laissa retomber sa voix en même temps que la musique. Un instant, le temps resta suspendu, puis une ovation monta et vibra dans le stade. Les trois téléspectateurs le ressentirent même à travers l'écran. Des fleurs et des peluches pleuvaient de tous les côtés. Ryuichi salua plusieurs fois, le bras droit levé, le gauche replié, en tournant sur lui-même, dans cette attitude si familière, avec ce regard si troublant et dévastateur.

Shuichi, qui n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes, se tourna vers Tatsuha. Le jeune homme, malgré un visage d'apparence impassible, avait les yeux brillant d'émotion contenue. Il finit par se lever.

- Je vous laisse une minute. Continuez à regarder, je le connais pas cœur. Il reste les deux chansons de rappel, dit-il en s'éloignant, la gorge visiblement nouée par l'émotion.

Shuichi quitta son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Yuki en blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour de lui et embrassa son front, sous ses mèches de moins en moins roses.

- Je te remercie d'avoir pris sur toi et de ne pas t'être jeté sur moi pour pleurer dans mes bras.

- Tat-chan semblait assez retourné comme ça, je voulais pas en rajouter. Mais c'était difficile, il y avait tellement d'émotion… Je trouve ça trop injuste, ils s'aiment, ils devraient être ensemble. Leurs sentiments sont toujours aussi forts, voire plus, qu'attendent-ils ?

- Je sais que cette situation, qui dure depuis plus de trois ans, travaille beaucoup mon frère. Mais il attend peut-être la bonne occasion. Ce n'est pas facile de vivre loin l'un de l'autre, sans savoir réellement ce que l'autre fait, qui il voit, comment évolue ses sentiments. Le doute est l'un des pires ennemis de l'amour, malheureusement, quand on aime, on y est soumis On ne doute pas de l'autre, mais de soi.

- Et je suppose que le fait qu'ils aient eu une aventure assez longue chacun de leur côté, Ryuichi avec cette actrice, Renée Diamanda, et Tatsuha avec Sarah, n'a pas vraiment clarifié les choses.

- Peut-être notre mariage va-t-il leur en offrir l'opportunité.

Shuichi grimaça, peu convaincu.

- Pas sûr. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, au mariage d'Ayaka, ils se sont plutôt croisés, puisque Tat-chan ne pouvait pas rester, et que Ryui-chan est reparti le lendemain. Ils étaient en couple à ce moment-là.

- Je le répète, notre mariage peut être une excellente occasion pour des retrouvailles, et le contexte s'y prête, non ? Quoi de plus romantique qu'un mariage pour réaffirmer ses sentiments ?

Shuichi ne répondit pas, s'amusant à tortiller distraitement une mèche blonde entre ses doigts, le regard vague. Soudain, un sourire éclatant illumina son visage, qu'il tourna vers son fiancé.

- J'ai trouvé !

- J'ai peur pour eux…

- Mais non ! Tu as raison, on va leur offrir, cette occasion !

Tatsuha revient à cet instant. Shuichi descendit des genoux de Yuki pour réinvestir son fauteuil à bascule, sans quitter Tatsuha du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, gikei ?

- Je viens d'avoir une idée…

- Kuso ! tous aux abris !

- Baka, tu me remercieras un jour. Assis-toi, et écoute plutôt.

Tatsuha s'exécuta, non sans avoir lancer un regard interrogateur à son frère.

- Tu es arrivé avant qu'il ne me dise de quoi il s'agissait, répondit-il à sa question muette.

- Bien. Comme tu le sais, la semaine prochaine, Eiri et moi, nous partons à Toronto pour terminer les préparatifs du mariage. Que dirais-tu de venir avec nous ?

- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parliez avant que je n'arrive, j'ai entendu « occasion » et tu me parles d'une idée. Bon, si je peux vous aider, quelque soit ton idée, je veux bien, tout dépend du jour exact de votre départ, parce que j'ai des obligations au temple.

- Mon idée est simple : tu pourrais venir avec nous jusqu'à Toronto, puis gagner Détroit passer quelques jours avec Ryuichi avant de revenir ensemble pour le mariage. Qu'en dis-tu qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est une idée… reconnut prudemment Tatsuha.

- Je dirai même que c'est une excellente idée ! assura Yuki. Shuichi a raison, c'est une très bonne occasion, qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer. La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, ça a été rapide, non ?

- Rapide et frustrant. Il m'a ramené au temple et on a un peu discuté dans la voiture. Mais il a fallu que je reçoive un message de Sarah, donc on l'a évoquée, puis Renée, et dans un laps de temps aussi court que le trajet du temple Ryuugan au mien, ça nous a bloqués.

- J'imagine, se désola Shuichi. Et… comment vous vous êtes dit au revoir ?

- On ne s'est pas touché, on s'est juste dit de faire attention, et je suis parti, comme ça, sans un mot ou un geste pour lui exprimer mes sentiments. Depuis, on s'est écrit, mais ça n'a pas effacé cette drôle d'impression que j'avais eu en partant. Cela faisait plus d'un an que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé seul à seul, il y avait une tension, une attirance quasi palpable entre nous. Un foutu texto a suffi a tout gâché, et je ne pouvais même pas en vouloir à Sarah. .

- Tu l'as quitté quelques jours après le mariage d'Hiro et d'Ayaka, si je me souviens bien, demanda Yuki.

- Haï, mais pas à cause du texto, quand même. Non, je ne pouvais simplement plus me mentir et encore moins lui mentir à elle. Je l'aimais, d'une certaine façon, j'y ai vraiment cru. Ou j'ai voulu y croire, je ne sais pas encore, c'est un peu trop récent.

-Ca t'aura au moins permis de te rendre compte de cela, Tat-chan. Et ça a aussi ouvert les yeux à Ryuichi, qui s'est séparé de Renée Diamanda peu après son retour. Ca veut tout dire, non ?

- Il avait peut-être d'autres raisons…

- Peu importe, il n'y a pas à réfléchir davantage ! décida Shuichi. Vous n'allez pas vous revoir juste au moment du mariage, ni un jour avant, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion d'être tranquilles. Or, il est évident que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Tu viens avec nous, Tatsuha !

- Ca me tente vraiment, mais je n'avais pas prévu de partir avant le 20, et on a besoin de moi au temple. Les festivités ont commencé à Kyoto, et je dois être présent le 15 pour l'Aoi Matsuri, qui les clôt. Notre temple a un rôle important dans les cérémonies, et j'en suis le représentant.

- Nous avions prévu de partir le 16, justement, mais rien ne nous empêche de partir le lendemain, si ça te fait trop juste. Ca ne pose pas de problème, tenshi ?

- Pas du tout, Eiri-chan. Ca nous laisse sept jours avant la cérémonie, c'est suffisant. Tout est pratiquement prêt, en plus.

L'écrivain se tourna ver son frère.

- Tu te sens capable de partir le 17 ? Officier pendant ces festivités est épuisant. L'an dernier, tu es sorti épuisé de ces deux semaines.

- C'était exceptionnel, l'an dernier. J'ai participé au Mikage Matsuri le 12, du début à la fin, et normalement, après un truc pareil, tu te reposes. Mais entre le 13 et le 15, où j'ai aussi assuré du début à la fin l'Aoi Matsuri, j'ai dû participer pendant deux jours aux défilés à Tokyo, avec les chars et compagnie. Sur la semaine, j'ai dû dormir 10 heures en tout. Faut pas s'étonner si j'ai dormi pendant trois jours après ça ! J'ai déjà enchaîné 48 heurs sans dormir, à jouer en réseaux ou sortir entre deux jours de cours, mais ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas fait appel à mes réserves. J'ai plus seize ans !

- Pauvre vieux !

- Tu peux te moquer, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, monsieur la rock star.

- C'est fini, ce temps-là. Mais justement, je comprends quelle fatigue ça peut générer, alors réfléchis bien, on peut s'arranger. Si tu dois arriver chez Ryuichi et dormir pendant trois jours, ça ne vaut pas le coup…

- Ca ira, vous inquiétez pas. Si j'ai besoin de sommeil, je dormirai dans l'avion. J'adore la sensation de jouer avec le temps qu'on a quand on fait de grand voyage vers l'ouest. On part un jour à une heure précise, et on arrive dans un pays où c'est le même jour, alors qu'on a volé plus de douze heure ! On fait le trajet du soleil, ça a quelque chose de magique, quand même.

- Moi, ça me perturbe complètement. Je ne m'y fais toujours pas. Et dans l'autre sens, c'est pire, t'as 12 heures qui se baladent dans la nature…

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à K. qu'il te remette en contact avec ses amis militaires, qu'il t'emmènent en hyper vitesse comme il y a cinq ans, lorsque tu as rejoint mon frère à New York ?

- Mon dieu, non merci ! J'ai donné à l'époque, ça suffit pour toute une vie ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu assurer la première date de la tournée à Tokyo après avoir fait un tel voyage !

- Je te rappelle que tu en as subi les contrecoups les deux soirs, après tes concerts. Le premier, tu t'es effondré dans les bras de Ryuichi…

- Nani ? s'étrangla Tatsuha en reposant sa bière.

- … et le deuxième, dans les miens.

- Je préfère ça ! Dites, j'étais pas au courant !

- Comme si ça avait de l'importance, remarqua Yuki.

- Tu sais bien, Tat-chan, que Ryui-chan n'a jamais eu envers moi que des attentions d'ami, puis de sempaï et enfin de grand frère.

Tatsuha lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Si j'avais eu le moindre soupçon, tu serais depuis atteint d'une maladie incurable, suite à un des sorts que je maîtrise et que je t'aurais jeté sans remords.

- T'es vraiment diabolique, parfois, répondit le chanteur.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, Tatsuha, intervint Yuki. Mieux vaut que tu le saches.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait me jeter un sort, aujourd'hui, remarqua Shuichi en se levant, étant donné que mon idée de génie va lui permettre de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. N'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être. Encore faut-il que Ryuichi soit d'accord. Peut-être ne pourra-t-il ou ne voudra-t-il pas me recevoir chez lui ?

- Je vais, de ce pas, lui envoyer un mail et lui faire la proposition, comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Comme ça, s'il ne peut ou ne veut pas, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, il me le dira franchement sans crainte de te blesser.

- Ca se trouve, il a quelqu'un, et je le gênerai en allant le voir.

- Eh bien, il ne m'a rien dit et je n'ait rien lu à ce sujet nul part. Depuis Renée Diamanda, il semble être redevenu l'un des célibataires les plus en vue des Etats-Unis.

- Dans ce cas, fait comme tu as dit, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en pense. S'il refuse, quelles que soient ses raisons, n'insiste pas, Shui-chan. S'il te plaît, je te le demande comme un service.

- Promis, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait. Je vous laisse un moment.

Shuichi quitta les deux frères et gagna le bureau pour se connecter et envoyer ce fameux mail..

* * *

**Lexique **:

Arigato : merci

Baka : idiot

Gikei : beau-frère

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Kami-sama : mon dieu ! (kami divinités)

Kuso : merde.

Nani : hein ?

Onii-chan : grand frère

Otouto ; petit frère

Sempaï : mentor

Sugoï : fantastique, super !

Tenshi : ange

**Notes :**

Aoi Matsuri : (chaque 15 mai) La fête d'Aoi Matsuri offre un cortège qui traverse la ville de Kyoto à partir du château, cortège est solennel et lent. Il est formé des dignitaires et courtisans de tous rangs en tenue d'époque. Le sanctuaire Shimogamo est le premier à être atteint. On y offre des prières, une danse de guerriers et un cheval destiné à apaiser la colère de dieux qui démontre sa vitesse à la course. Le cortège se rend ensuite au sanctuaire de Kamigamo qui marque la fin du défilé. Plus de 600 personnes habillées dans des costumes d'époque suivent derrière des chariots décorés et tirés par des bœufs, bœufs décorés dans le secteur autour du Lieu saint Kamigamo. Tout le monde impliqué dans le cortège est orné des roses trémières (Althaea rosea, Alcea rosea) qui ont donné leur nom à cette fête. Les rituels et les usages de ce défilé sont identiques depuis le VIème siècle, au cours de la période Heian (764-1185

_**merci d'avoir lu !**_


	2. Tchat entre amis

**Titre : Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire, on verra au fil des chapitres.

_**Chapitre deux : tchat entre amis **_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.(pour l'instant)

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : tchat entre amis**

Shuichi s'installa au bureau et se connecta.

Il avait son propre ordinateur, qu'il avait utilisé tout au long de sa carrière et dont Yuki et lui se servaient pour se connecter. Mais l'écrivain avait gardé le sien, sur lequel il continuait de travailler.

Shuichi appréciait ces moments où ils étaient tous les deux sur leur ordinateur respectif, face à face, partageant le même bureau, et quelques œillades par dessus l'écran, pleines de tendresse. Ils avaient beau être concentrés, ils n'oubliaient pas la présence de l'autre.

Il commençait à peine à rédiger son mail à Ryuichi qu'une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit et qu'un joli lapin rose à nœud rouge envahit son écran en agitant sa petite patte.

- Est-ce que c'est toi, Shui-chan, ou est-ce l'abominable homme des neiges ?

- C'est pas drôle, Ryui-chan ! C'est Shuichi, et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Eiri n'a jamais apprécié que tu l'appelles comme ça, surtout que c'est plus du tout justifié !

- C'est pas moi, c'est Kumagoro ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il aime pas les yetis ! Et je te rappelle que c'est ton homme qui a traumatisé mon Kumagoro en premier !

- Ok, je dis plus rien, même si c'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'étais justement en train de t'écrire, comment tu vas ?

- J'ai dormi pendant deux jours après un concert qui m'a achevé ! Je me fais vieux, Shui-chan…

- Tu ne seras jamais vieux, Ryuichi, ni Kumagoro.

- J'aimerai te croire, Na No Da ! Bon, et toi, alors, c'est bientôt le mariage ? T'es prêt ?

- Je l'ai toujours été, je crois, ça me semblait juste impossible parce qu'illégal. Maintenant, concernant les préparatifs, ici c'est presque terminé. Eiri et moi, nous partons d'ici une semaine finir de tout régler à Toronto. C'est la raison du mail que j'allais t'écrire, d'ailleurs.

- Ah voui ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? Officier Ryuichi au rapport !

- Pas la peine de sortir l'artillerie, Ryui-chan. C'est pas pour nous, en fait. On pensait juste que ça pouvait être une bonne occasion pour Tat-chan et toi de vous retrouver un peu, avant le mariage. Si tu as du temps à lui consacrer, bien sûr.

- J'en trouverai, c'est pas le problème.

- Quel est-il alors ? Enfin, s'il y en a vraiment un...

- Je l'aime toujours, Shui-chan, voire de plus en plus, voilà le problème. Chaque fois qu'on s'est vus, j'ai été heureux et j'ai souffert, parce qu'il finissait par repartir. La dernière fois, au mariage d'Hiro-chan, c'était l'horreur. Je ne le montre jamais, mais c'est très difficile pour moi.

- Je le sais bien, Ryui-chan. Mais puisque tu vas le revoir, de toute façon, au mariage, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu sois préparé… et lui aussi. Vous avez tous les deux encore en travers de la gorge les désastreuses retrouvailles au mariage d'Hiro et d'Ayaka. J'aimerai que ça ne se reproduise pas au nôtre. Vous méritez mieux que ça, quand même !

- T'as raison.

- La meilleure chose à faire est donc de vous arranger pour vous retrouver un peu seuls avant. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Qu'en pense Tat-chan ?

- Tu veux dire _Tsu-chan_…

- Ohhhh ! attention, Shuichi, je sens la moquerie ! La vengeance de Kumagoro est intemporelle, et on a une très bonne mémoire tous les deux, prends garde à toi, Na No Da !

- Ca va, j'ai rien dit ! Pour Tsu euh… Tat-chan, et bien, vu que je ne savais pas ce que tu allais me répondre, je ne lui en ai pas parlé encore.

- Bonne initiative.

- Je peux le faire maintenant, et lui dire que c'est d'accord pour toi ?

- Haï ! Je suis super content, en vrai ! Il me manque beaucoup, tu sais. Et à Kumagoro aussi

- J'imagine. Je sais pas comment vous avez fait…et faites toujours, depuis si longtemps. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, à propos.. Cette Renée Diamanda, c'était sérieux ?

- Un coup de pub, tu penses bien. Je t'ai pas raconté, en plus. Elle a osé mettre Kumagoro dans le lave-linge !

Shuichi éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait ?

- Rien, c'est ça le pire ! Mais j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer, quand j'ai découvert mon pauvre Kumagoro épinglé par les oreilles sur le fil à linge.

Shuichi rigolait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Il réussit cependant à taper sa question.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, finalement ?

- Rien. Enfin, pas grand chose. J'ai mis son chien dans le lave-linge, le lendemain.

- Ryui-chan ! C'est ça que t'appelles « pas grand chose » ? Pauvre bête !

- Ca va, calme-toi. Je l'ai pas fait tourné, je suis pas un barbare. C'était juste pour qu'elle comprenne.

- Et elle a compris ?

- Oui. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle pensait bien faire. Mais on ne TOUCHE PAS à MON Kumagoro sans MON autorisation, et y a que MOI qui le lave, et A LA MAIN. Je l'avais prévenue.

- Je vois, écrivit Shuichi en essuyant quelques larmes qui s'attardaient.

- Donc, je n'avais plus confiance en elle. Quand je suis venu au mariage d'Hiro, je me demandais toujours ce que j'allais trouver en rentrant. Comment tu veux continuer avec quelqu'un en qui tu n'as plus confiance. Notre histoire s'est donc finie ainsi.

- Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

- J'en ai connu des hommes et des femmes, mais je n'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais qu'avec Tatsuha, même si je suis incapable de mettre le doigt dessus !

- Sur ce que tu cherchais et qu'il t'apporte ou sur lui directement ?

- Mais t'es en forme, Na No Da !

- C'est juste que je vous comprends pas ! Je comprends rien à votre histoire, au jeu, qui n'en est pas du tout un, auquel vous jouez quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire, Shui-chan ? J'attends que la vie et le temps fassent leur œuvre. Ce sera lui, ou personne, voilà mon état d'esprit actuel, inchangé depuis plus de trois ans. Mon aventure avec Renée, même si c'était surtout un gros coup de pub, aura aussi servi à confirmer ça.

- T'as l'intention de le dire à Tatsuha ?

- Bah non. S'il le comprend, c'est parfait, sinon, tant pis ! S'il partage le même sentiment que moi, nous finirons ensemble, nous trouverons un moyen. Sinon, il mènera sa vie et sera heureux de son côté, je l'espère. Et moi, je me consolerai avec ça, Na No Da ! Et Kumagoro, bien sûr !

- Ces quelques jours avant mon mariage vont vous permettre de mettre les choses à plat.

- C'est une bonne occasion pour, en tout cas ! Il viendrait quand, alors, s'il est d'accord ?

- Nous allons organiser ça et te tenir informé au plus vite. Nous serons à Toronto à partir du 16 mai. Si tu veux nous y rejoindre, il n'y a aucun problème. Sinon, c'est Tatsuha qui te retrouveras dès que tu seras prêt à le recevoir.

- Le mariage a toujours lieu le 24 ?

- Haï. L'hôtel pour tous nos invités est réservé du 18 au 26 mai.

- Sugoï ! Je ne pourrais pas venir avant le 21, alors Tatsuha pourra venir dès le 17, s'il veut. Nous repartirons ensemble le 21 ou le 22 pour vous donner un coup de main pour les derniers préparatifs.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, on sera déjà bien entourés, avec nos deux familles. Enfin, vous aviserez quand vous y serez. Mais vous avez intérêt à venir et ne pas oublier ! Sinon, je viens vous chercher.

- T'en est bien capable, ça, je te fais confiance ! On sera là, t'en fais pas.

- Surtout que Tatsuha est le témoin d'Eiri… Bref, je lui parle de tout ça, on se met d'accord et je te tiens au courant au plus vite.

- Parfait. Il va bien, sinon ?

- Haï, il est en plein Matsuris, il court d'une cérémonie à l'autre. Il assure vraiment, c'est impressionnant.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il est si craquant en costume traditionnel ancien… Le kimono lui va vraiment bien aussi. Et son habit officiel lui donne une espèce d'aura.

- Comme toi, qui te transforme quand tu es sur scène, il est méconnaissable quand il tient son rôle.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, c'est ça ?

- Pas toujours. Eiri et moi, on ne se ressemblait pas, au début. Des trucs nous ont rapprochés au fil du temps.

- Comme la glace aux cookies…

Ryuichi faisait référence à un épisode croustillant de la vie du jeune couple. Un jour qu'il travaillait en studio, Yuki était passé voir Shuichi et lui avait apporté une toute nouvelle glace au cookies qui venait d'être commercialisée. Sans cuillères et victime de la chaleur, la glace s'était transformée en crème que les deux amoureux s'étaient amusés à déguster à même le corps. Ryuichi, qui était dans les locaux de NG à l'époque, avait eu vent de la présence de l'écrivain… et du pot de glace. Il s'était donc mis à les chercher, l'écrivain, le chanteur et le pot de glace. Sa course à travers l'étage avait attiré plus d'un curieux à sa suite. Et ils avaient fini par tous retrouver le couple, qui se serait bien passé de ce public. Et ce même public ce serait bien passé du spectacle des deux hommes plus que dévêtus, couverts de crème glacée… enfin, ils préféraient se dire que ce n'était que ça…

Ryuichi avait mis sa main sur les yeux de Kumagoro en s'esclaffant, avant de refermer la porte.

Pendant deux semaines, Shuichi avait eu le droit à des petites remarques, chaque fois qu'on le croisait.

L'une des chanson de Bad Luck avait fini par servir de musique de fond au spot publicitaire de cette même marque de glace, à l'initiative de Tohma et de K, visiblement amusés par cette histoire, et un Sakano qui avait suivi, plutôt gêné par tout ce bruit…

Yuki en avait voulu à Ryuichi un bon moment, mais pas Shuichi, qui avait pourtant dû en subir les conséquences plus lourdement que son amant. Mais il avait réussi à en rire lui-même avec tout le monde, et cela ne devint rapidement plus qu'une petite anecdote évoquée de temps à autre.

- A cause de ta gourmandise, on a bien failli la détester, cette glace, et pourtant, elle était et est toujours excellente !

- La première dégustation a toujours une saveur unique !

- Après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis en forme, et que toi t'es mort à cause de ton concert ?

- Je me suis reposé, depuis ! Disons que c'est La Vengeance de Kumagoro, Part One ! T'inquiète pas, j'arrête de t'embêter, puisque je dois te laisser. J'ai une interview dans… 45 minutes et je ressemble à rien

- Dommage que la webcam soit en panne, j'aurai trop aimé revoir ce que ça donnait, un Sakuma Ryuichi qui ne ressemble à rien !

- Crois-moi, vaut mieux que tu te contentes de tes souvenirs !

- Je te laisse, dans ce cas. Eiri te passe le bonjour. Je vous embrasse, Kumagoro et toi !

- Salue ton homme, et ceux que tu verras. Je t'embrasse. Kumagoro, dis au revoir à Shui-chan !

L'écran fut envahi par un lapin rose qui s'en approcha jusqu'à l'embrasser bruyamment, avant de se reculer pour faire un clin d'œil et saluer de la patte.

- Bon courage, Ryui-chan, au revoir, Kumagoro, prends-soin de notre chanteur !

- Mata ne !

Ryuichi se déconnecta.

Shuichi resta un instant assis, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sacré Ryuichi, il m'aura bien fait rire, comme à chaque fois ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses mails, et n'en jugeant aucun urgent, il se déconnecta et se leva pour rejoindre les deux frères.

_-_

* * *

Lexique : 

Haï : oui

Mata ne : à plus

Sugoï : super, génial

merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j espere que ca vous plait assez pour vouloir continuer... A bientôt... Lysanea


	3. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, LIME (léger)

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire, on verra au fil des chapitres.

_**Chapitre trois : souvenirs, souvenirs **_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki (pour l'instant) Ryuichi/Tatsuha

**_Personnages_** :

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : souvenirs, souvenirs**

Shuichi trouva les deux frères dans la cuisine, occupés, ensemble, à la préparation du dîner, tout en discutant. Il sourit devant ce tableau. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cela l'émouvait toujours beaucoup.

Yuki leva les yeux et surprit son regard et son sourire. Il lui sourit à son tour, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

- Deha ?

Tatsuha se tourna vers lui alors qu'il s'avançait pour les aider.

- Il a hâte de te revoir, tu lui manques beaucoup, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il te propose donc de venir dès le lendemain de notre arrivée à Toronto, le 17. Et selon comment ça se passera, vous reviendrez le 21, ou après, mais pas avant car il ne peut se libérer.

- Pourquoi si tôt ? voulut savoir Yuki.

- Il prévoit de nous aider. Je lui ai dit que c'était inutile, vu qu'il y aura nos deux familles pour cela. Vous pouvez donc arriver le 22, voir le 23 au matin, pour bien vous installer. Vous verrez quand vous y serez.

- Merci beaucoup, Shui-chan. Merci à vous deux. Et sinon, comment va-t-il ?

Shuichi sourit tout en s'occupant des légumes.

- Il m'a semblé plutôt en forme ! Il a dormi ces deux derniers jours, à cause d'un concert épuisant. Je l'ai laissé qui se préparait pour une interview. Je compatis ! Moi, j'en ai fini avec tout ça !

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas cet aspect que tu peux regretter, remarqua Yuki.

Shuichi abandonna ses tomates, posa sa main sur la sienne et captura son regard.

- Je n'ai aucun regrets à avoir, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Rien ne me manque vraiment, j'ai tout vécu à 100 et à cent à l'heure, j'ai fait tout ce que je voulais, c'est fini à présent. Je chéris des souvenirs, mais sans regrets, parce que je suis heureux que ça se soit arrêté. J'ai autre chose à vivre avec toi, loin de tout ça, et c'est mon seul rêve aujourd'hui. Compris ?

- Compris, assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Bien .

- Dites, c'est mon tour d'avoir une bonne idée : pourquoi vous n'iriez pas profiter un peu l'un de l'autre, pendant que je termine le repas ? Ca me ferrait plaisir.

- C'est gentil, Tat-chan, mais…

- Pas de mais. T'es revenu ce matin, Shui-chan, vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis quatre jours. Cela vous fera du bien, vraiment. Et n'ayez pas peur pour le dîner, non seulement je cuisine bien, vous avez déjà pu le constater, mais en plus, il n'y a plus grand chose à faire. Allez-y !

Les deux amants se regardèrent et se décidèrent.

- Merci, Tat-chan.

- Merci, otouto, reprit Yuki en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vous dois bien ça ! Shui-chan, une dernière chose…

L'interpellé se retourna sur le seuil de la cuisine.

- Haï ?

- Je me demandais ce qu'avait bien pu te raconter Ryui-chan pour que tu sois écroulé de rire à ce point.

L'ancien chanteur des Bad Luck sourit.

- Vous m'avez entendu, alors… En fait, il m'a raconté ce que Renée lui avait fait, enfin à Kumagoro. Figurez-vous qu'un soir, il est rentré chez lui et a trouvé Kumagoro suspendu par les deux oreilles sur le fil à linge, en train de sécher.

Tatsuha ouvrit de grands yeux, interdit, voire horrifié.

- Elle a pas osé… non, elle aurait pas osé faire ce que je crois…

- Si, elle l'avait mis dans le lave-linge…

L'hilarité reprit Shuichi, et cette fois, elle fut partagée par Yuki. Tatsuha s'indigna encore plus en voyant dans quel état cela les mettait. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur eux.

- Boutoku ! Et vous osez rire bêtement ! Honte à vous ! Hors de ma vue ! les chassa-t-il en leur balançant un torchon.

Se tenant comme des enfants, les deux tourtereaux gagnèrent leur chambre en riant encore.

« Je rêve ! Elle est vraiment cinglée, cette nana ! Avec ça, je suis sûr qu'elle ne remettra jamais plus les pieds chez lui… »

Il s'activa aux fourneaux, mais son esprit continua à errer et il se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se remémora le Noël qu'il avait passé avec Ryuichi, un an et demi plus tôt.

Le chanteur était revenu au Japon pour passer le Réveillon avec tout le monde, chez Mika et Tohma. Ils le fêtaient depuis la naissance de leur fille, pour la magie du sapin et les cadeaux. Tohma était chrétien, mais la famille de Mika était bouddhiste. Comme beaucoup, ils baignaient un peu dans toutes les religions…

Yuki, qui ne buvait jamais beaucoup, avait fait le chauffeur, et avait déposé Tatsuha et Ryuichi chez le jeune homme, dans l'appartement qu'il avait à Tokyo.

Ils avaient été directement dans la chambre et s'étaient écroulés sur le lit.

- Je suis mort… avait soupiré Tatsuha en se tournant vers Ryuichi. Enfin, j'ai encore des réserves… s'était-il repris en l'embrassant.

Ryuichi l'avait renversé avant d'appuyer son corps contre le sien de tout son poids, et de relever ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation entre nous, Tsu-chan, où on se voit, on couche ensemble, et le lendemain, chacun retourne à sa vie loin de l'autre.

Tatsuha avait soupiré et tenté mollement de se dégager.

- Dans ce cas, je vais m'installer dans l'autre chambre.

- Iee, je veux que tu restes.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux, ni ce que tu dis, mon Ryui-chan, s'était-il moqué avec tendresse.

Le chanteur l'avait embrassé un court instant, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à son baiser.

- Mais je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions se sont envolées au cours de la soirée. J'ai envie de toi, Tat-chan. Si t'en as la force, repousse-moi. Parce que je ne me sens pas capable de te laisser partir, si tu ne me le demandes pas avec plus de conviction.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ? avait-il répliqué en se libérant et en le renversant sous lui. Je compte bien finir la nuit ici, puisque tu le veux autant que moi.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- S'il y a bien un moment qui peut ne pas l'être, c'est celui-là. Fais-moi l'amour, Ryui-chan, Prends-moi, aime-moi, épuise-moi.

Le chanteur avait souri avant de le renverser sous lui à son tour.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas dire non, c'est Noël, quand même !

- Quel prétexte, surtout pour un athée !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, kozou.

Il n'avait pas laissé Tatsuha protesté et l'avait embrassé.

Ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil durant les quatre heures qui les avaient séparés de l'aube, alternant discussions et fougueuses étreintes.

Tatsuha fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par une sensation de chaleur intense sur sa main : il était en train de se brûler, ni plus, ni moins…

Il retira précipitamment son bras du four, puis l'y engagea plus prudemment pour mieux placer le plat, avant de le refermer. Il régla le programme pour la cuisson, puis s'occupa de dresser la table pour le dîner.

Calculant qu'il restait une bonne heure avant de pouvoir passer à table, il décida de se mettre à jour au niveau des Enseignements et des prières, puis, éventuellement, de revoir le déroulement des cérémonies auxquelles il devait encore participer.

Au moins durant ce temps de méditation, il ne penserait pas à Ryuichi. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile avec les petits sons étouffés qui lui parvenaient depuis une certaine chambre…

Fort heureusement, il maîtrisait le zen depuis plusieurs années, il était donc tout à fait capable de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et de plonger en lui pour trouver la paix et la concentration nécessaire à sa méditation…

Le jeune homme de 22 ans fit place au tout aussi jeune moine bouddhiste qui se mit en position et plongea en lui…

_-_

* * *

**Lexique :**

Boutoku : sacrilège, injure, profanation

Deha : alors ? et bien ? donc.

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Kozou : jeune homme / jeune moine bouddhiste.

Otouto : petit frère.

_Merci pour votre lecture et vos com' !_


	4. Derniers cartons

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire, ici, l'ex de Tatsuha, Sarah Hoang, et le frère de Shuichi, Akitoshi Shindo.

_**Chapitre quatre : derniers cartons **_

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.(pour l'instant) Tatsuha/Sarah (c'est qui cette pouf ;-) )

**_Personnages_** : _Shindo Shuichi (ancien chanteur des Bad Luck, fiancé de Yuki Eiri), Yuki Eiri, (écrivain, fiancé de Shuichi). Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur), Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi), Sarah Hoang (ex de Tatsuha, amie de Shuichi)_

**_Note de l'auteur(e)_** : une petite note pour vous dire que l'entrée en matière se termine avec ce chapitre, pour ceux qui s'impatientaient… après ce chapitre, donc, je réunis enfin Tatsuha et Ryuichi… encore un peu de patience ! Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : derniers cartons.**

Tatsuha était revenu à Tokyo aider son frère et Shuichi à faire leurs derniers cartons. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez eux, ils étaient déjà au travail. Son arrivée avait annoncé la pause déjeuner, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attardés, et s'y étaient rapidement remis tous les trois.

- J'ai cru qu'on en viendrait jamais à bout, mais finalement, j'en vois la fin. Nous aurons certainement bouclé tout ça ce soir. Je ferai un saut aux orphelinats demain pour déposer les derniers cartons pour eux.

- Le père Noël en plein mois de mai ! C'est fou tout ce que tu as pu accumuler de peluches et de gadgets inutiles dans ta carrière ! s'étonna Tatsuha.

- Et pourtant, lui répondit son frère, nous en déposions pas mal aux quatre coins du pays, au fur et à mesure. Sans parler des ventes aux enchères.

- Grâce aux personnalités comme vous, les orphelinats et les instituions d'aide tiennent le coup. Vous allez leur manquer !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on quitte notre pays qu'on va oublier d'où on vient, répliqua Shuichi. Bad Luck va encore faire vendre quelques années, si ça s'arrête un jour. K et Tohma ont bien l'intention d'entretenir notre souvenir, ce qui rapporte.

- Et je suis toujours écrivain.

- Et pas n'importe lequel, c'est sûr !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les interrompit.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Yuki à Shuichi.

- Iee, répondit-il en regardant sa montre. Mon frère ne peut pas venir avant 15h30. Mais peut-être a-t-il pu se libérer plus tôt ?

- J'y vais, décida Tatsuha en se levant.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir en trombe : Sarah Hoang se tenait devant lui.

Sarah, la seule personne à qui il avait été fidèle et sérieux, tout au long d'une histoire passionnante qui avait duré huit mois. Jusqu'au bout, il avait cru l'aimer, ce n'était que de la passion et du désir, de la tendresse et beaucoup d'affection, mais en aucun cas de l'amour.

Ils s'étaient séparés six mois plus tôt, et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis.

Et à présent elle se trouvait là, devant lui, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau, ses yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage lui renvoyant son regard étonné.

- Si je m'attendais à ça… murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu que je passais. Je ne pouvais pas appeler, mon téléphone m'a lâché, et l'interphone ne fonctionne pas, alors je suis monté directement…

- Tu… tu as bien fait, se reprit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Entre, je t'en prie.

Elle entra, et le parfum qui l'enveloppait était si chargé de souvenirs que le jeune homme dut se retenir de l'attraper pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'était une réaction si stupide…

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en la conduisant dans le salon.

- C'est de pure forme ou cela t'intéresse-t-il vraiment ?

- Ca m'intéresse, quelle question !

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rappelé, pas une seule fois en six mois ?

- Touché, je l'ai mérité. Je ne sais pas, je n'osais pas trop. Je t'ai blessé, même si c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

- Et tu as continué en faisant le mort. Peu importe. Tu étais trop parfait, j'ai fini par trouvé la faille : ta maladresse. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

- Ca va aussi…

- Qui est-ce, Tat-chan, demanda Shuichi en le rejoignant. Sarah ! Ohayo !

- Ohayo, Shuichi.

- Sarah ? reprit Yuki en apparaissant derrière son fiancé. Quelle surprise…

- En fait, j'étais chez NG, hier, et Tohma m'a dit que vous partiez bientôt. Je pensais avoir le temps de vous voir, mais il est logique que vous preniez de l'avance, et je n'ai pas vu les jours passer. Alors je suis venue vous apporter votre cadeau, plutôt que de la donner à quelqu'un pour qu'il vous l'emmène plus tard, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le gros paquet qu'elle avait déposé à l'entrée du salon. Avec tous mes vœux de bonheur.

- Arigato ! Mais, il ne fallait pas, Sarah, c'est très gentil.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter votre invitation, mais je serai avec vous de tous mon cœur.

Shuichi la serra dans ses bras un moment.

- Tu es adorable. Assis-toi un moment, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- Rien, je te remercie. Je ne faisais que passer, j'ai pas mal de choses à régler. Moi aussi, je suis en plein déménagement.

- Honto ?

- Honto ni. Je suis déjà très peu à Tokyo, je suis repassée récupérer des affaires que j'avais visiblement oublié à NG. Ce n'était rien d'important, juste un prétexte, Tohma a encore essayé de me faire changer d'avis pour que je réintègre NG. En vain.

- Tu ne comptes vraiment plus y travailler, alors ?

- Iee. J'étais restée principalement pour Bad Luck, comme tu le sais. Il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, comme toi. Je m'installe tranquillement à Sydney.

- Tu quittes le Japon ? laissa échapper Tatsuha en se détachant du mur où il s'était appuyé.

- Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'es pas responsable, assura-t-elle en lui souriant. On peut pas tous avoir la chance de tomber sur le bon à la première grande histoire qu'on vit. J'ai à peine vingt-ans, j'ai le temps ! Je sais à peu près ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas, grâce à toi. Bien, mes chers amis, je vous laisse. Dans le petit mot accompagnant le cadeau, j'ai glissé mes coordonnées à Sydney. Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles, de temps à autres. Et si vous voulez visiter l'Australie, faites-moi signe !

Elle embrassa Shuichi et Yuki avant de se tourner vers Tatsuha.

- Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner un peu ? demanda-t-il sans grand espoir.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle pourtant.

Il sourit et se tourna vers les deux fiancés.

- Je peux vous abandonner un moment ?

- Pas de problème, on a décidé de faire une pause, de toute façon. Prends ton temps.

- Arigato. Je prends les clefs pour pas vous déranger.

- Bonne chance, Sarah.

- Merci, à vous aussi, soyez heureux !

Ils sortirent sans un mot de plus.

Ils ne parlèrent pas davantage dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois dehors, cependant, Tatsuha se lança.

- Tu pars quand, exactement, pour Sydney ?

- Je prends mon nouveau poste le 21 mai. Il faut que j'y sois un peu avant, c'est sûr, mais je ne sais pas quand encore. Il me reste tant de choses à faire !

- Entre les matsuris et le mariage de mon frère, je peux trouver un peu de temps pour t'aider, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

Ils étaient arrivés à la voiture de Sarah. La jeune fille lui fit face.

- C'est très gentil à toi, mais je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire. Et il y a plein de gens qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que je les appelle au secours !

- J'imagine…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Tatsuha.

- Je ne crois rien. Je n'ai plus ce droit-là te concernant.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence.

- Tu as changé de voiture, reprit-il en détournant le regard.

- L'autre me rappelait trop de souvenirs.

Il essayait de changer de sujet, mas quoi qu'il dise, cela les ramenait toujours à eux.

- Tu m'as quitté parce que tu aimais une autre personne. Es-tu au moins heureux avec elle, Tat-chan ? Pourquoi ton regard est-il si triste ?

- C'est compliqué, répondit-il en s'adossant à la voiture.

- En es-tu sûr ? Es-tu heureux, l'as-tu retrouvée, cette personne ? Ma question est simple, non ?

- Non, parce que je n'ai as encore pu retrouver la personne que j'aime, de qui je suis séparé par quelques continents, mers et océans…

- Tu n'as pas encore pu, me dis-tu. Alors, il y a de l'espoir. Je ne crois pas à ce dicton « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». L'amour détruit les barrières, réduit les distances. Si ton amour est partagé et qu'il est fort, vous finirez par vous retrouver, quelle que soit la distance qui vous sépare. Tu dois y croire, tous les rêves se réalisent, à condition d'y croire très fort. Sinon, ce ne sont pas des rêves, mais des utopies.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça, Sarah ?

Elle sourit en caressant sa joue.

- Parce que je t'aime. Et que pour cette raison, je n'accepte de t'avoir perdu qu'avec l'idée que tu es plus heureux que nous ne l'étions ensemble. Sinon, je ne m'explique pas notre rupture.

- Gomen nasaï, Sarah, s'excusa-t-il en prenant sa main entre les siennes.

- Il ne faut pas. Tu m'avais prévenue, dès le premier soir, que ton cœur était pris. J'ai voulu tenter ma chance, j'y ai cru, tu as voulu y croire, bref, on a essayé. C'est le principal. Alors pas de regrets. On a vécu de très belles choses, que nous garderons en nous.

- Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une autre personne.

- Je sais, et je sais ce que ça représente. Non mais je rêve, s'écria-t-elle soudain en libérant sa main, c'est toi qui me quittes, et c'est moi qui te raisonne et te réconforte ! Allons, arrête de culpabiliser, tout va bien.

- J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse.

- Je l'espère aussi. Quant à toi, puisque tu as trouvé cette personne, je t'en prie, fais en sorte d'être heureux avec elle. Si c'est la dernière chose que je dois te demander, qu'il en soit ainsi. Promets-le moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je te le promets.

- Je t'appelle bientôt, pour savoir si tu as tenu ta promesse ! Prends soin de toi, Tat-chan.

- Toi aussi, et bonne chance. Merci pour tout, Sarah.

- Merci à toi.

Tatsuha la prit dans ses bras et ils s'abandonnèrent à une tendre étreinte. Puis, la jeune fille s'écarta et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Avant de se tourner vers lui, elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux embués de larmes. Puis, elle abaissa la vitre et sourit, l'attrapa par le t-shirt pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avant de le repousser et de démarrer en trombe, le laissant interdit sur le trottoir.

Tatsuha se ressaisit et regagna l'appartement.

En rentrant, ils trouva Yuki et Shuichi allongés à même le sol du salon ; le chanteur s'était installé perpendiculairement à l'écrivain, la tête sur son torse. Yuki avait sa main posé sur le ventre de Shuichi, que le t-shirt à moitié relevé laissait nu, et le caressait distraitement. De son autre main, il tenait un journal qu'il lisait attentivement. Shuichi tenait aussi un magazine, mais il semblait plus sensible aux doigts de son amant qui se promenaient sur son ventre nu qu'à ce qu'il contenait.

- Alors ? lui demanda ce dernier alors qu'il investissait le canapé. Tout va bien ?

- Ca m'a fait du bien de la revoir et de lui parler, même si c'était un peu bizarre, un peu soudain.

- La page est définitivement tournée ? demanda Yuki en posant le journal.

- Haï. C'est un peu comme si elle m'avait donné sa bénédiction pour que je puisse passer à autre chose, sans culpabilité ni regrets.

- Parfait. C'est Ryui-chan qui va être content !

- Rien n'est moins sûr…

- Il t'a bien dit de vivre ta vie et tes expériences, puis de revenir vers lui si c'était ce que tu souhaitais, non ? lui rappela Shuichi en abandonnant son magazine.

- Haï. Mais c'était il y a plus de trois ans…

- Et alors, il ne t'a pas donné de date limite, que je sache… intervint son frère.

- Iee. Au contraire, il me répète toujours que je dois prendre mon temps pour me décider, et que c'est valable dans tous les domaines.

- Et aujourd'hui, es-tu sûr de vouloir être avec lui, de pouvoir assumer la responsabilité d'une telle relation ? Penses-tu avoir acquis ce qui te manquait, il y a trois ans ?

- Haï. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devrons faire ensemble, mais je me sens plus que prêt à essayer.

- Alors fonce. Qu'il accepte ou non, il saura au moins dans quelles dispositions tu es, à présent. Le reste viendra naturellement.

- Vous avez raison. Bien, je sens que les trois prochains jours vont être difficiles… J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir ! C'est bien la première année, je crois, que je suis si pressé d'en finir avec les matsuris !

- Je sais pas comment tu peux apprécier l'Aoi Matsuri. C'est long et ennuyeux… soupira Yuki sans bouger, toujours dans la même position.

- C'est un défilé solennel et grave, chargé d'histoire, le contra Tatsuha.

- C'est sinistre, les roues des chars grincent affreusement. S'il n'y avait pas tous ces beaux costumes, le spectacle ne vaudrait même pas un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Eiri ! protesta Shuichi. T'es dur…

- Pas encore, mais si tu continues à remuer comme ça, ça va pas tarder…

- Baka !

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser…

- Mais non, tu connais ton frère, c'est que de la provoc'. Dès qu'on parle du temple et de religion, il devient pervers.

- Et sachant cela, Shui-chan, tu te demandes encore pourquoi mon père refuse d'assister à votre mariage ?

- Je connais et respecte son opinion à notre sujet, mais je pensais qu'il aurait pu mettre ça de côté, pour son fils, répondit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts et ceux de Yuki .

- Cela fait un moment qu'il ne me considère plus comme son fils, tenshi. Note mariage, ce n'est qu'une chose de plus qu'il me reproche, après New-York, après la mort de ma mère, après l'abandon du temple, après mon départ de la maison et mon installation à Tokyo, la rupture de mes fiançailles avec Ayaka, l'officialisation publique de notre relation…

- Tu as sauté le passage sur toutes tes aventures et les bruits qui ont couru sur toi…

- Sûr.

- Il a cependant noté que tu avais changé de nom, ainsi, même si ce n'était pas ta principale raison, le nom des Uesugi n'a pas été en tâché par tes soit-disant écarts de conduite…

- Mais je m'apprête à donner ce même nom à un autre homme par les liens sacrés du mariage. S'il avait encore des cheveux, il se les aurait arraché…

Les deux frères partirent d'un grand rire.

- Le pauvre homme, vous ne devriez pas rire ainsi, les gourmanda Shuichi. Même si, d'après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, il a été dur… sévère avec toi, tu lui as bien rendu, depuis, non ?

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, enfin pas toujours. Et je te signale que lorsque j'ai voulu me ranger, c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, avec cet affreux déguisement.

- C'est la faute à Tatsuha ! Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser m'échapper comme ça ! Et j'ai bien fait, on ne serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

- Sûr.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Là, par contre, c'est sûrement mon frangin !

- Bouge pas, je vais lui ouvrir ! l'arrêta Tatsuha alors qu'il se redressait.

- Tu t'es reconverti en portier, ou quoi ?

- Chut, je vais lui faire une surprise ! murmura-t-il sur un clin d'œil, avant de gagner l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée au jeune homme, mais se cacha derrière.

- Onii-chan, qu'est-ce que tu me… commença-t-il en entrant.

- Bouh ! hurla Tatsuha en surgissant, le faisant sursauter.

- Mais mais mais… T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? J'ai perdu trois minutes de ma vie à cause de tes bêtises !

- WOUAAHAHAHAHAHA ! La tête que t'as fait ! s'esclaffa Tatsuha en réponse. Gomen, Aki-chan, mais c'était trop tentant !

- Baka ! répliqua-t-il en lui sautant sur le dos. Tu l'auras voulu ! Omae o korosu !

- C'est reparti… murmura Yuki depuis le salon.

- Nan ! hurla Tatsuha en s'écroulant par terre, alors que le jeune homme le chatouillait furieusement. Yamero ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !Tasukete ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais arrêêêêêêête ! Aki-chan, nasake ! Stop !

- Tu capitules ? Tu te rends et tu t'excuses ?

- You… Youkai !

- Nani, j'ai pas bien compris, là ? protesta-t-il en le chatouillant plus fort encore ses zones sensibles.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Ok ! AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Gomen ! Je me rends, lâââââââche-moi ! JE ME RENDS !

- Ryoukai, dit-il en se relevant. J'accepte ta réédition et tes excuses. Et sinon, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il encore en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

. Tatsuha, en larmes, la saisit et se redressa doucement. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Ca va, et toi ? T'as l'air en forme ! K'so, tu m'as tué ! Viens, entre.

- Tu m'as cherché ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je l'espérai, mais avec toutes les festivités, je n'y croyais pas trop, avoua-t-il en se déchaussant.

- Comme tu vas le constater dans un instant, nos tourtereaux ont un peu besoin d'aide.

Akitoshi entra dans le salon et s'étonna du spectacle de son frère et de Yuki couchés par terre.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois, les deux amants se relevèrent pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

- C'est à vous de nous le dire. C'était quoi, ces cris ? Franchement, vous avez passé l'âge, non ?

Les deux cadets se regardèrent et sourirent.

- C'est notre façon de se retrouver, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu ! Et vous, que faisiez-vous étalés par terre comme des feuilles de riz ?

- C'est gentil, ça ! On se reposait un peu, faire les cartons, ça crève, mine de rien !

- Tu parles à quelqu'un qui a pas arrêter de les faire, ses cartons, Onii-chan ! Même si je n'avais pas grand chose, c'est un sport, le déménagement… Vous en êtes où ?

- A la pause ! répondit Yuki en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les invitant d'un geste à faire de même.

- Profitez de votre pause, dans ce cas, je peux prendre la relève.

Shuichi l'entoura de son bras et le fit asseoir aux côtés de Tatsuha et de Yuki.

- C'est gentil, Aki-chan, mais je propose plutôt de nous préparer un bon goûter. On terminera ensemble après, il reste plus grand chose. Je reviens.

Il gagna la cuisine et commença à sortir les verres, les gâteaux, bref, tout ce qui pouvait servir à leur donner des forces.

Alors qu'il disposait les gâteaux dans des plats plus adaptés, il sentit une présence, puis deux bras passer sous les siens et entourer sa taille. Le souffle chaud de Yuki dans son cou le fit frissonner. L'écrivain déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et s'écarta un peu pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements.

- Nos deux frangins s'entendent vraiment très bien.

- C'est impressionnant, comme ils se sont liés rapidement. Mon frère est revenu depuis moins d'un an, ils ont souvent passé des semaines sans se voir, et pourtant… On dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours.

- Ils ont beaucoup de points communs, à commencer par leur relation difficile avec nous. Ton frère a ressenti ton absence...

- Tat-chan a subi ton rejet.

- Aki-kun a cherché son père, dans l'espoir de retrouver le reste de sa famille...

- Et Tat-chan recherchait ce frère qu'il avait perdu.

- Ceci sans compter le fait que ton frère est très intéressant, il a vu et vécu pas mal de choses et mon frère est aussi très ouvert et cultivé. Ca élève le niveau de conversation.

- J'ai pu le constater. C'est très bien, j'en suis ravi. Je préfère que les gens que j'aime s'entendent bien.

- C'est drôle, parce que physiquement, ils nous ressemblent beaucoup.

- C'est vrai aussi. Matte… t'es pas en train de les imaginer finir ensemble, quand même ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Eiri-chan…

- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit, j'avoue. Ce serait peut-être mieux pour Tat-chan. C'est si compliqué avec Ryuichi.

Shuichi fronça les sourcils.

- Aki-chan n'est pas attiré par les hommes, mais ça ne veut rien dire, je ne le suis pas non plus. Pourtant je t'aime et je vais t'épouser. Mais même si nous on pense que c'est mieux pour eux, ça ne veut rien dire. Peut-être bien que la seule personne qui convienne à ton frère, c'est Ryui-chan. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le savoir d'avance. Il faut essayer, c'est à eux de prendre cette décision.

- De toute façon, nous ne serons bientôt plus assez concernés pour intervenir. Nous avons notre propre vie à construire.

- Comme nous, qui avons réussi malgré les obstacles et des premiers temps incertains, ils arriveront, aussi bien Ryuichi, que Tatsuha, que mon frère à faire le choix qui décidera de leur vie et de leur avenir. Je leur souhaite autant de bonheur que celui que nous vivons depuis six ans.

- Ca ne fait que commencer, mon ange… promit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il y mit tellement de passion et d'ardeur que Shuichi en eut le souffle coupé.

- Ca va pas de m'embrasser comme ça ! haleta-t-il en s'écartant à regrets. Tu veux me rendre dingue ! Tiens, apporte-les gâteaux, ordonna-t-il en plaçant le plateau entre eux. Je finis de préparer les boissons et j'arrive. Ne reviens pas, où je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Intéressant… murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres d'une manière plus que suggestive.

- DEHORS !

Les deux cadets levèrent la tête au cri de Shuichi, et Yuki apparut, tout sourire. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard, alors qu'il posait le plateau sur la table basse.

- Il n'aime pas que je l'embête à la cuisine.

Tatsuha soupira.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu entends par « embêter ».

- Tat-chan, protesta Akitoshi, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie !

- Dans la leur, si, ou presque !

- Vivement que tu retrouves Ryuichi à Détroit, qu'on entende plus tes remarques de moine célibataire bisexuel frustré.

Akitoshi partit d'un grand rire, alors que Tatsuha lançait un coussin à son frère par dessus la table.

- Kyuusen' ! ordonna Shuichi en apportant les boissons chaudes et froides. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tat-chan vient de se faire clouer le bec par son frère ! Me regarde pas comme ça, tu l'as cherché !

- C'est pas une raison, je suis pas un bisexuel moine célibataire frustré !

- Je crois que c'était dans l'autre ordre… releva Akitoshi qui avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait.

- Oh toi !

- Yamero ! Fais appel à tes ressources de moine, et savourons cette pause, bienvenue pour tous, s'il te plaît, Tsu… euh je voulais dire Tat-chan, le taquina encore Shuichi.

Le jeune homme lui lança une œillade meurtrière avant de s'installer comme tout le monde à genoux autour de la table basse. Ils se servirent les uns, les autres.

- Sérieusement, Tat-chan, tu vas à Détroit ? reprit Akitoshi.

- Haï, je vais passer quelques jours avec Ryuichi avant le mariage.

- Sugoï ! J'espère que tout va bien se passer !

- Avec toutes les personnes qui le souhaitent autour de nous, ça devrait aller !

Ils continuèrent à discuter et se taquiner affectueusement en savourant leur goûter, puis se remirent au travail.

Malgré l'insistance des deux cadets, ce fut tous les quatre qu'ils s'employèrent à terminer les cartons.

Ainsi, cela fait, ils purent sortir ensemble et passer une excellente soirée.

-

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Baka : idiot

Gomen nasaï : je suis désolé

Haï : oui

Honto : vraiment / Honto ni : vraiment.

Iee : non

Kuso/k'so : merde

Kyuusen' : cessez-le feu, trêve, armistice

Nasake : pitié, clémence

Ohayo : salut, bonjour.

Omae o korosu : je vais te tuer

Onii-chan : grand-frère

Ryoukaï : accepté

Sugoï : super, génial

Tasukete : au secours

Tenshi : ange

Yamero : stop

Youkai : démon, mauvais esprit

_**merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt**_...


	5. Retrouvailles

**Titre : Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, léger lime pour ce chapitre.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire.

_**Chapitre cinq : retrouvailles**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi.(enfin)

**_Personnages_** :

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : les retrouvailles**

Tatsuha se réveilla doucement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir franchement. Il se rappela alors où il était et se redressa en baillant. Un regard sur ce qui l'entourait confirma ses doutes et la déception manqua de le submerger : il était dans la chambre d'amis.

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs…

Hier, Ryuichi était venu le chercher à l'aéroport. Déguisé pour ne pas être reconnu, Tatsuha aurait pu croire se faire agresser par un inconnu, si en se jetant à son cou, le chanteur n'avait pas hurlé un « Tsu-chan ! » des plus reconnaissables…

Une fois à la maison, Ryuichi lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire, lui répétant qu'il devait faire comme chez lui. Il avait déposé son sac dans la chambre d'amis, mais Tatsuha ne s'en était pas formalisé, sachant que Ryuichi aimait avoir son espace à lui. Confiant, il avait donc été prendre une douche, puis avait retrouvé le chanteur en bas, qui terminait de préparer le dîner.

-

_**Début du flash back**_

- Ca sent drôlement bon, Ryui-chan… Oh, t'as fait des lasagnes ! Sugoï !

- C'est toujours ton plat préféré, au moins ?

- Définitivement oui ! Tu les prépares trop bien, en plus. C'est vraiment gentil à toi, merci.

- Mais de rien ! Installes-toi, je vais nous servir.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, tout heureux. Il se sentait tellement bien… Ryuichi était si craquant avec son tablier blanc, au centre duquel un joli Kumagoro mangeait une carotte.

- Alors dis-moi, comment vont nos deux futurs mariés ? demanda le chanteur en s'asseyant à son tour. Ils ne sont pas trop angoissés ?

- C'est délicieux, Ryui-chan, merci ! Pour nos deux tourtereaux, ils sont plus que calmes. Ils ont cette incroyable sérénité des gens sûrs de ce qu'ils font. C'est normal, en même temps. Mon frère a demandé Shuichi en mariage l'an dernier, mais ça fait un moment qu'il y pense. Et ce moment, il se compte en années.

- Je vois. Si Shui-chan avait envisagé sa vie ailleurs qu'au Japon, ça lui serait aussi venu à l'esprit. Quelle importance, ils vivent comme un couple marié depuis toujours !

- C'est sûr ! Dire qu'Eiri avait accepté un essai d'une seule semaine, lorsque Shuichi a débarqué avec toutes ses affaires… Finalement, il ne l'a que rarement quitté.

- Vrai ! Après tout, il ne l'a pas tant de fois que ça jeté dehors, Na No Da !

- Bah disons que y'a eu un avant et un après New York… Mais depuis quatre ans, ils ne se sont plus quittés que par obligation professionnelle. Et vu combien ça les dérangeait, je crois qu'ils sont partis pour ne jamais plus se quitter. Et c'est tant mieux.

- Haï, ils vont si bien ensemble ! C'est un bonheur de se réveiller dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime, de rentrer le soir et de savoir qu'on est attendu, ou que quelqu'un va nous rejoindre.

- J'imagine.

- Oh ? Tu imagines, c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas de souvenirs ?

- Bah… non, répondit-il, ne voyant pas où Ryuichi voulait en venir.

- Tu ne vivais pas avec Sarah ?

Tatsuha se sentit rougir. C'était facile d'en parler par mail, et encore… Mais face à lui c'était autre chose.

- Pas vraiment, finit-il par dire. On avait chacun notre appartement, et on faisait des allers-retours entre les deux.

- Est-ce que vous avez échangé vos clés ?

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à répondre parce qu'ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se mentir, et la réponse pouvait être douloureuse dans sa signification. Il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant que ça n'avait pas d'importance…

- Haï, murmura-t-il.

- C'est symbolique, tu sais. Permettre à quelqu'un de venir chez soi n'importe quand, même sans prévenir, montre qu'on a absolument rien à cacher, et qu'on ne craint rien de l'autre. La confiance est totale.

- Je sais. C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Mais on peut se tromper. Et trouver des surprises en rentrant le soir…

- Oh toi, tu as été mis au courant de l'épisode avec Kumagoro !

- Je n'en revenais pas, je te jure ! C'est horrible, le pauvre, et toi aussi, le choc… Comment as-tu pu… enfin, excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisie, Tsu-chan. On se connaissait déjà, avant. Mais on a bu un verre ensemble lors d'une soirée et on a été pris en photo, avec un angle qui laissait planer le doute sur notre degré d'intimité. Nos managers respectifs ont jugé que ça serait un sacré coup de pub, surtout que son dernier film était un désastre. C'était un jeu, même si je l'aimais bien. Kumagoro a payé parce que j'ai voulu aidé une amie en qui j'avais mis trop de confiance.

- Il ne t'en a pas trop voulu, au moins ?

- Iee. Mais il est méfiant, depuis. On ne laisse plus n'importe qui rentrer chez nous ! Et je ne le laisse jamais seul avec quelqu'un. Excepté Shui-chan, Tohma, Noriko et toi, bien sûr. Je sais que toi, tu ne nous ferais jamais un truc pareil.

- Certainement pas ! Je tiens trop à Kumagoro… et à toi.

Il lui sourit, tendrement, et le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa.

_**Fin du flash back**_

-

Tatsuha se leva pour prendre sa douche, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Après le dîner, ils s'étaient installés devant la télé pour voir un film. Mais il s'était rapidement endormi, à côté de Ryuichi. Non, pas à côté… Il se rappelait vaguement son bras autour de ses épaules, l'enserrant tendrement. Avait-il rêvé ? Car sinon, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans la chambre d'amis ?

Tatsuha eut peur de comprendre…

Etait-ce un message ?

Ryuichi aurait pu le conduire dans sa propre chambre, mais il s'était arrêté pour le déposer dans la chambre d'_amis. _

« D'après toi, c'est ce que nous sommes devenus ? murmura-t-il en sortant de la douche. Je vais te montrer que ma venue n'a rien d'amicale. On a perdu assez de temps, mon Ryui-chan. Si je dois te reconquérir, je suis prêt à relever le défi »

Quelques instants plus tard, en jean et chemisette, il rejoignit Ryuichi dans la cuisine. Il le trouva en train d'empiler des pancakes, Kumagoro juché sur une épaule. Comment le lapin tenait-il avec tous les mouvements que le chanteur faisait, ça, c'était un pur mystère…

- Konnichi wa, Ryui-chan, dit-il en boutonnant négligemment sa petite chemise. Konnichi wa, Kumagoro !

- Konnichi wa, Tsu-chan ! répondit le chanteur en essayant de ne pas trop fixer le jeu des doigts de Tatsuha sur sa chemise. Bien dormi ?

- Trop, j'ai honte !

- Nan'de ?

- Je voulais être le premier réveillé pour pouvoir te préparer un super ptit déj', pour te remercier. J'ai bien raté mon coup… Je suis désolé, le décalage horaire m'a tué…

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. T'embêtes pas avec tout ça.

- J'irai faire des courses, tout à l'heure, et je m'occuperai du dîner. T'es d'accord ?

- Avec plaisir ! Mais ne te sens pas obligé, tu es mon invité et j'en suis heureux !

Ils s'installèrent à table, Ryuichi fit asseoir son lapin rose contre le sucrier.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais jamais rien à contrecœur, ni par obligation, quand je peux l'éviter. Ca me fait plaisir, crois-moi.

- Parfait, dans ce cas ! Vivement ce soir, hein, Kumagoro ? Tu te souviens de la bonne cuisine de Tsu-chan, toi aussi. Huuummmm… On va se régaler, Na No Da !

Tatsuha commença à se servir et manger en souriant : ce Ryuichi-là aussi lui avait manqué.

- Au fait, merci de m'avoir emmené dans la chambre, hier soir.

- Bah… de rien ! J'allais pas te laisser sur le canapé, quand même !

- Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé, si tu étais resté avec moi.

Ryuichi laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Il n'y aurait pas eu de place pour nous deux, Na No Da !

- Ca t'aurait obligé à te coller à moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas réussi à te reposer…

- Je m'en fiche ! s'emporta-t-il soudain. Pourquoi… Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé dans la chambre d'amis ? Ca veut dire quoi, Ryuichi ?

Le chanteur le regarda, surpris.

- Demo… pourquoi t'es fâché, Tat-chan ?

- Je suis pas fâché.

- Si t'es fâché, et c'est super dur de mettre un moine bouddhiste en colère ! Oh ! Kumagoro, on a fait une bêtise, et on sait même pas laquelle ! soupira le chanteur en attrapant son lapin pour le serrer contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, mais… frustré. J'aurais aimé me réveiller dans tes bras, ou à tes côtés, ou simplement dans ton lit, qui aurait gardé une trace de ta présence, de ton odeur, de ta chaleur, même si t'y étais plus… Pas dans cette chambre impersonnelle et froide que tous tes invités de passage occupent. C'est comme si je n'étais plus que ça, un invité de passage dans ta vie…

Ryuichi avait posé Kumagoro dès le début de sa tirade, et le regardait avec intensité. Il était extrêmement touché par ses mots.

- Je suis désolé, Tsu-chan, je pensais bien faire.

- Tu t'es trompé.

- Je vois ça. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne me voyais pas te mettre d'autorité dans mon lit.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était ce que je voulais ? Ce n'est pas assez évident ? A-t-on déjà agi autrement ?

- Les autres fois, il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous. On alors, on finissait par s'y retrouver ensemble, et conscients.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Tatsuha.

- Donc, à ta question « ça veut dire quoi ? », et bien je réponds : rien d'autre que de la prudence et du respect. Mange, ordonna-t-il en se levant pour récupérer une nouvelle fournée de pancakes.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la manière dont on s'est séparés, il y a six mois ?

- Nani ?

- Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es prudent pare que tu penses que je peux avoir quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment, et que ce ne serait donc pas correct de se retrouver dans le même lit, avec ce que ça implique ?

- Yatta ! lui répondit-il en tapant du poing sur la table, avant de poser l'assiette de crêpes. Ne me dis pas que c'est idiot de ma part, t'es plutôt beau garçon…

Tatsuha soupira, alors que Ryuichi lui dédiait son plus beau sourire.

- Tu veux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

- Tu l'es bien assez pour deux, Na No Da !

Le jeune homme lui lança un long regard, que le Ryuichi en mode ado qu'il avait en face de lui, lui rendit sans ciller. Il en fut un peu blessé, mais décida de ne pas insister. Quand Ryuichi était ainsi, c'était peine perdue d'essayer de lui faire entendre quoi que ce soit. Par un long soupir, il manifesta son abandon, mais seulement avec la ferme intention de mieux revenir à la charge plus tard.

- Dis, Ryui-chan, tu crois que tu auras le temps de m'apprendre à faire des pancakes ? demanda-t-il soudain. C'est tellement bon…

- Et bien… si t'arrives à te lever assez tôt demain, tu pourras manger tes propres pancakes, Tsu-chan !

Tatsuha sourit, ses contrariétés envolées. Peu importait, finalement, ces petites déceptions, ces points à éclaircir. Il était enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et ce simple fait le rendait heureux…

- Je t'adore, Ryui-chan, tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Le chanteur suspendit son geste par lequel il portait son bol à ses lèvres, et le reposa sur la table. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme des phares dans la nuit. Il se leva et courut se jeter dans les bras de Tatsuha, le renversant de sa chaise. La réception fut quelque peu douloureuse, mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il referma ses bras autour de Ryuichi, et ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Puis, Ryuichi se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Tsu-chan.

Le jeune homme sourit, avant de poser sa main autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Il crut sentir une hésitation de la part du chanteur, mais comme il lui rendit son baiser, il n'y pensa plus et s'abandonna.

Ryuichi approfondit leur baiser et ils oublièrent tout.

Leurs corps impatients se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bassins se livrant un véritable combat, l'un se soulevant avec force, l'autre s'appuyant avec fougue. Les mains de Tatsuha caressaient cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué, sous le t-shirt relevé avec empressement. Celles de Ryuichi se perdaient dans ses cheveux, déboutonnaient sa chemise, caressaient la peau mise à nue, bref, faisaient tout en même temps.

Mais brusquement, Ryuichi interrompit leur baiser ainsi que ses caresses et se redressa. Tatsuha grogna sa frustration, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à son tour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ryui-chan ? demanda-t-il en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Euh… c'est l'heure du film… répondit-il en se dégageant pour se relever complètement.

Tatsuha resta un instant bouche bée, peu certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tellement cela lui semblait stupide comme réponse, et inapproprié.

- Quoi ? finit-il pas demander. _Quoi ?_

- On l'a déjà loupé hier soir, et là, c'est la dernière rediffusion, ce serait trop bête de rater ça !

Tatsuha se releva, interdit.

- Attends, tu te fous de moi, là ? On lâche tout, comme ça, parce qu'en une fraction de seconde, t'as eu l'envie de voir un film ?

- Pas _un_ film, Tsu-chan, _ce_ film. Tant pis pour la cuisine, je rangerai après ! Vite, ça a déjà dû commencer !

Il attrapa son Kumagoro et sortit en courant. Abasourdi, Tatsuha finit par le suivre. Il le retrouva sur le canapé en train de régler la chaîne, son lapin serré contre lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés, mais refroidi et frustré, il ne put faire le moindre geste. Et visiblement, Ryuichi n'en attendait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il se leva.

- Je suis désolé, Ryui-chan, mais j'ai plus trop envie de le voir, ton film. Je vais ranger la cuisine, et ensuite, je vais aller prendre un peu l'air.

- Comme tu veux ! Mais laisse la cuisine, je vais m'en occuper.

- Reste, tu as l'air d'y tenir, à ton film, alors fais pas attention à moi. J'en ai pour deux minutes à débarrasser. A tout à l'heure.

- Ok. Arigato.

Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, plongé dans son film. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à lui quand il repassa après avoir ranger la cuisine, ni lorsqu'il redescendit, prêt à sortir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il entendit la porte claquer que Ryuichi se détendit. Alors il éteignit la télé en soupirant et serra son lapin plus fort contre lui.

«_ Gomen nasaï, Tatsuha, mon Tsu-chan, mais c'est mieux ainsi…_ »

_-_

* * *

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Demo : mais

Gomen nasaï : je suis désolé.

Haï : oui

Konnichi wa : bonjour

Nani : hein ?

Nan'de : pourquoi ?

Sugoï : super, génial !

Yatta : gagné !

_**Merci d'avoir lu, j espere que ca vous a plu... Lysanea**_


	6. Première journée à nous

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire, on verra au fil des chapitres. Dans celui-ci l'ami de Ryuichi, Nic.

_**Chapitre six : première journée à nous**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**_Personnages_** :

* * *

**Chapitre six : première journée à nous.**

Ryuichi jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Il commençait vraiment à être inquiet. Tatsuha était sorti depuis plus de trois heures et il ne connaissait pas la ville. Il avait très bien pu se perdre ou faire de mauvaises rencontres. Dans son souci de jouer les indifférents, Ryuichi ne l'avait même pas regardé lorsqu'il était parti : il ne savait pas ce qu'il portait, ce qu'il avait emmené… Et il ne pouvait même pas partir à sa recherche, il devait rester au cas où il revenait. Bon, il avait son portable. Mais lui, avait-il pris le sien ?

- Ah ! Kumagoro, pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée lui répondit. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement : c'était bien Tatsuha.

Chassant toute trace d'inquiétude de son visage, il alla lui ouvrir.

- Alors, dit-il en le laissant passer, tout va bien ?

Tatsuha s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier et s'étira.

- Très bien.

- Demo… tu as les cheveux mouillés ! remarqua-t-il en dégageant doucement quelques mèches brunes qui barraient son front.

- Je marchais tranquillement et je me suis retrouvé devant une piscine, alors j'y suis entré pour faire quelques longueurs. Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien.

- Je me disais aussi !

- De quoi ?

- Bah… t'es parti depuis un moment…

Le jeune homme sourit.

- T'étais inquiet ?

- Moi ? Nooooooooon ! C'est Kumagoro, répondit-il en tendant son lapin rose droit devant lui. Il arrêtait pas de me dire que tu avais pu te perdre ou qu'il avait pu t'arriver quelque chose.

Tatsuha gratta le lapin entre les deux oreilles.

- Il ne fallait pas, mon lapin ! Je suis un grand garçon. T'es rassuré, maintenant ?

- Certainement, puisque t'es là ! Mais tu sais, il y a une piscine ici aussi, si jamais ça te reprend de vouloir piquer une tête !

- Si tu comptes me refaire le coup de ce matin, c'est sûr que ça risque de me reprendre. Tu l'as vu jusqu'au bout, au moins, ton fichu film ?

- C'était vraiment bien, Tsu-cha, dommage que t'aies pas voulu rester !.

- Tant mieux si ça t'a plu, vu comme tu m'as abandonné pour aller le voir.

- Dis, tu dois avoir faim ? répondit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Haï, le sport, ça creuse !

- Si t'es pas trop fatigué, on peut manger dehors. Il y a un super resto où j'aimerai t'emmener. En fait, il y en a plus d'un, mais celui-là, c'est le Red Lobster, c'est trop bon et ils sont trop sympa.

- Le Red Lobster ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais c'est moi qui t'invite !

- Hors de question !

- Alors je reste ici… répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Tsu-chan…

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu-là.

- Bon, d'accord, ça va ! Mais la prochaine sera pour moi !

Le jeune homme se leva, tout content.

- Ok.

- Bien. Je vais leur passer un coup de fil, je reviens.

- Ryui-chan, attends ! l'arrêta-t-il en le retenant par le bras. Est-ce que… non, rien.

Le chanteur se rapprocha encore, saisit son menton pour relever son visage et l'embrassa, le surprenant encore une fois par une attitude à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Nous en reparlerons après le déjeuner, tu veux bien ?

Tatsuha ne put qu'hocher la tête. Ryuichi lui caressa la joue avant de gagner son bureau. Il l'entendit peu après s'exprimer dans un anglais, enfin un américain parfait.

« Billy, c'est Sakuma. Ca va bien et toi ? Oui, je vois tout à fait ! Je viens déjeuner avec mon ami, on sera là d'ici trente minutes, ça ira ? Oui, tu vas enfin le connaître. Exactement, donc au premier étage, celle du fond, ce serait l'idéal. Merci beaucoup, à tout à l'heure. »

Il revint vers Tatsuha.

- On peut y aller, si t'es prêt.

- Je te suis.

- Avant que j'oublie, lui dit-il avant de sortir, il y a un double des clés accroché sur le panneau derrière toi. Prends-les, on ne sait jamais. Si j'oublie les miennes, si tu sors et ne me trouve pas au retour, pour n'importe quelle raison, c'est plus prudent.

- Tu as raison, merci.

- Cette fois, on est partis. A tout à l'heure Kumagoro, je ne t'emmène pas cette fois-ci.

Il referma la porte de la maison et actionna celle du garage. Pendant qu'elle se levait, il se tourna vers Tatsuha.

- Moto ou voiture ?

- Et tu me poses la question ?

Le chanteur sourit en entrant dans son garage. Sans un mot, il tendit un casque et une veste à Tatsuha, qui admirait sa moto, les yeux brillants. Puis, il lui tendit les clés. Le jeune homme le regarda, hésitant.

- Ryui-chan… Tu es sûr ?

- Ce qui est à moi est à toi. Je te guiderai en ville. En selle !

- Arigato !

Parés pour leur virée, ils enfourchèrent la moto et prirent la route, direction le Red Lobster.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant trois heures plus tard après avoir passé un moment des plus agréables. Ils avaient très bien mangé, ils avaient parlé et ri, retrouvant rapidement cette tendre complicité qui les liait. Le déguisement de Ryuichi fonctionnant plutôt bien, ils avaient rarement été dérangés, mais il y avait quand même eu des fans à l'œil acéré qui s'étaient approché pour demander un autographe au chanteur. Il signait et faisait la bise, sous les commentaires de Tatsuha, plus amusé que jaloux. Ryuichi ne lui appartenait pas, mais le cœur de Ryui-chan, si, avait protesté le chanteur.

En quittant le restaurant, à 16H30, ils allèrent faire les courses dont avait besoin Tatsuha pour le dîner qu'il tenait absolument à préparer le soir-même. Ryuichi lui avait demandé un plat japonais, ça lui manquait beaucoup. Il y avait des restaurant japonais, bien sûr, mais il avait envie de se sentir « à la maison », avoir l'illusion, pour un soir, d'être chez lui, au Japon, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Tatsuha leur avait donc préparé un délicieux okame soba (1), pour la plus grande joie de Ryuichi, qui s'était amusé à déformer le visage d'Okame (2) avant de l'engloutir…

Pendant qu'il préparait le repas, Ryuichi était resté avec lui à la cuisine, perché sur un tabouret, son carnet à la main. Parfois, il le posait, venait se placer derrière Tatsuha pour regarder par dessus son épaule ce qu'il faisait. La première fois qu'il l'avait senti dans son dos, il avait sursauté, avant de frissonner lorsque le chanteur avait passé ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, mon ange ? avait-il murmuré à son oreille, le menton posé sur son épaule.

- Iee, merci mon Ryui-chan avait-il répondu sur le même ton.

Tatsuha avait senti son estomac se contracter et un grand vertige le traverser. Dès que Ryuichi le touchait, il vibrait dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans sa tête. Avec ce qui s'était passé le matin-même, il n'était plus sûr des sentiments de Ryuichi à son égard. Pourtant, au fil de la journée, il avait senti la distance imposée se réduire. Des effleurements, des gestes d'une grande tendresse, des regards profonds, Ryuichi l'avait même embrassé en public…

Au retour, le chanteur, derrière lui sur la moto, s'était pressé contre son corps d'une manière très suggestive, et avait placé ses mains haut sur ses cuisses, plutôt que de le tenir par la taille. Mais Tatsuha avait beau avoir senti son désir, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Ryuichi avait été directement dans la cuisine ranger les courses et disposer celles nécessaires au dîner. Ceci, avant de se saisir de son carnet, de se percher sur son tabouret en lui demandant si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'il reste avec lui, et en lui promettant qu'il ne le dérangerait pas, occupé à ses compositions…

Tatsuha n'avait pu qu'accepter et se mettre au travail.

Il trouvait Ryuichi un peu étrange…

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moments à eux, d'intimité, et dès que leur désir devenait évident, il changeait d'attitude et trouvait autre chose à faire. Non pas que Tatsuha ne pensait qu'à ça… Il savait se contrôler, mais il était normal d'avoir envie de la personne qu'on aimait, surtout après si longtemps. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Ryuichi, qui semblait lui aussi avoir envie de lui, mais lutter contre ça. Bon, cela faisait à peine une journée qu'il était là, il s'était donc décidé à attendre le soir pour en avoir le cœur net, et en discuter franchement avec Ryuichi si ses soupçons se confirmaient.

Le dîner se termina doucement...

- C'était vraiment délicieux, Tsu-chan ! On s'est régalé, Kuma-kun et moi, arigato !

- Ca me fait plaisir ! Mais c'est pas fini, il y a le gâteau…

- Celui que tu ne m'as pas laissé voir…

- Et bien, je te laisse le sortir du four, mon cœur. Ca n'aurait pas été une surprise, sinon.

- Sugoï ! Je reviens ! s'écria le chanteur en se levant précipitamment pour courir en direction de la cuisine. Oooohhhhhhhhh ! s'émerveilla-t-il peu après, faisant sourire Tatsuha.

Il reparut, le gâteau dans ses mains, les yeux brillants, et le plaça sous le nez de Kumagoro, assis sur la table, comme d'habitude.

- Regarde, Kuma-kun, un usagi-man (3) ! Tsu-chan... commença-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Ah non, protesta celui-ci, voyant venir la scène, tu vas pas me refaire le coup de…

- Tsu-chan, je t'aime !

-… ce matin… termina-t-il une fois atterri par terre, sous le chanteur. Ryui-chan…

Ryuichi releva la tête, inquiet.

- Gomen, Tsu-chan ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

Tatsuha lui caressa la joue et se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui, et il se retrouva ainsi assis sur ses cuisses.

- Tout va bien. Tu t'es jeté sur moi en hurlant que tu m'aimais, comment pourrais-je aller mal, dis-moi ?

Ryuichi sourit et l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui. Tatsuha lui rendit son étreinte, heureux. Puis ils se détachèrent et se firent face, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Alors on se le mange, ce lapin ? lui murmura Tatsuha.

- Chuuuut ! s'horrifia-t-il en posant sa main sur la bouche de Tatsuha, tu vas faire peur à Kumagoro !

Tatsuha sourit sous la paume, puis l'embrassa, remonta jusqu'aux doigts, entre lesquels il passa une langue gourmande, sans quitter Ryuichi des yeux. Celui-ci laissait aller son regard de ses yeux à sa bouche qui s'occupait si passionnément de ses doigts. Tatsuha fut troublé par son regard, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Bien sûr, il y avait du désir, mais aussi… de la tristesse ?

- Tsu-chan… murmura-t-il comme un gémissement, mais pas de ceux qui voulaient dire « encore ».

Tatsuha comprit et libéra ses doigts. Il avait sa réponse.

- Je sais, le gâteau, répondit-il en cachant tant bien que mal la déception dans sa voix. Debout ! ordonna-t-il en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses

- Itaï ! protesta le chanteur en s'exécutant.

Ils reprirent leurs places et terminèrent de manger tranquillement, accompagnant leur dessert d'un délicieux thé à la menthe.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de débarrasser et de ranger, le téléphone sonna. Ryuichi s'excusa et alla décrocher.

- Oui ? Salut Nic, ça va ? Génial. Moi aussi, figure toi ! Me dis pas, ça, s'il te plaît ! Je pars bientôt pour le Canada, un de mes meilleurs amis se marie. Ca peut pas attendre mon retour ? Entre le 25 et le 30. J'imagine. Désolé, je croyais que tout était réglé ! C'est pas du tout pro de se réveiller à un mois du festival. Il vous a envoyé promener ? Je le comprends. Non, je ne suis pas lui, Nic, si je fais la même chose, vous allez vraiment être dans la merde. Tu mérites pas ça, c'est pas de ta faute. On va essayer de s'organiser. J'ai dit « essayer », je te promets rien, ok ? T'as toute la doc ? Tu peux être là dans combien de temps ? Ok, tu connais le chemin. A tout de suite.

Il était en train de raccrocher lorsque Tatsuha sortit de la cuisine.

- Tu as un problème ? lui demanda-t-il. Ton front est tout plissé…

- Je suis l'une des deux têtes d'affiche d'un festival qui a lieu dans un mois à New York, enfin, maintenant je suis la seule… Il y a un problème de gestion et de logistique, une grosse merde de dernière minute qui entraîne une réorganisation quasi-impossible. L'un des organisateurs, qui est un ami de longue date, va passer. On va essayer de s'organiser.

- Ca, c'est pas de chance ! J'espère que vous allez trouver une solution…

Ryuichi s'avança et tendit la main vers lui pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je suis désolé, Tsu-chan, je ne voulais pas que le moindre élément concernant ma vie professionnelle ne vienne s'immiscer dans ces quelques jours, que je voulais pour nous seuls, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

- C'est pas grave, mon Ryui-chan. Il arrive dans combien de temps, ton ami ?

- D'ici dix minutes, un quart d'heure.

- On a le temps de s'asseoir sur le canapé, tranquillement, où tu as des choses à faire avant ?

- Quand bien même, ta première idée est plus attrayante, répondit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant sur le canapé.

Ryuichi s'y allongea, et Tatsuha s'installa entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse, ses mains sur ses bras qui s'étaient refermés autour de lui.

- Tu es bien installé, je ne te fais mal nul part, je n'écrase rien de précieux ? lui demanda Tatsuha d'un ton un peu taquin.

- Iee, je suis bien, mon ange. Mais je veux vérifier une chose, avant que tu ne prennes tes aises

- Laquelle ?

- Celle-là…

Ryuichi lui releva le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'est bon, mon Tsu-chan, on est bien installé, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres, cette fois pour un baiser plus fougueux.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se caressèrent tendrement, mais sans chercher à s'exciter, même si ça les excitait aussi… Tatsuha avait fini par se retourner complètement et se retrouver face à lui, mais aucun des deux ne fit un seul mouvement pour déshabiller l'autre. Ils échangeaient de tendres baisers, se mordillaient les oreilles, le cou, les lèvres, se taquinaient par de petites phrases provocatrices. Il étaient bien, heureux, amoureux, et les doutes de Tatsuha s'envolèrent durant ce temps-là. Même si quelque part, une petite voix lui murmurait que si Ryuichi semblait si détendu et impliqué dans leurs câlins, c'était parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'aller trop loin...

La sonnerie de l'entrée mit fin à ce moment de bonheur pur et simple.

Après un dernier baiser, Ryuichi se leva pour ouvrir.

- Entre, Nic.

- Comment tu vas, t'as l'air plutôt bien ?

Tatsuha les entendit se faire la bise. Il grimaça malgré lui.

Le dénommé Nic apparut dans le salon, suivit de Ryuichi.

Un grand brun aux yeux verts, au corps fin mais musclé, en pantalon de cuir et en chemise dont le vert faisait ressortir ses yeux. Pas mal, quoi.

- Nic, voici Tatsuha. Tsu-chan, voici Nicolas.

- Enchanté, appelle-moi Nic, s'il te plaît, fit Nic en lui tendant la main. Ryuichi ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, mais ça doit pas être important ! Mais il a dû te parler de moi, vu qu'on est sorti ensemble et qu'on remet le couvert de temps en temps…

- Nic !

- Je plaisante ! Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. On est juste potes, et je pourrai écrire un bouquin sur toi tellement il m'a parlé de toi. J'avais vraiment envie de te rencontrer, depuis le temps ! Peut-être qu'on aura le temps de se parler, un de ces quatre !

- Pourquoi pas, répondit prudemment Tatsuha.

- Pas ce soir, en tout cas, parce que là, on a du boulot. Je t'abandonne, Tsu-chan, tu peux monter dans _notre_ chambre, je te rejoins dès qu'on a fini.

- Ok, mais si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Ca ira, merci.

Tatsuha se tourna vers Nic.

- Et bien, au plaisir, Nic !

- A bientôt, j'espère.

Tatsuha commença à monter mais il s'arrêta car il entendait encore ce qu'ils disaient. Ils avaient dû passer à la cuisine chercher de quoi boire. Comme ils parlaient de lui, c'était son droit d'écouter, non ?.

- Il est tout comme tu me l'as décrit. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux, son regard.

- Tu te calmes, Nic.

- Je te charrie ! Il est beau garçon, mais je préfère les seins. Enfin, les femmes, quoi.

- Toujours aussi respectueux.

- Quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne, le respect sera dans le lot. Mais dis-moi, ton homme est un moine bouddhiste, non ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il a de supers cheveux pour un moine bouddhiste…

- C'est particulier, mais c'est pas le moment de t'expliquer..

- C'est du genre l'exception qui confirme la règle, c'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça. Bon, t'as les docs ? On s'y met ?

- Ca va, t'excite pas ! Je te jure de faire le plus vite possible, que tu puisses retrouver ton chéri pour une folle nuit d'amour.

- Au lieu de jurer, agis !

Tatsuha se décida à monter, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant. C'est sûr, il devait être le seule moine bouddhiste du Japon et au-delà, qui officiait dans un temple, et qui avait encore ses cheveux…

Après une rapide toilette pour se débarrasser des odeurs de cuisine, il se déshabilla et glissa dans le lit de Ryuichi. Il était content de retrouver cette place-là… Les draps, l'oreiller, il était enveloppé par l'odeur de Ryuichi. C'était doux, chaude, pour un peu, il se serait cru au cœur d'un nuage de Ryuichi…

Il prit le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment et le dévora chapitre par chapitre. C'était si passionnant qu'il ne vit pas les heures passer. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée qu'il daigna regarder le réveil : il était plus de minuit ! Il était couché et lisait depuis trois heures.

Il entendit Ryuichi monter les escaliers avant de le voir entrer.

- Tu n'es pas couché, encore ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long, tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre, mon cœur.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mon Ryui-chan. Ce livre est une merveille, j'étais tellement dedans que j'ai pas vu les heures passer, expliqua-t-il en posant le livre sur la table de nuit. Ca a été, le problème est réglé ?

Ryuichi se releva pour se déshabiller et enfiler son pyjama en baillant furieusement.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai été le plus arrangeant possible. C'est à lui de gérer, maintenant. C'est pas mon boulot ! Je suis mort, soupira-t-il en se glissant dans le lit. Bonne nuit, mon Tsu-chan.

- Comment ça, bonne nuit ? J'ai pas sommeil, moi ! protesta-t-il en éteignant la lumière avant de se serrer contre lui.

- S'il te plaît, mon cœur, pas ce soir, murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos. La prise de tête avec Nic m'a achevé, j'ai vraiment mal au crâne…

- Le coup de la migraine, c'est une excuse de fille, Ryui-chan, répliqua-t-il en promenant ses lèvres sur sa nuque offerte.

- Quand c'est une fille qui le dit, c'est une excuse, quand c'est un mec, c'est une réalité.

- D'accord, je te laisse tranquille. Tu as pris un cachet au moins, ou tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ?

- C'est fait. Merci, mon ange. Oyasumi.

- Euh… Ryui-chan ?

- Hn ?

- T'es obligé de me tourner le dos ? Je peux retourner dans la chambre d'amis, si tu veux, je comprendrais si tu veux rester seul, dans ton état…

Le chanteur rougit dans le noir. Il se tourna vers Tatsuha en lui ouvrant les bras, et il s'y blottit.

- C'est mieux, vraiment beaucoup mieux. N'hésite pas, si ça va pas, à me réveiller. Fais de beaux rêves, mon Ryui-chan

- Toi aussi, mon cœur, répondit-il en l'embrassant rapidement. Et merci.

Ryuichi s'endormit sans parvenir à chasser une ombre de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de jouer ce jeu stupide avec Tatsuha, mais il ne trouvait pas la solution au problème qui s'était posé le matin même de son arrivée. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas éternellement le repousser, mais le temps de gagné était précieux, car il lui permettait de mieux réfléchir et de mieux se préparer.

Il ne voulait pour rien au monde faire souffrir Tatsuha, qu'il aimait plus que tout.

* * *

**Notes :**

**1) Okame soba** : est un plat de **soba** chaudes (les soba sont des nouilles faites à partir de farines de sarrasin et de blé, fines et de couleur brune, consommées aussi bien froides que chaudes) très riche. Au-dessus des soba baignant dans un bouillon de **shôyu** (soja + blé fermenté + eau + sel) sont ajoutés divers ingrédients formant le visage d'Okame, un personnage féminin du kyôgen. Deux morceaux de **yuba** (peau qui apparaît quand on fait cuire du lait de soja nature) représentent ses yeux, un champignon shiitake sa bouche, deux minces tranches de **kamaboko** (pâte de poisson) ses joues. Ce plat contient aussi des **épinards**, du **trèfle** et de l'**omelette.**

**2) Okame : **elle est une paysanne joufflue et souriante à la gestuelle timide. Dans le "Kyogen" (farces servant d'intermèdes au théâtre Nô) comme dans les danses populaires, elle est toujours associée à son inséparable prétendant _"Hyottoko"_ un serviteur d'origine paysanne au visage déformé par son activitéIl est en effet chargé de l'entretien du feu et de ce fait, il a les lèvres tendues en cul de poule à force de souffler dans un bambou creux et un oeil fermé pour se protéger de la fumée. Son nom est composé de "Hi" le feu et "Otoko" l'homme. On retrouve le couple dans pratiquement toutes les réjouissances traditionnelles de villages liées aux "Matsuri", festivités alliant religions et rites agraires où leurs pantomimes coquines, qui détendent l'atmosphère, peuvent avoir une symbolique érotique.

**3) Usagi-man :** le Manju est un gâteau traditionnel de forme ovoîde fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge sucré "_azuki_", enrobé d'une génoise cuite à la vapeur. Il est possible d'en trouver à l'armoise ou d'autre saveur. Certains ont la forme d'un lapin, on les nomme alors "usagi-man". (usagi : lapin en japonais)

_**Après lecture de ces notes, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai choisi ce menu à faire faire à Tatsuha !**!_

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Demo : mais

Gomen : pardon

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Oyasumi : bonne nuit

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop de faire un peu souffrir nos deux amoureux, mais j'aime pas quand c'est trop facile, et je suis pas une sadique, c'est juste du réalisme... bisous ! Lysanea**_


	7. Confrontation et petites leçons

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et la chanson est de Kelly Clarkson « Before your love » mais c'est ma traduction par contre

_**Chapitre sept : confrontation et petites leçons**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur)

* * *

**Chapitre sept : confrontations et petites leçons.**

Ryuichi sortit de la douche et regagna sa chambre et constata que Tatsuha dormait encore. Il laissa son regard glisser le long de son corps, admirant les formes qu'il devait deviner à moitié, cachées par le drap. Le soleil qui filtrait par les persiennes zébrait son visage de rayures dorées, mais quelques unes des mèches sombres de ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux, le protégeant de la lumière.

Le chanteur, dont le cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que s'en était presque douloureux, sortit de sa contemplation et alla s'asseoir le plus discrètement possible sur le lit, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres. Délicatement, il dégagea son front pour admirer son visage, faisant rempart de son propre corps aux rayons du soleil et le protégeant de son ombre. Les mots lui vinrent naturellement, ces paroles de la chanson qu'il venait de terminer…

_Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tenir un jour_

_Comment j'ai pu me contenter d'un monde en dégradé de gris_

_Quand tu rentres dans les cercles toutes les paysages se ressemblent_

_Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Et j'ai regardé dans tes yeux_

_Où la route s'étend en face de moi_

_Et j'ai réalisé_

_-_

Je n'ai jamais vécu avant ton amour

Je n'ai jamais senti avant ton touché

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un qui me fasse me sentir vivant

Mais alors encore je ne vivais pas vraiment

Je n'ai jamais vécu avant ton amour

-

_Je cherchais plus qu'une vie ordinaire_

_Tous mes rêves ressemblaient à des châteaux dans le ciel_

_Je suis devant toi et mon cœur est entre tes mains_

_Et je ne sais comment_

_J'ai survécu sans ton baiser_

_Parce que tu m'as donné une raison d'exister_

_-_

Je n'ai jamais vécu avant que tu ne m'aimes

Je n'ai jamais senti avant que tu ne me touches

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un qui me fasse me sentir vivant

Mais alors encore je ne vivais pas vraiment

Je n'ai jamais vécu avant ton amour

-

Après ses derniers mots, il se pencha et embrassa doucement le front du jeune homme endormi.

- Ce n'est pas pour endormir, normalement, qu'on chante des chansons ? murmura celui-ci, faisant sursauter le chanteur.

- Tsu-chan, tu m'as fait peur ! Depuis quand t'es réveillé ?

Le jeune homme se mit sur le dos et s'étira en baillant.

- Je me suis réveillé une première fois quand j'ai senti ton absence. Mais je me suis rendormi… Quand tu es revenu t'asseoir sur le lit, j'ai émergé définitivement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté ?

Tatsuha tendit la main pour caresser son visage.

- J'ai senti le regard tu posais sur moi, si intense… J'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu allais faire ou dire. J'ai eu raison ! Une merveilleuse chanson au réveil aura récompensé ma curiosité ! Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

Ryuichi se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

- Pas du tout, mon cœur.

- Même si j'ai entendu tes paroles ?

- Tu aurais fini par l'entendre, je l'ai écrite pour toi. Elle est sur mon nouvel album, qui sort à la fin du mois.

- Ca c'est de l'exclusivité ! Et… tu m'en as mis un de côté ?

- A ton avis ?

- Sugoï ! s'écria-t-il en se pendant à son cou avant de l'embrasser. Mais hier, dans la cuisine, tu écrivais, non ?

- Haï. Quand tu es près de moi, Tsu-chan, c'est tellement plus facile d'écrire. Il me suffit de te regarder et de coucher sur papier ce que je ressens et que tu m'inspires. Tout est clair. Alors que quand je travaille en pensant à toi, c'est plus compliqué, tout est un peu… embrouillé.

- Nan'de ?

- Bah… y a des parasites !

- Nani ?

- Le doute, l'incertitude. M'aimes-tu encore ? Es-tu dans les bras de quelqu'un au moment où je pense à toi ? Comprendras-tu le sens de mes paroles ? Devrais-je cesser d'espérer, alors que c'est ce qui me fait me lever le matin ? Gomen, se reprit-il, je ne devrai pas te dire tout ça.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, mon Ryui-chan, à travers tes chansons, répliqua-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien. Même quand tu ne t'adresses pas directement à moi, ou que tu parles de tout sauf d'amour, je devine certaines choses. Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'on m'aide parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais encore si présent pour toi.

- Tu le crois, maintenant ?

- Oui. Je me suis tourné vers mon propre cœur et j'ai eu la réponse. Il n'y a pas à décrypter tes chansons, je le sais, je le sens, je comprends tout de suite quand tu me parles à travers elles. Au début, j'avais du mal, parce que je doutais de moi. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir être aimé par Sakuma Ryuichi.

- Et pourtant…

- Et pourtant, comme tu dis. Merci, mon Ryui-chan. Je ne sais pas chanter ni même écrire des paroles, j'ai dû mal à exprimer ce que je ressens, mais j'espère que tu ne doutes pas de mon amour pour toi. Je manque de preuves mais…

- Tais-toi, baka ! Je ne te demande rien. Tu traverses la planète pour venir me voir dès que ça t'est possible, c'est assez éloquent, non ? Je t'ai laissé vivre tes expériences, et tu l'as fait, mais tu reviens toujours vers moi. La dernière m'a fait peur, je l'avoue, j'ai bien cru que tu allais rester avec Sarah. Je l'aurais accepté, parce que je veux que tu sois heureux. Seulement pardonne-moi, mais je suis heureux que ça ait foiré !

Tatsuha sourit avant de l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tant mieux. Tu m'as dit merci, mon cœur, mais c'est à moi de te remercier. C'est toi qui me permet d'écrire de si belles chansons, qui ont un tel succès. Alors merci, mon Tsu-chan.

Un nouveau baiser scella leurs lèvres. Un baiser qui dura, s'intensifia, et Tatsuha entraîna Ryuichi avec lui en arrière. Après de telles paroles, plus d'un an sans câlins avec lui, les frustrations des dernières 24h, il s'attendait à ce qu'enfin leurs corps se retrouvent, à ne faire de nouveau plus qu'un avec lui… Il espéra jusqu'au bout… mais le chanteur se redressa.

- Tu veux toujours apprendre à faire les pancakes ?

- Haï ! répondit Tatsuha, masquant encore une fois sa déception et son incompréhension.

- Alors debout, mon ange, déploie tes ailes ! Je m'habille et je descends préparer l'atelier cuisine !

- Je file prendre ma douche et je te rejoins.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser en sortant du lit avant de quitter la chambre.

Arrivé dans la salle de bains, il se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

« Ce n'est pas mon imagination, il fuit. Comment peut-il être si doux et tendre, me dire de telles choses, m'embrasser si passionnément, faire écho à mon propre désir dès qu'on se touche, et se détourner comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'une simple caresse est sur le point de nous faire basculer ? Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait plus envie de moi ? Que ce ne soit qu'une réaction physique et mécanique de son corps, mais sans désir ? Pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas, croit-il que je pourrai le quitter pour si peu ? Je peux me passer de sexe, k'so. Mais pas d'explication. J'aurais mes réponses ! »

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, en bas de jogging et t-shirt, il rejoignit Ryuichi dans la cuisine. Il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire, puis s'approcha pour lui passer un tablier. Tatsuha en profita et l'embrassa.

- Hey ! On embrasse pas son professeur !

- La leçon n'a pas commencé… répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ryuichi se laissa faire, puis lui rendit son baiser et son étreinte, avant de s'écarter à regrets, visiblement.

- Ca donne faim…

- De toi, oui, répondit-il en mordillant tendrement son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas comestible, mon ange.

- Ca reste à prouver.

Tatsuha se fit de plus en plus pressant et entreprenant, et sans réellement en avoir conscience, Ryuichi se retrouva contre la table de la cuisine.

- Tsu-chan, ça va mal finir, la table est chargée… protesta-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je le suis, murmura-t-il à son oreille, accompagnant sa remarque d'un coup de rein suggestif contre le bassin du chanteur qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Yamero, Tsu-chan, onegaï shimasu… haleta-t-il.

Tatsuha fit glisser ses mains jusque sous les fesses de Ryuichi et le souleva sans difficultés.

- Si tu as peur pour ta table, il reste par terre, le canapé, la table du salon, n'importe où, je m'en fiche…

Il le porta jusqu'au salon, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il se débattait dans ses bras, et l'allongea par terre. Fermement mais sans brutalité, il lui écarta les bras en croix et bloqua toute fuite en appuyant son corps contre le sien. Il sentait le désir de Ryuichi, les pulsations contre sa cuisse. Pourtant, le chanteur le suppliait du regard.

- S'il te plaît, Tsu-chan arrête ça… Je t'en prie…

Tatsuha le regarda un long moment, puis se redressa et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Croyais-tu que j'allais te forcer ? Tu en as envie, mais tu me repousses. Je sais que je peux te faire céder, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je veux comprendre, Ryuichi.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Pas toi, ça fait trop mal, répondit-il sans se relever.

- Excuse-moi. Mais s'il te plaît, Ryui-chan, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu ne veux plus qu'on fasse l'amour, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. On ne peut pas, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? T'as chopé un sale truc ?

Ryuichi se releva.

- Un sale truc ?

- Une mst (1) ?

- Non, je ne suis pas malade.

- C'est un truc pas glamour, genre des champignons, un furoncle, des hémorroïdes ?

- Mais non, je t'ai dit que j'avais rien de ce côté là !

- Alors c'est quoi, le problème ? Tu t'es fait tatouer le nom de cette actrice sur une fesse, pendant une nuit d'ivresse ?

- Mais ça va pas, t'as de ces idées !

- Alors dis-moi, k'so, j'en peux plus d'imaginer toutes ces raisons ! Si tu ne ressens plus de désir pour moi, dis-le franchement, mais regarde-moi dans les yeux.

- Tsu-chan, j ne peux pas te mentir, alors laisse-moi au moins te cacher la vérité.

- Sincèrement, je peux continuer avec toi sans faire l'amour, si c'est ce que tu veux, du moment qu'on reste ensemble. Mais j'ai besoin de mettre un nom sur cet interdit que tu dresses entre nous.

Ryuichi le regarda un long moment, puis céda.

- Bouddha, murmura-t-il.

- Nani ?

- Bouddha, ton fichu Bouddha, voilà le problème !

Tatsuha accusa le coup mais ne put parler tout de suite. Il finit par se reprendre.

- Je passe sur le « fichu Bouddha » pour ne retenir que Bouddha. En quoi est-il responsable ?

- K'so, t'as peut-être encore tes cheveux, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un moine bouddhiste, Tsu-chan !

- J'ai toujours été bouddhiste. Lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés, il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant, j'étais déjà un disciple depuis longtemps. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne, aujourd'hui.

Ryuichi s'assit plus confortablement.

- C'est que depuis un an, t'as de plus en plus de responsabilités, tu t'affirmes dans la hiérarchie du temple. Alors, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur nous, sur notre relation. Tsu-chan, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des relations homosexuelles, cela t'est interdit. Je t'aime, je ne te pousserai pas dans le pêché.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, sauf à ça. Emu, il prit la main du chanteur entre les siennes.

- Tu sais comme je suis attaché aux traditions et à ma religion. Crois-tu vraiment que je me vautrerai dans le pêché avec toi, pour ensuite retourner tranquillement officier ?

- Je me suis posé cette question aussi. J'en ai conclu que tu devais sûrement faire quelque chose en plus pour racheter tes fautes, j'en sais rien. La religion et moi, ça fait 1000. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses, j'ai parlé à des gens. J'ai appris l'essentiel le matin-même de ton arrivée. C'est le cœur et l'esprit retourné que je suis venu te chercher, mais je me suis fait la promesse de t'empêcher de pêcher une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais, mon Ryui-chan, le bouddhisme est une religion très complexe. C'est aussi une philosophie de vie. Les textes peuvent être interprétés de mille façon, c'est tout le problème des religions, d'ailleurs. Nous avons des règles de conduite qui régissent la vie monastique, qui s'appliquent aux moines qui se sont retirés pour vivre en communauté. Pour eux, toute sexualité est proscrite. Tout simplement parce qu'on part du principe où l'activité sexuelle empêche de se concentrer et de développer son état mental. N'étant pas bonze, je ne suis pas concerné.

- Demo… j'ai lu le discours du dalaï-lama.

Tatsuha poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Même après cinq ans, ses mots continuent à faire des ravages. Il a dit des trucs dans le genre, que l'acte homosexuel fait parti de ce que les bouddhistes appellent « les mauvaises pratiques sexuelles », que les organes ont été crées pour la reproduction entre l'élément féminin et l'élément masculin et que le reste ne peut pas être accepté dans le bouddhisme, et blabla, et blabla, si je me souviens bien. As-tu lu les retours qu'il y a eu sur son discours ?

- Iee.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Le Dalaï-lama est le chef religieux des bouddhistes tibétains. Il n'est en aucun cas celui des bouddhistes du monde, ni notre porte-parole, même si nous le respectons. Il a développé une idée personnelle et fait passer le bouddhisme pour une religion condamnant l'homosexualité, et ça a été une grosse déception et une grosse tâche pour les bouddhistes. Il a fait une interprétation d'un texte en s'appuyant dessus. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien, dans les textes canoniques, qui vise directement à l'interdiction des relations homosexuelles. Il y a juste une condamnation du recours à certaines pratiques sexuelles, homo ou hétéro. Ce ne sont même pas elles qui sont jugées ou visées, mais le fait d'y avoir recours. Tu comprends ?

- Et comment définis-tu cela ? On n'interdit pas les relations homosexuelles, mais on t'interdit d'y avoir recours… Ca revient au même.

- Non. Parce que là, tu supposes que cette pratique sexuelle-là est une de celles dont il ne faut pas avoir recours.

- Un des préceptes l'affirme, non ?

- Tu rentres dans le piège du Dalaï-lama. Oui, le troisième précepte affirme que : « Si un moine pratique l'acte sexuel dans ce passage, même si la pénétration ne dépasse pas la taille d'un grain de sésame, il est coupable d'une faute ». Pourquoi ? Une des interprétations veut que cet acte soit présenté dans les esprits comme quelque chose de douloureux. Le plaisir ne peut pas naître d'un acte douloureux, ou alors c'est un plaisir malsain, car il résulte d'une satisfaction de la douleur. Dans le bouddhisme Theravada, qui est celui que nous pratiquons au Temple, ce n'est pas l'objet du désir sexuel qui détermine si un acte sexuel est incorrect ou pas, mais plutôt la qualité des émotions et des intentions impliquées. Si tu as recours à des pratiques sexuelles pour de mauvaises raisons, pour blesser, pour assouvir un désir primaire et de basses émotions, par égoïsme sans penser à partager avec ton partenaire, pour souffrir car tu aimes la douleur, sans respect pour l'autre, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, le bouddhisme te condamne, comme toutes les religions, la morale, l'éthique.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tes multiples conquêtes gênaient au temple ?

- Oui et non, parce qu'ils me connaissent. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas amoureux à chaque fois. Mais j'ai toujours respecté mes partenaires, je n'ai jamais cherché à blesser pendant l'acte, je voulais donner autant que je recevais. Après, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai toujours veillé à e que mes pratiques sexuelles soient en respect avec moi-même, mes sens, me rendent heureux sans me détourner de ma prière et de mon développement mental. En ce sens, ma conduite n'était pas condamnable.

- Et pour nous ?

- Nous, c'est différent, ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Tu es le seul à me prendre, et le plaisir que j'éprouve est en parfaite adéquation avec mes principes. Parce que nous faisons l'amour, Ryui-chan, nous communions. C'est une expression de l'amour, du respect, de la fidélité, de la chaleur humaine que nous ressentons et partageons. Qui pourrait juger cela comme une mauvaise conduite ?

- Pas les bouddhistes, visiblement…

- Pas tous. Mais je t'assure, mon cœur, que j'ai une conscience qui est toujours en forme. Toutes les fois où j'ai commencé à glisser, elle a sonné si fort les cloches dans ma tête que je me suis remis droit en moins de deux. J'ai cette faculté de sentir quand ce que je fais est en désaccord avec l'Enseignement reçu, qui fait parti de moi. Ca n'est jamais arrivé avec toi. Quand tu me prends, que tu es en moi, je me sens tellement bien, c'est si fort... J'aime ne faire qu'un avec toi, là je me sens entier.

Ryuichi respira un grand coup, puis le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens libéré d'un poids.

- Je peux en conclure que tu es rassuré, maintenant ?

- Haï, complètement, assura-t-il en s'écartant pour lui faire face..

- On va pouvoir reprendre une vie sexuelle normale ?

- Haï ! Je suis désolé, mon ange. Pour t'avoir repoussé, pour cette prise de tête…

- Je viens d'échanger une leçon de bouddhisme contre une leçon de cuisine ! Je ne t'en veux pas, mon Ryui-chan. Je suis touché que tu te préoccupes tellement de mon âme. Mais je t'en prie, si un jour ça te reprends, pour quoi que ce soit, parle-moi, ne prends pas de décision pour nous sans me consulter. Tu veux bien ?

- Je te le promets. Et Kumagoro aussi !

- Bien. Et Kumagoro, tu le promets aussi ? demanda-t-il en attrapant le lapin.

- Haï ! répondit Ryuichi en travestissant sa voix.

- Parfait. Je t'aime, mon Ryui-chan.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait depuis son arrivée. Ryuichi reposa Kumagoro et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois, rien ne pouvait freiner leur élan ni leur désir, sauf… leurs estomacs, qui les rappelèrent à leur bon souvenir. Ils s'écartèrent et se sourirent.

- T'es prêt pour ta leçon de cuisine ?

- C'est parti !

Ils se relevèrent, s'embrassèrent encore avant de gagner la cuisine.

_-_

* * *

**Lexique :**

Baka : idiot

Demo : mais

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Kuso/k'so : merde

Nan'de : pourquoi ?

Nani : hein ? quoi ?

Onegaï shimasu : s'il te plaît

Sugoï : super !

Yamero : arrête

(1) mst : maladie sexuellement transmissible.

**Notes :**

Je ne suis pas bouddhiste, mais je suis tombée sur un débat concernant le bouddhisme et l'homosexualité que j'ai trouvé très intéressant, alors j'ai voulu l'exploiter, je trouvais que ça collait bien avec Tatsuha.

Vous voyez que Ryuichi n'est pas méchant, bien au contraire, et pas si égocentrique qu'au début de Gravitation. L'amour, ça vous change un homme…

Voici la version originale de la chanson de _Kelly Clarkson_

_Before your love_

I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of grey  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized

refrain :

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
Cause you've giving me a reason to existrefrain

And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
That you breath your love into me just in time

refrain


	8. Corps accords

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, **LEMON **

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Chapitre huit : corps accords **_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur)

**Notes de l'auteur(e)** : assez de paroles, passons aux actes ! vous êtes prévenu, c'est un gros lemon, à 95 pour cent !!!

* * *

**Chapitre huit : corps accords**.

-

Quelque part entre rêve et réalité, Tatsuha sentit une douce caresse sur ses épaules, un léger souffle sur son cou, un murmure à son oreille.

Il se détacha lentement du royaume des songes et se réappropria un à un tous les repères qui l'ancraient dans la réalité.

Il se rappela qu'après le déjeuner, il s'était installé sur une chaise longue dans le jardin pour un lire un livre… et s'était visiblement endormi. Son livre n'était ni dans ses mains, ni sur ses genoux. Peut-être était-il tombé à terre ? Cela avait peu d'importance, il ne voulait pas vérifier pour l'instant. Il préférait continuer de faire semblant de dormir, profitant de ce qu'il sentait et ressentait : les mains de Ryuichi doucement posées sur ses épaules, son parfum « Opium » qui lui faisait tourner la tête, son souffle chaud tendit qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

- Mon amour… réveille-toi…

Il lui mordilla tendrement le lobe de l'oreille, l'une de ses mains glissa sous sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits, l'autre entreprit de faire sauter les suivants. Tatsuha se fit violence pour ne pas bouger d'un cheveu. Comme il parvenait très bien à feindre d'être encore endormi, Ryuichi contourna la chaise et vint carrément s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, mais très doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il termina de déboutonner sa chemise, l'ouvrit complètement afin de laisser ses doigts parcourir la peau mise à nue en de tendres caresses. Tatsuha laissa échapper un faible gémissement, mais parvint à garder les yeux fermés sans trop les crisper pour ne pas se trahir. Alors Ryuichi se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis descendit dans son cou, plongea sur sa poitrine. Lorsque Tatsuha sentit la bouche gourmande happer son téton droit, puis le gauche, il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Son corps commençait aussi à réagir.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, mon ange, murmura le chanteur.

- Si je fais semblant encore un peu, tu continues ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant de dormir, répondit-il en remontant lentement vers ses lèvres tout en lui ôtant sa chemise, je te veux conscient, gémissant, je veux deviner mon nom dans tes soupirs…

Tatsuha referma ses bras autour de lui et l'attira plus près, alors qu'il prenait possession de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, ne s'interrompant qu'au moment où Tatsuha fit passer le t-shirt de Ryuichi par-dessus sa tête pour le lui retirer et l'envoyer rejoindre sa chemise par terre. Le contact de leurs peaux nues les fit frissonner. Ryuichi abandonna ses lèvres et glissa vers son oreille qu'il taquina du bout de la langue, arrachant des gémissements éperdus à son propriétaire, pour qui cette zone était particulièrement sensible.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille amoureusement, je t'aime, répéta-t-il en s'attaquant à la peau tendre de son cou, avant de descendre encore pour s'occuper de ses tétons durcis par un désir de plus en plus fort.

- Ryui-chan… gémit-il en se soulevant pour aller à la rencontre de sa langue.

Les mains du chanteur caressèrent ses flancs et se rejoignirent au niveau de la fermeture de son jean, dont elles s'attelèrent à le défaire. Tatsuha fut soulagé de cette initiative, il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Celui-ci ôté, Ryuichi se pencha à nouveau sur lui, couvrant son torse de baisers mouillés terriblement excitants, puis se concentra sur son nombril.

Tatsuha était parcouru de délicieux frissons, qui le laissaient sans voix et en manque d'air… Sous ses caresses, il ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Cela ne lui arrivait qu'avec lui, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle, sauf quand il était dans ses bras.

Il réussit néanmoins à reprendre ses esprits et se redressa, repoussant doucement Ryuichi pour le faire basculer sur l'herbe fraîche et tendre du jardin.

- Tu es bien trop habillé à mon goût, murmura-t-il au dessus de lui, déposant une pluie de baisers sur son torse tout en le débarrassant de son pantalon.

Ryuichi, vibrant sous ses attentions, ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Tatsuha faisait pour rester si concentré sur ses caresses tout en le déshabillant.

Le jeune homme fit passer la dernière jambe du pantalon qu'il envoya sur le tas de vêtements déjà constitué, puis remonta le long du corps du chanteur, ponctuant son parcours de petits baisers ou de petits coups de langues électrisants, le faisant gémir ou sursauter. Il laissa même échapper un cri, lorsqu'il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'effleurer volontairement sa virilité qui tendait son boxer. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, continua son ascension en s'attardant sur le nombril, fit une petite pause sur ses tétons, qu'il suçota, sachant combien Ryuichi aimait cette sensation, puis gagna ses lèvres qu'il scella d'un baiser passionné. Son corps se pressa contre le sien, et ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs deux membres encore prisonniers se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu.

Ryuichi fit basculer Tatsuha pour le mettre sous lui. Il mit fin au ballet frénétique de leurs langues et libéra sa bouche pour glisser à nouveau le long de son corps jusqu'à la dernière barrière de tissu. Il embrassa le membre gonflé à travers lui, puis fit glisser le boxer pour le libérer avant de revenir vers lui.

- Ryui-chan… murmura-t-il en se crispant, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant l'effleurer en une douce caresse.

- Oui, mon amour, j'aime t'entendre m'appeler comme ça…

Le chanteur se pencha et embrassa doucement le bout gonflé de son membre avant de le couvrir de baisers sur toute la longueur et de l'exciter encore plus par de savants coups de langue. Les mains de Tatsuha se perdirent dans ses cheveux alors que son bassin se mettait en mouvement presque malgré lui.

- Mon amour… tu… ahhhh !… me rends… ahhh oui ! … fou ! S'il te plaîîîîîîît…

Ryuichi sourit et décida de mettre fin à sa délicieuse torture en glissant son sexe dans sa bouche, lentement, jusqu'au bout. Tatsuha faillit se libérer dans l'instant, tant la sensation de cette intense chaleur autour de son membre fut puissante et merveilleuse. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Ryuichi, l'immobilisant.

- Attends… C'est… c'est tellement fort… je ne veux pas… que ça aille trop vite… haleta-t-il.

Ryuichi recula doucement, le laissant se calmer un peu, puis, sous son impulsion, replongea de nouveau et s'arrêta, attendant sa réaction pour poursuivre. Une impulsion de ses hanches lui indiqua qu'il pouvait continuer. Alors il se mit à aller et venir autour de lui, suivant le rythme imposé par ses mains agrippant doucement ses cheveux et son bassin qui se soulevait.

- Ryui-chan… c'est bon… ahhh oui !… c'est si bon…

« Mon ange, tu es si beau quand tu gémis ainsi… J'aime tellement sentir ton désir gonfler contre mes joues, ta peau si douce entre mes lèvres ! j'aime sentir ton sang bouillonnant de désir battre et pulser contre ma langue qui s'enroule autour de toi. »

- Oui… ahhh oui !… encore… hummm… Ryui-chan…

« J'aime ce moment où la pression monte, où tes doigts empoignent mes cheveux, où ton bassin ondule frénétiquement, où tu arrives de moins en moins à contrôler tes profonds coups de reins qui t'enfoncent plus loin encore dans ma gorge. »

- Oui… c'est… ahhh ! si… ahhh ! si bon… aaahh oui !

« Tu m'excites, mon amour, de plus en plus. Je te tends ma main, tu saisis mes doigts et enroule ta langue entre eux, les suçant avidement. Tes gémissements étouffés font écho aux miens. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas, mais tu as du mal à garder les yeux totalement ouverts. Je sais, je sens que tu viens, et j'ai raison, tu me le confirmes. »

- Mon amour… halète-t-il en libérant les doigts trempés du chanteur. Aaaahh oui ! je… aaahhh ! je viens… Ryui-chan... AAHHHH !

« Oui, viens, mon ange, libère-toi… Un dernier râle et tu jouis avec une force qui me surprends et me ravis. Je te bois, je t'avale, heureux. C'est si bon, tu as raison. Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon Tsu-chan. Ton goût est unique, indéfinissable. Je l'aime, c'est toi, c'est tout. Je t'aime, c'est tout »

Ryuichi se redressa après avoir léché jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et s'allongea sur Tatsuha. Celui-ci écarta les jambes et releva les genoux, ouvrant le passage aux doigts du chanteur qui glissèrent jusqu'à son entrée.

- Tu es si beau, mon ange, murmura Ryuichi.

Tatsuha lui sourit tendrement en réponse, incapable de parler, visiblement à bout de souffle. Ryuichi l'embrassa, prenant possession de sa bouche avec sa langue, et de son corps avec un premier doigt. Tatsuha gémit dans sa bouche, il libéra la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien, et un deuxième doigt en lui. Il le sentit se crisper.

- Ca va, mon amour ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui… c'est juste... tellement fort…

Comme pour le rassurer, Tatsuha commença à bouger, à se contracter autour de ses doigts.

- Encore un, Ryui-chan… demanda-t-il soudain.

- Doucement, mon cœur, on a le temps…

- Je… je le veux… maintenant ! Vas-y… s'il te plaît…

Ryuichi céda et un troisième doigts retrouva les deux autres en lui. Rapidement, Tatsuha s'empala dessus, éprouvant un plaisir parfaitement exprimé par ses gémissements. Le sentant prêt, Ryuichi retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement, malgré son désir et son impatience. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal. Seulement Tatsuha fut à ce moment précis dérangé par une chose dans l'herbe qui le chatouilla, et le brusque mouvement qu'il fit projeta son corps contre celui de Ryuichi, qui se retrouva alors enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup. Ils crièrent tous les deux de surprise et de plaisir, mêlé d'un peu de douleur pour Tatsuha.

- Tsu-chan, est-ce que ça va, mon cœur ? Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Ca va… C'est de ma faute, un truc est passé dans l'herbe, juste au niveau de mon dos… Ca va, je n'ai pas mal… Comment pourrais-je avoir mal… j'avais oublié comme c'était bon de t'avoir en moi… Je t'aime si fort...

- Mon ange…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais toucha sans le vouloir le point sensible : Tatsuha cria en agrippant ses épaules.

- Encore… haleta-t-il. Prends-moi… fais-moi l'amour, mon Ryui-chan…

- Mon Tsu-chan, tu m'as tellement manqué…

« Oui, tu m'as manqué. Faire l'amour avec toi m'a manqué, l'union de nos deux corps est un tel prolongement de ce que nous ressentons et représentons l'un pour l'autre. Tu avais raison, nous n'avons pas une simple relation sexuelle, comme nous en avaons eu jusque là avec tant d'autres. Non, toi et moi, nous _faisons_ l'amour. Le nôtre, en l'occurrence. »

Ryuichi allait et venait en lui, profondément intensément, chaque mouvement étant ponctué par des gémissements de plaisir, des frissons déjà quasi extatiques alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à se mouvoir.

« C'est si fort et intense, mon Tsu-chan, ça prend aux tripes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes, je monte si haut avec toi. Tu es si chaud, si étroit, si profond. Cette position ne me satisfait plus, je veux plonger plus loin encore en toi, je sais que c'est possible. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu me supplies, encore, me demandes-tu, encore. Encore ? Avec plaisir, mon amour. »

Ryuichi attira Tatsuha dans ses bras et bascula légèrement en arrière, sans désunir leurs corps. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors assis sur le chanteur, le front sur son épaule, montant et descendant en gémissant plus fort ; la pénétration étant plus profonde et puissante dans cette position. Il le serra encore plus, et ils étaient si étroitement enlacés que leurs corps, prenant exemple sur leurs âmes et sur leurs cœurs, ne faisaient plus qu'un.

La sensation de se perdre et de se fondre dans son amant était si grisante que Ryuichi se sentit doucement perdre pied. Tatsuha, lui n'avait plus conscience de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, et ce, depuis un moment déjà. Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent bientôt, ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir disparaître l'un dans l'autre.

Ryuichi s'écarta légèrement pour regarder son amant, qui lui rendit un même regard de pur plaisir et de folie amoureuse. A travers leurs yeux, tel des miroirs, leurs âmes aussi faisaient l'amour et communiaient.

Il saisit son membre durci et stimulé par les frottements de leurs corps, et lui imprima le même mouvement que celui qu'il faisait en lui. Tatsuha gémit et happa sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se dévorèrent, leurs langues se livrèrent un véritable combat, tantôt dans une bouche, tantôt dans l'autre, recherchant le moindre souffle. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, puis leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« C'est.. de plus en plus… hummm fort… je croyais… huummm avoir atteint… ahhhhh oui ! nos limites… mais nous… ahhh ! nous allons… oui !…oooh oui ! nous allons au-delà… Dieu… ahhh oui ! oh Dieu… si tu existes… oui… si tu existes… oh oui ! ouvre… les portes… du Paradis… ahhhhhh ! nous… ahhh oui ! nous arrivonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnns ! »

- Ryuichaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!

- Tsuchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!

Ils se libèrent ensemble, violemment, douloureusement, leurs corps secoués par des frissons et des spasmes irrépressibles. Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment sans oser bouger, se soutenant l'un et l'autre, le souffle court. Puis, Ryuichi se retira et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur l 'herbe tendre du jardin, côte à côte. Ryuichi dégagea quelques mèches brunes collés sur le front de son amant, qui lui sourit en retour et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as rendu fou, puis tu m'as tué, mon Ryui-chan.

- Je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état. Mais ton cœur bat bien vite pour un mort, et ton corps est bien chaud pour un cadavre, remarqua-t-il en le caressant tendrement..

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait mort, je suis devenu un Shinigami (1). J'avais encore une chose à faire sur terre avant que mon âme ne puisse trouver le repos.

- Ah oui, et quelle chose ? demanda-t-il faussement naïf.

- Me venger de toi en te rendant la monnaie de ta pièce.

- Oh Oh, Kumagoro, on va avoir des ennuis ! Tiens, il est passé où, d'ailleurs ?

- Laisse Kuma-kun où il est, ce qui se passe ici, ce n'est pas pour les enfants… l'avertit-il en roulant sur lui.

Près de trois heures plus tard, les deux amants étaient de nouveau dans le jardin, mais douchés et changés. Après que Tatsuha se soit « vengé » de Ryuichi, ils avaient décidé de monter prendre une douche. Mais entre le jardin et la salle de bain au premier étage, ils avaient trouvé plein d'endroits pour faire des pauses « câlins » avant d'atteindre la douche. Où ils s'étaient, là aussi, appliqués à rattraper le temps passé loin de l'autre.

Il leur avait fallu ensuite nettoyé la maison et effacer les traces de leur itinéraire amoureux…

Ceci fait, ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin, dans ce coin aménagé par Ryuichi avec des coussins, de la lecture, de la musique, pour se détendre en profitant de l'air doux et chaud du mois de mai.

Tatsuha était à moitié adossé contre Ryuichi, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Dis, mon cœur, fit soudain le chanteur, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais voir ou faire à Détroit ? Ou dans les environs, d'ailleurs. On a pas trop le temps de faire les touristes, mais tu as peut-être pensé à certaines choses.

- Je suis venu te voir toi, pas visiter la ville, répondit-il en prenant sa main.

- On peut faire les deux, tu sais.

Ryuichi prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Tatsuha se tourna vers lui pour sonder son regard et lui sourit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as déjà prévu quelque chose, je le vois dans tes yeux, mon amour.

- Exact. Il y a un match de basket, ce soir. Ca te dit ? Chicago Bulls - Boston Celtics.

- Honto ?

- Honto ni !

- Sugoï ! s'écria-t-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je voulais assister à un match de pros en direct. C'est adorable, mon amour.

- C'est toi qui est adorable, on dirait un petit enfant.

- Tu peux parler !

- Je n'ai pas le monopole de la régression, mon cœur !

- Mais tu as ta manière bien à toi de régresser ! Et c'est ce que j'aime tant, chez toi.

- Tant mieux, parce que c'est pas à mon âge que je vais changer ça ! Sauf si tu me le demandes, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse.

- Je ne me vois pas te demander ce genre de choses un jour, alors ne t'en fais pas. Ce serait comme exiger que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une grande partie de toi, et c'est l'ensemble que j'aime.

- Merci, mon ange.

- Merci à toi, répliqua-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il est à quelle heure, le match ?

- Coup d'envoi à 21h. On peut rester encore un peu ici.

- A se remettre de notre folle après-midi ?

- Par exemple. Ca commençait à faire long, Na No Da ! Notre désir de l'autre était très fort.

- Et tes multiples coups de vent ne nous ont pas aidé ! A m'exciter alors que je ressentais déjà le manque de toi, puis à m'abandonner sans explications, j'ai bien failli devenir dingue !

- C'était difficile aussi pour moi, Tsu-chan !

- Je sais, je te taquine ! C'est sûr que de résister à une bombe sexuelle comme moi, chargée en plus, demande beaucoup de volonté.

- Baka ! Mais je suis bien forcé de le reconnaître...

- Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir... Alors, on part à quelle heure ?

- Vers 19h, histoire de manger un bout sur le chemin. Ca te va ?

- Tout à fait, assura-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

Ryuichi referma ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui faisait écho à celui affiché par Tatsuha, les yeux fermés lui aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés et auréolés de bonheur, le visage radieux, des images plein la tête et le cœur plein d'amour.

_A suivre

* * *

_

**Note **: (1) shinigami : dieu des morts, nom aussi donné aux agents s'occupant des âmes perdues et qui sont eux-même des âmes perdues qui n'ont pu trouver le repos suite à leur mort. Les mangas les présente différemment (Bleach, Yami no matsuei etc)

**Lexique** :

Haï : oui.

Honto : vraiment ?

Honto ni : vraiment.

Sugoï : génial, fantastique.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne suis pas super doué pour les lemon mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une phrase, je leur devait d'essayer…_

_Bises et encore merci de me lire et de m'encourager ! Lysanea_


	9. L'accident

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, drame, songfic

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf : les membres de la famille de Shuichi (Kaori, la mère, Akitoshi, le frère), Etsuko, la fille de Mika et Tohma qui a 4ans, la fan, le docteur, Suzanne, les amis de Yuki (et oui, il a des amis !!!) et les figurants…

La chanson est celle des Beatles _« Do you want to know a secret »_

_**Chapitre neuf : l'accident**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Yuki Eiri (fiancé de Shuichi, écrivain) Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Yuki, épouse de Seguchi Tohma), Tohma (Seguchi Tohma, PDG de NG Productions) Etsuko (fille de Mika et Tohma) Shindo Shuichi (fiancé de Yuki, ancien chanteur des Bad Luck), Shindo Akitoshi (Aki-chan, frère de Shuichi), Hisae Shindo (sœur de Shuichi), Kaori Shindo (mère de Shuichi) Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Noriko (amie de Shuichi et ancien membre des Nittle Grasper) Hiroshi Nakano, (Hiro, ancien guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), Ayaka (épouse de Hiroshi), K (ancien manager des Bad Luck), Fujisaki Suguru (ancien pianiste des Bad Luck), Sakano (ancien producteur des Bad Luck), Mitsuki et Rei (amis de Yuki).

une fan obsédée et hystérique + le Docteur Caroll + Suzanne + des figurants (!)

**Note de l'auteur(e), moi, Lysanea** : _les noms soulignés sont ceux des personnages qui interviennent dans ce chapitre, les autres ne sont que des allusions ou cités. Vu que FFnet déconnait bien ces derniers jours, il n'y a pas eu d'alerte concernant le chapitre 8, donc oubliez pas de le lire avant ! sauf pour ceux qui ne sont pas lemon, dans ce cas, attaquez directement celui-ci..._

_Bonne lecture !!! Lysa

* * *

_

Chapitre neuf : l'accident. 

-

Ryuichi et Tatsuha avaient quitté Détroit le matin du 22 mai pour rejoindre Toronto. Ryuichi avait proposé d'y aller en voiture, c'était beaucoup plus sympa comme idée de voyage qu'un simple vol, ils avaient ainsi pu profiter du paysage, s'arrêter ou faire quelques détours en traversant les différents états.

Ainsi, au lieu de mettre 4h30 à faire les 500 bornes qui reliaient les deux villes, ils y passèrent toute la journée.

Ils arrivèrent donc en fin d'après-midi chez Yuki et Shuichi, où ils étaient très attendus ; les deux futurs mariés avaient organisé une petite soirée avec leurs proches.

- Si on a bien suivi les indications, tu tournes dans cette rue… oui, c'est la bonne, je reconnais. Avance encore, c'est la cinquième maison… Stop ! On y est.

Ryuichi se gara dans la rue parce qu'il y avait déjà une voiture dans l'allée. Puis, ils sortirent de la voiture, non sans avoir klaxonné avant. Shuichi sortit le premier de la maison, et Ryuichi sauta à son cou, comme d'habitude.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, Ryui-chan ! Hey, Tat-chan !

- Konbon wa ! lui répondit le jeune homme en sortant les affaires du coffre.

Ryuichi et Shuichi vinrent l'aider. Yuki sortit à son tour, salua Ryuichi, puis alla décharger un peu son frère.

- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien, Onii-chan. Et toi ? Pas trop nerveux ?

- Iee. Mais je suis pressé que tout se termine quand même.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et les minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées aux embrassades et aux retrouvailles.

Tout le monde était là : la famille de Shuichi, Hisae, Akitoshi et Kaori, celle de Yuki représentée par Mika, Tohma et Etsuko, leur fille, et Tatsuha ; leurs amis proches qui faisaient partis de la famille, Hiroshi et Ayaka, Fujisaki, K, Sakano, Noriko et Ryuchi, Mitsuki et Rei, un couple d'amis de Yuki.

Cela faisait du monde, mais la maison était grande. Le salon ouvrait sur une véranda et un beau jardin où tout le monde était installé pour profiter de l'air du soir qui arrivait. Le buffet s'étalait aussi du salon au jardin…

Ryuichi discutait avec Shuichi lorsque Tatsuha vint le rejoindre.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ryuichi. Je viens juste te prévenir que je m'absente. Aki-chan va me conduire à l'hôtel pour que j'y dépose nos affaires, qu'on soit pas embêtés tout à l'heure. C'est tout près, on en a pas pour longtemps.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure, mon ange.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre Akitoshi qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ryuichi les regarda s'éloigner.

- Ton frère est-il dangereux, Shui-chan ?

- Nani ?

- Est-ce que je dois me sentir menacé par la complicité qu'il y a entre eux ?

- Je ne sais pas mentir, Ryui-chan, alors je vais être honnête. Yuki et moi, nous nous sommes posés la question. Ca nous a traversé l'esprit, qu'ils puissent finir ensemble, contre toute attente. Parce que mon frère n'est pas attiré par les hommes et qu'il n'est pas moi, parce que Tat-chan t'aime plus que tout, les probabilités sont faibles. Bien sûr, si une telle chose doit arriver, elle arrivera, même si rien ne paraissait possible au départ.

- Tu as l'art de rassurer, Na No Da !

- Je veux juste te faire comprendre que contre le Destin, on ne peut pas grand chose, mais on peut essayer quand même, car il n'est pas tout tracé définitivement d'avance. Je me suis dit que c'était possible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, mais c'était avant de parler à Tatsuha, avant de vous voir tous les deux ce soir. Je crois bien que ce qu'il y a entre eux est très fort, mais il est peu probable que cela donne naissance à un sentiment amoureux ou du désir. C'est juste une amitié très forte. Crois-moi, Ryui-chan, s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux, ce serait déjà arrivé. Ils ont vraiment dépassé ce stade.

Ryuichi but en silence. Shuichi réussit à capter son regard, un regard qu'il connaissait bien.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à te rassurer…

- Si. Mais je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux avec ton frère. Ils ont quoi, deux ans de différence ?

Shuichi faillit s'étouffer. Il posa son verre et reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

- Je refuse d'entendre ce genre de bêtise, Ryui-chan. Tu n'es pas à même de juger ce qui serait mieux ou pas pour Tat-chan, surtout qu'il est heureux avec toi. Rien ne te permet d'affirmer qu'il le serait plus avec un autre. Quant à l'âge, ça n'a jamais été un souci pour toi, tu es si jeune dans ta tête, parfois si désespérément jeune !

- Mais j'ai 36 ans…

- Un chiffre, ni plus, ni moins. Arrête avec tout ça. Tu m'as dit et répété que ce serait Tatsuha ou personne d'autre, laisse-le prendre sa décision. Il est bien avec toi, ces quelques jours vous ont été bénéfiques, visiblement. Fais-lui confiance.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix… Bon, si on allait embêter un eu Tohma, il m'a manqué ! Toooooooooooooooooooooooohmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla-t-il en traversant le salon, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Pendant ce temps-là, Akitoshi avait conduit Tatsuha à l'hôtel et lui avait fait choisir une chambre parmi celles qui restaient. Ils y avaient déposé les affaires, puis Akitoshi lui avait fait faire le tour rapidement, lui apprenant ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour le temps de leur séjour.

- De toute façon, si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux venir frapper à ma porte.

- Je vais pas me gêner ! Mais ça devrait aller, t'es un bon guide.

- Je passe voir le réceptionniste pour régler un détail et je te rejoins.

- Ok.

Tatsuha sortit et marcha jusqu'à la voiture, tout en allumant une cigarette. Il ne devait pas fumer, il avait tenu le coup pour Ryuichi. Mais il avait besoin pour réussir de tirer une ou deux taffes de temps en temps.

- Je savais que tu finirais par te montrer, Yuki Eiri.

Tatsuha se retourna pour découvrir une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle s'était adressée à lui en japonais et l'avait visiblement confondu avec son frère. Il lui sourit, il avait l'habitude. En plus, il faisait un peu sombre

- Konbon wa, répondit-il, je suis Tatsuha, le frère de Yuki. Désolé de vous décev…

- Ne mens pas ! le coupa-t-elle rageusement. Ta perruque trompe peut-être les autres, mais pas moi ! Tu es Yuki Eiri, celui QUI M'A VOLE SHUICHI ! hurla-t-elle en plongeant sur lui.

Tatsuha recula mais ne put éviter le coup qu'elle lui porta et qu'il reçut dans le ventre. Il sentit quelque chose de froid entrer en lui et une douleur fulgurante le traverser, mais il réussit à la repousser. La jeune fille tomba en arrière, immédiatement immobilisée par des témoins de la scène.

Akitoshi, qui venait de sortir de l'hôtel, le vit repousser la jeune fille avant de s'écrouler. Il hurla son nom et se précipita vers lui, écartant les gens autour.

- Tat-chan, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur lui. Tat-chan, c'est moi, Aki-chan, tu m'entends ?

- Monsieur, j'ai appelé une ambulance, les secours arrivent.

- Merci, répondit-il sans quitter son ami des yeux, dont il posa la tête sur ses genoux.

- Aki-chan… haleta Tatsuha, grimaçant sous l'effort que lui avait coûté ces simples mots.

- Je suis là, accroche-toi, mon grand. Ca va aller.

- Qu'est-ce… pourquoi… j'ai… si… froid…

Le jeune homme retira sa veste et l'en couvrit.

- Courage, le secours arrivent, murmura-t-il en caressant ses mèches brunes qui barraient son front. Reste avec moi, Tat-chan, reste avec moi. Regarde-moi, ne ferme pas les yeux.

- Ryui-chan… je veux… voir… Ryui-chan…

- Chuuuut… mon grand, ne parle pas, économise ton souffle. Tu vas retrouver ton Ryui-chan, ne t'en fais pas. Mais faites-là taire ! gronda-t-il en direction du groupe qui s'était formé autour de la jeune fille, devenue hystérique.

. Elle hurlait en tendant les bras vers eux, répétant inlassablement en japonais « Pardon, Shuichi-sama, pardon ! ». Apparemment, elle prenait Akitoshi pour Shuichi, comme elle avait confondu Tatsuha avec Yuki…

Les secours arrivèrent et Akitoshi monta dans l'ambulance avec eux, refusant de rester avec la police. Pendant le trajet, Tatsuha perdit connaissance.

A l'hôpital, le jeune homme fut pris en charge et on demanda à Akitoshi de patienter, sans lui donner plus d'informations. Il se décida à appeler Shuichi.

- Onni-chan, c'est moi.

- Vous en mettez du temps, tout va bien ? T'as une drôle de voix.

- Ca va pas, Onii-chan… T'es tout seul ?

- Non, mais ça peut s'arranger. Attends. Vas-y, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu m'inquiètes ?

- On a eu un problème… je suis à l'hôpital.

- Nani ? Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est grave ?

- Moi ça va mais… Tat-chan… Tat-chan est blessé, il l'ont emmené sans rien me dire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Non, tu m'expliqueras là-bas. Où est-il blessé ?

- Il a reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre, je sais pas où exactement, il y avait du sang partout...

- Essaie de te calmer, Otouto, hésite pas à demander à voir un médecin. C'est quel hôpital ?

- Mount Sinaï.

- Très bien, on arrive, courage, Aki-chan, courage, mon grand.

Shuichi coupa le téléphone et se retourna au moment précis où Yuki entrait dans la cuisine, où il s'était isolé. Il devina immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tenshi, c'était qui au téléphone ?

Shuichi posa le téléphone et s'approcha de lui pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes.

- C'était Aki-chan. Eiri, ils ont eu problème, je ne connais pas les détails, mais ils sont à l'hôpital.

- C'est grave.

Ce n'état pas une question. Shuichi se mordit la lèvre.

- Tatsuha est blessé, il a reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre…

L'écrivain blêmit, ses mains se crispèrent entre celles de son fiancé. Mais il se reprit très vite.

- Quel hôpital ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Mount Sinaï.

- Préviens Ryuichi, je m'occupe de ma sœur.

- On se retrouve à la voiture.

- Tu peux rester, ça va aller.

- On se retrouve à la voiture, répéta-t-il en serrant plus fort ses mains. A tout de suite.

- Merci, tenshi.

Shuichi sourit et pressa tendrement son bras avant de gagner le salon, puis le jardin où il finit par trouver Ryuichi. Il lui fit un signe discret, le conduisit à l'écart et lui apprit la terrible nouvelle, tandis que Yuki faisait de même avec sa sœur. Le cœur du chanteur manqua un battement avant de repartir en trombe. Mika vacilla et se rattrapa au bras de son frère, qui la soutint jusqu'à la voiture où ils prirent tous place.

Yuki serra la main de sa sœur avant d démarrer, tandis que Shuichi passait un coup de fil à Hiro pour tout lui expliquer. Ceci fait, le reste du trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Ils y retrouvèrent Akitoshi mais durent attendre car il était avec des policiers. Enfin, il les rejoignit et entreprit de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ils le regardaient tous, mais leurs yeux glissaient inévitablement sur l'énorme tâche de sang qui maculait son t-shirt et son pantalon.

Il termina son récit et l'attente commença…

Deux heures et une dizaine de cafés plus tard, une infirmière s'approcha d'eux, suivit d'un médecin.

- C'est vous qui avez accompagné Monsieur Uesugi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Akitoshi.

- Oui, je suis un ami, j'étais avec lui quand... euh… Voici sa sœur et son frère.

Le médecin se tourna vers eux et leur serra la main.

- Je suis le Docteur Caroll, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre frère.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Mika d'une toute petite voix.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Bien que la lame se soit profondément enfoncée dans son corps, elle a de très peu manqué le poumon droit. Aucun organe vital n'a été atteint. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, il devrait se remettre rapidement.

Yuki entoura sa sœur de son bras, et elle se blottit contre lui, pleurant de soulagement. Ryuichi avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, comme si il avait arrêter sa respiration en apprenant la nouvelle. Akitoshi relâcha le bras de son frère, qu'il avait serré inconsciemment quand le médecin s'était approché d'eux.

- Peut-on le voir ? demanda Yuki.

- Il est en salle de réveil. Suzanne va vous montrer la chambre où il sera conduit dès qu'il aura repris conscience. Je vous demanderai seulement de ne pas tarder car il va être très faible, et un par un. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Vous pouvez me faire demander, je suis de garde cette nuit.

- Merci, Docteur, lui dirent-ils chacun leur tour.

- Veuillez me suivre, Madame, Messieurs.

Ils suivirent la jeune infirmière qui les conduisit à travers l'hôpital jusqu'au service concerné, avant de s'immobiliser devant une petite salle d'attente.

- La chambre de Monsieur Uesugi est la 214, sur la gauche. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, vous le verrez passer lorsqu'ils l'amèneront.

- Merci, Madame.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Suzanne. Monsieur, dit-elle encore en se tournant vers Akitoshi, je vais avoir besoin de vous, pouvez-vous m'accompagner au poste de soin compléter quelques documents ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il faudrait également quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Je vous suis, répondit immédiatement Yuki.

- Eiri…

Il se tourna vers sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front, faisant taire ses protestations.

- Repose-toi, nee-san. Shui-chan, je te la confie.

Shuichi sourit en hochant la tête.

- A tout à l'heure.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner, puis s'installèrent dans la salle déserte. Ryuichi les quitta un moment, puis revint et leur tendit à boire. Mika accepta avec plaisir.

- Merci, Ryuichi, j'en avais besoin.

- Merci. Comment tu te sens, Ryui-chan ?

Le chanteur but une longue gorgée avant de répondre à Shuichi.

- Je suis soulagé qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Mais j'irai bien seulement quand je pourrai de nouveau le serrer contre moi.

- C'est exactement ce que je ressens, soupira Mika.

- J'ai eu peur, ces derniers jours, que quelqu'un me reconnaisse lorsqu'on était ensemble, qu'un paparazzi arrive à nous surprendre, et qu'on s'en prenne à lui J'étais soulagé d'être arrivé…

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ici, Ryui-chan. On a déjà pris Tat-chan pour Eiri, il a déjà été la cible d'insultes et de menaces au Japon, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de danger, parce qu'on les voyait beaucoup ensemble.

- Il faisait trop sombre pour faire la différence, expliqua Akitoshi.

Ils se retournèrent pour le voir arriver aux côtés de Yuki. Ils s'assirent avec eux.

- Elle a dû nous voir ensemble et nous suivre, continua-t-il. C'était prémédité, elle éatait armée, elle attendait le bon moment. Elle a cru jusqu'au bout que j'étais toi, Onii-chan, et que Tat-chan était Yuki Eiri. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous ressembler pouvait s'avérer si dangereux.

- Si elle vous a effectivement vu et suivi avant, votre complicité a aussi pu renforcer sa certitude d'être en présence de son idole et de son fiancé, fit remarquer Yuki.

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles. Shuichi lui adressa un regard où perçait le reproche, et il accepta la brimade silencieuse.

- Nous n'avions rien d'un couple, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Je ne me comporterai jamais aussi familièrement avec Tat-chan.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Aki-kun. Ni toi, ni mon frère ne vous rendez vraiment compte de ce que vous dégagez lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Nous savons parce que nous vous connaissons que ce n'est que l'expression d'une profonde amitié. Ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde.

- Yuki a raison, approuva Ryuichi, les surprenant tous. Si moi-même, je me suis posée la question de votre lien, sachant pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et vous faisant confiance à tous les deux et à ce que j'ai entendu, je conçois que l'esprit d'une fan obsédée ait pu tout confondre, et montrer ce qu'elle voulait voir.

Akitoshi baissa les yeux.

- Gomen nasaï…

Ryuichi posa sa main sur la sienne et chercha son regard.

- Tu n'es pas responsable des sentiments qui vous lient, Tatsuha et toi, et encore moins de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne t'en fais pas le reproche. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ici t'estime responsable.

- Vraiment pas, assura Yuki.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Mika à son tour.

- C'est à toi, maintenant, Otouto, de te convaincre de ça. .

- Je vais essayer.

- Tu vas faire mieux, tu vas réussir.

Les bruits d'un brancard les interrompit, et ils se levèrent en même temps. Les brancardiers arrivèrent à leur hauteur et s'arrêtèrent. Mika s'approcha la première, prenant la main de son petit frère, les larmes aux yeux de le voir dans cet état.

- Tat-chan, mon chéri… Ca va aller, maintenant. On est tous là.

L'un des brancardiers souleva le masque afin de le laisser parler.

- Je… je suis content… de vous voir… ne pleure pas… nee-san…

Il tendit son autre main vers Ryuichi, qui s'avança à son tour et la prit avant d'embrasser sa paume.

- T'as intérêt à vite te remettre.

- Tu es obligé… de croire… maintenant. J'étais en train… de fumer… C'est ma… punition…

- Baka !

Le brancardier lui remit le masque.

- Nous allons l'installer dans sa chambre, vous pourrez lui parler un par un, selon les recommandations du médecin. Le premier peut déjà nous accompagner.

- Je viens, décida Shuichi. Je vais juste lui dire au revoir.

Personne ne protesta.

Il suivit donc les brancardiers, puis, une fois ceux-ci sortis, il s'assit près de Tatsuha.

- Ca me fait tout drôle de te voir dans un lit d'hôpital. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois.

- Le médecin a dit… que je me remettrai.. vite.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Je remercie le Seigneur que tu n'aies rien eu de grave. Je vais te laisser, tout le monde veut te voir et te parler, ça va beaucoup te fatiguer. Repose-toi.

- Shui-chan… n'annulez pas… le mariage…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Tat-chan. On a le temps.

- Iee… s'il te plaît… Je serai… je serai sorti pour y assister… sinon, Eiri trouvera un autre… témoin…

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, l'important, c'est que tu ailles mieux. Je reviens te voir demain.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir.

Akitoshi lui succéda, puis Mika, Yuki et enfin Ryuichi, qui leur dit de rentrer car il préférait rester. Ils étaient tous attendus, les textos envoyés n'ayant servis qu'à rassurer rapidement.

Le chanteur gagna la chambre, s'assit au bord du lit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Puis, il prit sa main entre les siennes et la serra contre sa joue. Tatsuha répondit à la pression faiblement, lui souriant.

- Tu t'es… inquiété…

- A ton avis ? J'ai cru mourir. Tsu-chan, je le savais avant, mais maintenant c'est une certitude : je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi.

- Ca donne… ça donne envie de guérir.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, oui !

- J'ai eu… peur… quand je me suis… senti… partir… Peur de ne… jamais revoir ton… ton visage… de partir sans… t'avoir dit… tellement de choses…

- On a le temps, mon ange, tu dois dormir, à présent. Ne lutte pas contre le sommeil, Tsu-chan, je te connais par cœur.

- Tu restes encore… un peu ?

- Je reste, tout simplement. Et Kuma-kun aussi, assura-t-il en sortant son lapin d'on se savait où pour le poser près de lui. Je ne te quitte plus, je ne sortirai de cette chambre qu'avec toi.

- Je t'aime… mon Ryui-chan...

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

- Tu veux bien… chanter… pour moi… ?

- Quelle chanson veux-tu, mon amour ?

- « Do you… want to know… a secret ? »

Ryuichi caressa tendrement ses mèches sombres et commença à chanter doucement.

_Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime vraiment_

_Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je fais attention à toi_

_Ecoute_

_Veux-tu connaître un secret ?_

_Promets-tu de ne pas le répéter ?_

_Approche_

_Laisse-moi murmurer à ton oreille_

_Dire les mots que tu es impatient d'entendre_

_Je suis amoureux de toi_

_Personne ne le sait, à part nous deux_

_Ecoute_

_Veux-tu connaître un secret ?_

_Promets-tu de ne pas le répéter ?_

_Approche_

_Laisse-moi murmurer à ton oreille_

_Dire les mots que tu es impatient d'entendre_

_Je suis amoureux de toi  
_

Le sourire aux lèvres, Tatsuha s'endormit, bercé par la voix du chanteur et rassuré par sa chaleur et sa présence.

Ryuichi s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et sans lâcher sa main, s'endormit à son tour…

_A suivre…_

**

* * *

****Lexique :**

Baka : idiot

Gomen nasaï : je suis désolé

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Nee-san : grande soeur

Onii-chan : grand frère

Otouto : petit frère

Tenshi : ange

**Note** : voici la chanson originale :

_The Beatles _

_« Do you want a secret »_

You'll never know how much I really love you.

You'll never know how much I really care.

Listen,

Do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh.

Closer,

Let me whisper in your ear,

Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you.

Nobody knows, just we two.

Listen,

Do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh.

Closer,

Let me whisper in your ear,

Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you.

_J'espere que ca vous a plu, et que vous m'en voulez pas encore une fois de torturer tat-chan, mais je l'aime vraiment, alors comme on dit, qui aime bien, châtie bien !!!_


	10. Tatsuha, Tat chan, Tsu chan

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, drame

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf : le docteur Caroll

_**Chapitre dix :Tatsuha, Tat-chan, Tsu-chan…**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Yuki Eiri (fiancé de Shuichi, écrivain) Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Yuki, épouse de Seguchi Tohma), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi) 

_Notes : ffnet étant ce qu'il est, les alertes ont très mal fonctionnées ces derniers temps, alors avant de lire ce chapitre, assurez vous d'avoir bien lu le chapitre 8 et 9 pour lesquels certains n'ont pas eu d'alertes... le prochain chapitre sera consacré au mariage de Shuichi et Yuki, donc il ne viendra pas tout de suite, ca se travaille, un morceau pareil !!! merci pour tous vos comm' et de me lire aussi meme sans comm' bisous et bonne lecture... Lysanea

* * *

_

Chapitre dix : Tatsuha, Tat-chan, Tsu-chan…

-

Lorsque Yuki et Mika arrivèrent à l'hôpital, il trouvèrent Ryuichi assis dans la petite salle d'attente du service, les jambes repliés et le menton sur ses genoux qu'il entourait de ses bras. Yuki eut un petit sourire, cette position était aussi l'une des préférées de Shuichi.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui tendit un des deux gobelets fumants qu'il tenait : il lui avait apporté un café. Le chanteur leva un regard étonné vers lui, puis lui sourit en se saisissant du gobelet, prenant soin de ne pas se brûler.

- Konnishi wa, Yuki, Mika. Merci pour le café, c'est vraiment gentil.

Ils s'installèrent à ses côtés.

- Tat-chan m'a dit une ou deux fois que tu étais pire que moi, qu'il ne fallait pas te parler avant ton café du matin, répondit Yuki.

Ryuichi but une longue gorgée et apprécia la douce chaleur, à la limite de la brûlure, qui glissa dans sa gorge.

- C'est sûr, je ne suis pas du genre câlin du matin et longues discussions. Je n'ai que deux choses en tête en ouvrant les yeux…

- … la douche et le café, devina Yuki, en prononçant les mots en même temps que lui.

- Exactement. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comrpend, Na No Da !

Ils se sourirent en continuant de savourer leur café. Ils s'étaient rarement retrouvés à discuter ainsi, surtout de choses qu'ils avaient en commun. Ce qui fit sourire Mika.

- Vous avez dû le comprendre, Tat-chan est avec le médecin.

- Comment s'est passé la nuit ? voulut savoir Mika.

- Il s'est endormi facilement et au début, tout allait bien. Mais une fois que les effets de l'anesthésie se sont complètement dissipés, la douleur s'est réveillée et il a commencé à s'agiter. Les infirmières lui ont mis un antalgique dans sa perf', ça l'a un peu calmé, mais il a ensuite fait des cauchemars. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, mais il s'est plusieurs fois réveillé en sursaut, se faisant assez mal au passage.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose ? Es-ce que c'est son agression qu'il revivait dans ses cauchemars ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je commençais à en discuter avec lui quand le médecin est arrivé. Il vous appelait, parfois, ainsi que votre mère.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Quelques mois après la mort de notre mère, Tatsuha s'est mis à faire des cauchemars, à avoir des crises d'angoisse nocturnes assez violentes. Mon père l'a envoyé une année entière chez son vieux maître qui s'était retiré dans la montagne. Il en est revenu apaisé, presque transcendé.

- Il m'en a un peu parlé. Ca a été une période assez difficile pour lui.

- Ca l'était pour tout le monde, se souvint Mika en posant sa main sur celle de son frère. Eiri était revenu de New York traumatisé, nous ne savions pas comment l'aider, il nous rejetait, pensant que nous finirions par le rejeter. Notre père n'était pas très compréhensif, et ne savait pas comment communiquer avec lui. Puis notre mère est tombée gravement malade et a fini par mourir, après avoir souffert de longs mois sans que nous ne parvenions à la soulager. Tatsuha était bien jeune et trop sensible pour vivre tout ça …

- C'est en grande partie ma faute. Je n'étais plus le même, c'était comme si son frère était mort. Puis Sayuri nous a quitté, et je n'ai pas su l'aider. Ni t'aider toi, d'ailleurs, nee-san.

- Tu n'en étais pas capable, Eiri-chan. Toi aussi, tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais je n'avais pas la force nécessaire, je n'ai pu que te regarder t'enfoncer jour après jour, impuissante. Et Shuichi est arrivé, en réponse peut-être à nos prières.

- Sûrement. Je suis heureux que Tat-chan n'ait pas eu à subir de plus lourdes conséquences.

- C'est du passé tout ça. Aujourd'hui, en plus de sa force morale et de sa sagesse, il a tout l'amour dont il a besoin pour aller mieux et chasser ses vieux démons. J'ai confiance en lui, et en toi, Ryuichi.

- Cela me touche, vraiment.

- Tout ça est bien joli, mais la réalité l'est beaucoup moins : vous vivez chacun à l'autre bout du monde. Il serait peut-être temps que vous preniez une décision tous les deux, Ryuichi.

- Ma décision est prise, Yuki, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Si elle repose sur le fait que tu as cru perdre Tat-chan, tu devrais peut-être attendre et prendre un peu de recul.

- J'ai eu le recul suffisant, et si j'ai pris en compte l'agression de Tsu-chan, c'est simplement parce qu'elle m'a confirmé ce que je pensais et ressentais déjà. Tu as peut-être une piètre opinion de moi, Yuki, et je ne serai peut-être jamais assez bien pour ton frère, d'après toi, mais…

- Stop, Ryuichi, que les choses soient claires, je ne t'ai jamais jugé, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire un jour. Shuichi et moi avons dû lutter contre des personnes plus ou moins proches qui passaient leur temps à juger notre relation, et j'ai assez détesté ça pour ne pas le faire subir même à mon pire ennemi. Et tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Shuichi et moi, nous nous sommes choisis, et nous avons dit merde à tous ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas, car personne n'a ce droit. C'est exactement la même chose pour Tatsuha et toi.

- Alors que me reproches-tu exactement ?

- A toi personnellement ? Rien de plus que ce que je reproche à mon frère : de vous complaire dans cette relation à distance, de souffrir et soupirer chacun de votre côté de la planète. Vous vous aimez et vous vous laissez vivre depuis plus de trois ans Si c'était justifié au départ, je considère que depuis plus d'un an, c'est du beau gâchis. Je ne sais pas quelle es ta décision, Ryuichi, mais la seule chose qui est évidente pour moi, c'est que loin de toi, mon frère est malheureux. Et d'après ce que m'en a dit Shuichi, c'est pareil pour toi.

- Notre situation est assez complexe, mais je peux t'assurer que le temps de la passivité est terminé. J'ai eu mes réponses, je sais aujourd'hui ce que je dois faire. Mika me fait confiance, je te demande de suivre son exemple. Et si je rend malheureux votre frère, que j'aime plus que tout au monde, je t'offrirai Kumagoro en sacrifice.

Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Mika pouffa franchement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je vais m'installer et vivre au Canada que je ne me préoccuperai plus de ma famille. Je te fais confiance, tu es prévenu.

Ryuichi prit la main qu'il tendait et la serra.

Le silence s'installa un moment, rompu par l'arrivée du médecin. Il salua Yuki et Mika.

- Tatsuha tolère très bien le traitement, il devrait être remis dans quelques jours. A ce qu'il m'a dit, il est venu assister à un mariage dont il est le témoin…

- Oui, mon mariage. Mais nous le repousserons, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Pour lui si, visiblement. Devant son insistance, j'ai finalement accepté qu'il ait une permission exceptionnelle, mais certaines règles devront être observées. En tout premier lieu, il ne devra se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant et ne faire aucun effort. Même un simple lever de bras, si cela n'est pas obligatoirement nécessaire, devra lui être évité.

- Docteur, tout ceci est inutile, mon fiancé et moi avons déjà pris la décision de reporter notre mariage.

- En règle générale, j'aurais salué la sagesse de votre décision. Mais dans le cas de votre frère, comme cela arrive parfois, je me vois contraint de vous demander de revenir sur cette décision.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils en chœur.

- Votre frère a été touché aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il semble très attaché à ce que tout se déroule comme prévu, et il risque de très mal vivre le fait d'être responsable d'un changement d'une telle importance. Apparemment, vous comptez beaucoup pour lui, et il se sent déjà très mal de causer de tels troubles, selon ses propres termes. Je pense que cela pourrait l'aider à guérir, si vous ne changez rien à ce qui était programmé.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?

- Il y a toujours un risque, mais je le juge faible, si vous suivez mes instructions. A ce que j'ai pu constater hier, cette nuit et ce matin, à la lecture de tous les rapports du personnel soignant que j'ai pu consulter en si peu de temps, je peux affirmer que Monsieur Uesugi sera entouré de toute l'attention nécessaire à ce que sa permission, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle, se déroule sans heurts. Et que si problème il devait y avoir, vous saurez gérer au mieux pour limiter les conséquences. Suis-je trop présomptueux ?

- Non, Docteur, assura Mika, nous nous occuperons bien de lui.

- Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à l'un d'entre vous de me suivre au poste de soin, que je puisse donner et expliquer mes consignes, qu'il transmettra aux autres.

Ryuichi s'avança.

- Je viens. Yuki, tu seras occupé, c'est ton mariage. Et toi, Mika, tu devras t'occuper de ta fille. De toute façon, j'avais déjà l'intention de rester avec lui toute la journée.

- D'accord. Docteur, je sais que ce n'est pas l'heure des visites, mais pouvons-nous le voir un moment ?

- Allez-y, mais pas trop longtemps. Il a passé une mauvaise nuit et a besoin de se reposer. J'ai terminé mon service, je vous verrai demain matin pour sa sortie. Enfin, je ne pense pas voir le marié, alors permettez-moi de vous transmettre tous mes vœux de bonheur et de vous serrer la main.

- Merci, Docteur, répondit Yuki en serrant sa main.

Le Docteur Caroll sourit avant de se tourner vers Ryuichi.

- Allons-y, si vous le voulez bien. Madame, dit-il encore en saluant Mika, qui le remercia une nouvelle fois.

- Si je ne vous revois pas, à plus tard, leur dit Ryuichi.

- Nous repasserons certainement tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

Le chanteur et le Docteur partirent d'un côté, Yuki et Mika de l'autre.

_A suivre…

* * *

_


	11. Le mariage : la cérémonie

**grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf : les membres de la famille de Shuichi (Kaori, la mère, Akitoshi, le frère), Suzanne, les amis de Yuki (et oui, il a des amis !!!), le maire et les figurants, les époux et maris des personnages de l'animé (ils commencent à se faire vieux les ptis gars ;-) oups, j'entends K armer son magnum…), deux autres personnages aussi mais je ne dis rien, ça casserait l'effet… pour les chansons, il y a « je te promets » et quelques phrases de « Laura » de Johnny Hallyday, « Dans ton regard » de Patrick Fiori. Ce ne sont que des citations que j'ai détournées pour mon histoire…

_**Chapitre onze : le mariage : la cérémonie**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi, Mika/Tohma, Hisae/Fujisaki, Suzanne/Akitoshi

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri (fiancé de Shuichi, écrivain), Shindo Shuichi (fiancé de Yuki, ancien chanteur des Bad Luck) Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), le Maire, Etsuko (fille de Mika et de Tohma), Hisae Shindo (sœur de Shuichi) **Allusion** : Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Yuki, épouse de Seguchi Tohma), Tohma (Seguchi Tohma, PDG de NG Productions), Shindo Akitoshi (Aki-chan, frère de Shuichi), Kaori Shindo (mère de Shuichi) Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Noriko (amie de Shuichi et ancien membre des Nittle Grasper) Hiroshi Nakano, (Hiro, ancien guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi), Ayaka (épouse de Hiroshi), K (ancien manager des Bad Luck), Fujisaki Suguru (ancien pianiste des Bad Luck), Sakano (ancien producteur des Bad Luck). + Suzanne + un employé de la mairie.

* * *

Chapitre Onze : le mariage : la cérémonie

-

Lorsque Shuichi apparut sur le perron de la mairie, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. La cour de la mairie était pleine…

- Le mariage précédent n'est pas tout à fait terminé, il nous faut attendre un peu. Profitez-en pour faire connaissance, pour ceux qu ne se connaissent pas encore !

Il descendit rejoindre Yuki qui l'attendait en compagnie de leurs deux familles. Des groupes se formaient un peu partout.

- Où est Aki-chan ? demanda Shuichi.

- Juste là ! lui répondit sa sœur en s'écartant pour qu'il puisse voir derrière elle.

Shuichi sourit. Son frère étai en grande discussion avec Suzanne, la jeune infirmière qui s'était occupée de Tatsuha à son arrivée à l'hôpital.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer, lorsqu'il m'a demandé si elle pouvait assister au mariage. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas juste pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse soigner Tat-chan en cas de problème. C'est qui, cette fille, pour lui ?

- Aki-chan ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite, quand j'ai été emmené à l'hôpital, et il n'était de toute façon pas en état pour faire attention. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle a beaucoup changé, contrairement à lui.

- Ils se connaissent, alors ? Même si il me parle beaucoup, il est évident qu'il ne m'a pas raconté toutes ses rencontres. C'était quand ?

- Apparemment, ils se sont rencontrés il y a quelques années.

- Il ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas ?

- Pas au début. Elle a profité d'une visite qu'il m'a fait hier pour lui rappeler quelques souvenirs. Il ne lui a pas fallu trop insister, quelques mots ont suffit à Aki-chan pour se remémorer un certain hiver à Paris.

Shuichi ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est _cette Suzanne-là _? Okaa-san, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère, c'est bien elle ?

- Oui, mon Shui-chan, il n'y a eu qu'une Suzanne qui a autant marqué ton frère. Et le destin a fait de nouveau se croiser leurs routes.

Akitoshi lui avait raconté cette histoire, il se souvenait parfaitement. Il était à Paris, durant un hiver plutôt rude où l'avait conduit une fausse piste sur leur père. Pour payer ses études, Suzanne travaillait le soir au bar en face de son hôtel, où il passait beaucoup de temps à décompresser de ses journées déprimantes et de ses recherches infructueuses. S'il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué au départ, pris dans son espèce de quête pour retrouver son père, sa gentillesse et sa douceur lui avaient très tôt fait lever la tête et faire plus attention à elle. Ils s'étaient livrés une sorte de duel de séduction pendant deux longues semaines, se cherchant, se provoquant, jouant avec cette attirance qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer. Un soir, ils étaient allés en boîte, avaient flirtés sans réellement se toucher, puis Akitoshi l'avait raccompagnée, et devant chez elle, ils avaient continuer de jouer, s'effleurant juste des lèvres en guise de bonsoir. Durant cette soirée, Akitoshi n'avait pas fait attention à son téléphone. Lorsqu'il était rentré à l'hôtel, il avait eu un message d'une grande importance pour ses recherches. Il s'en était voulu de s'être ainsi détourné de son objectif. Le lendemain, il était passé au bar déposer un mot pour Suzanne, une simple phrase : « Désolé, je dois partir, merci pour avoir mis un peu de couleur dans le gris de ma vie et bonne chance pour tes études. » Ceci avant de gagner l'aéroport et de rejoindre l'Inde, où là encore, il avait espéré retrouver la trace de son père.

- J'y crois pas, il a fallu qu'ils se retrouvent dans ces circonstances plus qu'improbables…

- Le monde est vraiment petit… remarqua Yuki.

Il n'avait pas fini de prononcer ces mots qu'une autre personne s'approcha d'eux, quelqu'un que personne ne s'attendait à trouver là.

- Si je dis que tu es encore plus canon qu'il y a trois ans, Shui-chan, je risque de me prendre combien de poings dans la figure ?

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc. Même Tatsuha fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil, cette intonation lui étant étrangement familière.

Ces cheveux blonds, beaucoup plus courts qu'avant, ces yeux noirs où un défi constant semblait briller, ce sourire provocateur…

- Dan… murmura Shuichi, interdit.

Dan Kasuo Kansei. Le seul homme a avoir réussi à mencaer la relation de Yuki et de Shuichi. (1)

Yuki replongea trois ans en arrière et chassa fermement l'image de Dan forçant Shuichi à l'embrasser de son esprit. Il lança un regard glacé à l'ancien chanteur des Whispers. Celui-ci l'ignora et balaya le groupe du regard.

- Bonjour, tout le monde. Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir. Tatsuha, je ne t'avais pas vu… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- C'est sans gravité. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai appris le mariage de Shuichi, alors j'ai tenté ma chance… Non, non, ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de mes paroles. Je vois bien que j'ai eu tort de vouloir vous séparer. C'est du passé, tout ça. Je voulais essayer de m'incruster, c'est un jour important.

- Et tu viens d'où ? voulut savoir Hiroshi.

- D'Alberta. Ca ne me fait pas un trop grand détour. J'avais vraiment envie de vous revoir, c'était l'occasion. On a passé des supers moments, hein, Tat-chan ?

- Du passé, comme tu dis, répondit celui-ci, sentant les doigts de Ryuichi se crisper sur ses épaules.

- Vu le regard que me lance Ryuichi, je peux en déduire que vous avez fini par accorder vos violons. J'en suis heureux. Shui-chan, tu ne me dis rien ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui t'amène ici, Dan. J'aimerai te dire que ça me fait plaisir de te voir, mais tant que je ne connais pas la vraie raison de ta présence…

- Je voulais juste vous revoir. J'étais pas loin, je le répète, c'était l'occasion. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, quoi !

- Pas loin, pas loin, c'est toi qui le dis… releva Hiroshi.

- Ce que vous pouvez être méfiants ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout gâcher, si c'est ça qui vous fait peur. Ah, excusez-moi, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement pour faire un signe. Jennifer, je suis là ! Vous allez finir par me croire.

Une jeune femme le rejoignit en souriant. Elle était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts dont la forme était surprenante, c'était en tout point des yeux de chats.

- Je ne te voyais plus, mon chéri. Alors, tu vas enfin me présenter ces personnes que tu tenais tant à revoir ?

- Oui. Je vous présente ma fiancée, Jennifer. Et lui, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur le renflement du ventre de la jeune femme, c'est Ryan. Je ne pourrais pas mieux vous le présenter avant trois mois. Alors, vous pensez toujours que je viens semer la pagaille ?

Cette nouvelle détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère. Shuichi tendit la main à Dan.

- Félicitations, Dan. Je suis désolé si notre accueil a été un peu froid et distant…

- Je n'ai pas laissé un très bon souvenir en partant, il y a quelques années, je comprends. Mais en souvenir de tout ce qui était génial entre nous tous, je me devais de venir vous revoir.

Ils le félicitèrent tour à tour, même Yuki, sans aller jusqu'à lui serrer la main. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, quand même…

Un employé de la mairie vint chercher Yuki et Shuichi pour leur signifier qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Shuichi accepta bien évidemment que Dan et Jennifer assistent à la cérémonie.

Yuki tendit son bras à Shuichi, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Prêt ?

- Et plus encore, assura-t-il en le lui prenant.

Ils gagnèrent la salle des mariages, suivit de leurs invités.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, la cérémonie commença.

Yuki, enfin Eiri, en costume beige coupé sur mesure, chemise blanc cassé fermée par une cravate en soie également beige, tenait la main de Shuichi, en costume du même violet que ses yeux et sa cravate, nuancé par le lilas de sa chemise. Le tendre sourire qu'ils affichaient n'avait que rarement disparu de leurs visages depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés en ce matin de ce jour si attendu...

Le Maire les regarda tour à tour en souriant.

- Je suis ici aujourd'hui en qualité d'élu de la Ville de Toronto afin d'accéder à la requête de ces deux hommes, Eiri et Shuichi, qui souhaitent s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage. Je dis bien sacrés, bien que l'Eglise refuse de reconnaître ce type d'union comme légitime, et nombres d'instituions à sa suite, l'amour qui unit ces deux hommes et leur volonté de concrétiser ce lien si fort par celui du mariage me suffisent à légitimer cette union., dans cette institution laïque qu'est la Mairie. C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir participer à la réalisation de l'un de vos souhaits les plus chers. Je vous laisse à présent la parole.

Eiri et Shuichi se firent face, leurs mains entrelacées.

Eiri : J'ai poussé comme on respire, sans abri, ni foi, ni loi.

J'ai souvent passé mon tour, je n'ai jamais appris à donner tant d'amour

Le temps passe et me remplit de toi.

Je n'avais besoin de personne et tant de place pour toi.

Je n'attendais rien de toi, qu'une raison d'être là.

Mais de tes rires et de tes bras, tu m'inventes un avenir.

Je t'aime, Shuichi, tu es toujours et pour toujours, à jamais dans mon cœur.

Shuichi : Dans ton regard je vois la mer et le brouillard où je me perds

Dans ton regard, y a des voiliers et des départs où je veux m'en aller

Faire la croisière, des gens heureux

Et que nous deux, à notre guise faire notre vie sans qu'on nous dise,

C'est interdit

Et se sentir enfin libre, comme le vent soulève un oiseau

Enfin libre d'aller toujours plus loin toujours plus haut.

Je t'aime Eiri, à jamais.

Eiri : Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Shuichi : Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche  
Eiri : Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Shuichi : Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces

Eiri : Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme  
Shuichi : Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes  
Eiri : Je te promets le feu à la place des armes  
Shuichi : Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs

Ensemble : J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
Eiri : J'te promets une histoire différente des autres

Shuichi : Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines  
Eiri : Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves  
Shuichi : Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches  
Eiri : Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches

Shuichi : Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses  
Eiri : Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses  
Shuichi : Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir  
Eiri : J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir

Ce fut la gorge nouée par l'émotion que Eiri termina, en essuyant une larme qui s'attardait sur la joue de son futur époux.

Shuichi n'était pas le seul à pleurer, les larmes coulaient sans honte, pas un cœur ne fut épargné, pas un œil ne sut rester sec, alors que tout le monde s'était levé pour applaudir.

Les mains s'étaient jointes naturellement durant leur échange : celles d'Hiroshi et d'Ayaka, encore jeunes mariés, heureux pour deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour eux, et elles n'étaient pas nombreuses ; celles de Fujisaki et d'Hisae, qui se rendaient compte à quel point c'était une chance de se trouver et de s'aimer ; celles de Mika et de Tohma, leur fille assise entre eux, celles de Dan et Jennifer, de Sakano et sa toute récente épouse, de K et sa petite amie du moment, un moment qui durait et durait de plus en plus, de Noriko et son mari, leur fils sur ses genoux, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres couples.

Et celles de Ryuichi et Tatsuha, bien sûr, qui échangèrent même un tendre sourire.

Le calme revenu et l'assistance de nouveau assise, le Maire put continuer la cérémonie.

- Après ce moment plus qu'émouvant, je vais sembler bien pragmatique avec mes questions, mais puisqu'il le faut. Que la charmante demoiselle aux alliances s'avance.

La petite Etsuko quitta les bras de sa mère, un peu intimidée, mais fut vite rassurée par le sourire de son oncle Eiri et de Shuichi. Elle se mit à côté d'eux et présenta le petit coussin de velours rouge où reposaient les deux alliances, comme on le lui avait appris.

- Merci, petit ange, dit le Maire avant de se tourner vers Eiri. Monsieur Uesugi Eiri, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Shindo Shuichi ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Monsieur Shindo Shuichi, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Uesugi Eiri ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Si quelqu'un dans la salle souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il se lève et parle, ou qu'il se taise à jamais. Bien, reprit-il après un court silence, Monsieur Uesugi, prenez l'alliance, s'il vous plaît, et répétez après moi. « Moi, Uesugi Eiri, te prends toi, Shindo Shuichi, pour époux…

Eiri prit l'alliance et la passa au doigt de Shuichi, son regard aux reflets d'or plongé dans ses yeux brillants comme deux améthystes traversées par les rayons du soleil.

- Moi, Uesugi Eiri, je te prends toi, Shindo Shuichi, pour époux…

- Je fais le serment de t'aimer et de te chérir, de t'honorer et de te respecter…

- Je fais le serment de t'aimer et de te chérir, de t'honorer et de te respecter…

- De t'offrir protection et réconfort…

- De t'offrir protection et réconfort…

- De demeurer auprès de toi dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie ou le bien-être…

- De demeurer auprès de toi dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie ou le bien-être…

- Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Le Maire se tourna vers Shuichi, qui se saisit de l'alliance et répéta le même serment à Eiri.

- Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, termina-t-il.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat de l'Ontario, je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser dans un silence chargé de respect, d'admiration et d'émotion, puis, lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, tout le monde applaudit.

Le Maire présenta le registre afin qu'ils signent, puis demanda aux témoins de s'avancer pour signer à leur tour.

Mika et Tatsuha s'avancèrent, puis Akitoshi et Hiroshi. Hisae n'étant pas encore majeure, cela avait réglé le problème du choix entre les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour Shuichi…

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, une longue vie remplie d'amour et d'enfants. J'appuierai de tout mon poids vos demandes d'adoption.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Maire.

- J'ai célébré beaucoup de mariages hétérosexuels et homosexuels depuis le peu de temps où cela nous est possible. Croyez-moi, j'ai souvent été ému, mais rarement à ce point. Merci de nous prouver que l'Amour existe et à quel point il est beau et chaud.

Ils le saluèrent très chaleureusement et quittèrent la Mairie.

La demi-heure suivante fut consacrée aux félicitations, puis ils allèrent faire quelques photos sur le lac Saint Laurent avant de regagner l'hôtel pour la réception.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Notes** : (1) ce passage fait référence à ma fic « la menace du rival, le malentendu ».

Les cérémonies des mariages gays sont beaucoup moins conventionnelles que les mariages hétéros, alors j'ai fait un peu un mix des rituels à l'Eglise et en Mairie, un peu de religion et un peu de laïcité, ça m'arrangeait en fait… Je sais bien que personne ne pourra chanter du Johnny devant le maire, mais bon… en plus ils ont pas chanté, je tiens à le préciser… J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ! bises Lysanea.


	12. Le mariage : la réception

**Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf : les membres de la famille de Shuichi (Kaori, la mère, Akitoshi, le frère, Mazaki Koboe, le père), la mère de Yuki, Sayuri Asato Uesugi, Suzanne + les vigiles. Les chansons sont de Joe Dassin : « Plus _je te vois, plus je te veux_ » et de Jacques Brel « _Le refrain de ma vie_ ».

_**Chapitre douze : le mariage : la réception**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi, Mika/Tohma, Hisae/Fujisaki, Suzanne/Akitoshi

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri (fiancé de Shuichi, écrivain), Shindo Shuichi (fiancé de Yuki, ancien chanteur des Bad Luck) Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Hisae Shindo (sœur de Shuichi), Suzanne (infirmière et amie de Akitoshi) Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Yuki, épouse de Seguchi Tohma), Shindo Akitoshi (Aki-chan, frère de Shuichi), Kaori Shindo (mère de Shuichi) Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Hiroshi Nakano (Hiro, ancien guitariste des Bad Luck et meilleur ami de Shuichi),

Allusion : Tohma (Seguchi Tohma, PDG de NG Productions), Etsuko (fille de Mika et de Tohma), Noriko (amie de Shuichi et ancien membre des Nittle Grasper) Ayaka (épouse de Hiroshi), K (ancien manager des Bad Luck), Fujisaki Suguru (ancien pianiste des Bad Luck), Sakano (ancien producteur des Bad Luck),

**Notes** : finalement, j'ai eu le temps de travailler ce gros morceau qu'est le mariage, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais finalement, ca a du bon deux heures de transports en commun, quand tu peux t asseoir et écrire assez correctement pour te relire... Je vous préviens, c'est un peu long et rose bonbon... Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait toujours super plaisir ! Lysanea

* * *

Chapitre douze : le mariage : la réception.

-

La salle de réception de l'hôtel avait été magnifiquement décoré sous la direction de Mika. Les tables avaient été disposées et l'ensemble des invités répartis selon une parfaite organisation. Mais pour le moment, personne n'était vraiment sagement assis, les mariés eux-mêmes allaient d'un groupe à l'autre…

Shuichi trouva enfin l'occasion de s'approcher de son frère et de Suzanne, qui ne s'étaient que rarement quittés d'ailleurs.

- Tout se passe bien ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'était vraiment une très belle cérémonie, lui répondit Suzanne. Je ne vous connais pas et pourtant, j'ai été très émue. Akito m'a un peu raconté votre histoire, c'est vraiment un très beau lien qui vous unit à votre époux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

- Merci beaucoup, Suzanne. J'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez la jeune femme que mon frère a rencontré à Paris il y a quelques années.

- Oui, la vie fait parfois de drôles de surprises.

- J'en revenais pas. J'ai gardé le souvenir d'une jeune fille presque aussi grande que moi, aux cheveux ultras courts blonds platine, aux yeux verts comme les bouteilles de bière que je descendais, tous les doigts bagués et prêts à s'imprimer sur ta figure si t'avais un geste ou une parole déplacé… Tout ça cachant un cœur d'or et une grande sensibilité. Et je retrouve une jeune infirmière à la longue tresse brune, qui fait bien une tête de moins que moi, au petit sourire presque timide. Tes yeux m'ont frappé, mais j'étais trop inquiet pour Tat-chan pour faire le lien.

- Ne rêves pas, tu n'as pas grandi, j'ai juste délaissé mes talons.

- Le résultat est le même, t'es obligé de lever les yeux pour me regarder, et c'est irrésistible…

- Toi par contre, tu changes pas…

- Vous l'avez reconnu tout de suite ?

La jeune fille sourit en regardant Akitoshi.

- Dès qu'il est entré dans le périmètre des urgences et que je me suis retournée. J'ai été si surprise que ma collègue s'est inquiétée. Le temps que je réagisse, le brancard était déjà passé, et Akito avait été prié de rester en arrière. Lorsque je lui ai dit que je lui donnerai des nouvelles au plus vite, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Il me regardait à peine, en fait. Mais moi, j'avais ma certitude, c'était bien lui, ce jeune homme si troublé rencontré à Paris. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait atterri dans l'hôpital où je travaillais, à 6 heures d'avion de là où on s'était vus pour la dernière fois.

- Entre nous, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. J'espère que vous saurez saisir cette nouvelle chance que vous offre le destin. Je vous laisse à cette entreprise. Au plaisir, Suzanne. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Merci beaucoup.

- Avant de partir, tu sais où est maman ?

- Oui, elle est à l'arrière avec Mika, je crois qu'elles supervisent la préparation du service de la pièce montée.

- Bien, nous allons les rejoindre. A plus tard.

Shuichi lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'éloigna.

Il croisa Ryuichi qui tenait deux verres à la main, le front plissé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Kuma-kun s'est fait enlevé ?

- Très drôle ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Tat-chan, par hasard ?

- Non, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin. Ca fait longtemps que tu le cherches ?

- Cinq à dix minutes. On sortait des toilettes et… Me regarde pas comme ça, le docteur Caroll a dit qu'il ne devait pas faire trop d'efforts, comment veux-tu qu'il reste debout dans son état ? Fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'aider à tenir.

- Tenir quoi ?

- T'es pas possible, Shui-chan ! Bon, je vais voir sur le balcon. Si tu le croises, tu me l'envois.

- Ok. Et arrête de t'inquiéter, tu le sentirais, s'il allait mal. Tu pressens les choses par dessus les océans et les continents quand il va pas bien, c'est pas une salle de réception qui va brouiller tes perceptions, quand même !

- T'as raison. Mais je me sentirai bien que quand il sera dans mon champ de vision.

Ryuichi se dirigea vers le balcon et Shuichi continua son tour de salle. Ryuichi soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il y trouva Tatsuha. Il posa les deux verres sur la rambarde.

- Tu es là, mon ange, je te cherchais. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'avais juste envie de prendre un peu l'air du soir.

Ryuichi se pencha et l'entoura de ses bras, très doucement, en posant son menton sur son épaule. Tatsuha appuya sa joue contre la sienne.

- Je suis tellement heureux pour mon frère et Shui-chan. Je ressens encore l'émotion qu'ils ont crée durant la cérémonie.

- Ca m'a touché aussi. Ca donne envie.

- C'est pour ça que tu me cherchais ? le taquina-t-il.

- Baka. Non, j'avais une chose à te donner.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Tatsuha alors que Ryuichi se détachait et le faisait pivoter pour lui faire face.

Il attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- Tu te souviens, le premier soir, on a eu une conversation sur les clés, le symbole, et tout ça.

- Oui.

- Tiens, dit-il en sortant un trousseau de clés qu'il lui tendit. Ce sont les clés de mes appartements de Chicago, Los Angeles, New York et Détroit. Elles sont marquées, tu pourras facilement les différencier. Il y a aussi celle de mon chez moi à Tokyo.

Tatsuha laissa son regard glisser des clés aux yeux de son amant.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ryui-chan.

- Dans un premier temps, accepte ou refuse-les. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si c'est ta décision.

- Je les accepte, bien sûr, répondit-il en se saisissant du trousseau. Je suis très touché. Mais je ne les accepte que pour le symbole, parce que je n'en aurais pas l'utilité. Tu as bien vu que je n'avais pas tellement l'occasion de venir te voir.

- Au moins quand tu viens, tu es chez toi.

- Je ne risque pas de tomber sur une Renée Diamanda ?

- Si ça devait arriver, je changerai de serrure…

- Teme ! s'indigna-t-il en frappant son torse de son poing.

- Arrête, tu vas te blesser, répliqua-t-il en se saisissant de sa main.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Ryuichi se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, son autre main glissant derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser plus profondément encore. Puis ils s'écartèrent et se sourirent tendrement, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

- Dis, mon Ryui-chan, combien de temps peux-tu rester avec moi, ici ?

- Je resterai jusqu'à ce que je puisse te ramener à Détroit avec moi, mon cœur.

- Mais, tu as des obligations…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Rien ne compte plus que toi à mes yeux. Mais ne le dis pas à Kumagoro, il risquerait de se vexer

- Il a dû s'en rendre compte, tu l'as oublié deux ou trois fois, ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé avant.

- Tu n'as pas tort… Il faudra que j'en parle avec lui.

- Sérieusement, Ryui-chan, le docteur Caroll a dit que je serai remis dans quelques jours. Eiri et Shuichi nous laissent leur maison, le temps que je puisse voyager de nouveau. Mais Mika peut rester, ou Akitoshi.

- Tu préfères qu'Akitoshi reste avec toi, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, baka ! C'est juste que ça le dérangera moins que toi. Et il a Suzanne, je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble, ces deux-là, c'est gros comme un temple.

- Leur histoire est compliquée. Mais pour en revenir à toi, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Quand vas-tu comprendre que rien ne peut me déranger, te concernant ? Je t'aime, Tsu-chan, tout le temps passé à tes côtés et un cadeau. J'adore prendre soin de toi, m'occuper de toi. Quand tu pourras de nouveau voyager, tu viendras t'installer à Détroit avec moi. Et lorsqu'un voyage jusqu'au Japon te sera de nouveau possible, et bien tu repartiras, et nous reprendrons notre vie, avec nos obligations respectives, nos devoirs à honorer et tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, on reste ensemble. Vu ?

- Avec plaisir. Tu sais, mon amour, je…

Il s'interrompit, victime d'une violente quinte de toux. Il suffoqua sous la douleur et fit appel à toutes ses années de pratique au Temple pour faire refluer la douleur et se calmer. Il avait agrippé le bras de Ryuichi si fort qu'il n'avait pas pu aller chercher de l'aide. Lorsque enfin il desserra ses doigts, Ryuichi se leva.

- Je vais chercher Suzanne.

- Attends, s'il te plaît… Sois… discret, n'alerte personne…

- Tsu-chan, tu craches du sang, tu te tords de douleur, et tu veux que…

- S'il te plaît… Pas avant que j'ai vu… Suzanne… s'il te plaît…

- D'accord. Je reviens, mon cœur, tiens le coup, continue de garder la panique et la peur loin de toi.

Il embrassa son front et le laissa.

Il avait croisé Akitoshi et Suzanne se dirigeant vers l'arrière, il retrouva donc rapidement la jeune femme, qui le suivit sans en avoir l'air, aussi discrètement que possible. Ryuichi se retint de ne pas traverser la salle en courant.

Sur le balcon, Tatsuha continuait à cracher du sang. Suzanne s'approcha, le toucha, regarda l'aspect du sang qu'il crachait, lui souleva sa chemise afin de s'assurer que le pansement était en place et que la plaie ne s'était pas ouverte. Tout était propre, heureusement.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser Ryuichi passer un linge humide sur le visage du jeune blessé pour lui enlever les traces de sang et le rafraîchir aussi. Il l'aida à boire ses cachets avec un peu d'eau.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, leur assura Suzanne. Il ne faut pas oublier que la blessure est profonde, les tissus ont été endommagés. Si le poumon et les autres organes n'ont pas été touchés, l'organisme a subit une agression et de nombreux dérèglements. Il y a eu beaucoup d'agitation, de fumée, d'odeurs différentes, de bruits, tu as été pas mal agressé aujourd'hui. Normalement, après une telle opération, il faut du calme, du repos, une position allongée pendant au moins 24h. Tu n'as bénéficié que de la moitié de ce temps. Il serait plus sage de rentrer à l'hôpital..

- Je vais t'y ramener, Tsu-chan.

- Non.

- Mais…

Tatsuha leva le visage vers lui.

- Pas encore. Je vais me reposer un peu ici, ça va passer, les cachets agissent très vite. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux, la douleur est supportable.

Ryuichi se sentait impuissant. Il se souvenait des paroles du docteur Caroll, il savait que s'il partait maintenant, Tatsuha attirerait l'attention et perturberait le mariage, ce qu'il ne supporterait pas.

- Ma permission prend fin dans une heure. Une heure, je vous demande de m'accorder cette petite heure, et je vous laisse me ramener. S'il vous plaît.

Suzanne allait répondre, mais Shuichi arriva à ce moment-là.

- Vous êtes tous là, parfait ! C'est l'heure du gâteau, il faut rentrer. Tout va bien ? Tat-chan, tu es un peu pâle, non ?.Il y a un problème ? Suzanne ?

Suzanne échangea un rapide regard avec Tatsuha.

- Je m'assurai justement qu'il allait bien. Il est peu fatigué, c'est normal, mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Il ne faudra pas que tu manges trop de gâteau, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas un souci, il n'a jamais été trop gourmand, remarqua Ryuichi.

- Ca dépend des gourmandises et où elles se trouvent, se défendit le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil à son amant.

- Je vois tout à fait Ryui-chan se transformer en plateau de dégustation…

- Ca te va bien de me dire ça, Shui-chan, toi qui joue si bien les cornets de glaces…

- Je n'ai rien entendu, fit Shuichi en se détournant pour quitter le balcon.

- Attends, Onii-chan, c'est quoi cette histoire, je veux savoir ! s'écria Akitoshi en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils commencèrent à les suivre. Tatsuha retint Suzanne par le bras un moment.

- Merci, Suzanne.

- De rien. Mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux, et au moindre signe alarmant, c'est une ambulance que j'appelle.

- Je connais mon corps, mes limites. Ca ira.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et allèrent s'installer à leurs places respectives.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Eiri se leva.

- Je n'aime pas les discours, c'est pas nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, et vous êtes tous présent pour être témoin de ce qui nous lie, Sui-chan et moi. Alors je prends la parole. Mais je vous préviens, au premier commentaire, je me rassois !

- Pour une fois que t'acceptes de dire plus d'une phrase, on va pas se priver ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Tatsuha.

L'écrivain fit mine de se rasseoir, sous les protestations.

- Mais je plaisante, Onii-chan ! Vas-y, te fais pas prier.

- Je te louperai pas, le jour où tu seras à ma place, promit-il, et cela calma instantanément Tatsuha, qui rougit. Dans un premier temps, reprit Eiri, Shui-chan et moi tenions à vous remercier d'être là. Nous avons une pensée pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu être physiquement présents, mais dont les pensées nous accompagnent à chaque instant. Ton père, Shui-chan, Mazaki Koboe, ainsi que ma mère, Sayuri Asato Uesugi.

Il observa un silence respectueux durant quelques secondes, que personne ne perturba et que beaucoup accompagnèrent.

- Merci à vous d'avoir accepté de vivre avec nous l'un des plus importants et l'un de plus beaux jours de notre vie. Shui-chan, continua-t-il en se tournant vers lui, je veux aussi te remercier.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'ambre contre l'améthyste, l'ambre _dans_ l'améthyste, durant un long moment. Tout le monde était impressionné par cet échange silencieux dans lequel, cependant, ils s'hurlaient leur amour. Personne ne se senti gêné ou mal à l'aise, le temps n'avait aucune prise sur la scène. Il aurait pu se passer une seconde ou une heure, l'intensité de leur échange avait balayé tous les repères temporels.

Les deux époux (!!!) se sourirent, et l'écrivain reprit.

- Ecrire des romans d'amour, c'est facile pour moi. Te parler de mes sentiments l'est beaucoup moins. Le faire en public, c'est une épreuve. Mais ce public, ce sont nos proches, et ils nous connaissent ainsi que notre histoire.

« Ce soir-là, il y a plus de cinq ans, quand j'ai décidé de rentrer par le parc, traînant encore ma vie comme un boulet accroché à ma cheville, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. C'était mon destin, le sens que je cherchais à ma vie sans le savoir, sous la forme d'un incroyable gamin aux cheveux roses, qui s'interrogeait sur son talent et son avenir. Toi, Shui-chan. On s'est donné des réponses, ce soir-là, mais pas celles espérées. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais aucun talent et que tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. Tu m'as regardé avec ce mélange de crainte et d'attirance, comme tant d'autres. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si tu n'avais pas été Shindo Shuichi, l'être le plus têtu et borné de la création.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su quand exactement je tombais amoureux de toi. C'était peut-être à ce moment-là, quand nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois. Ou la seconde, sous la pluie, je ne sais pas. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, on ne se rend pas forcément tout de suite compte qu'on est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Moi, je n'étais pas prêt quand ça m'est arrivé. Mais c'est resté en moi, et ça a germé doucement. Une petite graine, une pousse, une fleur, une plante, un arbre, une forêt qui a envahit mon organisme, me donnant un second souffle, une nouvelle vie, en remplissant mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit. Dois-je me laisser aller à la facilité en disant que tu l'as arrosé et l'arroses tous les jours depuis notre rencontre ? L'image est très ambiguë alors que les esprits mal placés rient un bon coup, que je puisse terminer.

Des rires francs éclatèrent.

- Trop fort, Eiri !

- Excellent !

- Ca va, ça va…

- Arrête un peu de jouer la comédie, Eiri, t'es écrivain, tu ne choisis jamais tes mots par hasard ! On te connaît, maintenant !

- C'est vrai, et si vous me connaissez, c'est grâce à Shui-chan, reprit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Ton amour a gonflé mes veines, fait battre mon cœur.. Je suis né dans tes yeux, je vis dans ton regard. J'ai vécu des choses difficiles et douloureuses. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour en arriver ici, aujourd'hui, à tes côtés, après cinq ans de bonheur avec toi, alors je revivrai chaque blessure, chaque douleur autant de fois qu'il le faudra, sachant que je finirai par te retrouver, qu'elles me conduiront à toi, que ton sourire et ton amour m'en guériront.

- Eiri-chan… murmura Shuichi, ému comme jamais, en pressant sa joue sur sa main.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant parler, surtout de nous et de mes sentiments, alors je vais terminer sur un poème, puisque c'est le défi que vous nous avez demandé de relever.

Eiri : De jour en jour, de seconde en seconde  
L'amour grandit et me rend presque fou  
Comme un orage qui monte et qui gronde  
Comme une foudre qui tombe sur nous

Et plus le temps va, plus tu es à moi  
Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux  
Plus les jours passent et plus tu te donnes  
Et si les nuits sont chaudes

Tu aurais la cause

Quand tu t'en vas je ne sais comment vivre  
Sans ta présence le temps tourne à vide

Et plus le temps va, plus tu es à moi  
Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux  
Quand la nuit revient je te cherche des mains

Plus je suis à bout, plus tu me rends fou  
Et plus je te vois et plus je te veux

« Nous serrons heureux, mon ange, je te le promets, termina-t-il alors que Shuichi se levait, pleurant sans retenue. »

Les applaudissement résonnèrent longtemps dans la salle, alors qu'Eiri serrait Shuichi dans ses bras.

- Je suis fière de toi, Eiri, il nous a fallu attendre cinq ans pour t'entendre t'exprimer sur tes sentiments, mais ça valait le coup, lui dit Mika, essuyant ses larmes. Bravo.

- Merci, nee-san, répondit-il en se rasseyant, alors que Shuichi demeurait debout.

- J'aurais pas dû te faire la politesse et passer en premier, commença Shuichi, la gorge encore nouée d'émotion. Je suis tellement bouleversé, je sais pas si je vais réussir à parler.

Hisae s'avança et lui tendit un verre.

- Tiens, Onii-chan, et achève-nous. On ne va plus avoir de larmes à la fin de la journée…

- Merci, Imooto-chan. Et merci à toi, mon amour, pour tes mots, ton amour, et la vie que tu m'offres depuis plus de cinq ans.

- Ce n'est que le début.

- Oui, ce n'est que le début. Et pourtant, il s'est passé tant et tant de choses… Quand je te regarde, j'ai plein d'images qui défilent dans ma tête de ces cinq ans avec toi. Notre rencontre, les débuts difficiles, nos luttes, nos combats contre nous-même, l'un contre l'autre, envers et contre tout et tous. Et tout ces moments magiques, ce bonheur qui nous donnaient raison de tenir et de se battre. Je n'ai pas cessé d'entendre autour de nous que je t'avais sauvé, transformé. Toi-même, tu me dis être né dans mes yeux et vivre dans mon regard. Même si j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'aimer est pour certains impossible, c'est « juste » ce que j'ai fait, Eiri-chan, je t'ai aimé. Tout le reste, c'est nous deux, toi et moi, ensemble, qui l'avons accompli. On m'a dit qu'il fallait du courage pour approcher l'homme que tu étais alors, et vouloir en être aimé. Parce qu'il était facile de t'aimer. C'est faux. Beaucoup de gens sont tombés amoureux de Yuki Eiri, il m'est arrivé la même chose. Mais j'ai rencontré Eiri Uesugi tapi au fond de toi, et c'est lui que j'ai aimé. Dès lors que je l'ai entraperçu, je n'ai plus voulu te quitter, et j'ai juré de lui redonner vie. Voilà l'histoire de mon coup de foudre, de mon combat. Je suis heureux de l'avoir mené et gagné, et d'avoir épousé aujourd'hui Uesugi Eiri, et de porter ce nom. J'étais un gamin quand on s'est rencontré, je suis devenu un homme par ce combat que tu m'as amené à livrer au nom de l'amour. Je suis devenu un homme entre tes bras, je suis aujourd'hui ton époux, et j'espère être demain un père à tes côtés. Je t'aime, Eiri-chan. Ce que nous avons construit, personne ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever. Je sais que nous serons heureux, je te fais la même promesse, dit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Je conclu à présent sur le poème de notre défi

Shuichi : J'ai gravé quelques cœurs sur quelques arbres  
Sur du sable, sur du marbre  
Sur des coins de tables d'écoliers  
J'ai cru en presque toutes mes histoires  
A des amours dérisoires

Qui ne passaient même pas l'été

J'ai gravé quelques cœurs dont il ne reste  
Le plus souvent que la flèche  
Qu'un peu d'amertume ou de remords  
La veille au soir on lui a dit: "Je t'aime"  
Le matin on ne sait même  
Plus le prénom de celle qui dort

Mais c'était de toi que je rêvais  
C'était de toi que je brûlais mes nuits  
Je changeais sans cesse les couplets  
Mais c'était toi le refrain de ma vie

Je ne rêve plus tu es bien là  
Mais je continue à rêver de toi

Je vois bien que mon rêve était vrai  
Que c'était toi dont je brûlais mes nuits  
Je changeais sans cesse les couplets  
Mais c'était toi le refrain de ma vie

Je ne rêve plus tu es bien là  
Et je continue à rêver de toi

- Mais ce rêve qu'est notre vie, nous en faisons une réalité jour après jour, termina-t-il.

Il eut le droit aussi à un tonnerre d'applaudissements, alors qu'il embrassait tendrement Eiri.

Hiroshi se leva pour demander la parole, annonçant la session « toast aux mariés ».

- Je lève mon verre à ce couple exemplaire. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais ils sont bel et bien là aujourd'hui, unis officiellement par les liens du mariage, même si je continue de croire que quelque chose de plus puissant encore les unit depuis cinq ans. Vous allez nous manquer. Déjà, Shui-chan, je ne me suis toujours pas habitué au fait que tu ne débarques plus chez moi pour squatter mon canapé. Pourtant, ça fait plus de trois ans !.Tant mieux, c'est sûr, pour vous et pour moi aussi, même si tu ne nous dérangeras jamais, Ayaka-chan et moi. En parlant de ça, pour ceux qui s'amuseraient du fait que je suis marié à l'ancienne fiancée de Yuki alors que j'étais amoureux de Shuichi, et bien croyez-moi, j'ai gagné au change !

Les rires fusèrent. Hiroshi leva son verre.

- Longue et heureuse vie à vous. Yuki, ne te crois pas à l'abri. 12 heures d'avion, ca ne me fait pas peur.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu n'auras pas à le faire, répliqua l'écrivain.

- J'avoue. A vous deux !

- A vous ! reprit l'assistance en chœur.

Mika se leva.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est à vous présenter mes excuses. Avec Tohma, nous avons souvent essayé de vous séparer. Nous n'avons par réussi et tant mieux. Nous ne saurons jamais si ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Shuichi, qui aurait pu accomplir ce que tu as fait. Mais je suis persuadée que non. Car il n'existe pas deux personnes comme toi, et te ressembler n'aurait pas été suffisant. Je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur le chemin de mon frère, et quelles qu'aient été vos souffrances respectives, c'est du passé. Et celles à venir, car la vie n'est pas aussi rose que l'étaient tes cheveux, Shui-chan, vous les surmonterez ensemble, je n'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet. Vous allez nous manquer. Soyez heureux, termina-t-elle en levant son verre.

Les deux époux la remercièrent.

Hisae se leva.

- Je veux juste te dire devant tout le monde combien je t'aime, Onii-chan. Tu vas cruellement me manquer, mais je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi et pour vous deux. Vive vous et vive l'amour !

Shuichi embrassa sa sœur, alors que son frère se levais.

- A mon tour, je veux te dire que je suis heureux et triste à la fois. Heureux pour toi, parce que tu mérites ce bonheur, et triste pour moi et nous deux, parce que viens de te retrouver, et pourtant je te perds encore une fois. Mais ton bonheur compte plus que tout à mes yeux, alors ma joie est bien plus forte que ma peine.

- Tu ne m'as jamais perdu et tu ne me perdras jamais, Otouto. On est resté ensemble toutes ces années, tu sais tout de moi, je sais tout de toi, on a grandi ensemble même sans la présence physique de l'autre. A s'appeler à des heures pas possible, se parler des heures au téléphone ou sur le net, s'envoyer des cadeaux sans raisons et ne jamais oublier une date symbolique, malgré la distance. Ca ne changera jamais. Je reviendrai vous voir, et toi, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Ca fera sûrement plaisir à Suzanne de te voir de temps en temps, puisque vous avez repris contact. Enfin ça, c'est votre histoire…

- Tu as raison… euh pour toi et moi, je veux dire. Le reste, on verra. Je lève mon verre à votre bonheur. Prends soin de lui, Yuki.

- Oui, Eiri-san, intervint Kaori Shindo en se levant à son tour, prenez soin de mon fils. Je vous l'ai confié, il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, lorsque vous avez enfin accepté de reconnaître et dévoiler vos sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Je renouvelle ma bénédiction et vous demande de continuer à le rendre heureux.

- Je renouvelle mon serment et ma promesse. Je continuerai de la rendre heureux, Kaori Shindo-san.

- Je vous fais confiance, assura-t-elle en se rasseyant..

- Moi aussi, je veux dire quelque chose, mais vous m'excuserez si je reste assis…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tatsuha. Il était encore pâle, ce qui inquiétait Yuki. Il le connaissait bien, il comprit à ce moment là qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts. D'accord ou pas, il allait faire en sorte de le ramener d'ici peu.

- Je voulais dire merci à Shuichi d'avoir redonner ses ailes à mon frère. Quand j'étais petit, je voyais toujours Eiri comme un ange. De nous trois, tu es le seul à avoir tout hérité de maman, les yeux, les cheveux, le regard si doux que tu as de nouveau. Lorsque tu es revenu brisé de New York, j'ai prié tous les jours de ma vie, sans exagérer, pour que tu rencontres un autre ange. Un ange qui soignerait tes ailes et t'apprendrait de nouveau à voler, en te portant haut dans le ciel. Tu es parfois un petit démon, Shuichi, pourtant, tu avais aussi l'innocence d'un ange, quand tu as rencontré mon frère. Merci de nous avons rendu notre Eiri, de l'avoir libéré de sa prison de glace et rendu ses ailes. Onii-chan, je te souhaite de toujours voler plus haut, grâce et avec ton précieux guide. Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cette vie nouvelle qui vous attend.

Eiri se leva et alla jusqu'à lui pour le serrer délicatement dans ses bras.

- Merci, Otouto, lui dit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui. Tu sais le ciel est vaste, il y a de la place pour toi aussi. Ton ange est tout prêt, il ne vous faut pas grand chose pour vous libérer et qu'enfin, vous vous envoliez à votre tour. Mais c'est votre histoire, conclut-il en se relevant pour regarder Ryuichi dans les yeux.

- Décidément, il y en a des histoires à construire ! remarqua Hiroshi.

- Espérons que nous aurons su vous donner des idées et des envies, répondit Shuichi en rejoignant Eiri. Si plus personne ne souhaite intervenir, nous allons couper le gâteau.

Personne ne demanda la parole, la pièce montée fut amenée.

Les deux époux procédèrent au coupage rituel de la première part de gâteau, leurs deux mains sur le manche (1) et chacun fit manger la première cuillère à l'autre.

Puis la distribution se fit et des groupes se reformèrent.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Tat-chan est vraiment pâle ? demanda Eiri à Shuichi en lui tendant sa cuillère

- Si, répondit celui-ci après avoir engloutit le morceau de gâteau. Il serait temps qu'il rentre à l'hôpital, la journée a dû être épuisante pour lui, même si il n'en montre rien.

- Rien que ça, déjà, ça doit lui coûter, remarqua Eiri avant de refermer la bouche autour de la cuillère tendue par Shuichi.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa leurs regards. Délaissant leurs parts de gâteau, ils le rejoignirent.

- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à l'hôpital, Tat-chan, lui dit Eiri en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est ce dont nous étions en train de discuter, lui dit Ryuichi. Je vais monter chercher ses affaires et je le ramène.

- Bien. Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu fatigué, mais ça va.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Otouto.

- Je te jure que ça va, je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu assister à tout ça. Le gâteau est super bon, en plus. Vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais le temps de me reposer à l'hôpital.

- Nous passerons te voir demain matin avant de partir en voyage de noces. Le docteur Caroll nous a autorisé une visite exceptionnelle.

- Comme d'habitude. S'il reste du gâteau, ce serait gentil de lui en mettre de côté.

- Il en restera, t'en fais pas.

Ryuichi revint.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. A demain alors, les mariés.

- Merci encore pour ta présence et ce que tu as dit. A demain, lui dit Shuichi.

- Merci, Otouto. A demain.

Suzanne se tourna vers les mariés.

- Merci de m'avoir permis d'assister à ce si beau mariage. Akito m'a fait la traduction de tout ce que vous vous êtes dit, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

- Merci.

- Merci, Suzanne, et à bientôt.

- Je les accompagne à a voiture et je reviens, les prévint Akitoshi.

Ils partirent, ayant salué rapidement ceux qu'ils devaient.

Ryuichi installa Tatsuha dans la voiture.

- Merci beaucoup, Akito, de m'avoir invitée. C'était magnifique.

- Merci à toi d'être venue, malgré ton emploi du temps compliqué voir même complexe. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fatiguée.

- Ce n'est rien. Je prends ma garde ce soir jusqu'à demain 8 heures, je me reposerai en rentrant, je ne reprends le service qu'après demain en milieu d'après midi.

- Je ne te verrai pas demain, alors, tu seras déjà partie.

- Tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous arrivez. Tu connais l'hôpital, 8h est l'heure officielle de ma fin de garde, mais je ne serai pas sortie avant 9 heures, si j'ai de la chance. Si tu ne me vois pas, demande à mes collègues.

- Je risquerai de te déranger. Et puis si c'est juste pour se croiser… Moi, ça me fera plaisir, même de te voir en coup de vent, mais bon. Je préfère t'inviter à déjeuner ou dîner quand tu le pourras, si t'es d'accord.

- Et tu répondras à toutes mes questions ?

- Quelques unes, oui.

- C'est noté. A bientôt, Akito.

Elle l'embrassa exactement entre le coin de la bouche et la joue et lui sourit. Ryuichi s'étant installé à l'arrière pour veiller sur son cher et tendre, elle prit place au volant.

Akitoshi suivit la voiture des yeux, ses doigts effleurant la trace invisible du baiser de Suzanne, puis retourna à l'hôtel, sans prêter attention au sourire des deux vigiles postés à l'entrée, qui assuraient sécurité et protection depuis l'agression de Tatsuha..

A suivre.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) du couteau, je le précise pour les esprits mal placés (à commencer par moi).

_Je vous avais prévenu que le mariage était un gros morceau, j'ai essayé de ne pas en faire trop, mais c'est un mariage quand même, c'est bien le seul moment dans notre vie ou on peut faire de l'excès de romantisme, d'eau de rose, de chamalow quoi !!! ç dégouline d'amour, comme dirait Anaïs, mais bon, c'est comme ça que je vos les choses… J'espère que ca vous aura au moins un peu ému et plu… bises, Lysanea_

**Lexique :**

Baka : idiot.

Imooto-chan : petite soeur

Nee-san : grande soeur

Otouto ; petit frère

Onii-chan : grand frère


	13. Une nouvelle nuit de veille

  
**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, le Docteur Caroll, Suzanne, William, Myllie, Christine…

_**Chapitre treize : nouvelle nuit de veille**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi), Suzanne (infirmière et amie d'Akitoshi), William (aide-soignant)

* * *

Chapitre treize : une nouvelle nuit de veille.

-

Tatsuha s'agita dans son sommeil et gémit doucement en plissant le front. Sa main se crispa sur les draps. Ryuichi desserra ses doigts et glissa sa main dans la sienne, caressant son front de l'autre, doucement, et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Le jeune homme se détendit rapidement et replongea dans le sommeil.

Ryuichi ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. Il était inquiet, il savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant que Tatsuha devra rester dans ce lit d'hôpital et dans cet état.

Lorsque Suzanne et lui l'avait ramené, il avait pu relâcher un peu les efforts qu'il avait fait pour faire croire qu'il tenait vraiment le coup. Son visage s'était crispé de douleur à de nombreuses reprises durant le trajet. Il lui avait serré la main fort, si fort… Tout en essayant de le rassurer. Ryuichi avait été bluffé par sa force et son courage. Il savait, il sentait sa douleur. Pourtant, comparé à son intensité, il ne l'avait que faiblement exprimée.

A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, changé et installé dans son lit, il s'était remis à cracher du sang.

A _vomir_ du sang.

Le ventre du chanteur se noua, son cœur se serra au souvenir de cette scène. Il ne supportait pas de voir souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir prendre cette douleur en lui, le soulager. Mais il n'avait pu que le regarder, impuissant, le soutenant alors que des flots de sang jaillissaient de sa bouche.

La crise avait finie par passer, il avait dû laisser le personnel soignant faire son travail, avant d'être autorisé à revenir à son chevet.

Epuisé, Tatsuha s'était vite endormi, non sans avoir demandé à son amant de lui chanter une nouvelle chanson.

Ryuichi s'était exécuté en tentant de masquer son inquiétude. Le jeune homme était de toute façon trop faible pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Depuis, le chanteur le veillait, le calmant dès que des cauchemars menaçaient son sommeil, le rassurant de sa présence et de sa chaleur que Tatsuha percevait à travers les brumes de son sommeil.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Ryuichi entendit son nom. Il se leva, déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amant et sortit.

Suzanne sourit et lui tendit un café.

- Si vous avez l'intention de veiller jusqu'au bout de la nuit, cela vous sera utile.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en acceptant la tasse fumante.

- Comment est son sommeil, depuis une heure ?

- Il s'est encore un peu agité, mais rien de bien méchant.

La jeune infirmière s'assit, invitant Ryuichi à suivre son exemple. Il hésita en jetant un regard par la petite vitre de la chambre de Tatsuha. C'était le seul endroit où il voulait être et s'asseoir dans cet hôpital : auprès de lui.

- Il ne risque rien, nous sommes juste à côté, on entend tout à travers ces murs. Allons, Ryuichi, asseyez-vous un moment. Vous allez devenir fou à rester dans cette chambre, comme ça.

Le chanteur se résigna et s'assit, puis but une longue gorgée de son café.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de son état ? Sincèrement, donne-moi ton sentiment.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas médecin, nous en serons plus lorsqu'il aura été vu par le Docteur Caroll, demain matin. Enfin, dans quelques heures…

- Tu as bien un avis ? Tu l'as vu évoluer, hier. Un moment il va bien, et l'instant d'après il vomit du sang. Ses crises ont-elles un sens ? Tu as dit qu'il avait été pas mal agressé et que le manque de repos en étaient probablement les causes. Y aura-t-il d'autres conséquences, d'après toi ?

- Je suis désolée, Ryuichi, je n'ai pas les réponses à vos questions. Son état m'inquiète, bien évidemment, mais il est en sécurité ici. Le Docteur Caroll est un très bon médecin et un excellent chirurgien, il s'est très bien occupé de Tatsuha. Mais ce genre de blessure est délicate, les 72 heures qui suivent l'opération sont toujours assez floues.

- Il peut y avoir des complications, alors.

- Ses crises peuvent être le symptôme de quelque chose. Tant qu'il n'aura pas été examiné par le Docteur Caroll, nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer. L'examen de base nous a permis de constater qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant : il est stable, son pouls est un peu faible mais régulier, il respire correctement. Nous pouvons attendre demain pour approfondir l'examen et en faire d'autres.

Ryuichi garda le silence un moment, plongé dans ses réflexions suite à ce que venait de dire Suzanne.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, reprit-il. Je crois… je crois que je ne le supporterai pas.

- Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en vous disant que ses jours ne sont menacés. Le Docteur Caroll vous le confirmera demain, je pense.

- Je l'espère.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est à dire ?

- Nous avons pris conscience de nos sentiments respectifs il y a un presque quatre ans. Mais Tatsuha ne se sentait pas prêt pour une relation sérieuse. Alors j'ai repris ma carrière aux Etats-Unis et lui est resté au Japon. Voilà la pathétique histoire de la pseudo rock star amoureuse du moine bouddhiste de quinze ans son cadet !

- Vous êtes une véritable rock star, pas une pseudo rock star… A première vue, votre histoire semble compliquée, mais elle n'a rien de pathétique, Ryuichi. Ce ne sont pas votre différence d'âge ni la position et la fonction que vous occupez dans la société qui vous empêchent d'être ensemble. A vrai dire, je ne vois même pas quel est l'obstacle. Akito n'a pas réussi à vraiment m'expliquer, je crois que lui-même a du mal à comprendre. C'est triste de vous imaginer amoureux mais séparés, c'est ce que je ne conçois pas.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Vous parlez au passé. Cela veut-il dire que vous êtes prêts à vivre ensemble ?

- C'est encore compliqué.

- Vous aimez ce mot, décidément. Si c'était si compliqué, seriez-vous là, en plein milieu de la nuit, à le veiller pour la troisième nuit consécutive, et à me dire que vous refusez de le perdre ?

- Je l'aime.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, et tout êst sûrement aussi simple que cela. Quelque part, c'est heureux qu'il se soit fait agresser à ce moment-là, un moment où vous étiez tous les deux au même endroit, pas l'un au Japon et l'autre en Amérique. Douze heure, c'est loin, tout peut arriver durant ce laps de temps. Il y a des accidents à la suite desquels chaque seconde compte.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Que sais-tu de nous ? On ne se connaît pas.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai appris beaucoup de vous, ces deux derniers jours. Akito aime beaucoup Tatsuha, il s'inquiète pour lui, et on a donc beaucoup parlé de lui, de vous. Et je comprends son inquiétude. Je ne peux pas me taire alors qu'un beau gâchis se dessine sous mes yeux. Allez-vous vraiment le laisser repartir, Ryuichi, et risquer un jour de le perdre, et de ne pas avoir le temps de le rejoindre ? De revoir son visage une dernière fois ? Alors que vous me répétez, à deux pas de son lit d'hôpital, que vous ne voulez pas le perdre ?

- J'ai eu assez de leçons, ces derniers temps, ça suffit, répondit-il. Vous pensez tous savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il est bon de faire, c'est si facile de parler quand on est pas impliqué.

- Je suis désolée, Ryuichi, vous avez raison. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir analyser votre relation. Je sais juste que j'ai devant moi un homme comme j'en ai vu défiler des centaines, noyés par la peur de perdre un être cher et qui ont fini plein de regrets pour tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas accompli avant. Parmi eux, certains sont partis puis revenus, n'ayant pas su saisir cette deuxième chance que leur offrait la vie, et ont perdu définitivement la personne qu'ils chérissaient. C'est trop douloureux pour vouloir le vivre.

- Je sais ce que c'est ! Je sais… et je ne veux pas le revivre…

Suzanne posa sa main sur son bras.

- L'amour est comme un cadeau que fait la vie, elle peut le reprendre à tout instant. Ne passez pas à côté de cette chance, Ryuichi, comme la lame de ce couteau est passé si près de ses organes vitaux. Cela n'a-t-il aucun sens pour vous ?

- Ne me parle pas de Dieu ou ce genre de choses, je n'y crois pas.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais si y voir un signe vous permet de prendre les meilleurs décisions pour Tatsuha et vous, alors reconnaissez qu'il y en a peut-être un là, plus que flagrant.

- Ah oui ? c'est quoi, le message ? La vie tient a peu de choses ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais Eiri et Shuichi étaient très beaux, hier. Je n'ai eu aucune peine à vous imaginer, Tatsuha et vous, à leurs places.

Ryuichi reporta son regard sur elle, et finit par sourire.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir un peu mal parlé, Suzanne. Je suis juste fatigué de cette situation. J'ai tellement besoin de lui. Ca vous paraît à tous si simple, mais ça ne l'est pas. Je voudrai tout plaqué et être avec lui. Ma vie, c'est lui, pas ma carrière. J'ai continué à chanter pour extérioriser tous mes sentiments, c'est pour lui que j'écris depuis quatre ans. Mais je dois tenir compte de sa vie aussi, qu'il a construit loin de moi. Il a des responsabilités, des gens qui attendent beaucoup de lui. Je ne peux pas prendre toutes les décisions.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'on vous demande de faire. Ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous, mais contre vous deux. Akito m'a bien dit que vous étiez tous les deux responsables, que vous vous étiez laissés vivre et porter. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore continuer ? Pardonnez-moi, je dois vous paraître arrogante et curieuse, mais à dire vrai, la réponse n'a d'intérêt que pour vous.

- J'avais pris une décision, avant l'accident. Mais quel que soit l'amour que je lui porte et le besoin vital que j'ai d'être à ses côtés, si je me rends compte qu'il serait mieux sans moi, je n'hésiterai pas à disparaître de sa vie. Que l'on comprenne ou non ma décision et mon attitude. Seul son bonheur compte, même s'il n'est pas immédiat.

- Ne disparaissez pas sur un petit mot, c'est tout ce que je vous conseille ! Le goût d'inachevé est la plus amère des saveurs, et je parle en connaissance de cause, dit la jeune fille en se levant. Bien, je dois retourner à mon poste.

- Tu sais, si tu veux en parler… Je ne connais pas vraiment Akitoshi, mais j'ai une bonne oreille.

- C'est gentil, mais il n'y a rien à dire. Nous avons la possibilité aujourd'hui de tourner la page sur une histoire qui n'avait pas vraiment commencé. J'espère que ça pourra se faire. Ca fait quatre ans que j'attends ça, je m'en suis seulement rendu compte en le reconnaissant. Tout le monde semble penser que nous sommes partis pour vivre une grande histoire, mais rien ne nous lie vraiment, si ce n'est cette frustration vieille de quatre ans. Personne ne sait vraiment où tout ceci va nous mener.

- J'espère que tout s'arrangera et que vous y verrez plus clair.

- Je l'espère aussi. Je garde espoir pour tout le monde, c'est dans ma nature.

- Merci, Suzanne.

- Pour le café ou les leçons ?

- C'est clair que t'es une sacrée donneuse de leçon, Na No Da !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Je vous ai souvent entendu prononcer ces mots, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Rien de particulier, c'est juste pour ponctuer mes phrases…

- Je vois. Bien, si je n'ai pas fait que vous déranger, j'en suis heureuse.

- Une présence au cœur de la nuit, c'est toujours agréable, quand on est dans mon état d'inquiétude.

- Je vous laisse retourner auprès de votre prince charmant. Pensez à vous reposer quand même un peu, il va avoir besoin de vous.

Elle récupéra la tasse et remonta le couloir jusqu'au poste de soins.

Ryuichi reprit sa place auprès de Tatsuha, entrelaçant leurs mains. Il sentit les doigts du jeune homme se refermer sur les siens, alors qu'il poussait un soupir presque inaudible, par lequel Ryuichi reconnut qu'il l'appelait. Alors il se pencha encore et posa sa tête près de la sienne, sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille.

- Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là. Je ne peux pas encore tenir ma promesse, mais je te fais le serment qu'un jour, on ne se quittera plus, toi et moi. Et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais m'empêcher d'honorer ce serment. Je jure que quiconque se mettra en travers de ma route le paiera plus qu'il ne pourra jamais donner…

Sur ces pensées belliqueuses le chanteur s'assoupit, vaincu par la fatigue accumulée en cette troisième nuit de veille…

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une main caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il se redressa et rencontra le regard sombre et voilé de son Tsu-chan, qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Bonjour, mon Ryui-chan, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Bonjour, mon ange. Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi…

- Tu devrais rentrer à l'hôtel dormir un peu.

- Je suis très bien ici, répliqua-t-il en nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque huit heures, les infirmières ne vont plus tarder. Non, reste encore un peu comme ça, protesta-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors que Ryuichi commençait à se relever. Elles frapperont avant d'entrer.

Le chanteur reprit sa position, veillant à ne pas faire mal au blessé.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Toi serré contre moi, je ne peux que me sentir bien.

- Si seulement ça pouvait suffire à te guérir.

- Ca m'aide beaucoup, en tout cas. J'avoue, j'ai les jambes en coton et je me demande sérieusement si je suis capable de me mettre et de rester debout, mais à part ça, ça va bien

Il se mit à tousser un peu, et Ryuichi se releva, inquiet. Il lui prépara un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit, l'aidant à boire, et quelques gorgées suffirent à calmer sa toux. Il l'aida ensuite à se rallonger le plus confortablement possible. Tatsuha ne put retenir un gémissement ni une grimace.

- Tu as mal ?

- Ca va, c'est supportable.

- Ton courage et ta force m'impressionnent.

- J'ai de la force parce que tu veilles sur mon sommeil, je ne m'épuise pas à combattre mes démons, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui commençait à reprendre de l'assurance. Dis, mon amour, reprit-il après un court silence, tu sens drôlement bon.

Ryuichi pouffa en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, Na No Da ! Ca veut dire que c'est pas le cas d'habitude ?

- Mais si, baka, mais je m'y attendais pas, on dirait que tu sors juste de la douche.

Cette fois-ci, le chanteur se redressa.

- Tu viens de me traiter de baka, ou j'ai rêvé ?

- Mais non, t'entends des choses…

- Honto ? C'est vrai, tu as raison… D'ailleurs, j'entends qu'on m'appelle, là, dehors…

Tatsuha le retint alors qu'il se relevait.

- Reste…

Il se rassit et lui caressa la joue.

- Bien sûr que je reste.

- N'empêche, je rêve pas, t'es tout beau, tout propre !

- Pas tant que ça, je suis un peu chiffonné vu que j'ai à moitié dormi sur ton lit. Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps à l'hôtel hier soir, Suzanne m'a autorisé à prendre une douche et à me changer dans une chambre vide, à côté.

- Elle est vraiment gentille, Suzanne.

- Oui, elle m'a même apporté un café, cette nuit.

- Honto ?

- Honto ni.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Généralement, quand on prend un café, on discute aussi. Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- De plein de choses, mon cœur.

- C'est pas une réponse, ça !

Le toc toc de la porte l'empêcha de poursuivre et accessoirement, sauva Ryuichi du terrain glissant où il était en train de s'enfoncer. Suzanne entra, suivit d'un jeune homme qui poussait le chariot de matériel.

- Bonjour messieurs, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Voici William, l'aide-soignant du matin. Christine, l'infirmière, viendra vous voir un peu plus tard. Alors Tatsuha, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Bien, merci. Mais c'est aussi parce que Ryuichi est avec moi…

- La médecine ne fera jamais le poids face à l'amour ! Plus sérieusement, vous ne ressentez pas de douleur particulières, de maux de têtes, de vertiges même couché ? demanda-t-elle en s'activant sur sa perfusion.

- Non, ça va. J'ai un drôle de goût dans la bouche, je me sens un peu faible, c'est tout.

- Ca, à priori, c'est normal. Vous allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, doucement, pour essayer de garder vos aliments. Vous ne devriez pas refaire de crise comme hier, mais tant que nous ne savons pas exactement à quoi elles sont dues, il vaut mieux être prudent .Le Docteur Caroll viendra vous voir et vous enverra faire les examens complémentaires si besoin est. En ce qui nous concerne, William va prendre votre température, et moi, votre tension. Donnez-moi votre bras.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et Ryuichi s'écarta pour les laisser travailler.

- Petite tension, mais c'est normal. Pas de fièvre, les constantes sont correctes. Parfait. Vous allez maintenant me montrer votre joli pansement.

- Hey, doucement, protesta Ryuichi, je vous vois venir ! N'en profitez pas !

Suzanne sourit en examinant le pansement, ainsi que Tatsuha, William resta impassible.

- Je n'oserai pas, répondit-elle. Le pansement ne suinte pas, il n'y a pas de trace de sang. Mais vu l'épaisseur, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas eu d'écoulements. Et vous n'êtes pas encore capable d'analyser ce que vous ressentez au niveau de votre plaie, ça doit simplement vous faire plus ou moins mal.

- Mais ça s'analyse, comme douleur : ça pique, ça tiraille, ça gratte, ça brûle, oh oui, pour brûler, ça brûle !

- Vous direz tout ceci au Docteur Caroll. Lorsqu'il vous aura vu et aura donné son accord, l'infirmière pourra venir vous changer le pansement.

- Génial, encore un super quart d'heure en perspective !

Elle s'écarta, laissant Ryuichi reprendre sa place à ses côtés. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant comme leurs mains se rejoignaient et leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient sans qu'ils en prennent vraiment conscience. Un geste d'un naturel si éloquent…

- Bien, Will, reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'aide-soignant, tu peux t'avancer un peu et t'occuper de Myllie. J'ai deux trois questions sans intérêt pour toi à poser à Monsieur Uesugi, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. Sauf si Christine arrive, ce qui m'étonnerait fort…

- Ok.

C'était le seul mot qu'il avait prononcé depuis qu'il était entré, à part énoncer la température à Suzanne afin qu'elle put la noter.

Suzanne se tourna vers eux dès qu'il referma la porte.

- J'ai terminé mon service, je ne reviens que demain à 15h. Si je n'ai pas pu croiser Akito avant de partir, pouvez-vous lui donner mon numéro de téléphone ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse en leur tendant une carte. Notez-le également, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci beaucoup, Suzanne. Doit-on dire quelque chose à Akitoshi de ta part ?

- Juste de m'appeler, si sa proposition d'hier soir tient toujours. Après tout, il a pu être influencé par l'ambiance des plus romantiques de ce superbe mariage…

- Je crois que ça va plus loin que ça, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis. En tout cas, le message sera transmis.

- Merci. Le petit-déjeuner va arriver. Le Docteur Caroll a obtenu l'autorisation de monter un lit de camp pour vous, Ryuichi. Officiellement, vous êtes fiancés, alors essayez de jouer le jeu, si on vous demande la date et dans quelle ville vous allez vous marier, d'accord ? Bien, j'y vais, sinon William va encore raconter je ne sais quoi.

- Parce qu'il sait faire des phrases ? s'étonna Ryuichi.

- Je dirai presque malheureusement oui ! Il est moins dangereux quand il est silencieux… Enfin bref, Tatsuha, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Et vous, Ryuichi, profitez de ce lit de camp ultra confortable pour vous reposer.

- Je te dirai si nous avons la même notion du confort.

- Merci encore, Suzanne. Bonne journée et à demain.

- A demain, courage.

Elle sortit, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

- Elle a raison, tu as l'air épuisé. Ca fait trois nuits que tu ne dors pas à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, mon amour, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. J'ai déjà enchaîné des nuits blanches dont je suis sorti épuisé. Durant lesquelles _tu_ m'as épuisé… Les dernières ne datent pas de si longtemps, en plus.

- Vrai. Mais tu t'es aussi épuisé à m'épuiser, mon amour. Là, ce n'est pas que physique, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et ça te fatigue moralement. Je le vois bien.

Ryuichi posa la tête sur son épaule, le nez contre son cou, un endroit qu'il adorait particulièrement. Tatsuha posa sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

- C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour la personne qu'on aime, non ? Tu serais dans le même état, alors n'en parlons plus. Je ferai une sieste tout à l'heure, si ça peut te rassurer, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Dommage que ce ne soit pas un lit deux places, tu aurais pu la faire dans mes bras.

- On est pas à l'hôtel, mon ange.

- Il y a des personnes assez grosses, ils doivent bien avoir des lits adaptés, non ?

- Mais je ne me vois pas leur emprunter, Na No Da !

- Pourquoi pas, on ne fait rien de mal ? Franchement, c'est évident que dans mon état, je ne peux pas faire de galipettes ! Déjà, un simple baiser me retourne le ventre de frissons et d'émotion.

- Ca ne se devine pas au premier coup d'œil, tu sais. Il y a encore des gens pour croire que vouloir partager le même lit, c'est vouloir avoir la possibilité de faire l'amour quand on veut.

- Je ne peux pas juste avoir envie de me blottir dans les bras de mon fiancé pour dormir du sommeil du juste ?

- Visiblement non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi les gens penseront en premier lieu et leurs premières pensées présenteront forcément notre attitude comme de l'incorrection. Mais nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre, mon cœur, je trouve déjà qu'on a beaucoup de chance, ils sont très conciliants avec nous. Au Japon ou aux Etats-Unis, ça ne se serait pas passé si facilement.

- Je sais bien. Il faudra trouver le moyen de les en remercier.

- On y réfléchira ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu…

La sonnerie du téléphone l'empêcha de terminer de poser sa question. Il décrocha et tendit le combiné à Tatsuha.

- Oui ? Salut Akit-chan. Oui, ça va, et non, tu ne me réveilles pas, ça fait un moment déjà. On a jamais le droit aux grasses mat à l'hôpital, tu sais bien. Et toi, et vous, ça s'est bien passé cette nuit ? T'as intérêt, requin ! Je m'en fou c'est moi qui aie gagné, t'avais qu'à pas être aussi présomptueux ! C'est ça, on y croit tous. Ca t'a jamais réussi de boire au réveil, Kito-chan… Tu ferais mieux de profiter de mon petit accident pour t'entraîner, dès qu'on se retrouve à Tokyo, j'te met la raclée du siècle ! Arrête, me fais pas rire, baka, ça fait mal… gémit-il en se crispant. Bon, et nos deux mariés ? Génial ! Vous ne devriez pas déjà être en route ? Carrément ? Oui, j'imagine. Dans ce cas… D'accord, je bouge pas d'ici, de toute façon… Je doute qu'on m'envoie faire des exams à l'heure du déjeuner. A tout à l'heure, Aki-chan, et mets-toi au lait froid. Teme ! je l'a retiens, celle-là, cafard ! Ja'ne !

- Alors ? demanda Ryuichi en reposant le combiné. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait parlé d'un ton neutre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de la complicité qui unissait Tatsuha et Akitoshi. Même à travers une simple conversation téléphonique d'à peine cinq minutes, elle lui explosait à la figure.

Tatsuha prit le temps de boire un peu avant de lui répondre, il se fatiguait vite rien qu'à parler, et sa gorge s'asséchait aussi très rapidement..

- Nos deux mariés ont décidé de repousser leur vol, ils partiront plus tard dans la journée.

- Il y a eu un problème ?

- Pas vraiment. Ce matin, ils ont eu la surprise de voir la moitié des invités devant leur maison. Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient tous couchés tard, ils ont tenu à venir leur dire au revoir et bon voyage de noces. La maison ne pouvant pas contenir tout ce monde, ils ont tous regagné l'hôtel pour les derniers remerciements et au revoir.

- Ils doivent être tous migraineux, nauséeux ou complètement morts, ça doit être sympa comme spectacle. Et ils peuvent pas avoir un autre vol dans la matinée ? Il est à peine neuf heures !

- Je sais pas. Ils nous expliqueront tout à l'heure. Ils viennent vers 14h.

- Bien. De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont commencer…

- C'est bien vrai.

On frappa à la porte et le dénommé William leur servit le petit-déjeuner, et sortit sur un « bon appétit » qui les étonna.

Ryuichi aida Tatsuha a bien s'installer, et ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble.

Un double petit-déjeuner, qui faisait partie de tous les arrangements qu'avait obtenu le Docteur Caroll pour eux.

Il avait été touché par ce couple dès le premier soir, et faisait tout depuis pour rendre cette épreuve moins douloureuse et difficile à passer.

Sachant surtout qu'avec ce genre de blessure, tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre…

_A suivre

* * *

_

**Lexique :**

Baka : idiot

Honto ? Honto ni : Vraiment ? Vraiment.

Ja'ne/Mata ne : à plus

Teme : enfoiré

**Notes :** _j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, la suite devrait arriver rapidement, comme c'est déjà prêt et que je dois juste retravailler un peu... mais comme mon emploi du temps va se resserer d'un coup d'ici deux jours, ca ne sera pas toujours le cas pour les suivants... merci en tout cas d'avoir suivi jusque là et j espere aux prochains chapitres... bises... Lysanea_


	14. La menace du rival ?

  
**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, Dan (je suis fière de ma créature héhé), le Docteur Caroll, Suzanne, William, Myllie, Christine…

_**Chapitre quatorze : la menace… du rival ? **_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi) + le personnel médical + Dan.

**Notes :** pour celles et ceux qui ont eu lu ma précédente fic, « la menace du rival, le malentendu » ce chapitre est en lien direct (donc forcément ceux qui l'ont pas lu vont être un peu largué mais y a un moyen tout simple d'y remédier… mais non je fais pas de pub, c'est juste logique ! ) et le titre de ce chapitre est un clin d'œil évident à cette même fic… j'hésitais entre « _la menace… du rival_ ? » et « _le retour du rival_ ? » mais je crois avoir fait le bon choix… Quant à ceux qui s'inquiètent de ne pas avoir vu notre Ryuichi en mode gamin depuis un moment, ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas resté à Détroit ;-) vous savez bien qu'avec Ryuichi, Kumagoro n'est jamais loin… bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews et mails ! bises Lysanea

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze : la menace… du rival ?**

**-**

- Allez, mon cœur, c'est pas si terrible…

- C'est immangeable, t'as qu'à avaler, toi !

- Je te promets d'y goûter à mon tour, mais c'est à toi de commencer…

- Nan, toi d'abord !

Christine, l'infirmière du service, rougit violemment en entendant cette conversation et décida de repasser plus tard. Monsieur Uesugi était avec son fiancé, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, même si c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

Les deux fiancés en question, ayant entendu les pas près de la porte et l'hésitation de la personne qui souhaitait visiblement entrer, se regardèrent avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Tatsuha se crispa sous la douleur et finit par réussir à se calmer.

- Tu penses qu'elle a vraiment cru que… non, c'est trop drôle, quel esprit tordu… murmura-t-il en essuyant ses yeux noyés de larmes.

- Franchement, quand tu retires notre dialogue de son contexte, tu peux tout imaginer, et _ça_ en premier.

- Sauf que je fais pas tant de manières pour le _ça _en question.

- Encore une chose qu'ils ignorent nous concernant, et qu'ils n'ont pas à savoir, Na No Da !.

- Mais ils ne sont pas sans ignorer la valeur nutritive de notre semence. Elle est sûrement plus nourrissante que ce truc infâme. Non, mais regarde, ça ressemble à rien ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu peux pas me demander un truc pareil !

Ryuichi jeta de nouveau un œil sur l'assiette dans laquelle reposait une drôle de mixture, et y abandonna la fourchette avant de sourire à son amant, renonçant à le torturer davantage.

- Je reconnais qu'il faut un certain courage et beaucoup d'imagination pour manger ce truc. C'est promis, mon amour, dès qu'on rentre, je te ferai de bons petits plats pour te faire oublier le traumatisme alimentaire que tu auras subi ici.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina.

- Je t'aime, mon Ryui-chan.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec une émouvante douceur.

On frappa à la porte, interrompant leur tendre échange.

Ils s'écartèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte, où se tenait William.

- Monsieur Sakuma, on vous demande au service des admissions et sorties.

- Très bien, je descend, merci.

L'aide-soignant sortit sans un mot de plus, comme à son habitude. Ryuichi embrassa encore Tatsuha avant de se lever.

- Ce doit être pour les formalités de ta sortie dont nous a parlé de Docteur Caroll tout à l'heure. Je fais au plus vite. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ?

Le jeune homme agrippa son t-shirt et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Maintenant, tu peux y aller.

- Bien. A mon retour, ton assiette doit être vide.

- Bah non, faut bien que je t'en garde un peu !

- Oh ! comme c'est gentil à toi, mon cœur… mais non merci ! Je me passerai sans problème de ta délicate attention. A tout de suite.

Le chanteur sourit et referma la porte sur un clin d'œil.

Tatsuha s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit en repoussant définitivement la table maudite, sur laquelle le défiait l'affreuse chose qu'ils avaient osé appeler repas.

Il était vraiment pressé de retrouver la bonne cuisine de Ryuichi.

D'être avec lui, simplement.

Comme il l'aimait…

C'était encore plus fort depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, à Détroit, alors qu'il croyait déjà ne pas pouvoir aimer davantage, que le degré au-dessus n'existait pas, ne pouvait exister.

De nouveaux coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées.

- Déjà de retour, mon cœur…

Sa voix mourut et son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Dan se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Celui-ci la referma et s'avança vers lui, un magnifique sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais eu droit à ces petits noms doux, moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dan ?

- Si je vais bien ? Ma foi, oui, plutôt bien, je te remercie.

- Arrête un peu ce jeu stupide et réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Dan prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui.

- Je suis venu te voir, c'est pas évident ? On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir et de discuter, hier. Ryuichi est pire qu'un cerbère, tu es mieux gardé que le collier de Bouddha à une certaine époque. Heureusement que le personnel médical ne fait pas de vérifications d'appels.

- C'est toi qui… Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Dan.

- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! J'avais envie de te voir et de te parler un peu, seul à seul, sans avoir à faire attention à ce que je dis. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, promis. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, tu sais, dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Comment te sens-tu ?

Tatsuha se radoucit et lui sourit.

- Ca va, merci, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- J'ai été très surpris de te voir dans ce fauteuil, ça a été super difficile de faire comme si ça ne me touchait pas plus que ça.

- Tu joues très bien la comédie, je te rassure. J'aurais même pu y croire et m'en vexer, si je ne savais pas si bien lire en toi. J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu t'inquiétais vraiment.

- C'est normal. Mais toi aussi, tu as bien joué la surprise, Tatsu-chan. Je suppose que rien n'a changé, personne n'est au courant, pour nous deux ?

- Non.

- Et personne ne s'est douté que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se revoyait depuis mon départ précipité, il y a quatre ans ?

- Non, et tant mieux.

- Ca te gêne encore tant que ça, Tatsu-chan ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien caché ni à mon frère, ni à Ryuichi, qui les concernaient. Je _déteste_ ça.

- Donc, tu vas le leur dire.

- J'ai eu envie de le faire, chaque fois qu'on s'est revu. Et puis, je passais à autre chose. Je me rends compte que je n'y ai plus vraiment pensé depuis un moment. Jusqu'à ce que tu débarques, hier. Kuso, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ?

Dan se laissa aller en arrière, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur quitter son bras que Tatsuha en déduisit que Dan y avait laissé sa main jusque là.

Il y avait eu un temps où un simple effleurement de Dan suffisait à l'électriser…

Cela lui semblait si loin…

- Je suis venu pour la même raison que celle que j'ai donné à tout le monde hier, lui répondait Dan. J'étais à Alberta, chez la mère de Jen, c'était l'occasion de passer.

- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais prétendu. Des occasions, ça se créées. J'ai tout fait pour que nous puissions y aller cette semaine et pas une autre, afin d'avoir le prétexte pour ce petit détour avant de rentrer à Chelsea. Dès que j'ai appris le mariage de Shuichi, j'ai décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour y assister. Je ne l'aurais loupé pour rien au monde. Mais Jen n'aurait pas compris que je débarque au milieu d'un mariage auquel je n'avais pas été invité, auquel je n'étais pas attendu, après avoir traversé l'Atlantique.

- Elle ne sait donc pas tout, elle non plus. Et tu oses me faire la leçon...

- Non, elle ne sait pas tout, mais j'ai l'intention d'y remédier bientôt. Elle sait que mon passé n'est pas rose, mais elle veut des détails sur les zones d'ombres qu'il comporte. Ce que je comprends totalement. On ne se mariera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas toutes ses réponses, ça c'est sûr !

- Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés. Je suis content pour toi, Dan, tu as l'air comblé. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec elle, et Ryan.

- Merci, Tatsu-chan, répondit-il en se penchant vers lui pour poser sa main sur la sienne. C'est aussi un peu grâce à toi qu je l'ai rencontrée, tu as ta part de responsabilité.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne me l'as jamais présenté comme ça.

- Tu te souviens, quand j'étais passé à Nagasaki pour le Festival d la Chanson. Deux jours avant mon départ, on avait été s'éclater comme d'hab en boîte. On suivait notre accord : on drague à fond et si on doit repartir aux bras de quelqu'un d'autre, on se rappelle plus tard dans la journée qui suit. Sinon, on rentrait finir la nuit ensemble.

- Oui, je me souviens très bien de notre accord, on l'a assez mis en œuvre pour ça. Je vois pas le rapport, mais continue.

- Cette nuit-là, on est revenu bredouille, ce qui arrivait rarement, voir jamais. Je t'ai dit que ça m'allait, comme ça, que ça ne me dérangeait pas que tu sois le seul. Et là, tu m'as cassé, tu m'as tué, tu m'as achevé.

Tatsuha grimaça.

- Je t'a juste dit que… que… d'accord, j'ai pas été cool, j'avoue.

- C'est clair ! Tu m'as dit que si c'était Ryuichi qui te disait ça, tu sauterais au plafond, mais que moi, ça t'intéressais pas vraiment. J'ai mis ton manque de délicatesse sur le probable taux d'alcool qu'il y avait dans ton sang. Mais si la forme n'y était pas, le fond, lui était véridique, tu le pensais vraiment.

- Ton ego a pris un coup, encore une fois. Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

- Arrête, ça m'a fait vraiment mal. Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais vraiment à toi, que j'étais en train de m'attacher à toi dangereusement. J'ai revu un peu notre passé, et j'ai remarqué que je sautais sur le premier prétexte pour revenir au Japon et te voir. On a tout fait à l'envers, tous les deux. On a été amants avant d'être amis. Pour toi, je n'étais que ça, un ami avec lequel tu couchais à l'occas'. Pour moi aussi, au début. Mais toi, tu aimais Ryuichi, tu avais une frontière. Pas moi. Cette nuit-là, j'ai compris que mes sentiments étaient en train de changer, et que je fonçais droit dans un mur. J'ai commencé à me remettre en question. Ce qui m'attendait à Londres n'allait rien arranger. Quelques jours à peine après mon retour, j'ai commencé à plonger.

- Comment ça, à plonger ? Tu m'as jamais parlé de ça !

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu un passage à vide.

- Qui correspondait à la séparation de Whisper et à la tentative de suicide de Saburo, oui, pas à une prise de conscience me concernant… Ca fait une sacré différence, quand même !

- Na t'attribues pas un si grand rôle, Tatsu-chan ! Ca a été un ensemble. J'ai jamais connu d'échec, je te l'ai toujours dit, et là, depuis le vent que j'avais pris par Shuichi, tout allait de travers,. Moi, qui me remettait en question, le groupe, qui partait dans tous les sens, Saburo, qui renonçait à se battre et voulait en finir au plus vite avec sa vie, les concerts qui s'annulaient les uns après les autres, les médias qui nous harcelaient ou nous descendaient, la prod' qui faisait tout pour sauver sa peau en écrasant tout le monde sur son passage… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je perdais vraiment le contrôle. J'ai craqué, je dormais plus, je mangeais plus, je ressemblais à rien. La drogue devenait une tentation trop forte, alors j'ai fui Londres. Une amie de ma mère m'a emmené consulter pour des problèmes somatiques dans un centre où j'ai rencontré Jen. Tu connais la suite.

- K'so, je me doutais pas de tout ça. Je suis désolé, Dan, j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir t'aider, si seulement j'avais su. Tes mails ne laissaient rien voir de ton état. uand je pense à cette période.. Mais t'es vraiment un abruti, Dan ! On est amis, oui ou merde ? T'aurais pas pu m'en parler ?

- C'est très bien comme ça, j'ai pris la meilleure décision. Tu aurais été capable de me sortir de ma dépression et de mon gouffre et je serai tombé définitivement amoureux de toi. Non, merci ! J'ai assez donné avec les frères Uesugi ! C'est du passé, tout ça, j'aime Jennifer, comme c'est pas permis ! J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec elle, vraiment. Un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte.

- Mouais. Il ne me reste qu'à te renouveller mes vœux de bonheur.

- Oui, et à te pointer à notre mariage ! S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi. J'ai invité presque tout NG, hier. Shuichi et Eiri m'ont promis d'être là, Fujisaki, Hiroshi, Tohma, Sakano et K aussi, sans compter Marya, Suzuki, Arashi et tous les autres. Je sais que beaucoup ne pourront pas venir, mais je serais vraiment dégoûté si toi t'es pas là. T'as aucune excuse pour refuser, maintenant.

- Ca dépend. Ryuichi pourra venir ?

- C'est tellement évident que j'ai même pas pensé à le préciser

- J'en parlerai avec lui, et s'il est d'accord, nous viendrons.

- Je compte sur toi pour le convaincre, tu as un peu moins d'un an pour ça. Bien, je vais y aller. Il a dû avoir fini de faire la queue au service des admissions et s'être fait gentiment rembarré. Il ne va pas tarder à remonter et je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes. J'ai vu ses regards sur moi, hier, dès que je m'approchais un peu trop de toi. Mieux vaut qu'il ne me trouve pas ici.

- T'as foutu une grosse pagaille entre Shuichi et Eiri, y a quatre ans, et pour rien en plus, alors comprends-le.

- Mais je le comprend parfaitement. C'est pour ça que je me sauve, je suis le pro des malentendus, j'y peux rien. En plus, on a vraiment été amants. Il ne doit pas avoir oublié comme on s'entendait bien. J'avais déjà surpris certains de ses regards, à l'époque.

- Tu m'en avais parlé, une fois, mais je ne t'avais pas cru. Ca me semblait irréel qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi de cette façon.

- Comme quoi… Bien, dit-il en se levant, j'y vais. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi. T'as intérêt à guérir vite et bien. J'y pense, heureusement qu'elle ne s'en est pas pris à tes bijoux de famille, ça aurait été un beau gâchis.

- Baka ! Faut toujours qu'on se quitte sur une de tes remarques idiotes.

- Comme ça, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra pour relever le niveau. Tu me tiens au courant pour ta présence à mon mariage, je compte sur toi.

- Dès que j'en ai parlé à Ryui-chan, je t'envois notre réponse.

- Ca marche. A bientôt, Tatsu-chan.

Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres à moitié sur sa bouche et à moitié sur sa joue, tendrement, rapidement. De sa main, il replaça une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille en une caresse affectueuse, avant de se détourner.

Ces derniers gestes déplurent fortement à Ryuichi, debout derrière la porte de la chambre de son amant, témoin de son échange avec son ex dans sa quasi totalité.

Il était en fait remonté demander à Tatsuha ses papiers, au cas où… Il avait alors entendu la voix de Dan, et s'était figé, le poing prêt à frapper à la porte, et s'était reculé contre le mur. En appui sur celui-ci, il entendait parfaitement la conversation sans avoir l'air d'écouter. Plusieurs fois, il avait protesté contre la faible épaisseur des murs, qui permettait toutes les indiscrétions, mais cette fois-là, il bénit les responsables, qui que ce fut.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait voulu intervenir dans la conversation, mais s'était retenu. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Dan se lever, il s'était avancé. Et face à ses derniers gestes, il n'hésita plus : il n'était pas Eiri (1).

Il entra au moment où Dan faisait face à la porte et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face.(2)

Le regard de Ryuichi aurait pu tuer un homme, mais Dan lui renvoya tellement de douceur qu'il éteignit le feu qui couvait en lui.

Sa raison reprit le dessus sur ses sentiments : oui, il y avait un sens à tout ce dont il avait été témoin, et il allait bientôt le connaître, si il leur en donnait le temps.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? murmura-t-il d'un ton apparemment neutre.

- Bonjour, Ryuichi. Je m'en allais, justement.

Ryuichi s'avança jusqu'au lit de Tatsuha et s'assit sur le rebord en fixant toujours Dan, qui avait suivit sa progression. Il n'avait pas regardé Tatsuha une seule fois depuis qu'il était revenu. Le lit aurait été innocuppé qu'il ne se serait pas comporté différemment.

La tension commençait à êtr eeprceptible.

- Dan est venu me dire au revoir, expliqua le jeune blessé en posant sa main sur celle du cahtneur, qui ne broncha pas.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est normal, entre amis. Bon, et bien j'y vais. Prends soin de Tatsu-chan, Ryuichi.

- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça.

- C'est très bien, alors. Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'ascenseur ? lui demanda-t-il.

Tatsuha jeta un regard inquiet à Dan, qui le rassura d'un sourire. Ryuichi se leva après une courte hésitation.

- Allons-y.

- C'est sympa. A bientôt, Tatsu-chan. Ja'ne !

- Ja'ne, rentre bien et passe le bonjour à Jen !

Tatsuha les regarda sortir avec inquiétude.

Ryuichi ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, pas un geste, pas un coup d'œil…

Il soupira en se rallongeant.

A force de retenir son souffle, il avait accentué la pression sur sa blessure, et ça le brûlait maintenant.

Mais il s'inquiétait plus de ce qui se passait hors de sa chambre.

Justement, à l'extérieur, les deux chanteurs se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur d'un pas lent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux éviter les malentendus que je fini toujours par créer, malgré moi. Je ne sais pas quand tu es arrivé, ce que tu as entendu ni vu, mais je veux juste que les choses soient claires.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t-en.

Dan ne se formalisa pas du ton sec de Ryuichi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était causer du tort à Tatsuha. Il décida donc de jouer carte sur table avec le chanteur.

- Tatsuha est un ami, je me sens proche de lui. Mais cela va plus loin, je l'aime, vraiment, et tu as dû le sentir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis incapable de te dire quel est cette amour que je ressens pour lui, mais il est là. Pourtant, j'aime Jennifer et je suis heureux de la vie que j'ai et que je construis avec elle. Ce que je ressens pour lui n'a rien à voir avoir ce qui me lie à elle ou ce qui vous lie tous les deux. Je peux te le jurer. La meilleure preuve que je peux te donner, c'est que ça ne me fait rien que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque.

- Qui es-tu réellement venu voir, Dan, en prétextant ce mariage ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas la réponse. J'ai été heureux de revoir Shuichi, de lui parler, de retrouver si vite cette complicité qu'on avait, comme si on s'était quitté la veille. J'ai été très amoureux de lui et j'ai aussi souffert de ce qui s'est passé, il y a quatre ans. J'ai aussi été heureux de retrouver Tatsuha, même si tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul, et de toute façon la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Je devais venir à ce mariage. Je devais les revoir, je devais _le_ voir aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce que je peux affirmer.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que chaque fois que tu en ressentiras le besoin, tu débarqueras dans notre vie ? Je ne suis pas prêt d'accepter ça, Dan.

- Si tu le lui demandes, je sais qu'il coupera les ponts avec moi, définitivement, et je respecterai votre décision. Mais je te demande de ne pas faire ça. Je ne demande rien d'autre que son amitié, Ryuichi, elle me suffit. Je ne débarquerai jamais à l'improviste dans votre vie. Comme tout le monde, je demanderai à vous revoir lorsque j'en aurai envie. Et si vous refusez, je n'insisterai pas. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, reprit-il alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, je ne suis pas ton rival, mon but n'est pas de séduire Tatsuha. Il faudra bien que tu me crois, parce que si tu en doutes et que tu crains pour ta relation avec Tatsuha, c'est que tu ne vois pas l'amour qu'il te porte, et je trouve ça dommage. Le même type d'amour que celui qui unit Shuichi et Eiri vous lie, alors soit à la hauteur. Si c'est pas toi, ce sera un autre, mais cet autre ne sera sûrement pas moi. Et pas forcement mieux pour Tatsuha. A bientôt, Ryuichi. Passe le bonjour à Kumagoro ! Ja'ne.

L'ascenseur se referma sur ses derniers mots, sans que Ryuichi ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à lui dire à lui.

Par contre, quelqu'un d'autre allait avoir droit à une petite discussion avec lui…

Il soupira en reprenant le chemin de la chambre de Tatsuha.

Sa patience avait des limites, il en avait assez de toutes ces leçons et de tous ces sermons qu'on lui faisait depuis trois jours.

Ils prétextaient tous que c'était pour le bien de Tatsuha, le jugeaient-ils donc si incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions et de le rendre heureux ? Jouait-il tellement bien l'enfant qu'on en oubliait qu'il avait 37 ans, et qu'il n'avait pas traversé toute sa vie en chantant et en dansant avec Kumagoro ?

Chaque fois qu'il avait aimé et avait été aimé, il avait blessé et perdu, il avait fait souffrir et avait souffert. Bien sûr, en amour, cela lui avait permis de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, c'était visiblement le prix à payer pour tous. Mais ça avait commencé pour lui dès son plus jeune âge, ses parents n'étaient apparemment pas les bons… Et quand il les avait enfin trouvés, ces tuteurs qui avaient été de vrais parents digne de ce nom pour lui, il avait fallu qu'il les perde très, _trop_ rapidement… (3)

Il avait peur, vraiment peur, car une terrible impression de familiarité et de déjà vu/déjà vécu noyait son cœur et menaçait de le submerger : n'était-il pas en train de revivre la même chose avec Tatsuha ? Il avait mis tellement longtemps avant de le trouver, lui, le bon, son âme sœur. Allait-il le perdre comme il avait perdu ses tuteurs, après quelques années de bonheur bien top courtes ? Etait-ce là le sens de son agression ? Qu'il devait se préparer à l'éventualité de le perdre ?

Comment, dans ce cas, pourrait-il jamais tenir sa promesse et le serment qu'il avait renouvelé cette nuit de vivre avec lui un jour, de faire que bientôt rien ne pourra plus jamais les séparer ?

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Tatsuha, il s'assit sur le banc de sièges en face et soupira encore, la tête dans ses mains.

A ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir…

Passer d'une certitude à son exact opposé rajoutait encore à son état de fatigue morale, déjà grand suite à trois nuits de veille totalisant à peine six heures de sommeil, ses cogitations incessantes et toutes les prises de tête qu'on lui avait fait…

Il était peut-être un dieu sur scène, mais là, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de sa vie et de son avenir, il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait envie de prendre Kumagoro dans ses bras et se recroqueviller avec lui quelque part loin de tout ça, oublier pour un temps ce monde si compliqué…

Il en avait envie, oui, mais…

Son regard se porta sur la porte de la chambre.

Il n'était plus seul, désormais : derrière cette porte, il y avait l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, blessé et inquiet, qui l'attendait.

Il se leva.

C'était la seule chose qui devait compter.

Le reste pouvait, le reste _devait_ attendre…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

.**Lexique :**

Baka : idiot

Ja'ne/ mata ne : à plus, salut, bye...

Kuso/K'so : merde

**Notes :** (1) Allusion au passage dans « la menace du rival » où Yuki Eiri surprend Dan en pleine tentative de séduction sur Shuichi et prend la fuite plutôt que de l affronter.

(2) là, je vois bien la musique de Kill Bill !!!

(3) ce passé créé de toute pièce est également une partie de « la menace du rival ».

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! J'espère vous retrouver au prochain et aux prochains chapitres... Bises... Lysanea_


	15. Cartes sur table

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical.

_**Chapitre quinze : cartes sur table**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Uesugi Eiri (Yuki Eiri, écrivain, époux de Shuichi), Shuichi Shindo Uesugi (époux de Eiri) Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi), Ayaka Nakano (amie du couple, épouse de Hiroshi) + le personnel médical.

* * *

Chapitre quinze : cartes sur table.

-

Ryuichi toqua à la porte de la chambre de Tatsuha et l'ouvrit, mais passa juste sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Je peux entrer, y a pas d'autre ex caché sous le lit ?

- Baka !

Le chanteur entra complètement et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Oh toi, t'es pas en position de m'insulter ! répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte.

- Et si tu venais t'asseoir, qu'on puisse parler.

Ryuichi baissa la tête et entortilla ses mains, comme embarrassé.

Tatsuha sentit son cœur se serrer et se mordit la lèvre. Il l'avait prévu, pourtant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était blessé, Ryuichi s'était réfugié dans son monde, et Tatsuha se retrouvait face à un enfant fuyant le monde des adultes.

- Je vais me faire gronder, Tsu-chan, ils ont dû m'attendre longtemps, en bas…

- Arrête, tu sais bien que personne ne t'a appelé aux admissions.

- Ah oui ? fit-il en redressant vivement la tête. Oooh ! J'ai compris ! Quelqu'un veut jouer avec Ryui-chan ! Sugoï !

- Ryui-chan…

- Il faut le trouver, Na No Da ! décida-t-il en battant des mains. Vite Kumagoro, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué !

- Ca suffit, Ryui-chan…

- Oooooh ! Tu es triste parce que tu peux pas jouer avec nous ? T'inquiète pas, Tsu-chan, on va jouer pour toi, Kuma-kun et moi !

- Ryui-chan…

- Et on va gagner, tu vas voir !

- Yamero ! s'écria-t-il un peu trop vivement.

Un cri immédiatement suivit par un « itaï » plaintif et douloureux, alors qu'il se pliait en deux contre ses oreillers.

Ryuichi se précipita vers lui.

- Tsu-chan…

- Ca va... murmura celui-ci en le repoussant involontairement.

Ryuichi se redressa et attrapa Kumagoro, qui n'avait que rarement quitté le lit de Tatsuha depuis qu'il l'y avait déposé, et le serra contre lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Oh ! Kuma-kun, on a fait du mal à Tsu-chan…

- K'so, Ryui-chan… c'est ton attitude qui me fait mal… Reviens, onegaï… demanda-t-il alors que la douleur refluait. Reviens... il faut qu'on parle de tout ça…

Le regard bleu nuit de Ryuichi vacilla.

Il se redressa et posa Kumagoro sur la petite table, adossé contre le mur. Puis, il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, les yeux perdus à travers la vitre.

- Ecoute, Ryui-chan…

- Non, le coupa-t-il sans bouger. Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé, parfait. Mais _tu_ vas d'abord m'écouter.

- D'accord, répondit-il, impressionné presque malgré lui face à cette autre personne qui lui parlait maintenant.

- Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre, reprit Ryuichi, toujours sans bouger, je ne t'en ai jamais demandé. De toi-même, ces quatre dernières années, tu m'as parlé de tes aventures. Je ne t'ai jamais reproché d'en avoir, je te l'ai même demandé, en quelque sorte. J'ai toujours pris tout ce que tu me donnais, partagé entre deux espoirs : parfois, celui de parvenir à t'oublier, parfois avec celui que tu me reviendrais définitivement. Que tu avais enfin eu assez d'expériences pour te décider à vivre une vraie relation avec moi.

- Ryui-chan… tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu ne m'as _jamais_ reparlé de lui, depuis son départ, l'interrompiti-il encore. Pourtant, vous vous êtes revus et avez remis le couvert.

- Je comprends que mon silence à ce sujet te laisse perplexe, demo…

- Perplexe ? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. J'ai l'air perplexe ?

- Non, tu as l'air… triste. Je…

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça, si tu veux tout savoir. Là, j'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Mais si tu ne veux pas me donner de réponses, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Encore une fois, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

- Je ne vois pas les choses comme toi, Ryui-chan. Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre suffisent à pouvoir prétendre être mis au courant de certaines choses. Je n'ai jamais voulu te cacher quoi que ce soit, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché à part ça. Alors maintenant, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir concernant ce secret qui n'en est plus un.

Ryuichi le regarda longuement, et Tatsuha ne dit rien, le laissant lire dans ses yeux combien il était sincère… et amoureux.

- Combien de temps ça a duré, quand est-ce que ça s'est vraiment terminé avec lui ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas, avec toi ?

C'était la première fois en quatre ans qu'il lui lançait une réplique aussi blessante. Tatsuha en resta sans voix.

Ryuichi dut fuir son regard pour ne pas se trahir, ignorant son expression et la douleur dans ses yeux. Il fixa son attention sur le défilé de blouses blanches qui traversaient les galeries en contrebas.

- Désolé de t'avoir interrompu. Continue.

Tatsuha reprit, peiné qu'il fut juste désolé de l'avoir coupé et non pas de l'avoir blessé avec sa phrase assassine.

- Le jour où Dan a quitté précipitamment le Japon, il a essayé sans succès de me joindre, alors il m'a laissé un message. J'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Quand Eiri et Shuichi se sont réconciliés, je lui ai envoyé un mail pour l'engueuler et le tenir informé que ses bêtises n'avaient pas eu de conséquences. Après, on s'est écrit régulièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il repasse au Japon. Alors on s'est revus. C'était environ six mois après son départ.

- Continue, demanda-t-il en se tournant complètement vers lui.

- On s'est revus toutes les fois où il est venu au Japon. Mais on a arrêté d'être amants lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec Jennifer. Peu après, j'ai rencontré Sarah.

- Ton aventure avec Sarah remonte à plus d'un an. Tu n'as plus revu Dan, depuis ?

- On a cessé d'être amants il y a plus d'un an et demi, mais on s'est revus depuis, bien sûr, en amis. La dernière fois, c'était en janvier.

- Tu n'étais plus avec Sarah.

- Non. Non, répéta-t-il, légèrement irrité par le sous-entendu, mais Dan était toujours avec Jennifer, et ils venaient de se fiancer.

- Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Ryui-chan ! Oui, on aurait probablement remis ça, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre ! Quelle importance ? Il n'est pas différent de mes autres aventures, si ce n'est qu'il est un véritable ami ! Il ne prétend pas l'être pour m'approcher, comme tant d'autres.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

- Si tu m'avais posé la question, je t'aurais dit la vérité, parce qu'on s'est jurés de ne jamais se mentir. Tant que j'ai pu cacher la vérité, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait pour éviter tout ça, ces questions pleines de doutes, tes regards… Et parce que c'était Dan. Une fois, j'étais au téléphone avec toi et tu as cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi. Je t'avais alors répondu que je t'appellerai jamais si j'étais avec quelqu'un, que ce n'était pas correct envers toi. Et là, tu m'as dit « c'est pas très grave, du moment que ce n'est pas Dan. ». Tu t'en souviens ?

- Tu viens de rappeler qu'on s'est juré de ne jamais se mentir, alors je ne peux pas te dire que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parler. Bien sûr, que je m'en souviens.

- A chaque fois que j'ai voulu t'en parlé, j'ai pas osé. Le temps passait, rajoutant encore à mon appréhension. Pourtant, c'était comme une ombre qui planait au-dessus de notre relation, et je voulais m'en débarrasser. C'était pareil avec mon frère. La seule ombre, car je ne vous ai jamais rien caché qui vous concernait, l'un ou l'autre. Ryui-chan, je suis désolé, vraiment.

- Moi aussi, Tsu-chan, répondit-il en s'avançant jusqu'au lit où il s'assit. Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça. Je me rends compte à quel point je suis fatigué de cette situation, fatigué de notre relation. J'avais vraiment l'espoir, depuis quelques jours, qu'on finirait par être et vivre ensemble, même si on en a pas parlé directement. On a ressenti, tous les deux, que cette cois-ci était différente, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort entre nous. J'ai cru que ça suffirait à tenir le coup. Mais là, je craque, j'en peux plus, je t'aime si fort que je n'arrive plus à accepter tout ça… Il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face.

Des coups sur la porte firent sursauter Tatsuha, interrompant le cauchemar dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Ryuichi était-il en train de le quitter ? Essayait-il de lui faire comprendre qu'il baissait les bras face à la complexité de leur relation ? La vérité sur son lien avec Dan avait-elle été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le trio infernal fit son entrée : son frère et ses deux beaux-frères.

Ayaka était là aussi, et cela lui fit vraiment plaisir, elle était comme une petite soeur pour lui.

- Salut ! lança gaiement Akitoshi, imité par les deux autres, alors que la jeune femme alla même jusqu'à l'embrasser.

- Ah ! quand même, vous en avez mis du temps ! répondit-il en guise de salut.

Ryuichi et lui avaient immédiatement changé d'expression à leur entrée, mais ils avaient face à eux les personnes qui les connaissaient le mieux au monde, et ce changement ne leur échappa pas.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Eiri en faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- On est un peu fatigués, mais ça va ! Et vous ? Enfin prêts à décoller ?

- On a hâte… C'est là qu'on remarque qu'on a été sous pression, ce dernier mois, même sans s'en être rendu compte ni l'avoir ressenti au quotidien. Et toi, comment s'est passé ta nuit ? On a fait circuler mon portable avec le message de Ryuichi dans toute la salle, tout le monde voulait savoir si ton retour s'était bien passé.

La veille, après sa crise, Tatsuha avait fait promettre à Ryuichi de ne rien dire de son état à son frère. Le chanteur avait donc envoyé un message à Shuichi pour les assurer qu'ils étaient bien rentrés et que tout allait bien.

- C'est sûr que mon absence a dû se faire sentir, crâna-t-il. Sérieusement, j'ai bien dormi, forcément, avec mon Ryui-chan à mes côtés, répondit-il en serrant la main de Ryuichi très fort. Partez tranquilles, on s'occupe bien de moi !

- Tu fais bien de le leur dire, intervint Akitoshi en s'asseyant, ils avaient bien l'intention d'annuler leur voyage, si ton état de santé était préoccupant.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je suis sur la voie de la guérison.

- On a vu le Docteur Caroll, c'est aussi ce qu'il pense. Tu le confirmes, Ryuichi ? demanda Eiri en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Oui, répondit-il tout de suite, sachant que la moindre hésitation les trahirait. Et je suis là pour l'y aider.

- Effectivement, et je te remercie encore de prendre soin de mon frère.

- C'est un plaisir, sauf quand il faut le convaincre de manger.

- On peut pas trop lui en vouloir, de ce côté ! remarqua Shuichi. Et toi, Ryui-chan, comment tu te sens ? T'as l'air fatigué, non ?

- Je le suis, mais je vais pouvoir me reposer, ce soir. J'ai un super lit de camp, maintenant !

- Je vois ça. Ils sont vraiment cool, ici. En attendant de te vautrer dedans, ça te dit qu'on se prenne un café ?

- Bonne idée, oui !

- C'est parti ! On vous en ramène, ou autre chose ? proposa Shuichi, la main sur la poignée.

- S'il te plaît, accepta Eiri.

- Non, merci, déclinèrent les plus jeunes.

- A tout de suite.

Ryuichi déposa un baiser sur le front de Tatsuha et sortit à la suite de Shuichi. Ayaka prit sa place sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandèrent Eiri et Akitoshi en même temps, avant de se jeter un regard étonné, mais rapide.

- Bah rien ! sourit Tatsuha. Bon d'accord, capitula-t-il devant leurs regards insistants et menaçants. Je crois… Je crois que Ryui-chan est en train de me quitter…

- Impossible ! laissa échapper Ayaka.

- Très drôle, tu joues hyper bien la comédie, mais ça ne prends pas avec… Kuso, Tat-chan, tu ne plaisantes pas, là ?

- Non, Aki-chan, pourtant j'aimerai vraiment que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague.

- Explique-nous, demanda Eiri en se rapprochant du lit.

- Tu ne vas pas être content, Onii-chan, mais puisque c'est apparemment l'heure de jouer cartes sur table…

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser, dans ce cas… commença Akitoshi.

- Moi aussi.

- Non, Ayaka-chan, Kito-chan, je vais peut-être avoir besoin de soutien. Restez, s'il te plaît.

- Bon…

Ils se rassirent et Tatsuha commença son récit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ryuichi faisait de même devant la machine à café.

- Et bien, je crois qu'on est arrivé au bon moment, lui dit Shuichi une fois son récit terminé.

- Nan'de ?

- Parce que tu es fatigué, ton esprit est fatigué, c'est un peu confus, là-haut, expliqua-t-il en pointant son index sur son front.

Ryuichi hocha simplement la tête et le silence s'installa.

Il finit par se tourner vers son ami, qui terminait son café tranquillement.

- C'est tout ? Tu ne me dis rien, pas de sermons ni de leçons ?

- Tu as eu ta dose, non ? Que veux-tu que je te dise, à part de te reposer, parce que fatigué, tu ne vois pas les choses assez clairement. Les réponses, tu les as, ici, précisément, répondit-il en posant la main sur son cœur. Quand ton cœur et ta raison sont en accord, et peu importe qui a suivit l'autre, c'est que ta décision est bonne.

- Demo…ils ne sont pas toujours en accord, Shui-chan.

Shuichi commanda deux autres cafés en souriant.

- Non, c'est vrai, parfois tu dois faire un choix. Si tu te retrouves devant une telle situation, pense à cette phrase : « les raisonnables ont duré, les passionnés ont vécu. » et interroge-toi : que veux-tu, Ryui-chan, durer ou vivre ? Ecoute ton cœur et ta conscience, tu n'auras de comptes à rendre qu'à toi-même.

- Arigato, Shui-chan.

- Mais de rien ! répondit-il en récupérant les cafés dans la machine. Je te dois d'être devenu chanteur, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Aller, on y retourne, on a bien eu le temps de faire tous les distributeurs de l'hôpital pour en trouver un en fonction !

- C'est sûr… acquiesça-t-il alors qu'ils regagnaient la chambre de Tatsuha.

Ils frappèrent et Ryuichi ouvrit la porte à Shuichi qui tenait les deux gobelets fumants. Il en tendit un à Eiri avant de s'asseoir près de lui, alors quAyaka laissait Ryuichi reprendre sa place sur le lit, à côté de Tatsuha.

Il lui sourit en lui prenant la main, puis se mit à questionner tous les autres sur ce qui s'était passé depuis leur départ.

Tatsuha participa à la discussion, mais malgré la main de Ryuichi qui tenait la sienne, il ne parvenait pas à être rassuré.

Les mots de Ryuichi lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit, résonnant cruellement dans sa tête. En particulier ces deux phrases : "Je suis fatigué de notre relation" et "il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face".

Une petite heure plus tard, Eiri et Shuichi se levèrent : il était temps pour eux de partir.

Eiri proposa à Ryuichi de les conduire à l'aéroport, laissant Akitoshi veiller sur Tatsuha aux côtés d'Ayaka. Le chanteur reconnut que ça lui ferait du bien et accepta, après avoir consulté son amant, qui demanda s'il était bien prudent de prendre le volant dans son état de fatigue. Ryuichi le rassura et lui promit d'être vigilant.

Après les dernières embrassades et recommandations, les tout jeunes mariés le quittèrent sur la promesse de coups de téléphone réguliers.

Après un dernier baiser à son amant, Ryuichi les suivit, ravi finalement de pouvoir souffler un peu et prendre l'air, et en éprouva une légère culpabilité pour cela.

Mais pressentant qu'il allait avoir droit à une énième discussion avec Eiri, il jugea que c'était une bonne contrepartie…

_A suivre_.

* * *

**Lexique :**

Arigato : merci

Baka : idiot

Demo : mais

Itaï : aïe

Kuso : merde

Nan'de : pourquoi

Onegaï : s'il te plaît

Onii-chan : grand frère

Sugoï : génial, super

Yamero : stop, arrête.

_Merci et au prochain chapitre, j'espère..._


	16. En route pour l'aéroport

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical

_**Chapitre seize : en route pour l'aéroport **_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Yuki/Shuichi

**Personnages** : Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Uesugi Eiri (Yuki Eiri, écrvain, époux de Shuichi), Shuichi Shindo Uesugi (époux de Eiri) Hiroshi Nakano (meilleur ami de Shuichi)

* * *

Chapitre seize : en route pour l'aéroport.

-

A peine sortis de l'hôpital, Eiri s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ryuichi, la main tendue. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

- Donne-moi les clés, il n'y a pas besoin de rajouter à ta fatigue. Non, on ne discute pas.

- Ok, accepta Ryuichi en lui remettant les clés confiées par Akitoshi. Mais ça va, je ne suis pas si mort que ça, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin jusqu'à la voiture.

- Justement, c'est pour éviter que tu ne le deviennes vraiment sur la route.

- L'écoute pas, Ryui-chan. S'il pensait une seule seconde que ta fatigue pouvait présenter un danger, il ne t'aurait pas proposé de venir, sachant que tu allais devoir rentrer seul.

- Peut-être qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi une bonne fois pour toutes, parce qu'il pense toujours que je ne suis pas digne de son frère !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, et qu'en bien même. Tat-chan t'aime, ça me suffit. On m'a très souvent jugé indigne de Shui-chan, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Pourtant aujourd'hui nous sommes très heureux. N'est-ce pas, Tenshi ? demanda-t-il à Shuichi en l'entourant de son bras.

- Tout à fait, répondit celui-ci en lui volant un rapide baiser sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Ryuichi sourit, attendri comme à chaque fois que ces deux-là se laissaient aller à une démonstration de tendresse et d'amour.

Arrivés à la voiture, le chanteur s'étonna de trouver Hiroshi assis sur le capot. Une surprise partagée par Shuichi, mais pas par Eiri.

- Merci d'être venu, lui dit celui-ci en déverrouillant les portières.

- Aucun problème. Ca va, Ryui-chan ?

- Oui, mais j'ai loupé un épisode, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai reçu un message où Eiri me demandait de venir à l'hôpital et de vous attendre près de la voiture, alors me voilà.

Shuichi sourit, ayant parfaitement compris le raisonnement de son époux adoré.

- T'es un amour, Eiri-chan.

- Euh… je comprends toujours pas… soupira Ryuichi.

- En voiture, je vous explique en route, promit Shuichi en montant devant, alors qu'Eiri se mettait au volant et que les deux autres s'installaient à l'arrière.

.L'écrivain démarra, et Shuichi se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Je me suis un peu avancé, tout à l'heure. Eiri ne veut pas que tu conduises, alors il a appelé Hiro pour que ce soit lui qui prenne le volant au retour. Tu vois bien, Ryui-chan, qu'il ne te veut aucun mal. C'est un amour, dit-il encore en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son homme et en se tournant vers lui.

- Hey ! protesta Ryuichi, d'abord, tu l'as déjà dit, que c'était un amour, et ensuite, enlève ta main de là ! J'ai pas envie qu'on ait un accident.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà fait pire, et Eiri a toujours su parfaitement garder le contrôle. A vrai dire, le seul danger venait des voitures qui nous dépassaient en jetant un regard trop curieux vers nous.

- Naaan... vous n'avez pas osé ? Ils n'ont pas osé, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Hiroshi.

Le regard que les deux jeunes mariés se lancèrent fut une réponse suffisante, mais Hiroshi le confirma quand même d'un sourire torve. Ryuichi éclata de rire.

- Tu prétends ne pas faire ce genre de choses avec mon frère ? Excuse-moi, Ryuichi, mais le connaissant, j'ai du mal à le croire.

- C'est sûr, Tsu-chan m'a fait faire des trucs de fou, mais ça, jamais. Je le note, pour une prochaine fois !

- Alors, tu n'as pas l'intention de le quitter ?

Ah ! On y était, songea Ryuichi.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tat-chan nous a raconté votre discussion, et c'est cette impression qu'elle lui a laissé.

- J'aurais dû le prévoir. Tout est un peu sorti tout seul, il a senti et interprété ma confusion. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je ne sais pas trop où on va, tous les deux.

- C'est évident qu'avec une telle fatigue, tes idées ne doivent pas être très claires. Il ne me reste qu'à souhaiter que tu prennes la meilleure décision pour mon frère et toi.

Eiri ne dit rien de plus, le silence s'installa comme avec Shuichi un peu plus tôt.

- Kuso ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Les deux font vraiment la paire ! Alors c'est tout, tu ne me fais pas de sermons non plus, Eiri ?

- Iee, tu en as eu assez, je pense. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?

- Pour que tu décompresse un peu. Ca fait trois jours et trois nuits que t'es sous pression. T'avais besoin de respirer et de penser à autre chose qu'à mon frère, même si tu le gardes toujours à l'esprit. Ca ne prendra pas plus d'une heure et demi, mais c'est une pause nécessaire, je sais de quoi je parle.

Ryuichi fut étonné et touché par tant de sollicitude.

- Shui-chan…

- Je n'y suis absolument pour rien, il a pris les décisions te concernant tout seul. Tu as bien vu que nous ne sous sommes pas retrouvés une seule fois seuls à l'hôpital. Et avant d'y arriver, nous ne savions rien de ton état.

- D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a fait douter, intervint Eiri. Tu étais fatigué, au mariage, mais pas à ce point. J'ai eu peur que la nuit ait été difficile parce que l'état de Tat-chan s'était aggravé. Mais visiblement, ça va.

- Oui, ça va. En tout cas, je te remercie vraiment de t'inquiéter aussi pour moi, Eiri. Ca me fait bizarre, mais…

- C'est normal. Les deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour moi t'adorent. Je dois me rassurer en me disant qu'il y a sûrement d'autres raisons que ta voix et ton physique.

- Pour sûr ! répondit Shuichi, à qui il avait décoché une regard appuyé et entendu.

Shuichi se tourna vers un Ryuichi écroulé de rire avec Hiroshi, et leur fit un clin d'œil, tandis que Eiri se garait dans le parking de l'aéroport.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite le terminal et firent la queue pour l'enregistrement des bagages.

- Oh fait, Ryui-chan, je voulais te dire encore merci pour avoir chanter, hier.

- C'est normal, Shui-chan, je te l'avais promis ! Et ça m'a fait du bien de chanter comme avant ! On s'est bien marrés, Na No Da !

- Ca m'a trop rappelé des souvenirs, intervint Hiro.

- Nostalgique ? demanda Eiri.

- Forcément ! Mais c'est vraiment juste ça, un peu de nostalgie. Je ne suis pas triste du tout, bien au contraire ! Ayaka et moi, on est vraiment plus heureux. C'est aussi ce qui vous attend !

- On va pas s'en plaindre ! assura Shuichi en souriant tendrement à son amour d'écrivain.

- Et toi, Ryui-chan, t'as jamais eu envie de raccrocher ? voulut savoir Hiroshi.

- Bah… j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'ait donné envie ! Chanter, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, Na No Da !

- Et la cuisine italienne… précisa Shuichi.

- Haï !

- Et je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres choses encore. Faudrait demander à Tat-chan.

- En parlant de lui, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour vouloir raccrocher ? Vous n'avez pas trop été embêtés à Détroit ?

- Non, j'arrive relativement bien à passer inaperçu, quand je veux ! On m'a rarement reconnu ici, et pourtant… A l'hôpital, c'est encore différent, on respecte le lieu. A Détroit, j'avais vraiment envie d'être tranquille avec Tsu-chan. On a provoqué une petite émeute en sortant des chantiers de construction de General Motors, que je lui ai fait visiter, mais sinon on a pas eu de problème de harcèlement.

- Tant mieux. Ca vous aurait un peu gâché vos retrouvailles.

- Ce que je voulais empêcher à tout prix. On a vraiment passé de bons moments. Parfois, j'avais l'illusion que c'était notre quotidien. Mais c'étaient juste des vacances, en quelque sorte.

- Des vacances peuvent durer toute une vie, tu sais. C'est ce que nous venons de faire, Eiri et moi. Mais prends ton temps pour réfléchir et repose-toi, surtout.

Leur tour arriva et Ryuichi et Hiroshi s'écartèrent pour ne pas gêner. Ryuichi interrogea l'ancien guitariste sur sa vie avec Ayaka, leurs projets. Hiroshi se mit à jour sur l'actualité du chanteur, ses concerts, ses sorties, ses ventes. Ceci, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes mariés eurent terminé leur enregistrement. Alors ils les accompagnèrent tant qu'ils purent, jusqu'à la dernière porte qu'ils devaient passer pour leur embarquement.

Ils se dirent au revoir en se souhaitant tout plein de choses. Shuichi et Hiroshi recommencèrent, bien qu'il l'aient déjà fait plus tôt, puisqu'il n'était pas prévu qu'Hiroshi les accompagna jusque là.

Eiri fit face à Ryuichi.

- Ryuichi, le Docteur Caroll nous a dit qu'il pouvait encore y avoir des complications. Il nous a également dit que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre au chevet de Tatsuha qu'elles apparaissent ou non, sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas plus d'avoir soit disant gâché notre voyage de noces qu'il aurait accepté le report de notre mariage. Cependant, je tiens à ce que tu le saches, je ne pars pas le cœur léger. Je suis rassuré parce que j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu prendras soin de lui. Mais j'ai aussi confiance en la promesse que tu vas nous faire maintenant : promets-nous qu'au moindre problème, tu nous appelleras.

Le chanteur resta silencieux.

Comment juger de la gravité d'une situation ? S'il appelait Eiri et qu'il annulait leur voyage pour revenir, et qu'entre temps Tatsuha se rétablissait, ce dernier risquerait de se sentir plus mal encore en apprenant qu'il avait obligé son frère et Shuichi à rentrer.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas ne pas les prévenir. La vie pouvait être une belle salope, il savait très bien que si Tatsuha avait des complications, il pouvait y passer. Ni son jeune âge, ni son potentiel, ni l'amour n'empêcherait la vie de le quitter si elle en avait décidé ainsi.

- Je sais que c'est compliqué, il y a beaucoup de choses en jeu, reprit Eiri, comprenant son dilemme. Mais tu…

- Je t'en fais le serment, Eiri, le coupa-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu seras tenu au courant, je ne te cacherai rien.

- Je te remercie.

_Les passagers pour le vol 5198 à destination de Lima, décollage prévu à 16h55, sont priés d'embarquer immédiatement porte J. Merci._

- Bien, il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Prenez soin de vous !

- Profitez bien de vos vacances et ne vous en faites pas pour nous.

Ryuichi et Hiroshi les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus en vue.

- Ils sont vraiment mignons, ces deux-là… Bref. On se prend un dernier verre avant de retourner à l'hôpital ? proposa Hiroshi. Je te promets de pas te faire de sermons, ni même de parler, si tu ne veux pas.

- C'est gentil, ça ! C'est d'accord ! Dans mon état, j'ai besoin d'une cure… de crème glacée ! hurla-t-il avant de détaler comme… comme un lapin…

- Attends-moi, Ryui-chan ! Ne cours pas comme ça, tu vas te faire mal ! Ryui-chan ! Ca y est, me voilà reconvertit en baby sitter… Merci, Eiri, je te retiens… soupira-t-il en courant après le chanteur.

Il finit par le retrouver devant un glacier, au moment où le vendeur lui tendait un énorme cornet, qu'il prit, les yeux brillant de bonheur.

- Ryui-chan, quand je te parlais de se poser, je pensais à retourner en ville…

- Mais oui ! Ca, c'est juste pour la route, c'est pour ça que je t'en ai pas pris ! Toi, tu conduis, et Ryui-chan, il mange sa glace ! Sluuuurp ! Sluuuurp ! Tu veux goûter ?

- Euh… non merci…

- Tant pis ! Ca en fera plus pour Ryui-chan ! Aller, Hiro-chan, on y va, maintenant ! s'impatienta-t-il en engloutissant sa glace, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Na No Na No Naaaa ! slurp ! gloups slurp ! slurp ! Na No Na No Naaaa ! slurp ! slurp ! slurp ! Na No Na No Naaaa…

Hiroshi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lui emboîter le pas, sans réussir cependant à retenir un très léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres…

A suivre...

* * *

**Lexique :**

Haï : oui

Iee : non

Kuso : merde

Tenshi : ange

_**Notes** : tout d'abord, on ne tue pas l'auteure, même si elle fait souffrir les personnages, même si elle fait languir ses lecteurs, parce que mine de rien, sans auteure pas de suite !!! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ces derniers chapitres. Merci de continuer à lire et pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews, merci de votre soutien ! ça motive bcp quand les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits… ce qui est le cas maintenant... donc je vais m'y mettre... je vous ai habitués à poster vite, pourtant je vais peut-être devoir vous demander d'être patients pour les prochains chapitres oO bises… Lysanea_


	17. une nouvelle épreuve

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, drame, tragédie (juste un peu)

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical ( le Professeur Garret)

_**Chapitre dix-sept : une nouvelle épreuve **_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Hiroshi/Ayaka

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (amant de Ryuichi, frère d'Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (amant de Tatsuha, chanteur et ami de Shuichi) Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi), Hiroshi Nakano (meilleur ami de Shuichi, guitariste) Ayaka Nakano (amie du couple, épouse de Hiroshi) + le personnel médical (le Professeur Garret)

**Notes** : _je me suis souvenue d'un épisode de ma vie et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce chapitre en écho, c'est donc une expérience personnelle. Un grand merci à Anyka d'avoir replongé dans ses souvenirs avec moi pour m'aider à décrire le plus fidèlement possible cette situation, et d'avoir souffert avec moi pour ça ! Bisous, je t'adore. A tous, merci de me lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre dix-sept : une nouvelle épreuve.

Lorsque Ryuichi et Hiroshi regagnèrent l'hôpital, ils trouvèrent Ayaka qui les attendait devant la chambre de Tatsuha.

A peine les aperçut-elle qu'elle courut se blottir dans les bras de son mari, ne se posant même pas la question de savoir pourquoi il était là.

- Hiro-chan, je suis si contente que tu sois là…

La voyant ainsi, Ryuichi se précipita vers la chambre de son amant, qu'il trouva vide. Alors, il revint vers la jeune fille, qui contenait difficilement ses larmes.

- Où est-il ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- En réanimation.

- C'est où, la réa ? Vite, montre-moi !

- Je t'attendais pour t'y conduire, justement, expliqua-t-elle en le suivant alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'ascenseur. Akitoshi est avec lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, Hiroshi serrant sa femme contre lui, la sentant bouleversée malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait, ne souhaitant pas alerter Ryuichi plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Après votre départ, nous avons continué à discuter tranquillement. Pendant environ une demi-heure, ça avait l'air d'aller. Mais sa voix commençait à faiblir, il pâlissait à vue d'œil et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son lit. Un moment, il s'est mis à tousser et cracher du sang.

- Cracher ou vomir du sang ? Y en avait-il beaucoup ?

- Il crachait simplement. Nous avons appelé l'infirmière et Akito lui a dit de dormir. Tat-chan lui a alors répondu complètement à côté.

- Comment ça ?

Ayaka hésita un moment devant deux couloirs puis se décida et reprit son récit.

- Il lui a dit qu'il dormirait dans la voiture. Je lui ai demandé quelle voiture, pour aller où ? Il m'a répondu qu'il devait aller voir « maman » à l'hôpital. On lui a posé d'autres questions et on s'est rendu compte qu'il délirait. J'ai posé ma main sur son front, il était brûlant. L'infirmière est arrivée à ce moment-là, et il s'est évanoui. Alors l'infirmière est sortie une minute et est revenue avec d'autres personnes. Et puis ça a été un défilé dans sa chambre, c'est parti dans tous les sens, et ils ont fini par le descendre en réa.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le service et Ryuichi avait patiemment attendu qu'elle termine son récit.

- L'ont-ils choqué ?

Les yeux de la jeune filles se remplient de larmes à ce souvenir.

- Oui, trois fois…

- Merci de m'avoir attendu en haut, Ayaka, et désolé de t'avoir fait revivre tout ça.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Nous t'attendons ici…

- D'accord.

Il poussa les battants et Ayaka fondit en larmes. Hiroshi la serra contre lui.

- Courage, ma chérie, courage… C'est un battant et un rebelle, il ne se laissera pas faire.

- J'aimerai tellement y croire, mais si tu l'avais vu… Son cœur s'est arrêté, j'ai eu si peur…

- Ryuichi nous le ramènera. Aie confiance en lui.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le couloir, les yeux fixés sur les portes derrière lesquelles avait disparu Ryuichi.

Celui-ci s'était présenté dans le service et un jeune homme le prit en charge, lui expliquant les spécificités su service, les comportements à adopter. Les personnes admises en réa étaient très fragiles et vulnérables, on veillait donc à ne pas introduire plus de germes encore. Le port de gants et de blouse était donc obligatoire, et une seule personne à la fois pouvait s'approcher du patient.

Ce fut carrément le chef du service, le Professeur Garet, qui conduisit Ryuichi jusqu'à une pièce avec une grande vitre d'où il put voir Akitoshi auprès de Tatsuha. Son cœur se serra : son amant était branché de tous les côtés à toutes sortes de machines. Et il était si pâle…

- Je vais à présent répondre à vos questions, Monsieur Sakuma. Sa blessure s'est infectée de manière interne, sans signes extérieurs apparents. C'est difficile de le voir, parce que la plaie est rarement propre et lisse dès les premiers jours. Ce sont les analyses de sang qui montre la présence d'une infection.

- On lui a fait une prise de sang ce matin, elle n'a rien montré ?.

- Si, justement. Mais ces analyses prennent du temps, il faut rechercher la bactérie responsable de l'infection pour pouvoir la traiter. Il est rare que l'infection se propage aussi vite, mais elle a trouvé dans ce corps fatigué un excellent terrain. C'est un cercle vicieux, il a perdu pas mal de sang à cause de l'infection, et cela l'a affaiblit lui et l'a renforcée, elle.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- La partie la plus difficile pour vous, je le crains : l'attente. Son cerveau a reçu trop peu d'oxygène. Il est dans un coma variable, il peut en sortir, il peut s'enfoncer. Nous allons observer ses réactions durant les prochaines 12, 24 et 48 heures. C'est à ce moment là que nous en saurons un peu plus. La bactérie n'a pas été encore isolée, nous ne pouvons donc pas encore traiter l'infection.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle est encore en train le détruire ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! s'alarma-t-il.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous le traitons avec des antibiotiques de base assez puissants qui ralentissent sa progression. Mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Nous allons régulièrement prélever du sang, faire des hémocultures, voir comment réagit son organisme, surveiller ce combat qu'il est en train de livrer. C'est pour sa vie qu'il lutte, Monsieur Sakuma, et notre équipe se mobilise pour qu'il gagne, c'est notre devoir. Mais nous sommes désespéramment pragmatiques.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Akitoshi était sorti les rejoindre et fit un simple signe de tête à Ryuichi pour ne pas interrompre leur discussion.

- Je veux dire par-là que nous ne sommes que des praticiens. Je ne suis pas aussi cartésiens que mes confrères, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma carrière. Je suis persuadé que nous parviendrons à isoler la bactérie à temps et à traiter l'infection avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai confiance en mon équipe. Mais le gros travail, ce sera vous, les proches de Monsieur Uesugi, qui devrez l'accomplir. Pendant que son corps souffre et subi des attaques, son esprit s'est égaré et erre dans un endroit encore inaccessible pour nous, et dont beaucoup rejette la simple idée. Son corps et son esprit son séparés, et son esprit ne réintégrera pas son corps simplement parce que celui-ci est guéri et ne souffre plus, non. Il faut le convaincre de revenir, de prendre à nouveau le risque de souffrir, de reprendre sa place dans ce corps qui l'a trahit. Ca, c'est votre travail. Montrez-lui votre amour, montre-lui que vous êtes là. Sans lui mentir, ne prétendez pas qu'il ne souffrira plus jamais. Rassurez-le comme vous rassurerez un enfant apeuré. Oui, il se pourrait qu'il souffre à nouveau un jour, mais quelque soit cette souffrance, vous serez là, auprès de lui. Parlez-lui, il vous entend. Voilà, Messieurs, je suis désolé de ce long discours, mais c'est pour la vie de mon patient, qui est une personne chère à votre cœur, que je me suis permis toutes ces paroles. Sur ce, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, toute l'équipe est disposée à vous répondre.

- Professeur… le retint Ryuichi alors qu'il se détournait déjà. Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Je vous en prie. Courage.

Il s'éloigna, et Ryuichi se tourna vers Akitoshi. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Puis, dans un parfait ensemble, ils tournèrent leurs visages vers Tatsuha, allongé sur son lit.

- Va le voir et lui parler, il a besoin de toi. Je reste là.

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

- Je vais devoir ramener Ayaka, mais je reviens ensuite.

- Hiroshi est ici, il va la ramener. Mais je veux bien que tu ailles les voir pour tout leur expliquer.

- Bien sûr.

- Mika est-elle au courant ?

- Non, pas encore. J'ai des scrupules à prendre le téléphone pour ce genre de nouvelles.

- Je comprends. Il faut la mettre au courant rapidement, c'est à elle d'appeler son père. Pour Eiri, si elle ne veut pas s'en occuper, je le ferai. Je lui ai promis de l'appeler, si il y avait le moindre souci.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ces détails, Ryuichi, on s'en charge.

- Merci, Akitoshi. Viens et appelle quand tu veux. A plus tard.

- Merci, à plus tard.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, et Ryuichi alla s'installer au chevet de Tatsuha.

Il lui parla doucement, tenant sa main entre les siennes, veillant à ne pas toucher tous les fils.

L'heure passa vite, trop vite, mais il se résolu à le laisser et se leva, après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur son front.

A son grand étonnement, il trouva Akitoshi dans le couloir, assis, qui l'attendait.

Un regard leur suffit à se comprendre, et Ryuichi s'assit à ses côtés, acceptant sa présence et son soutien implicite.

Akitoshi lui tendit un soda et le chanteur lui sourit en retour, le remerciant d'être là et de rendre l'attente moins difficile.

Ils partageaient plus que leurs sentiments très forts, bien que de nature différentes, pour Tatsuha ; ils partageaient leur inquiétude, leur solitude dans ce couloir d'hôpital et leur sentiment d'impuissance, même si les mots du Professeur Garret les avaient encouragés. Et ils partageaient aussi l'espoir, comme une flamme entre eux.

Une flamme, un flambeau qu'ils s'échangeaient lorsqu'ils allaient à tour de rôle prendre leur place au chevet de Tatsuha, lui parlant inlassablement.

Une heure pour Ryuichi, puis il revenait, laissant passer une autre heure aux côtés d'Akitoshi, puis une demi-heure pour Akitoshi, qui laissait l'autre moitié à Ryuichi, puis une nouvelle heure à attendre ensemble.

La dernière heure fut pour Mika qui parvint à se libérer.

Leur présence fut tolérée jusqu'à 20h, mais ils furent contraints de quitter le service ensuite.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous les trois, et Ryuichi s'installa avec les autres chez Eiri et Shuichi.

Pratiquement tous les invités du mariage étaient repartis dans la soirée, excepté Mika, Tohma et leur fille, Hiroshi et Ayaka, qui avaient prévu de repartir le lendemain.

Akitoshi avait décidé de repartir en fin de semaine, mais face aux évènements, il était prêt à reporter son retour au Japon.

Dès son arrivée à la maison, Ryuichi s'installa dans une des chambres préparées par Tohma et s'écroula, épuisé.

Tohma, son ami de toujours, vint parler un peu avec lui, puis le laissa se reposer. Plus personne n'osa ensuite venir le déranger.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux tard dans la nuit, le visage inondé par ses pleurs, il découvrit qu'on avait mis Kumagoro dans son lit, à ses côtés.

Il sourit entre ses larmes et se rendormit, le lapin rose serré contre son cœur.

_A suivre…_

**Notes** : encore une fois, on ne tue pas l'auteure !!! (Je ne veux pas entendre d'omae o korosu, compris, Darlian ? ) oui, c'est triste, oui, je suis dure avec eux, oui, c'est pas juste, mais c'est la vie ! pour ceux qui se poseraient la question pour mon expérience personnelle, et bien j'étais à la place de Tat-chan. Je ne vais pas faire le coup de la lumière blanche et tout, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour revenir ni pourquoi, ça fait presque 4 ans maintenant… c'est comme ça… Je trouvais peut-être qu'il faisait plus chaud de ce côté ;-) et c'est vrai que l'amour qui vous entoure, c'est bien chaud… Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop et que vous me faites confiance pour la suite… bisous et merci !!! Lysanea


	18. L'attente

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical

_**Chapitre dix-huit : l'attente. **_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Mika/Tohma, Akitoshi/Suzanne

**Personnages** : Tatsuha Uesugi (amant de Ryuichi, frère d'Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (amant de Tatsuha, chanteur et ami de Shuichi) Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi), Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Tatsuha et d'Eiri, épouse de Tohma), Tohma Seguchi (époux de Mika, meilleur ami de Ryuichi)n Etsuko (fille de Mika et de Tohma) + Suzanne + le Professeur Garett.

**Notes **: bonjour à tous ! après une petite absence, je reviens avec ma fic tordue qui va je ne sais pas où mais qui y va ! J'ai récupéré mon ordi mais internet c'est pas gagné, alors tout va prendre encore un peu de temps. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas désintéressés de mon histoire et que vous voulez toujours savoir ce qui va advenir de nos amoureux… Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des mails pour me soutenir et m'encourager à continuer, j'espère de tout cœur ne jamais vous décevoir. Concernant ce chapitre, disons que c'est une une sorte de remise en route, il ne se passe pas grand-chose… mais ca va venir ! Bisous et bonne lecture…

Chapitre dix-huit : l'attente.

Mika embrassa sa fille et son mari, qui venait de la déposer à l'hôpital, puis gagna le service de réanimation. Elle trouva Akitoshi assis dans le couloir, et il se leva à son arrivée.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant une bise.

- Ca peut aller. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à venir, par rapport à ta fille ?

- Tohma vient de me déposer, il l'emmène ensuite au zoo ou au cinéma. Elle commence à comprendre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à son oncle, donc elle ne m'empêche pas vraiment de faire ce que j'ai à faire. C'est juste qu'elle aimerait le voir. Mais je refuse, même à travers la vitre. Elle l'aime beaucoup, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle serait assez forte pour supporter cette vision de son oncle branché partout et si pâle…

- C'est sûr qu'elle est encore bien jeune pour voir ça.

Ils étaient tous les deux face à la vitre à travers laquelle ils regardaient Ryuichi au chevet de Tatsuha.

- Vous a-t-on donné d'autres nouvelles ? reprit Mika sans bouger.

- Les derniers tests qu'ils ont fait sur une des nombreuses bactéries qui pourraient être responsable de son état ont échoué. Grâce à ces résultats, ils ont considérablement réduit le nombre de possibilités. Ils avancent, Mika, assura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. D'après le Professeur Garett, ils sont vraiment sur le point d'isoler la bonne, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures.

- En dispose-t-il seulement, de ce temps ? Cela fait six jours qu'il est dans cet état, Akito, _six _jours qu'il sombre d'heure en heure !

- Ca nous paraît énorme, mais pense à ceux qui restent des mois voir des années dans cet…

- Je ne veux pas y penser ! le coupa-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui.

Son éclat avait fait sursauter Ryuichi, qui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent, il reporta son attention sur Tatsuha ; il lui restait peu de temps sur l'heure qu'on lui accordait, il s'occuperait de Mika et Akitoshi après.

- Je suis désolée, disait Mika au jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est toi qui a raison, nous devons continuer de croire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

- Non, j'ai tort, je ne devrais pas espérer ainsi. Pour nous, bouddhistes, la douleur réside dans l'espoir. Il vaut mieux s'attendre au pire, ainsi, si c'est lui qui arrive, alors nous aurons été préparés. Et si c'est le meilleur, nous serons heureux et soulagés. Alors que si nous espérons et que le pire arrive, sans que nous l'ayons sérieusement envisagé, l'ayant nié par nos espoirs, nous serons plus malheureux encore. Mais j'ai beau le savoir et en être convaincue, c'est trop difficile d'envisager sa disparition. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Moi, je crois que le meilleur est une possible récompense de Dieu pour notre foi et nos prières. J'ai assez d'espoir et de foi pour tous ceux qui la jugent inutile ou malvenue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Akito.

- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as dit. Chacun ses croyances, chacun sa façon d'aider et de gérer cette situation. L'important ce n'est pas comment nous agissons, mais le fait d'agir. Nous souhaitons tous que Tatsuha se réveille, et la force de ce souhait sera entendue. Quelles que soient les formes prises par nos prières, quels que soient les noms de ceux à qui nous les adressons. C'est ça, le plus important, non ?

Mika sourit.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Ryuichi revient, l'heure est déjà écoulée. Tu peux prendre sa place, Mika.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Ryuichi sortit, Mika déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- C'est à moi de vous le demander, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi as-tu élevé la voix, Mika ?

- Pour rien, je suis un peu à bout. Je refuse d'imaginer qu'il puisse rester ainsi, en même temps, il nous faut l'envisager.

- Je refuse cette éventualité, répliqua Ryuichi en serrant les poings. Je n'abandonnerai pas, même si il ne réagit pas, même si rien ne change. Je continuerai à lui parler et à chanter. Je garde espoir, ma confiance en lui est intacte. Il va revenir, Mika, c'est pas un espoir mais une réalité.

Le chanteur la serra dans ses bras un moment, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un sanglot étouffé. Puis, elle s'écarta et leur tendit un petit sac.

- Je vous ai ramené de quoi déjeuner. Vous devriez aller dans le jardin de l'hôpital, il fait très beau, cela vous fera du bien. Je vous y rejoindrai dans une heure, d'accord ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et la remercièrent avant de quitter le service.

Mika s'équipa et entra dans la chambre de son frère.

Son cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois ; elle ne s'habituait pas à cette vision, et tant mieux, quelque part.

- Bonjour, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main de son frère, sous les fils. Tu ne veux toujours pas revenir ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, Tatsuha. Etsuko te réclame beaucoup, tu sais. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas te voir. Tu lui manques. Tu nous manques à tous, terriblement. Nous parlons beaucoup de toi, ça nous aide à tenir le coup.

« En ce moment, j'ai plein de souvenirs qui me reviennent, des choses auxquelles je ne pensais plus. Comme par exemple la première fois que je t'ai emmené voir les cerisiers en fleurs, et que tu as été si saisi par leurs beauté que tu en as pleuré. Peu de gens connaissent cette sensibilité que tu caches comme un trésor au fond de toi. Mais ceux qui t'entourent aujourd'hui en font partie, et aucun n'a été étonné d'apprendre que tu avais eu une telle réaction.

« Je me suis souvenue aussi de la ballade que tu m'avais emmenée faire sur ta toute première moto. Je voulais te l'offrir, mais toi, tu voulais absolument te la payer avec ton premier salaire.

« Je chéris tous les souvenirs de ces moments passés avec toi. Il y en a eu de très difficiles et douloureux, aussi. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, même si parfois tu as été très blessant avec moi. Souviens-toi, un jour, tu m'as jeté à la figure que je n'étais pas maman, que je ne lui arriverai même pas à la cheville un jour, et que ça me rendait pathétique… Tout ça parce que je m'étais inquiétée après que tu ne sois pas rentré de la nuit et que c'était prévu mais personne ne m'en avait informé. Entre Eiri qui avait décidé de déménager à Tokyo et toi qui vivait tes premières expériences sexuelles, âgé d'à peine 15 ans, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! Te voir avec une fille, ça allait, mais t'imaginer avec une garçon, ça me faisait tout drôle… »

La jeune femme tendit la main vers le visage de son frère et dégagea ses mèches sombres qui tombaient sur son front.

« Ca me fait penser à la première fois que tu as vu Ryuichi en chair et en os, reprit-elle après un court silence. Tu avais 12 ans, et lui 26, je crois. Tohma et lui m'avaient déposée à la maison. Et toi, tu ne t'es pas montré, ce soir-là. Mais plus tard, tu es venu me trouver dans ma chambre, et tu m'as demandé si un garçon pouvait tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon. En toute franchise, je t'ai dit que ça pouvait arriver, mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Tu m'as dit que tu pensais que c'était trop tard. Je t'ai questionné des jours entiers, mais impossible de te tirer les vers du nez. Finalement, de toi-même, tu es un jour venu m'avouer que tu pensais être tombé amoureux d'un homme, sans jamais me révéler son nom, mais qu'il était trop vieux. Moi, je te trouvais bien jeune pour parler d'amour…

« Pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne connais qu'un autre couple dont l'amour est aussi fort, Eiri et Shuichi. Les épreuves que vous avez tous traversées ont renforcé votre amour. Comme moi qui, à force de lutter, ai fini par gagner l'amour de Tohma. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, tout comme Eiri, et toi, bientôt. Ryuichi t'attend pour construire ce bonheur, alors reviens-nous, Tat-chan. Je crois vraiment que'il serait capable de faire une bêtise, si jamais tu... Oh Tat-chan... je le comprend tellement, cette idée me broie le coeur...

La jeune femme essuya ses yeux et reprit d'une petite voix.

« J'ai essayé de palier à l'absence de maman, je sais que je ne serais jamais une aussi bonne mère qu'elle a été, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, Tatsuha. Que tu me rappelles à l'ordre, que tu me rappelles cette mère formidable qu'elle était et qui me sert de modèle.

« Je t'aime, Tat-chan, je ne te le dirai jamais assez… Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour. Je compte sur toi, Otouto, reviens-nous.

Mika essuya les larmes qui s'attardaient sur ses joues, puis se pencha vers Tatsuha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Excuse-moi, je ne devrai pas pleurer ainsi, je vais finir par te faire peur et tu ne voudras définitivement plus te réveiller. Il est temps pour moi de te laisser, le temps passe si vite… Tu vas rester seul un moment, mon ange, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes pas loin... »

La jeune femme déposa un autre baiser sur son front, puis sortit. Elle retira sa blouse et ses gants, puis s'appuya contre la vitre, ses larmes coulant de nouveau.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter ; elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Suzanne.

- Bonjour, Mika, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Bonjour, Suzanne, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est à vous qu'il faut poser la question.

- Je craque un peu, mais c'est passager. J'allais rejoindre Ryuichi et Akitoshi au jardin, ils sont en train de déjeuner, veux-tu m'accompagner, si tu en as le temps ?

- C'est ma pause déjeuner, je venais aux nouvelles. Allons-y, décida-t-elle en prenant le chemin du jardin. Je suis passée au poste de soins pour jeter un œil sur l'évolution de Tatsuha, je vois qu'il n'y a aucun changement. Ils sont en train de se préparer pour faire de nouveaux tests sur une nouvelle bactérie.

- Est-ce toujours aussi long ?

- Ca l'est souvent.

Mika ne trouva rien à redire à cette réponse.

- Comment va votre fille ?

- Elle s'agite et s'interroge. Son père l'a emmenée au zoo ou au cinéma, elle n'avait pas encore décidé quand ils m'ont déposé. Heureusement que je les ai tous les deux. Bien sûr, Ryuichi et Akitoshi me sont d'un réel soutien, mais nous faisons tous les trois de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer et rajouter du poids sur les épaules des deux autres. Akitoshi peut aussi compter sur toi, et ainsi, nous pouvons tous les deux soutenir Ryuichi. Avec l'aide de Tohma, son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai que c'est très important de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. J'ai vu beaucoup de familles dont les membres s'isolaient chacun dans leur douleur plutôt que de la partager et de se soutenir.

- C'est ce qui a failli se passer à la mort de ma mère. J'ai soutenu mon père, mais il s'éloignait de nous jour après jour. Eiri vivait son propre drame. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, Tatsuha et moi, à parler de notre mère disparue et à entretenir son souvenir entre nous. Nous avons surmonté cette épreuve ensemble. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu Eiri, que j'aimais tout autant. J'ai une relation particulière avec chacun d'eux, je les aime tout aussi fort, mais cela s'exprime différemment.

- Je comprends. Ah, ils sont là ! remarqua-t-elle en désignant Ryuichi et Akitoshi d'un signe de tête. Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose, Mika ?

- Un café me ferait du bien, s'il te plaît.

- Allez les retrouver, je vous apporte ça.

- Merci, dit-elle avant de rejoindre les deux hommes.

Ryuichi s'écarta pour faire de la place.

- Rien de nouveau, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Non, Ryuichi. Suzanne m'a simplement dit qu'ils se préparaient à faire des tests sur une nouvelle bactérie. Mais son état reste inchangé.

- Merci pour ce que tu nous as préparé, Mika, c'était très bon. Tu veux quelque chose ? proposa Akitoshi.

- Merci, mais non, j'ai juste demandé un café à Suzanne. D'ailleurs, connais-tu cet homme qui parle avec elle ? Il me semble bien familier, non ? Pardonne-moi d'être si directe, Akito.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en évitant de regarder Suzanne et l'homme en question.

- C'est un « pas tout à fait ex », comme disait Tat-chan à une époque, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont ensemble sans être ensemble, en quelque sorte.

- Mais… tu n'es pas avec elle, en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas dormi chez elle, ces deux derniers jours ?

- Si. Elle n'est pas avec lui, en ce moment, puisque nous sommes ensemble. Mais une fois que je rentrerai au Japon, elle le reverra sûrement. Même avant, si elle veut qu'on arrête. Son amitié me suffit.

- Je pensais que c'était plus sérieux que ça, entre vous.

- Je ne suis pas adepte des relations longues distances, tu sais, Mika. Avoir une vie amoureuse est déjà si complexe, parfois, n'allons pas chercher d'autres difficultés.

- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, Aki-kun.

- Certes, mais on peut éviter le tronc d'arbre quand on le voit venir, comme dirait mon frère. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à elle. Nous passons de très bons moments, mais si je sens que je perds le contrôle et qu'elle commence à prendre beaucoup trop d'importance dans ma vie, je saurais arrêter le processus à temps. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai eu à le faire, lorsque je vivais partout et nul part à la recherche de mon père.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors.

- Je l'aime bien, je l'aime beaucoup, je l'adore, mais non, Mika, je ne l'aime pas et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. J'éprouve une grande affection et une grande attirance, beaucoup de désir, c'est assez pour le type de relation que nous avons. Désolée si je te choque.

- Tu oublies que j'ai accompagné Tatsuha durant son adolescence. Il m'a assez choqué à cette époque pour toute ma vie, avec ses mœurs dissolues ! Non, je trouve ça dommage, Suzanne est vraiment une fille bien, et vous avez l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Oui, mais on ne vit pas sur le même continent. Ca refroidit toutes les aspirations...

- Son ami est-il au courant de votre relation ?

- Je ne crois pas, nous sommes plutôt discrets, ici.

- Et s'il débarque un matin alors que tu es resté chez elle ? voulut savoir Ryuichi.

- Et bien, je lui ferai un café ! répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Ryuichi pouffa et Mika ne peut retenir un léger sourire.

Ils changèrent de sujet, comme la jeune infirmière les rejoignait.

Ensemble, ils terminèrent leur déjeuner, avant de retourner au travail pour l'une, et à leur veille pour les trois autres…

_A suivre…._

**Notes de l'auteure : **Je crois que tout est dit... je vous laisse la parole, si vous le désirez... merci d'avoir lu et j espère à très bientôt ! Lysanea


	19. Goodbye my lover

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, drame, songfic, POV (Ryuichi)

**Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical (dont Suzanne, Mary, le Professeur Garrett, le Docteur Caroll) ; la chanson appartient à James Blunt, « Goodbye my lover »

**_Chapitre dix-neuf : Goodbye my lover _**

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi)+ le personnel médical.

**Notes de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, j'avoue, mais il s'est imposé à moi alors que j'écoutais la chanson dans le métro… Merci James !!! La chanson originale est en _italique_ et centrée, la traduction française est intégrée au POV de Ryuichi, _en italique_. Ce qui suit la traduction en italique, ce sont les pensées de Ryuichi qui développe les paroles. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre, et j'espère que ffnet ne va pas me tuer ma mise en page… Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mails, votre soutien, et j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop de les faire souffrir (comment ça encore ?) et que vous me faites confiance quant à l'issue de cette fic, qui se profile à l'horizon, derrière le brouillard… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre dix-neuf : Goodbye my lover

Ryuichi enfila une nouvelle blouse et de nouveaux gants avant d'entrer dans la chambre du service de réa où Tatsuha n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Dans moins d'une heure, s'il n'avait toujours pas donné de signes d'éveil, il allait être transféré dans un autre service où étaient hospitalisés les traumas et les comas, autrement dit, les patients longs séjours…

Ryuichi n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler, essayant de le faire sortir de son coma. Il lui racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et chantait aussi beaucoup, sachant combien cela comptait pour Tatsuha.

Il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir non plus, repassant tous leurs souvenirs en boucle, tous leurs moments ensemble.

Plus les heures étaient passées, plus il l'avait senti partir, pourtant, il refusait d'abandonner. Il n'avait jamais placé sa foi dans un dieu ou une divinité quelconque, il ne croyait pas plus en l'Homme.

Au début par ignorance, il n'avait pas baigné dans la religion, enfant.

Puis par rejet, quand il avait perdu ses tuteurs.

Depuis son adolescence, il connaissait parfaitement bien les religions du monde et leurs histoires. Cela ne l'avait jamais touché. Pour lui, tout ça était affaire d'hommes. Bien sûr, il croyait qu'il y avait une force supérieure, il croyait au Destin dans une certaine mesure. Mais il gardait la certitude que les religions avaient été inventées par les hommes pour se rassurer, ni plus, ni moins.

Il lui arrivait d'avoir foi en certains hommes. Il savait qu'il existait des êtres capables de dépasser leur condition humaine, leur imperfection d'Homme pour approcher une perfection plus en accord avec ce qu'avait dû être l'être humain à ses débuts. Cela se manifestait de différentes façons.

Tatsuha était devenu l'une de ses personnes.

Ryuichi avait placé toute sa foi en lui, tout son amour, et c'était à lui que s'adressaient ses prières, c'était à lui qu'il demandait de revenir.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main, et commença à lui parler à l'oreille.

POV de Ryuichi.

" _Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Devais-je te décevoir ou t'abandonner ?_

Devais-je ignorer cet appel, ce désir et cet amour dans ton regard, quand nous n'étions qu'amis ? Ou y répondre comme je l'ai fait, mais t'abandonner ensuite en t'ôtant tout espoir ?

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_Devrais-je me sentir coupable_ aujourd'hui d'avoir entretenu la flamme, _ou laisser les juges me critiquer et me condamner sans m'en soucier ?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous ne commencions_, oui, _j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé et j'ai su que j'avais gagné._

J'ai su que tu étais enfin à moi, qu'il n'y aurait plus de Dan ou qui que ce soit d'autre, je m'étais confortablement installé dans ton cœur, même si je ne savais pas pour combien de temps.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

_Donc, j'ai pris ce qui était à moi de droit éternel,_ _j'ai sorti ton âme des profondeurs de la nuit._

Je t'ai fait mien, cœur, corps et âme.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

_C'est peut-être terminé,_ aujourd'hui, _mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là_, Tsu-chan. _Je suis là pour toi, si tu t'en souciais simplement._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

_Tu as touché mon cœur, tu as touché mon âme, tu as changé ma vie et tous mes buts_

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

_Et l'amour est aveugle, et cela je l'ai su quand tu as aveuglé mon propre cœur, _en le noyant de cet amour que nous partageons depuis.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta tête, partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit _

_I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you_

_Je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur, j'ai été intoxiqué par toi, je suis dépendant de toi_.

Et pourtant, va-t-il falloir que je te dise au revoir ?

_Goodbye my over, goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_

_Au revoir mon amour(eux), au revoir mon amant, au revoir mon ami_

_Tu as été le seul, personne n'a compté comme toi dans ma vie. Tu as été la seule personne importante pour moi._

I_ am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take_.

_Je suis un rêveur, mais quand je me réveille, tu ne peux pas briser mon esprit – c'est mon rêve que tu prends._

Ce rêve, mes rêves, je te les offre, fais-en ce que tu veux.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

_Et tandis que tu avances, _perdu quelque part entre les deux mondes, _souviens-toi de moi, souviens-toi de nous et de tout ce que nous avions l'habitude d'être_, et puises-y la force de revenir vers nous

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
_

Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire, je t'ai regardé dormir quelque temps. 

Tu as mis ton âme à nue devant moi et tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, j'y ai lu ton passé, tes blessures, tes espoirs et tes rêves.

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Je pourrai être _le père de tes enfants_, je pourrai passer _l'existence entière avec toi_

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
_

_Je sais tes peurs, tu sais les miennes, nous avions nos doutes mais maintenant nous allons bien._

Oui, nous allons bien, parce que tu vas t'en sortir, Tsu-chan. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. La vie, elle le peut, elle n'a aucun scrupule et aucun respect pour les sacrifices qu'elle exige et que nous lui offrons. Mais toi, mon cœur, tu es plus fort… J'ai confiance en toi, je n'ai pas la foi, je ne crois en rien d'autre qu'en toi…

_And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

_Et je t'aime, je jure que c'est vrai, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Je veux bien te dire adieu, si je dois te quitter, si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu reviennes. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, j'ai besoin de te savoir en vie. Alors, s'il le faut, je veux bien renoncer à toi si c'est la condition pour que la Mort renonce de son côté à te prendre.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, s'il le faut, je te dirai au revoir.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_

_Au revoir mon amoureux, au revoir mon amant, au revoir mon ami. Tu as été le seul, personne n'a compté comme toi dans ma vie. Tu as été la seule personne importante pour moi._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_Et je continue de serrer ta main dans la mienne, oui, dans la mienne, même quand je suis endormi_

J'ai besoin de te toucher, de te sentir, de savoir qu'il y a encore la vie sous mes doigts, que je suis capable de te ramener. Même si je ne sais plus ce que je suis sans toi, que je dérive et que mon âme se perd à te chercher, à rechercher sa sœur, sa jumelle. Elle l'a retrouvera et ensemble, elles retrouveront le chemin du retour.

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet_.

_Et je découvrirai mon âme à temps, quand je m'agenouillerai à tes pieds. _

Ce jour arrivera, où je me mettrai à genoux devant toi pour te dire combien je t'aime. Et selon ce qu'exigera encore la vie de nous, je te demanderai de vivre à mes côtés, ou alors je te dirai au revoir…

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_

_Au revoir mon amoureux, au revoir mon amant, au revoir mon ami_

_Tu as été le seul, _oui_, tu as été le seul a compté pour moi._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_Je suis si vide_, mon cœur, _je suis si vide. Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement vide._

Vide de te voir dans cet état, de sentir ton cœur battre si faiblement. C'est toi, ta joie de vivre, ton amour, l'air que tu respires qui donnent un sens à mon existence. Tu es quelque part en train de te demander si tu dois revenir ou pas. J'espère que tu m'entends hurler avec tout mon amour qui noie mon cœur et mon âme, que mes paroles t'atteignent, bien que les mots n'auront jamais assez de force pour t'exprimer à quel point mon cœur saigne et combien j'ai besoin que tu vives. Ecoute, je pose ta main si froide sur mon cœur, écoute ses battements. Suis-les, suis cet appel et reviens, mon amour. Laisse-toi guider, c'est ici qu'est ta place, même si je dois te quitter pour que tu la retrouves. Tu dois vivre, Tatsuha, mon Tsu-chan, vivre… »

Fin du POV

- Monsieur Sakuma ?

Ryuichi sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Une infirmière qu'il avait appris à connaître lui sourit.

- Oui, Mary ?

- Vous avez un appel de l'étranger, je vais vous faire la transmission depuis le poste de soin sur ce poste-là, en face. De ce couloir, vous pourrez garder un œil sur votre ami.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il sortit après avoir embrassé le front de Tatsuha, ôta ses gants et sa blouse qu'il jeta dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet. Puis, il décrocha le combiné, sachant qu'à l'autre bout du fil il y avait soit le père, soit le frère de Tatsuha.

Mika avait fait croire à Ryuichi qu'elle avait prévenu Eiri, mais avait fini par avouer que ce n'était pas le cas, la veille, sous la pression du chanteur qui s'étonnait de ne pas encore le voir au chevet de son frère.

Ryuichi avait depuis essayé de joindre Eiri désespérément, mais sans succès.

- Allô ?

- Allô, Ryuichi ?

A son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le père, avec qui il aurait eu un peu de mal à parler, mais c'était bien Eiri. Il avait enfin eu l'un de la dizaine de messages qu'il lui avait laissé.

- Ohayo, Eiri. Je suis content de t'avoir enfin.

- On a eu beaucoup de mal à faire passer les appels. Le réceptionniste m'a dit que tu avais appelé plusieurs fois, que se passe-t-il ? Je suppose que c'est Tatsuha ?

- Oui, il y a eu un problème.

- Quel en est la gravité ?

- Il est dans le coma, Eiri.

- Ne quitte pas un instant. Tenshi, s'il te plaît, fit-il en s'adressant visiblement à Shuichi, appelle l'aéroport d'un autre poste pour savoir quand est le prochain vol pour Toronto. Ryuichi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Son ton ferme et assuré ne trompa pas le chanteur, il avait lui-même dû tellement y avoir recours ces derniers temps…

- Sa blessure s'est infectée mais de manière interne, il n'y a eu aucun signe à part ses crises où il vomissait du sang. Des analyses étaient en cours au labo quand c'est arrivé et ça a confirmé le diagnostic. Malheureusement, son cerveau avait déjà manqué de pas mal d'oxygène.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé de ces crises ? Quelle est la situation, d'après les médecins ? Son coma est-il profond ?

- Ils ont finalement réussi à isoler la bactérie responsable de son infection et ont pu commencer le traitement, avant-hier. Les premiers résultats devraient être visibles incessamment sous peu. D'ici une heure environ, s'il n'a pas manifesté d'autres signes, le Professeur Garret, qui s'occupe du service, le fera admettre aux longs séjours.

- Attends un instant, Shui-chan est revenu. Le prochain vol n'est que demain, nous serons là en fin de matinée, reprit-il après un silence. Quand Tat-chan est-il tombé dans le coma ?

- Ca fait huit jours, maintenant.

- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Et c'est maintenant que tu m'appelles ? Tu m'avais promis, Ryuichi !

- C'est à ta sœur qu'il faut t'en prendre, moi, j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses. C'est Mika qui devait te prévenir, mais elle ne voulait pas te mettre au courant. Elle m'avait dit t'avoir prévenu, mais je trouvais étrange que tu ne sois pas déjà là. Alors, elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne t'avait rien dit, et j'ai immédiatement pris le téléphone.

- Elle va m'entendre.

- Ca partait d'un bon sentiment, Eiri. Elle voulait que tu profites au maximum de ton bonheur, au cas où…

- Ce n'est pas à elle de décider. Que pense la Docteur Caroll, a-t-il bon espoir ?

- Ce n'est pas le Docteur Caroll qui s'occupe de lui, mais le Professeur Garret. Ils parlent de son cas ensemble, mais le Professeur Garett est plus compétent dans ce domaine. Ce n'est pas seulement le Chef de service, c'est aussi un grand neurochirurgien. Il nous a dit ce matin que son état s'était stabilisé, son organisme a réussi à combattre définitivement l'infection grâce au traitement. et qu'il pouvait sombrer pour de bon dans le coma ou se réveiller au terme de cette échéance. C'est réellement quitte ou double, Eiri, mais c'est à Tatsuha de décider s'il veut revenir ou non. Nous avons tout fait pour l'en convaincre.

- Je n'en doute pas. Comment est-ce que vous allez, tous ? Toi, Mika ?

- On se serre les coudes, on se relaie à son chevet, on veille les uns sur les autres. Ca va, dans une certaine mesure.

- Mon père a-t-il été mis au courant ?

- Non, Mika a peur du choc que cette nouvelle peut lui causer.

- Sage décision, pour le coup. Pour demain, ne vous embêtez pas à venir nous chercher, on prendra un taxi à notre arrivée, d'accord ? Ryuichi, t'es toujours là ?

Ryuichi était là, mais bouche bée, croyant rêver… Mary était entrée vérifier quelque chose parmi tous les branchements horribles qui entouraient Tatsuha. Et là, alors qu'Eiri lui parlait, Ryuichi l'avait vu pencher son oreille vers la bouche de Tatsuha et sourire… avant de voir la main de Tatsuha se lever légèrement.

- Attends, Eiri, ne bouge pas…

Il posa le combiné et alla taper contre la vitre. Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsque non pas une mais deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Il se perdit quelques instants dans le regard sombre de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, avant de reprendre le combiné du téléphone.

- Eiri, Tatsuha a bougé et ouvert les yeux, je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Je te rappelle dès que j'en sais un peu plus. Ne prends pas l'avion, attends mon appel, d'accord ?

Il y eut un long soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Rappelle-moi rapidement pour me donner des détails, je compte sur toi.

- Promis. Merci, Eiri.

- De rien. Prends soin de lui. Mata ne.

- Mata ne, répéta-t-il en raccrochant précipitamment.

Il enfila une nouvelle blouse mais Mary, qui était sortie, l'arrêta.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Sakuma, mais il faut attendre que le Docteur Raillet ou le Professeur Garrett l'ait vu avant de pouvoir entrer à nouveau.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une adorable moue d'enfant qui failli faire craquer la jeune femme.

- Il est de nouveau conscient, mais seuls les Docteurs peuvent déterminer dans quel état il est réellement, quelles sont les séquelles de son coma s'il y en a, quel est son niveau de conscience, et tout plein de choses qui ne vous parleront pas à vous. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais c'est dur de le voir enfin conscient et de ne pas pouvoir lui parler ni l'approcher.

- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, Monsieur Sakuma, fit-on soudain derrière eux. Vous avez de la chance, je n'étais pas loin.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face au Docteur Raillet.

- Docteur, laissez-moi venir avec vous, je ne vous gênerais pas, promis…

- Je ne vais nul part pour le moment, Monsieur Sakuma, j'attends mes confrères. Ah, les voilà !

En effet, le Professeur Garrett, le Docteur Caroll suivis de Suzanne et d'Akitoshi, arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

- Alors Eric, demanda le professeur Garrett, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Monsieur Uesugi a fini sa sieste ?

- Apparemment. Je vous attendais pour demander à Mary des précisions.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

- J'étais entrée vérifier les branchements et recharger sa perfusion, lorsque je l'ai senti bouger. Je me suis penchée vers lui, et il a murmuré plusieurs fois avant que je ne parvienne à saisir le sens de ses paroles. J'ai fini par comprendre « qui a éteint la musique ? ».

Akitoshi et Ryuichi éclatèrent de rire, et c'était bien évidemment dû à la fatigue nerveuse de ces derniers jours horribles d'attente et d'incertitude.

Les trois médecins sourirent et attendirent un peu qu'ils se calment avant de reprendre.

- Il a donc parlé dans sa langue natale au départ, puis en anglais, c'est ça ? demanda le Professeur Garrett.

- Oui, Professeur, je crois bien que c'est ça. J'entendais ses mots mais je ne les comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que qu'il parle en anglais.

- Bien. Suzanne, vous connaissez bien Monsieur Uesugi, allez donc lui poser quelques questions selon l'examen de base. Nous allons vous rejoindre dans un moment.

- Bien, Professeur.

Elle sourit à ses amis avant de se rendre auprès de Tatsuha.

Un autre infirmier était avec lui depuis un moment.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, James, Antoine ? demanda le Professeur Garrett.

- A première vue, s'il a été capable de reprendre une autre langue et de faire ce lien, il est sur la bonne voie. A-t-il dit autre chose, Mary ?

- Il m'a demandé où il était, qui j'étais. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il était à l'hôpital, que je m'appelais Mary et que je faisais partie du personnel qui s'occupait de lui. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas s'agiter et que les médecins allaient venir lui parler et répondre à ses questions.

- Parfait. Messieurs, je vais vous demander encore un moment de patience. Chers confrères, allons voir notre patient de plus près. Mary, vous pouvez vous occuper des autres patients, à présent.

Akitoshi s'approcha de Ryuichi et posa sa main sur son épaule, alors que les médecins, équipés, entraient à leur tour s'occuper de Tatsuha.

- Tu as fini par nous le ramener, lui dit le jeune homme. Merci, Ryuichi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout le mérite, on a tous fait en sorte qu'il revienne. Nos mots et nos espoirs, nos sentiments ont fini par l'atteindre.

- Dieu soit loué. Sacré Tat-chan ! Il n'y a que lui pour poser ce genre de question en sortant d'un coma de plus d'une semaine !

- Ca veut au moins dire qu'il nous a entendu. Tu ne l'as pas insulté au moins ?

- Baka !

- Hey, j'te permets pas ! protesta Ryuichi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

- Mais arrête, tu vas me décoiffer !

- Quoi, t'as un rendez-vous galant ? Comme si Suzanne t'avait pas vu au réveil !

- Bah non, je fais en sorte de me lever avant !

- C'est clair que ta tignasse quand tu te réveilles, c'est un vrai tue l'amour, Na No Da !

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te refaire une beauté au lieu de parler dans le vent ! Je voudrai pas que Tat-chan replonge dans le coma en voyant ta tête !

- Oh celle-là, tu vas me la payer chère, Aki-kun ! T'as jamais connu la vengeance de Kumagoro encore, planque tes fesses, sale gamin !

- Pourquoi, c'est un lapin gay ?

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt minutes, ils se laissèrent aller à une bonne séance d'abdos par le rire.

Ils s'étaient inévitablement rapprochés durant cette semaine à veiller et s'inquiéter pour Tatsuha. Mais c'était un peu étrange pour Akitoshi, qui s'était lié non pas au chanteur ni à Ryuichi en mode Kumagoro, mais à l'homme, l'aimant, l'amant. Il reconnaissait le Ryuichi dont lui parlait Tatsuha, mais pas vraiment celui évoqué par les autres. Ou si rarement, lorsque, par exemple, il parlait avec son lapin, Kumagoro. Durant ces moments-là, Akitoshi ne l'avait pas trouvé ridicule du tout, mais terriblement attendrissant…

Suzanne vint les rejoindre, et quelque chose dans son expression les dérangea.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Akitoshi.

- Rien de surprenant, nous nous y attendions tous. Il est cohérent, mais n'a pas su répondre à certaines questions.

- Il a perdu la mémoire ?

- Une partie, oui. Mais il n'y a rien de définitif, rassurez-vous.

- A quelles questions n'a-t-il pas su répondre, Suzanne ?

- Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé ici, pourquoi il est au Canada. Le dernier souvenir qu'il a, c'est un dîner au restaurant avec Mika et leur père.

- Mika ! s'exclama Ryuichi. Il faut que je l'appelle. Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Le chanteur disparut derrière les portes battantes du service.

Akitoshi se tourna vers Suzanne. Il s'autorisa à replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, s'attardant un instant sur sa joue en une discrète caresse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu hésites à nous dire, Sue ?

La jeune femme soutint son regard, puis soupira.

- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça à Ryuichi, pourtant il va bien falloir. Tatsuha m'a demandé pourquoi Sakuma Ryuichi des Nittle Grasper était là et qui était avec lui, parlant de toi.

- Hein ? Mais… Mon Dieu, ça veut dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de ces cinq dernières années ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression, et ça peut remonter plus loin. Il faudrait que Mika nous en dise plus, si elle voit de quel dîner en famille il s'agit dans son dernier souvenir.

Ryuichi revint à ce moment-là.

- Mika est en route.

- Bien, on va avoir besoin d'elle.

- Pourquoi, Aki-kun ?

Suzanne et lui échangèrent un rapide regard.

- Il semblerait que le dernier souvenir de Tatsuha remonte à un dîner en famille, il y a entre cinq ans et plus, répondit-il.

Ryuichi blêmit.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la vitre et y posa sa main, puis son front. Tatsuha tourna son visage vers lui et sourit, puis reporta son attention vers le Docteur Raillet qui lui posait des questions.

- Il ne se souvient pas de moi…

- Il se demande pourquoi Sakuma Ryuichi des Nitle Grasper est ici.

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour lui, c'est tout ce dont il se souvient ? Il ne se souvient pas de tout ce qu'on a vécu et traversé ? Il ne se souvient pas… il… Kuso…

Akitoshi posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ryuichi, rien n'est définitif, tu sais.

- Et si ça le devient ? répliqua-t-il en lui faisant face. Ca va le devenir, certainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai promis que si Tatsuha revenait, je renoncerai à lui, si c'était la condition. Il est revenu, et il m a oublié. C'est clair, non ?

- Ryuichi, vous ne devriez pas tirer des conclusions si hâtives.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça, Suzanne ? Ne m'as-tu pas parlé un jour des signes qu'il fallait savoir reconnaître ? C'en est pas un, d'après toi ?

- Non, Ryuichi. Parce que c'est très courant, ce genre de déficience de la mémoire, après un coma si profond. Si Tatsuha ne retrouve pas la mémoire, ou ne retrouve que des souvenirs partiels mais aucun vous concernant, d'accord, j'y verrai un signe. Vous devriez en faire autant.

- Quitte à parier sur l'avenir, autant que ce soit de cette façon, Suzanne a raison, Ryuichi.

Le chanteur soupira et se tourna de nouveau pour regarder son amant à travers la vitre.

Il était si heureux de le voir s'animer, de le voir _vivant_.

Une part de lui avait envie de s'enfuir, de rejoindre Kumagoro au fond de son lit et ne plus en sortir, jamais, ne plus rien ressentir, réduire son monde à la chaleur imaginaire de son lapin rose.

Et une autre part, la plus forte, voulait entrer dans cette pièce, repousser tous ces gens qui s'affairaient autour de lui, arracher tous ces fils qui l'entouraient et le serrer fort contre lui, fort, tellement fort…

Sentir à nouveau son souffle chaud dans son cou, sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, son cœur battre à l'intérieur, sa voix aux intonations tendres ou provocatrices au creux de son oreille…

Une voix, en lui, lui assurait que son esprit l'avait peut-être oublié, mais que son corps, au contact du sien, pouvait se souvenir de chacune de leurs étreintes, de chaque effleurement, de la moindre caresse…

Le Professeur Garrett sortit de la chambre et l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Et bien, et bien, Monsieur Sakuma, Monsieur Shindo, vous avez fait du bon travail ! leur dit-il en serrant leurs mains. Je vous félicite autant que je vais bientôt féliciter mon équipe. Monsieur Uesugi est de nouveau parmi nous, et en assez bonne voie de guérison. Bien sûr, un gros travail commence à peine, mais le plus difficile est derrière. Nous allons procéder à quelques examens pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a plus matière à s'inquiéter. Je vais m'assurer qu'il est encore possible de programmer une IRM aujourd'hui, ce sera déjà ça de fait. Le reste peut attendre demain.

- Qu'en est-il de ce reste, justement ?

Le Professeur Garrett prit son stylo et se mit à écrire sur son dossier tout en répondant.

- Une batterie de test tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, mais nécessaires : nous allons tester toutes ses fonctions vitales, nous assurer que son corps répond convenablement à tous les ordres donnés par son cerveau, que celui-ci les donne correctement, qu'il reçoit les informations de l'organisme, bref, remettre la machine en route ! Un premier examen révèle qu'il a ses réflexes, il réagit aux divers stimuli, il n'a aucun problème de sensibilité. Mais il est couché. Va-t-il tenir debout ? Combien de temps ? Ses sens ont-ils perdus de leur acuité ?

- Et pour sa mémoire ? demanda Akitoshi.

Le Professeur sourit en rangeant son stylo.

- Et bien, nous allons devoir de nouveau travailler ensemble. Pour la stimuler, il nous faudra votre aide, bien sûr, même s'il ne se souvient pas de vous ou de choses dont vous lui parlerez. Le Docteur Caroll a été très gentil avec vous, Monsieur Sakuma, en vous permettant de rester auprès de votre compagnon lorsqu'il était dans son service. Savez-vous pourquoi il a fait toutes ces entorses au règlement hospitalier ?

- Non, j'ai pensé qu'il avait été touché par notre histoire.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais il était aussi intéressé par l'idée qu'en remerciement, vous accepteriez de donner une sorte de petit concert pour les patients de l'hôpital.

Naturellement, Ryuichi et Akitoshi se tournèrent vers Suzanne.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, il ne m'en a pas parlé.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il soit gentil et que moi, en remerciement, je lui demande ce qu'il voulait et qu'à ce moment là il me fasse cette demande, que j'aurais bien évidement acceptée. Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Tatsuha et son amnésie.

- Les chansons ont une part importante dans votre relation, Monsieur Sakuma. Vous lui en avez écrites beaucoup, elles racontent votre histoire. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, c'est Ariane, l'infirmière qui assiste mes confrères, qui nous a expliqué tout ceci. D'après elle, les entendre à nouveau pourrait dissiper le voile qui recouvre les souvenirs de Monsieur Uesugi.

- C'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma Akitoshi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Ryuichi ?

- D'accord, mais je veux Tohma avec moi, et toi aussi, Aki-kun.

- Quoi ? Mais… Je ne connais pas les morceaux !

- Quand aura lieu le concert ? demanda Ryuichi en se tournant vers le Professeur Garrett.

- Je vais garder Monsieur Uesugi encore deux jours dans mon service, puis nous le reconduirons en médecine interne. Disons à la fin de la semaine, c'est toujours plus calme.

- Voila voila, tu as quatre jours pour te mettre à niveau, et vu ton talent, c'est largement suffisant ! conclut Ryuichi en faisant face à Akitoshi. En plus, Eiri et Shuichi seront rentrés. Tu peux faire ça pour Tsu-chan, non ?

- Bien sûr… soupira-t-il.

- Sugoï ! laissa-t-il échapper, se laissant gagner par l'enthousiasme et l'espoir. On va bien s'éclater, Na No Da ! Un concert, plein de glaces et de crêpes, des pancakes et du Nutella !

- Euh… Ryuichi, on est dans un hôpital… lui rappela Akitoshi.

- Et bien ce jour-là, tous ceux qui viendront à ce concert oublieront qu'ils sont à l'hôpital ! Et Tatsuha, lui, se souviendra que derrière le chanteur de génie, il y a l'amant de génie et…

- Ca va, ca va ! l'interrompit Akitoshi en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. On a compris, pas besoin de détails…

- Mais euh… protesta le chanteur en se dégageant. Pas gentil, Aki-kun, tu vas voir, Kumagoro va s'occuper de toi !

- Ah oui, ton fameux lapin gay…

- Haaaaaaaaaaannnn lalalalaaaaaa ! Je vais lui dire, il va pas être content ! Ooooooh ! si j'étais toi, Aki-kun, je mettrai une armure avant de rentrer ce soir ! Si tu rentres…

- Une armure avec une ceinture de chasteté en option ? Pourquoi ça, hein, il a fini sa réserve de carottes ?

Ryuichi se mordait les doigts en ouvrant de grands yeux brillants, visiblement scandalisé par les provocations d'Akitoshi, qui semblait en avoir un paquet en tête, prêtes à l'emploi.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuulala ! Tu vas pas vivre vieux, Na No Da ! Continue et tu verras pas le soleil se lever, demain !

- Vous avez fini de chahuter, intervint Suzanne en souriant presque avec tendresse. Désolée, Professeur, ils ont eu une semaine difficile.

- C'est amusant. Le médecin en moi s'interroge sur ces manifestations de multiples personnalités, l'homme s'attendrit et s'émerveille devant ces capacités. Je pourrai rester longtemps à les observer. Mais je dois vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle. Je dois m'occuper de programmer les examens de Monsieur Uesugi. Je vous laisse vous occuper des détails pour le concert, avec le Docteur Caroll.

- Merci, Docteur, fit un Ryuichi redevenu sérieux. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois faire ou non, par rapport à Tatsuha ? Si je peux déjà la voir… ?

- Vous pouvez le voir, si vous le souhaitez, mais ne lui parlez pas trop de choses dont il n'a pas le souvenir, cela pourrait le perturber. Suzanne pourra vous expliquer les nuances à respecter dans vos propos, elle a l'habitude d'accompagner les familles des patients victimes de comas et de leurs conséquences.

- Dans ce cas, à bientôt, Professeur.

- Bonne soirée à vous, je repasserai peut-être plus tard, si on m'en laisse l'opportunité.

Il leur serra la main et s'éloigna.

Suzanne se planta alors devant eux.

- Messieurs, que diriez-vous d'aller manger un morceau ? Il va y avoir pas mal d'agitation ici, nous devrions laisser tout le monde travailler. Une fois que Tatsuha sera bien installé, que tout le monde l'aura vu, nous lui ferons une petite visite, s'il ne dort pas. Comme ça, j'en profiterai pour vous expliquer un peu comment agir avec lui pour ne pas le perturber.

- Ca me va, répondit Akitoshi. Tu as fini ton service ?

- Oui, depuis une demi-heure.

- C'est gentil d'être resté, lui dit Ryuichi. Allons-y, c'est moi qui régale !

- Je vais me changer, je vous rejoins devant l'hôpital dans cinq minutes.

- De toute façon on doit attendre Mika, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Et je dois appeler Eiri.

Ils quittèrent le service de réanimation sur un dernier regard vers Tatsuha. Il sourit à Ryuichi, à Suzanne aussi, mais le sourire qu'il adressa à Akitoshi était accompagné d'un regard étonné, interrogateur.

A l'entrée, ils se séparèrent. Akitoshi alla tenter d'appeler le Pérou, Ryuichi attendit Mika et Suzanne alla se changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre attablés dans un excellent restaurant, abordant ce même sujet qui les occupait depuis des jours : Tatsuha.

Ce dernier, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, commençait à s'endormir en se demandant dans quel rêve étrange il se débattait.

Un rêve où son idole était présente à ses côtés à l'autre bout de la planète, avec un regard si inquiet et bouleversé pour lui…

Où un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant lui semblait si familier et tout aussi inquiet que Sakuma Ryuichi…

Un rêve où il était à l'hôpital mais où sa sœur était à peine venue l'embrasser avant de disparaître, sans protester lorsqu'on lui avait demander de sortir…

Il était plus ou moins seul, blessé assez gravement, apparemment, à une journée d'avion de là où il vivait pour une raison inconnue, entouré de personnes qui ne devraient pas être là…

Malgré tous ces points obscurs et ces éléments si étranges, un seul sentiment dominait : il se sentait en sécurité…

Ainsi, il s'endormit sans craindre de faire des cauchemars…

Effectivement, il n'en fit aucun.

Et il eut la certitude, à son réveil, que c'était en grande partie grâce à la présence bienveillante qu'il avait senti près de lui, une présence qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, il en était intimement convaincu, même s'il n'en restait aucune à son réveil...

_A suivre_

**Lexique** :

Baka : idiot

Kuso : merde

Sugoï : génial, super !

**Notes de l'auteure** : Voila voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour celui-là plus que pour les autres, j'aimerai avoir plein plein plein d'avis ! Par mail ou directement ici, c'est vous qui voyez, comme d'hab' ! Je ne fais jamais ça, mais j'ai un sentiment tellement bizarre en relisant ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai presque besoin de savoir si c'est partagé…. Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ! Lysanea


	20. un premier face à face

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical (dont Suzanne, Mary, le Professeur Garrett, le Docteur Caroll)

**_Chapitre vingt : un premier face-à-face _**

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Akitoshi/Suzanne

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi)+ le personnel médical surtout Suzanne.

* * *

Chapitre vingt : un premier face à face

Ryuichi terminait de se battre avec sa blouse lorsque Akitoshi le retrouva dans le couloir.

- Tu te mets sur ton 31 ? le taquina-t-il.

- Au lieu de te moquer, donne moi un coup de main.

- Tu l'as veux où, ma main, exactement ? demanda-t-il en nouant le lien dans son dos.

Ryuichi se tourna vers lui avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

- Fais attention Aki-kun, je commence à être en manque…

- Ah ouais, tu commences seulement ? La machine a du mal à se mettre en route, ça s'use, c'est ça ? Dis, ça marche encore, au moins ?

- Ca fait qu'une semaine, il m'en faut plus, tu sais. Mais si tu veux vérifier, tu peux me faire visiter le Placard…

Akitoshi fit semblant de réfléchir sérieusement.

- Je voudrai pas que Tatsuha soit déçu si tu ne peux plus assurer, donc je devrai, par amitié, vérifier, mais… je ne crois pas pouvoir être si dévoué que ça… Te vexes pas, surtout, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, ce n'est pas toi, perso, mais je préfère vraiment les nanas…

- Je m'en remettrai, va ! En parlant de tes préférences sexuelles, est-ce que tu as moyen de joindre Suzanne ? Si elle est disponible, je voudrai bien qu'elle vienne avec moi voir Tatsuha. J'ai un peu peur de faire des bêtises.

- Elle va plus tarder, je me doutais bien que tu la voudrais à tes côtés. Tu te sens comment ?

Le chanteur se tourna vers la chambre de Tatsuha.

- Sais pas, fit-il en posant sa main sur la vitre. J'ai un peu peur de ce face-à-face, mais je l'attends avec impatience depuis qu'il a tourné ses yeux vers moi, hier.

- Tu as déjà un peu réfléchi à ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- J'ai imaginé une centaine de scénarios différents. J'ai même rêvé qu'un baiser suffisait à lui rendre sa mémoire…

- Il apprécierait de savoir que dans tes rêves, il devient la Belle au Bois Dormant !

- Si tu veux vraiment le comparer à une princesse, il est plus proche de Blanche-Neige que d'Aurore…

- Aurore ?

- Bah oui, Aurore, c'est le prénom de la Belle au Bois Dormant !

- Excuse-moi, je connais pas les contes de fées occidentaux par cœur !

- J'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires et de contes à Kumagoro, depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble, et… la Belle au Bois Dormant est l'un de mes préférés, avoua-t-il en entortillant ses doigts nerveusement.

- Je vois. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les histoires de lapin qui t'intéresse.

- Non, et d'ailleurs, pour info, je n'aime pas du tout Alice au pays des merveilles.

Akitoshi sourit, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryuichi, qui le regarda et lui sourit à son tour

- A part un tête-à-tête avec Blanche-Neige, as-tu fini par trancher sur ce que tu allais lui dire ?

- Ce sera forcément différent de ce que j'ai imaginé, que je me sois préparé ou non. C'est une drôle de situation. Tu me comprends mieux que quiconque, toi.

- C'est sûr, mais dans une moindre mesure. Ca va sûrement être difficile de se tenir devant lui et de le voir se débattre avec sa mémoire pour nous retrouver dans le brouillard de ses souvenirs, de son passé.

- C'est horrible, oui. On a vécu tant de choses avec lui, et c'est comme si on avait rêvé, en fait. Dis, Aki-kun, si jamais il ne retrouve pas la mémoire, tu crois qu'on arrivera à reconstruire la relation qu'on avait avec lui, toi et moi ?

- Il nous faudra essayer, au moins. Je me doute bien qu'il va te falloir beaucoup de force, Ryuichi, mais je ne doute pas de tes capacités.

- S'il ne se souvient pas de moi uniquement, je disparaîtrais de sa vie, vraiment. Je ne chercherai pas à être autre chose que l'idole dont il se souvient.

- Ryuichi…

- C'est long, cinq ans, continua-t-il en portant de nouveau son regard vers Tatsuha. Il y a cinq ans, je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse devenir mon amant et finalement celui avec qui je voudrai passer le reste de ma vie. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour lui changeaient. C'était il y a près de 4 ans. Il n'était plus seulement un de ces fans me considérant comme un dieu de la scène, mais un jeune homme qui arrivait à me toucher comme peu de gens par le passé et au présent aussi. Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, Akito, et tu les connais presque tous : mes tuteurs, Tohma, Noriko, K et ton frère, Shuichi... Et Tatsuha…

- Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ça…

- Il a été aussi surpris que moi, je crois. Il ne s'est pas tout de suite rendu compte de l'importance qu'il prenait, il pensait que je lui faisais cadeau de mon temps, comme ça…Parce que beaucoup de gens rêvent de passer du temps avec Sakuma Ryuichi. Mais plus je le voyais, plus il s'installait confortablement dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. J'ai joué l'ami, le grand frère, mais je sentais bien que nos vies étaient en train de basculer. Je ne supportais plus de le voir avec Dan, ça me rendait malade de savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

- Je comprends mieux ta réaction lorsque Dan a débarqué au mariage, puis à l'hôpital.

- Ca m'a fait tellement mal quand j'ai appris qu'ils s'étaient revus sans qu'il m'en ait parlé... Je me suis rendu compte aussi que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que nous deux, on s'était très peu vus, depuis quatre ans.

- Mais vous avez vécu des choses très fortes à chaque fois.

- Oui, et je voudrai qu'il s'en souvienne… Si cinq ans c'est trop, qu'il se souvienne au moins de ces quatre dernières années… De toutes nos premières fois…

- Vous allez être exaucé, Ryuichi, assura Suzanne qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ni entendu arriver.

Ils se retournèrent et lui firent face.

La jeune infirmière leur sourit tout en s'équipant elle aussi sans attendre.

- Bonjour, Suzanne, merci d'être venue, lui dit Ryuichi.

- De rien.

- Merci, répéta Akitoshi. Tu as des nouvelles, pour nous affirmer comme ça que Tatsuha va finir par se souvenir de son passé.

- Les résultats de l'IRM le confirme : d'un point de vue médical, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Tatsuha ne retrouve pas sa mémoire intacte, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, il faut qu'il reprenne des forces pour que les efforts de concentration que va lui demander ce travail sur sa mémoire soient possibles, et ne lui coûte pas trop. C'est épuisant d'essayer de se souvenir, nous en avons tous eu une expérience à une plus petite échelle.

- Justement, j'ai peur de trop en dire ou de ne pas réussir à l'aider en ne lui en disant pas assez. Même si tu nous as très bien expliqué les choses, je ne suis pas sûr, au fil de la conversation, de réussir à me concentrer et me contrôler.

- C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux être prudent, le ménager. D'où ma présence. J'ai prévenu le service que je descendais, ils ne vous auraient pas laissé voir Tatsuha seul. Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, mais quand deux personnes sont si liées, il peut se passer des choses dans l'inconscient qui peuvent bouleverser le patient. Allons-y. Tu viens, Akito ?

- Je veux bien, mais… Je peux vraiment ? demanda-t-il en regardant Ryuichi.

- Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, au contraire ! lui répondit-il.

- Alors d'accord ! T'es sûre, Sue ?

- Oui, fais-moi confiance. Si je sens le moindre problème, je te ferai signe de sortir.

- Bien.

Ils attendirent qu'il enfile sa blouse, puis ils entrèrent.

Tatsuha ouvrit les yeux lorsque Suzanne s'approcha de son lit et lui sourit.

- Alors, Monsieur Uesugi, demanda Suzanne, en vérifiant par réflexe que tout allait bien, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Encore… un peu… vaseux… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Ryuichi en aurait presque pleuré, tant il avait craint de ne plus jamais entendre cette voix qu'il aimait tant, autant que son propriétaire.

- C'est normal, vous êtes resté huit jours dans un coma assez profond. Deux de vos amis attendaient avec impatience votre réveil.

- Seulement… deux… ? Je croyais en… avoir plus… Ah, j'oubliais… je ne suis pas… chez moi… Mais… je suis content… Bonjour, Ryuichi-sama…

Ryuichi grimaça en mordant furieusement l'oreille de son Kumagoro.

- Non, Tat-chan, tu ne dois pas m'appeler comme ça ! gémit-il, les yeux noyés de larmes.

- Désolé, je… C'est bizarre… Ca sonnait tellement… faux… Comme si… comme si je ne t'appelais… plus comme ça… Mais, je ne me… souviens pas… si j'ai eu la possibilité de… t'appeler… autrement… expliqua-t-il en parlant très lentement.

- Tu l'as eu et tu t'en souviendras, Na No Da ! Dis, t'as pas oublié Kuma-kun, au moins ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa fidèle peluche à bout de bras.

Tatsuha sourit et tira sur l'oreille non mordillée du lapin.

- Bonjour… Kumagoro…

- Il est tout content de te voir réveillé ! Qu'est-ce que tu me dis, Kuma-kun ? fit-il soudain en approchant son lapin de son oreille. Ooooh ! Je sais pas ! Tat-chan, il me demande s'il peut rester avec toi…

- Avec plaisir… Tu… es vraiment d'accord… pour me le prêter ?

Ryuichi hocha vivement la tête en guise de réponse. Tatsuha prit la peluche et l'installa contre lui, ravi.

- Il ne vous a que très rarement quitté, Monsieur Uesugi.

Tatsuha regarda Suzanne puis Ryuichi, étonné. Il existait beaucoup de copies de Kumagoro, et Ryuichi ne se séparait jamais du sien.

- Merci… beaucoup, Ryuichi-sa…

- Oooooh ! attention à ce que tu vas dire !

- Pardon... Sakuma-san...

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuh! Tu peux pas m'appeler Ryuichi comme tout le monde, ou Ryui-chan, comme presque tout le monde ? fit-il en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Dans… mes souvenirs… tu es… mon idole… mais… mes sentiments… ne… vont pas… avec. Est-ce qu'on est… devenus… amis ?

Ryuichi avait cessé de s'agiter dès sa première phrase. Il s'assit près de Tatsuha, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, Tat-chan, on est devenus amis !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vrai de vrai !

- J'ai… avancé… alors… J'espère… m'en souvenir… Tu es quelqu'un… de si important… pour moi… Te voir ici… me fait pas seulement… plaisir… ça me fait… du bien… même si… c'est aussi… bizarre… Tu as repris… ta carrière… aux Etats-Unis ?

Ryuichi affichait toujours son énorme sourire tout en mâchouillant un caranougat surgit de nulle part.

- Oui !

- Et… mon frère et Shuichi… sont rentrés… de la tournée des… Bad Luck… ou pas… encore ?

- Doucement, Monsieur Uesugi, intervint Suzanne.

- Je… veux juste me… mettre à jour.

- Vous n'êtes réveillé que depuis hier, donc à peine une quinzaine d'heures. N'essayez pas d'aller trop vite.

Tatsuha se redressa un peu.

Ryuichi l'aida à mieux s'installer, se rapprochant donc inévitablement de lui. Ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer l'étrange sentiment de Tatsuha concernant Ryuichi, une sorte de familiarité, comme s'il était habitué à cette promiscuité.

Et si Ryuichi n'en montrait rien, être si proche de Tatsuha lui mettait le cœur à l'envers.

- Merci… murmura-t-il au chanteur avant de se tourner vers Suzanne. Si j'ai… oublié beaucoup… de choses… la moindre seconde… compte…

- Suzanne a raison, il ne faut pas te brusquer, avança Akitoshi en s'approchant à son tour.

Il était resté un peu en retrait jusque là.

Tatsuha le regarda vraiment pour la première fois et fronça les sourcils, mais avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux, qu'Akitoshi fut heureux de retrouver.

- J'hésite… On dirait… Shuichi… en plus vieux… mais ça se voit… que ce… n'est pas lui.

- Je suis Akitoshi Shindo, le petit frère de Shuichi.

- Vraiment… ? Après tout… je fais aussi… plus que mon… âge… Et qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici… à t'inquiéter… pour moi ? Tu es… mon amant ?

Ryuichi faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de caranougat qui avait choisi ce moment pour passer de travers dans sa gorge.

Akitoshi sourit, les joues légèrement rouges quand même, sous le regard amusé de Suzanne.

- Non, nous sommes amis, Tat-chan.

- Ah… Des amis… en vacances… au Canada ? Ou alors… tu es… l'amant… de Ryuichi… Mais dans ce… cas-là… on ne serait pas… amis… tous les deux…

- Monsieur Uesugi, ça suffit, l'interrompit Suzanne plus fermement. Vous êtes en train de compromettre vos chances de recouvrer totalement la mémoire en vous fatiguant ainsi.

Le jeune homme soupira faiblement.

Même ce simple geste lui coûtait des efforts.

- Je sais… mais c'est… si frustrant. Les souvenirs sont… comme… comme des papillons… qui volent dans… dans ma tête… que j'essaie d'attraper… Je sais des choses…j'en sens d'autres… j'en éprouve encore… des différents.

- C'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas trop forcer, Monsieur Uesugi. Je ne plaisante pas lorsque je vous dit que vous risquez de perdre tout ou une partie de votre mémoire de manière irréversible par trop de stress et d'efforts.

- J'ai compris… Mais je stresse aussi… beaucoup… à propos… de mon amnésie… En quelle année… sommes-nous ? Pourquoi… est-ce que je suis… ici ? Je ne peux pas… avoir juste… ces deux réponses ?

Ryuichi et Akitoshi se tournèrent vers Suzanne.

- C'est encore trop tôt, Tatsuha, ces réponses vous amèneront à vous poser de nouvelles questions et probablement de nouvelles angoisses. Des angoisses plus importantes que celles que vous cause votre état.

- A propos de ça, tu n'as certainement pas oublié les techniques de concentration et de méditation. Sert-en pour t'armer de patience, proposa Akitoshi en lui souriant.

Tatsuha lui rendit son sourire.

- On… est vraiment pas… ensemble ?

- Non, je te jure ! Je suis 100 hétéro, si tu veux tout savoir !

- Dommage…

Ryuichi récupéra Kumagoro et le serra contre lui.

- Ooooh ! Kuma-kun ! gémit-il les yeux noyés de larmes, Tat-chan nous aime plus…

- Mais si je t'aime ! s'écria Tatsuha d'une seule traite. Je… _t'aime_, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas la douleur qui avait conduit ses deux sourcils à se rejoindre au-dessus de son nez.

Non, c'était ce qu'il avait dit…

C'était comme si c'était une autre partie de lui qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Tsu-chan… laissa échapper Ryuichi, qui avait réussi jusque là à se contrôler en ne l'appelant pas ainsi.

Tatsuha frissona…

Ce nom…

Cette intonation…

- _Tsu-chan_… ? répéta-t-il alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient inévitablement

Il se sentit happé par le regard du chanteur redevenu tout à fait sérieux.

Il se mit à avoir chaud, très chaud, son souffle s'accéléra alors que des images s'imposaient à son esprit, essayant d'en percer le brouillard.

Des images floues, des sentiments forts.

Sa main se crispa dans celle de Ryuichi.

Il avait toujours son regard plongé dans le sien, mais en même temps il était ailleurs, essayant de saisir ces bribes de passé qui explosaient un peu partout dans son esprit, ne lui laissant que des contours incertains mais jamais de traits définis et nets.

Des voix…

_Tsu-chan…_

Des rires…

_Tsu-chan…_

Des soupirs…

_Tsu-chan…_

Suzanne, qui avait jeté un œil aux appareils de surveillance et de contrôle du patient, puis aux deux hommes, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Sans brutalité, elle prit le bras de Ryuichi et le tira doucement mais fermement en arrière, le forçant à se lever.

Les mains des deux hommes se détachèrent, mais pas leurs regards. Alors la jeune infirmière se mit volontairement entre eux, ôtant les coussins derrière Tatsuha pour le forcer à se rallonger.

- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, Tatsuha. C'est assez pour une première prise de contact avec votre entourage.

- D'accord… murmura-t-il en se laissant faire, soudain las.

Les machines indiquaient clairement une accélération du rythme cardiaque qui commençait à peine à redevenir normal.

Ryuichi revint près de lui et réinstalla Kumagoro à ses côtés.

- Veille bien sur Tat-chan, Kuma-kun ! On repassera plus tard, promis !

- Merci… encore…

- A tout à l'heure, Tat-chan, le salua Akitoshi en sortant le premier.

- Je vais appeler Mary pour qu'elle s'assure que tout va bien. En attendant, essayez de vous apaiser un peu.

- Je… je suis déjà… en train de m'endormir…

Ryuichi fit un dernier signe de main avant de sortir, suivit de Suzanne.

Les deux hommes attendirent que Suzanne revienne avec Mary, puis ils quittèrent le service tous les trois.

Aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

- Je dois retourner aux urgences. Est-ce que ça va, Ryuichi ?

- Je suis désolé pour le petit dérapage…

- C'est compréhensible. Ca aurait pu être pire, vous vous en êtes bien sorti, vraiment. Je trouve que vous avez été très fort.

- Ah oui ? fit le chanteur, des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors j'ai le droit à un gâteau ? Et et et… une crêpe au chocolat !!!

Et sans plus attendre, il fila en direction de la cafétéria en agitant les bras.

- Il est très perturbé, remarqua Akitoshi. Qui ne le serait pas, à sa place…

- Je le trouve vraiment très courageux et fort, au vu de tout ce qu'il accumule depuis une semaine. Il faudra faire attention à lui aussi… Et toi, dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ?

Il lui sourit sans conviction.

- Tu me reposeras la question la semaine prochaine, tu veux bien ?

- Akito…

- Je ne dois pas craquer, Sue, pas maintenant. Tout est encore possible pour eux, c'est ce qui me fait tenir. Tatsuha ne peut pas ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce qui les lie est si intense… Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé… Un mot, un contact et la température a soudain augmenté.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu sais. Mais Ryuichi aura-t-il la patience d'attendre et la force de vivre ça ?

- Il l'aime, c'est sa plus grande force. S'il faut que je sois là pour le lui rappeler, il n'y a aucun problème. Je resterai et les soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Je t'admire, Akito. C'est fou, tu es toujours aussi attentionné et sensible qu'il y a quatre ans, malgré tout ce que tu as vu et vécu depuis.

- Justement, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de choses et de constater que ces liens sont vraiment rares. Aussi bien ceux qui unissent Ryuichi et Tatsuha, mais aussi mon amitié avec Tat-chan.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tatsuha l'a senti aussi, sûrement, c'est pour ça qu'il s'interroge sur la nature de votre relation.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

- Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser le Placard un moment ?

- J'aimerai te dire oui, mais on m'attend aux urgences, Akito…

- Cinq minutes, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il avec son regard « Shindo » inauguré par son grand frère dès la naissance.

- Ca non plus, ça n'a pas changé, tu me fais toujours craquer avec ce regard-là. Allons-y.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce près des urgences qui était utilisée officiellement pour stocker du matériel, mais surtout pour abriter des conversations ou des petites pauses coquines. Si le petit volet était abaissé, cela signifiait que la pièce était occupée.

Là, elle était libre.

Ils y entrèrent et s'assirent sur le brancard.

Akitoshi caressa la joue de Suzanne avec cette douceur qui la bouleversait tant.

- Est-ce que ça va, Sue ? Tu m'as l'air si fatigué.

- C'est normal, je suis de garde depuis deux nuits. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore une heure aux urgences et après je rentre récupérer. Sauf si tu as besoin de moi ici…

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- T'es adorable, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Tu as déjà tant fait pour nous, je ne sais même pas comment te remercier.

- Reste avec moi autant que tu peux, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Sans nous, tu te reposerais plus.

- Sans vous, je ne serai pas aussi bien.

Akitoshi se détacha et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour la regarder en face.

- Sue, on ne doit pas s'attacher l'un à l'autre, on en a déjà discuté.

- C'est trop tard pour moi, Akito. Je me suis attachée à chacun d'entre vous. Mais lorsque toi tu devras repartir, je ne ferai rien qui puisse gâcher ce qu'on a vécu. Et ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis que de passage dans ta vie, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux m'en faire sortir plus tôt que prévu. Je suis bien avec toi, et heureusement que tu es là. Ton amitié m'est très précieuse et le réconfort que je trouve dans tes bras est un trésor inestimable. Alors merci pour tout, Suzanne.

- On est quitte.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois mais plus longuement.

- Je te laisse retourner travailler, et je vais essayer de retrouver Ryuichi, décida-t-il en se levant.

Suzanne le retint par le bras et lui sourit, l'œil malicieux.

- Ca peut encore attendre un peu… non ?

Face à un tel regard, Akitoshi ne pouvait que décider que oui, tout pouvait encore attendre un peu…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ca vous a plu ! Kisu… Lysanea. 


	21. une visite intéressante

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical (dont Suzanne, Mary, le Professeur Garrett, le Docteur Caroll) la chanson/POV est de Soifia Essaidi "Amnésie"

**_Chapitre vingt-et-un : une visite intéressante._**

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Shuichi/Eiri

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Shindo Shuichi (époux d'Eiri), Uesugi Eiri (époux de Shuichi et frère de Tatsuha) Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi)+ le personnel médical surtout Suzanne, le Dr Caroll.

Note de l'auteure : merci à toutes pour vos reviews et comm', vos mails, votre soutien. Je suis toujours un peu sadique alors ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite de la tournure prise par les évènements, surtout que la tempête d'aujourd'hui m'a mis le cerveau à l'envers... ca y est, je vous ai bien fait peur Oo j espère que ca ne vous empêchera pas de lire ! Bonne lecture... Lysanea.

* * *

Chapitre vingt-et-un : une visite intéressante.

Le lendemain de son premier face-à-face avec Ryuichi et Akitoshi, Tatsuha fut transféré dans le servir du Docteur Caroll, en Médecine Interne.

Pour aider à la récupération de sa mémoire, il fut réinstallé dans la même chambre que celle qu'il avait occupée avant de sombrer dans le coma.

Le jeune homme avait ressenti cette même familiarité qu'il éprouvait en présence de Ryuichi et d'Akitoshi, de Suzanne et d'autres personnes rencontrées à l'hôpital.

Il avait eu une rapide visite de sa sœur et de ses amis, les médecins ayant insisté pour qu'il se repose.

Sa mémoire lui revenait peu à peu. Il avait commencé à avoir quelques souvenirs plus récents au fil des heures que le dîner avec sa famille ou la première tournée des Bad Luck. Mais tout était encore assez fou.

Toute la journée, il avait eu recours à différentes pratiques acquises au Temple pour calmer son esprit et l'amener à s'ouvrir pour retrouver son équilibre.

Il avait réussi à chasser toutes ses angoisses, jusqu'à ne plus se laisser aller aux questions du genre « qu'ai-je oublié ? » « De quels souvenirs est fait ce passé qui m'échappe ? » « Peut-on reprendre une vie et construire un avenir alors qu'il nous manque un pan entier de notre passé ? »…etc.

Il répétait ces mots de Bouddha : « _Ne cherchez pas le passé, ne cherchez pas le futur, le passé est évanoui, le futur n'est pas encore advenu. Mais observez cet objet qui est maintenant._ »

L'important, c'était le présent.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé jusque là et qu'il avait oublié, le principal, c'était d'être vivant, aujourd'hui, de vivre au présent.

Ses souvenirs reprenaient leurs places à leurs rythmes, il ne devait pas les forcer au risque de tout perdre à jamais.

Car l'eau renversée ne retourne pas au bol…

Des coups à la porte de sa chambre le tirèrent de ses pensées.

Il redressa son lit avec le bouton jusqu'à être presque assis.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Eiri et Shuichi.

- Ohayo, Otouto.

- Ohayo, Tat-chan !

Si on le lui avait demandé, Tatsuha n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il ressentit en les voyant.

Il n'était même aps capable de parler…

Il les regarda tour à tour, interdit.

C'était bien eux, et en même temps ce n'étaient pas eux tels qu'il en avait gardé l'image dans ses derniers souvenirs.

Shuichi n'avait pratiquement plus rien de l'adolescent aux traits encore ronds et enfantins. S'il restait encore petit, il avait néanmoins pris quelques centimètres et s'était affiné. Son visage était plus masculin, ses traits plus affirmés, mais l'ensemble était toujours aussi doux et ses yeux aussi malicieux, Ses cheveux, plus courts, étaient plus sombres que le rose dont il avait l'habitude.

Quant à son frère… il avait de nouveau ce regard si doux et tendre, cette lumière au fond des yeux. Il le trouvait plus vieux, indéniablement, mais en même temps il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu respirer autant la jeunesse et le bonheur, dans aucun de ses souvenirs il n'arborait une telle sérénité…

Ses souvenirs… ?

Il se rappela soudain…

Le retour des Bad Luck - le déménagement d'Eiri et de Shuichi – une nouvelle confrontation avec leur père – l'officialisation de ses nouvelles fonctions au Temple – sa rencontre avec Akitoshi - quelques unes de ses aventures – une jeune fille aux yeux gris- - un chanteur blond aux yeux aussi noirs que les siens – Dan le Victorieux – une chambre d'hôtel – un bar – la cour d'une mairie avec une femme enceinte à ses côtés – une mairie – un mariage- - _un mariage_…

- Tat-chan, tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son regard sur la main de son frère, pui sur celle de Shuichi, se fixant sur les deux anneaux qui se répondaient.

Il releva les yeux vers eux en souriant.

- Vus êtes mariés ! Je me souviens, nous sommes venus ici pour votre mariage !

Les deux mariés en question échangèrent un regard et un tendre sourire.

- Et bien, tu commences à retrouver la mémoire, c'est très bon signe, répondit Shuichi.

- Oui… et j'étais avec ton frère –que j'adore !- quand j'ai été agressé par une furie qui me prenait pour toi, onii-chan…

- Exactement.

Tatsuha sourit, puis se laissa aller en arrière et respira calmement.

- Je… je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, en fait… Je ne me souviens pas de mon hospitalisation.

- Ca va venir, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Ca nous fait quel âge, avec tout ça ?

- Tu as eu 23 ans cette année.

- tu en as don 25 et toi, cher frère, 28. Pas étonnant que je vous ai trouvé différents. C'est bizarre, ça ne m'a pas autant surpris chez Mika ou Ryuichi.

- Tu devrais le répéter à notre chère sœur, ça lui fera plaisir.

- Depuis la naissance d'Etsuko, elle a comme arrêté de vieillir.

- Etsuko ? répéta Tatsuha. Etsuko, ma nièce ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? J'ai du lui manquer…

- D'après sa mère, oui. Si tu t'en sens la force et que les médecins sont d'accord, tu pourras peut-être la voir.

- Ce serait vraiment bien. Mais j'y pense, j'ai été dans le coma pendant huit jours. Vous ne devriez pas être en voyage au Mexique ?

- Au Pérou.

- C'est pareil… Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

- Une semaine c'est suffisant, on aura d'autres occasions. Mika ne nous a pas mis au courant, Ryuichi a fini par le lui faire avouer avant de nous appeler.

- Il n'aurait pas dû…

- Il nous l'avait promis et il a bien fait. Nous savions qu'avec lui, tu étais entre de bonnes mains.

- Comment se fait-il, d'ailleurs, qu'il soit autant avec moi ? Il m'a même prêté Kumagoro, le vrai, regardez…

Shuichi et Eiri échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

- C'est normal, Tat-chan, non ? avança Shuichi, prudemment.

- Il m'a dit qu'on était devenus amis, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce changement-là. C'est super bizarre, comme situation. Dans mes souvenirs, il est mon idole, celui que tu m'as permis de rencontrer chaque fois que je te le demandais, Shuichi. Mais quand il est près de moi, je sens qu'il s'est passé autre chose. Sa présence me le confirme, d'ailleurs.

- C'est vrai, vous êtes devenus proches. Tu finiras par t'en souvenir, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Eiri.

- J'espère bien ! C'était un de mes objectifs dans la vie de me rapprocher de Sakuma Ryuichi ! Même si je m'en souvenais pas, j'espère qu'il acceptera quand même qu'on devienne amis à partir de maintenant. Et même plus, qui sait ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera, affirma Shuichi.

Ca le peinait beaucoup pour Ryuichi, mais il avait confiance. Son optimisme légendaire lui assurait que Tatsuha allait se souvenir de tout et que Ryuichi et lui allaient se retrouver. Peut-être même pour ne plus jamais se quitter, cette fois-là. Après ce qu'ils étaient en train de traverser…

- Et comment va ta blessure au ventre, tu n'as pas trop mal ? demandait Eiri.

- C'est supportable. Je suis gêné parce que je ne peux plus méditer correctement, je n'ai pas assez de force encore pour tenir la posture. J'arrive à méditer dans mon lit, mais père me tuerait s'il le savait…

- Non, il en mourrait, s'il te savait dans un lit d'hôpital…

- Il ne sait pas.

- Non, Tat-chan, et maintenant que tu es hors de danger, nous lui en dirons le moins possible.

- Je ne vais pas être capable de reprendre l'avion pour un si long vol avant un moment, dans mon état. Il va falloir lui donner de bonnes raisons.

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Est-ce que tu as une idée de quand tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… A ce qu'on m'a dit, Ryuichi va donner un mini concert à la fin de la semaine ici, pour remercier tout le monde. Peut-être que je pourrai commencer à évoquer ma sortie à ce moment-là.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu le Docteur Caroll mais je pense pouvoir le convaincre de te laisser sortir rapidement. Nous sommes parfaitement capable de prendre soin de toi, et la maison est à dix minutes d'ici en voiture.

- Je suis désolé de vous causer tant de soucis. Cela ne me dérange pas de rester à l'hôpital, vous savez…

- Baka ! Tu seras bien mieux avec nous. Akito va rester aussi, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses reprendre l'avion pour le Japon. Comme ça tu ne voyageras pas seul.

- Lui, ça ne doit pas le déranger, il va profiter de Suzanne… Je ne l'ai pas inventé, ce souvenir, ils sont bien ensemble ?

- Apparemment, répondit Shuichi. On a pas trop eu le temps de vérifier mais bon, c'est pas comme si on s'y attendait pas…

- Le pire, c'est qu'hier, j'ai pris ton frère pour mon amant !

- Naaaaaaaaan ? T'as pas fait ça ?

- Bah écoute, faut te mettre à ma place ! Un inconnu qui me semble vachement familier se trouve à mon chevet et s'inquiète pour moi. Ca ne pouvait être que mon amant ! J'ai pensé qu'il était celui de Ryuichi, mais on aurait pas pu être amis dans ce cas, je lui en aurais trop voulu malgré moi !

- T'es incorrigible, Otouto.

- C'est pas de ma faute, il est vraiment mignon en plus. Maintenant, je me rends compte de mon erreur. Même s'il me manque encore beaucoup de données, je sens notre lien. C'est étrange que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon amitié avec Ryuichi.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, le concernant ?

- Non, Onii-chan. Je sens beaucoup de choses dès qu'il est près de moi, mais c'est très confus. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui remonte à votre départ en tournée, enfin, la première tournée des Bad Luck. Nous avions encore cette relation idole/fan… Non attends… je me souviens aussi d'un billard avec lui, vous deux et Dan…

- T'aurais pu l'oublier, celui-là… ne put s'empêcher de souffler Eiri.

- Il vous a causé des problèmes… et il était au mariage aussi…

- Il t'en a aussi causé, mais tu dois t'en souvenir seul. Prends ton temps, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons te laisser, tu commences à fatiguer.

- J'avoue. Mais je suis content de tout ce dont je me suis souvenu simplement en vous voyant.

- Le meilleur t'attend encore, Tat-chan, promit Shuichi en se levant.

- Si j'arrive à m'en souvenir.

- Tu y arriveras. Mais pour cela, tu dois économiser tes forces, Otouto. Nous repasserons te voir demain, nous t'apporterons quelques photos.

- D'accord, c'est sympa.

- Si tu veux nous appeler, n'hésite pas.

- Merci à vous deux.

Eiri déposa un baiser sur son front et Shuichi sur sa joue, puis ils le quittèrent.

Ils retrouvèrent Ryuichi et Akitoshi dans la petite salle d'attente près des ascenseurs.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il commence à se souvenir. Nous voir a réveillé certaines choses.

- Comme ?

- Notre mariage, les raisons de sa présence ici.

- Et… c'est tout ?

Shuichi ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mentir à Ryuichi, d'autant plus qu'il allait vite découvrir que Tatsuha n'avait encore pas retrouvé leurs souvenirs communs.

- Je suis désolé, Ryuichi, mais apparemment, il n'arrive pas encore à se souvenir de votre histoire. Ca ne devrait plus tarder, il avance vite, tu sais.

- Certainement ! Est-ce qu'il dort ?

- Presque, ça l'a pas mal fatigué, en fait, même si on est pas resté longtemps.

- Vous me couvrez, je vais juste lui dire bonne nuit, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Avant que quiconque ait pu protester, il avait filé dans le couloir.

- Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien concernant leur histoire ? redemanda Akitoshi.

- Non, et cela m'inquiète. Il s'est souvenu de tout le monde, enfin je crois bien, de toi aussi et de votre lien, de Suzanne, même de Dan. Et pourtant, il n'a pas fait le rapprochement…

- Pauvre Ryuichi. Une nouvelle épreuve pour lui, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez… soupira le jeune homme.

- Il la surmontera, comme toutes les autres.

- Je l'espère, Onii-chan. Parce que si Tatsuha ne se souvient pas de lui uniquement, Ryuichi le quittera.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ridicule ?

- Il est persuadé que c'est un signe. Tout ça parce que pendant son coma, il a juré que s'il devait disparaître pour que Tatsuha vive, il accepterait et s'effacerait.

- Non mais faut qu'il arrête le chocolat et la crème glacée, c'est en train de confire son cerveau, là ! s'énerva Eiri. J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule, et pourtant, tu m'en as sorti de bonnes, Tenshi, au début de notre histoire !

- Je m'inspirai de qui, à ton avis ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous saurons le convaincre, si Tatsuha ne retrouve pas entièrement les souvenirs les concernant. Mais il la retrouvera. Il le faut.

- Je l'espère…

- Moi aussi…

Pendant ce temps-là, Ryuichi avait gagné la chambre de Tatsuha.

Le jeune patient s'était en effet très vite endormi après le départ de son frère et de son beau-frère.

Aussi, Ryuichi n'hésita pas à entrer.

Il s'assit une minute près de lui et se perdit un moment en silence dans sa contemplation.

Début d'un pseudo POV de Ryuichi _(note de l'auteure : pseudo parce qu'il parle à haute voix même si c'est pour lui sans savoir qu'il est peût-être entendu ; il a tellement pris l'habitude de lui parler pendant son coma...)_

_« Te souviens-tu de mon nom ?  
Mon visage ne te dit rien  
Te souviens-tu d'une maison ?  
Entourée de jasmin  
Te souviens-tu de mes mains ?  
Reste avec moi  
Dans la vie  
Peu m'importe de savoir qui tu seras demain  
Il est écrit que nous ne faisons qu'un  
Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain  
Amnésie, moi je me souviens  
De tout  
Te souviens-tu de ma voix  
Bien qu'elle tremble aujourd'hui  
D'avoir eu si peur pour toi  
D'avoir pleurer toute les nuits  
Peu m'importe de savoir qui tu seras demain  
Il est écrit que nous ne faisons qu'un  
Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain  
Amnésie, moi je me souviens  
Si la vie nous offre d'autres matins  
Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain  
Si la nuit ton corps est contre le mien  
Repose-toi  
Je resterais là  
A côté de toi  
Nuit et jour, mon amour. »_

Fin du pseudo POV de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi embrassa le front de Tatsuha et se leva.

« Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura-t-il tendrement. »

Il sortit, refermant doucement la porte, puis s'éloigna après avoir jeté un dernier regard à travers la petite vitre de la chambre.

Tatsuha libéra alors ses pleurs, en serrant Kumagoro contre lui.

Cela le calma à peine, parce que l'odeur de la peluche était celle de Ryuichi, et elle le bouleversait, en faisant remonter des choses qui effleuraient seulement la surface de son esprit…

Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses, de presque tout.

Mais la visite de Ryuichi venait de lui confirmer quelque chose qu'il avait constaté avec effroi à peine quelques minutes avant : concernant le Sakuma Ryuichi qu'il avait connu ces dernières années, avec qui, visiblement, il partageait un lien puissant...

il ressentait tout...

... mais ne se souvenait de rien…

* * *

_A suivre…__

* * *

__On ne tue pas l'auteure qui aime ses personnages !!! kisu et merci d avoir lu ! Lysa_


	22. le mini concert

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, song, un peu de supense

**Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical (dont Suzanne, Mary, le Professeur Garrett, le Docteur Caroll). La chanson est de P. Bruel « Je m'attendais pas à ça ». je vous demanderai un petit effort intellectuel pour imaginer une autre mélodie sur ces paroles, ça ne va vraiment pas à Ryuichi…o

_**Chapitre vingt-deux : le mini concert.**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Shuichi/Eiri, Akitoshi/Suzanne, Mika/Tohma

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (amant de Ryuichi, frère d'Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (amant de Tatsuha, chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Shindo Shuichi (beau-frère de Tatsuha) Uesugi Eiri (frère de Tatsuha, époux de Shuichi) Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi), Mika Uesugi Seguchi (sœur de Tatsuha, épouse de Tohma), Tohma Seguchi (époux de Mika, ami de Ryuichi, beau-frère de Tatsuha et d'Eiri), Etsuko (fille de Mika et de Tohma) Suzanne (infirmière et amie)

**Notes de l'auteure** : un grand merci général pour vos com', vos mails qui constituent le meilleur des encouragements, même si c'est pour me menacer !!! J'ai une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête (ou plutôt la hache de ma chère Laku-san v) alors je vous offre ce chapitre en espérant qu'encore une fois, vous me pardonnerez de ne pas les faire se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre !!! Ils prennent juste leur élan

Pour la « partie chantée » si je peux appeler ça comme ça, j'avais dans la tête, en écrivant le passage avec « Sleepless Beauty » la prestation de Ryuichi au Hit Stage dans l'animé, je sais plus dans quel épisode (la hooooooooooonte !!! et ça se dit fan ???) ca devait être vers le 7 ( ?). J'adore ce passage, il est trop beau Ryuichi, trop « sex » si j'ose dire. Ils vont avoir du boulot aux urgences … Pour ceux qui ont pas vu l'animé… qu'est-ce que vous attendez bordel ?????? Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit… Je garde le « pas de omae o korosu » pour la fin ! bonne lecture ! Lysa.

* * *

Chapitre vingt-deux : le mini concert.

- Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui-chan !!!!

- Dans la cuisine !

Ryuichi dévala les escaliers et se rua dans la cuisine, pour s'arrêter net à l'entrée. Shuichi était en train de terminer de préparer le « happy goûter » demandé par Ryuichi pour son mini concert, aidé par Eiri. Il était debout devant la gazinière et faisait tourner une cuillère dans une casserole. Enfin, lorsque Ryuichi arriva, Shuichi tenait encore d'une main la cuillère au dessus de la casserole, mais il eut juste le temps de voir l'index de sa deuxième main se faire happer par la bouche gourmande d'Eiri, qui était debout derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Ooooooooooooooh ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger…

- Si tu nous dérangeais, je ne t'aurais pas répondu, Ryui-chan, le rassura Shuichi en essayant de récupérer son doigt, sans quitter Eiri du regard. Je faisais juste goûter ma sauce au chocolat à Eiri… Dis, mon amour, j'ai besoin de ma main… et de l'avis que je t'ai demandé, accessoirement…

Eiri consentit à le libérer mais très lentement et se lécha les lèvres.

- Hummmm… délicieux, murmura-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Comme tout ce que tu fais, tenshi…

Ryuichi ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Shuichi sourit à son chéri, puis se tourna vers le chanteur.

- Tu me cherchais ?

- Mouiii, j'avais un service à te demander, mais tu as l'air occupé, alors c'est pas grave…

- Dis-moi ce que c'est, on peut toujours s'arranger….

Ryuichi entortilla ses doigts nerveusement et se pinça les lèvres.

- Bah… en fait, j'ai un peu de mal à choisir mes chansons pour tout à l'heure… Tu veux bien m'aider, dis, Shui-chan ?

- Pas de problème, au contraire ! Tu veux bien terminer, Eiri-chan ?

- Oui, répondit-il en se détachant de lui. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci.

Shuichi ôta son tablier et le passa autour du cou de son mari. Il en profita pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

- Allons-y, Ryui-chan.

Mais Ryuichi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux qu'on le fasse ici ?

- Nan, c'est juste que…

Il ne continua pas, mais les coups d'œil jetés à la casserole parlaient pour lui.

Shuichi échangea un regard entendu avec Eiri, qui lui fit un clin d'œil..

- Dis, Ryuichi, avant de partir, tu ne voudrais pas la goûter, cette sauce au chocolat ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être objectif en ce qui concerne Shuichi...

Le chanteur releva vivement la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants comme des phares dans la nuit. En moins d'une seconde il se retrouva à côté de l'écrivain, trempant délicatement son doigt dans la cuillère qu'il lui tendait. Ce même doigt disparu rapidement dans sa bouche… Il laissa échapper un véritable gémissement de plaisir, qui arracha un sourire torve à Eiri, et fit rougir Shuichi.

- Je croyais que ta cuisine n'avait cet effet-là que sur moi, mon Shui-chan.

- Je préfère continuer à le penser et mettre ça sur le compte des événements et de sa frustration… répondit Shuichi en grimaçant.

- Peut-être. Mais du coup, j'hésite à te laisser seul avec lui…

- Si tu m'entends hurler, tu lâches tous tes ustensiles de cuisine et tu viens à mon secours, d'accord ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui ferait mieux de secourir ta sauce au chocolat en emmenant Ryuichi loin d'ici… répondit-il en tenant la casserole hors de portée d'un Ryuichi surexcité, qui n'avait visiblement rien suivi de leur conversation.

Shuichi attrapa Ryuichi par le bras et le tira hors de la cuisine.

- Allons, Ryui-chan, on a du boulot.

- Naaaaaaaaan ! Veux encore du chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !!! hurla-t-il en agitant les bras.

- Plus tard, si tu as bien travaillé, je t'en ferai une casserole entière rien que pour toi.

- Et pour Kuma-kun ? demanda-t-il en se laissant entraîner.

- Oui, aussi pour lui.

- Et Tat-chan ?

- Oui.

- Promis ?

- Ouuuuuuuuuuui ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je vais pas te porter dans les escaliers, quand même ?

- Bon, d'accord…

Eiri tendit l'oreille encore un moment en souriant.

Tout ça lui rappelait une certaine époque.

Il n'aurait jamais cru, alors, que les souvenirs qu'ils se construisaient, tous ensemble, le feraient un jour sourire aussi largement.

Et pourtant…

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, mais son esprit était irrémédiablement happé par ses souvenirs. Plus précisément sur le concours de cuisine auquel avaient participé les Bad Luck, au tout début de sa relation avec Shuichi. Il avait accepté de donner des cours à son amant, mais le résultat avait été catastrophique. Plus tard, Shuichi avait demandé de l'aide à sa mère, et était devenu un excellent cuisinier très rapidement. Eiri n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir mis au défi de réussir un jour un seul plat. Il n'en avait alors plus jamais raté un seul… sauf quand il le déconcentrait lâchement et sournoisement…

Toujours dans ses souvenirs, il termina de tout préparer, songeant que ce devait être très étrange pour son frère de ressentir des sentiments très forts sans se souvenir de ce qui les avait fait naître, de tout ce dont ils étaient fait…

Lui-même avait eu de nombreux trous de mémoire concernant ce qui s'était passé à new York, tout en éprouvant des choses qui étaient en lien direct. Cela l'avait mené au bord de la schizophrénie. Il y avait même plongé, un moment, le danger avait été réel. Sa rencontre avec Shuichi avait aggravé son état avant de le guérir définitivement…

La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'il finissait de ranger la cuisine.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, sa nièce déboula dans la cuisine et sans une seule hésitation, grimpa dans ses bras.

- Alors, princesse, d'où tu viens, comme ça ?

- On a été faire des courses avec papa et maman, et papa m'a emmené faire trois tours de manège ! J'ai été sur le grand poney avec maman, après dans l'hélicoptère toute seule, et sur la moto aussi, toute seule ! Et je suis pas tombée une seule fois ! Le monsieur a dit que j'étais jolie avec ma natte ! Il m'a donné des bonbons, tiens, j'en ai gardé pour tout le monde !

- C'est gentil à toi, princesse. Je peux prendre le violet ?

- J'étais sûre que tu prendrais celui de la même couleur que les yeux d'oncle Shui-chan !

- Etsuko, soupira Mika en entrant dans la cuisine les bras chargés, laisse donc ton oncle tranquille…

- Je lui donnais juste un bonbon ! Je m'en vais, il faut que j'en donne à tout le monde ! Il est où, Oncle Shuichi ?

Eiri la reposa à terre.

- Il est avec Ryuichi, en haut.

- Sugoï ! s'écria la petite fille en battant des mains. Je monte !

Elle fila, alors que Tohma rentrait à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Où court-elle comme ça ?

- Faire sa distribution de bonbons à ses oncles, répondit Mika. Tu as tout pris, il ne reste plus rien ?

- Non, on va pouvoir charger, maintenant, si c'est prêt ici aussi. Tout va bien, Eiri ?

- Oui, Tohma. Tout est prêt à être chargé.

- Bien, la journée file à une vitesse, impressionnante. Akito n'est pas là ?

- Non, il finit de tout mettre en place à l'hôpital avec Suzanne.

- Je m'occupe de ranger ce que nous avons amené, décida Mika. Vous pouvez tous les deux vous occuper du chargement, en attendant. Ca vous va ?

Les deux blonds se consultèrent brièvement du regard avant d'hocher la tête en souriant.

Eiri ôta son tablier avant de rejoindre Tohma pour un premier aller-retour entre la cuisine et le garage.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer…

_Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital Mount Sinaï…_

Ryuichi avait déjà chanté Sleepless Beauty et Be There, faisant chavirer le cœur de plus d'un patient venu l'écouter.

Tout le monde était ravi de ce petit concert, Ryuichi était adorable avec tout le monde.

Le personnel médical veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'accidents, aussi bien à cause de l'ambiance générale que du buffet qui diminuait à une vitesse folle…

Avec l'aide de Shuichi, Ryuichi avait choisi ses chansons de manière presque chronologique, afin d'aider Tatsuha à se souvenir. Il avait donc commencé par ses chansons qu'il préférait depuis toujours, avant d'enchaîner sur quelques ballades écrites pour lui, durant ces quatre ans.

Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans son interprétation, et les paroles des chansons autant que la manière dont Ryuichi chantait, et le regardait aussi, souvent, le troublaient profondément.

« Une petite dernière et après, extinction des feux ! avertit Ryuichi. C'est pas moi qui l'a dit ! se défendit-il sous les protestations. Même les meilleurs choses ont une fin, surtout elles, en fait ! Enfin, pas dans tous les cas… Bref, une douce mélodie pour faire de beaux rêves ! Tohma, Akito, vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti…

Après une très belle introduction de Tohma et d'Akitoshi, la voix si particulière de Ryuichi s'éleva, faisant vibrer tout ce qui pouvait vibrer dans la salle…

_Je parlais de l'amour  
Comme on parle du temps  
Sans l'avoir vu au jour  
Sans le connaître vraiment  
_

_J'y pensai comme on rêve  
J'en rêvais sans y croire  
Entre ces coeurs en grève  
Et ces histoires "pour voir"  
_

_(R) J'm'attendais pas à toi  
J'm'attendais pas à ça  
J'm'attendais pas à moi  
Dans c'rôle là  
_

_Dans cette foule des gens seuls  
Toutes ces vies qui se frôlent  
Tous ces corps qui s'envolent  
Ces chagrins sans épaules  
_

_On respire l'air du large  
L'air du temps, l'ai de rien  
On veut tous prendre le large  
Personne connaît le chemin  
_

_(R) _

_Et puis j'ai vu ta tête  
Un clown aux yeux qui brillent  
Si fort d'être fragile  
Tes peurs après la nuit  
_

_Je courrais sans lanterne  
Vers une aube qui s'enfuit  
Aux endroits où l'on s'aiment  
Il ne fait jamais nuit  
_

_(R)_

_Et la route fut belle  
De mes rêves à ma vie  
_

_J'ai posé 1000 questions  
A mon coeur, à ma tête  
J'ai planté l'vieux garçon  
Au milieu de ses peut-être  
_

_Tous ces jours plus pareils  
Tous ces matins parfaits  
Où tes yeux me réveillent  
Dans un rire un secret  
_

_(R) J'm'attendais pas à toi  
J'm'attendais pas à ça  
J'm'attendais pas à moi  
Dans c'rôle là  
_

Ryuichi avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment, habité par ses souvenirs et ses émotions. Il releva la tête et sourit. Mais son sourire manqua de se figer lorsqu'à la place qu'avait occupée Tatsuha tout le temps du concert, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

- Vous avez vu dans quelle direction est parti Tatsuha ? demanda-t-il à Tohma et Akitoshi alors qu'on les applaudissait toujours.

- Il est sorti par la passerelle menant aux jardins.

Le chanteur se tourna vers la salle en souriant.

- Merci à tous d'être venus ! Je vais me rafraîchir un peu, et puis je reviens vous dire au revoir et signer des autographes sur les plâtres pour ceux qui le veulent ! promit-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

Effectivement, il retrouva Tatsuha près de la fontaine du jardin.

- Regarde, Kuma-kun, Tat-chan est là, fallait pas s 'inquiéter ! fit-il en le rejoignant. Dis, Tat-chan, on peut venir à côté de toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Ryuichi s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le rebords de la fontaine. Tatsuha leva les yeux sur lui. Des yeux tristes et fatigués, mais dans lesquels Ryuichi devina quelque chose qui ressemblait… à de la colère ?

- Ca va pas ? Pourquoi t'es parti avant la fin du concert, t'as pas aimé ?

- Si.

- Tat-chan, qu'est-ce qui va pas, hein, dis ?

- Ca fait trop mal, Ryuichi.

- Bouge pas, je vais appeler quelqu'un ?

- Non ! l'arrêta-t-il en lui prenant le bras. Je ne parle pas de ça…

Le chanteur se rassit, intrigué.

- Alors de quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est trop difficile de te voir chanter ainsi ce genre de chanson, te voir autant ressentir ces paroles que tu prononces… Je n'ai que deux solutions envisageables, Ryuichi. Tu as l'air de vraiment penser à ton amant ou ta maîtresse, quand tu chantes. Donc, soit tu es attendu quelque part par l'un ou par l'autre, et ça me fait souffrir, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, et que moi-même, j'ai du mal à expliquer. Ou alors je n'ai pas rêvé ces regards que tu me lançais, en chantant, je n'ai pas imaginé les frissons qui m'ont parcouru, et ces chansons parlaient alors de toi, de moi, et de nous. Je serai donc cet amant auquel tu penses. Même si j'en rêve depuis toujours, dans cette situation-là, je trouve ça horrible ! C'est un cauchemar, pour moi, parce que je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait été amants, un jour…

- Nous espérions tous, moi le premier, que ce concert t'aiderait à te souvenir de ça.

- « Ca » quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, entre nous ? Est-ce qu'on est des amants occasionnels, des amis avant tout, toi ici, moi au Japon ? Ce que je ressens au fond de moi, ce lien entre nous, est-ce juste un rêve que j'avais, que j'essayais de réaliser, et pas une réalité ?

Ryuichi soupira. Jusque là, tout le monde avait réussi à acher à Tatsuha la nature réelle du lien qui l'unissait à Ryuichi. Ca avait éé difficile, surtout pour Ryuichi, mais les médecins avaient recommandé d'être patients et de lui communiquer les informations en douceur, pas à pas. Ce concert était la dernière étape, ils espéraient tous que cela produirait une sorte de déclic chez Tatsuha.

Ca avait effectivement réveillé certaines choses chez lui, sous formes e questions et de dotes, mais en aucun cas des souvenirs.

Ryuichi décida de jouer son va tout et de tout lui dire. C'était, d'après lui, leur dernière chance…

Il tendit la main vers Tatsuha et replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Le frisson qui les parcourut tous les deux ne devait rien à la douce brise du soir.

- Notre histoire est compliquée, Tat-chan. Ce lien que tu sens entre nous existe, nous l'avons exprimé il y a près de quatre ans, maintenant. Depuis, nous avons été plus ou moins ensemble Notre lien a grandi et s'est affirmé. C'est, aujourd'hui, un amour très fort.

Tatsuha en resta sans voix.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment puis-je ne pas m'en souvenir, alors que je le ressens profondément ? Je suis passé de Ryuichi-sama, à Sakuma-san, puis à Ryui-chan, et je ne me souviens d'aucune de ces étapes…

Tatsuha se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ryuichi attira son fauteuil plus près et écarta ses mains.

- Regarde-moi, Tat-chan, demanda-t-il en lui relevant le menton. C'est encore un peu tôt, ce n'est pas perdu, tu sais. Tu dois prendre ton temps. Au Japon, on dit "Iso Gaba Maware" si on se presse, on tourne en rond. En Europe, "hâte-toi lentement" et en Afrique "aller doucement n'empêche pas d'arriver".

- Je veux bien, mais je n'ai aucune garantie. Et si... et si je ne me souvenais pas ?

Ses yeux étaient noyés d'angoisse. Ryuichi ne résista pas : il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa doucement, pressant juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais avec une tendresse qui bouleversa Tatsuha.

- Je serais quand même là, mon _Tsu-chan_… promit-il en le serrant fort, autant que le lui permettait le fauteuil roulant. Je resterai avec toi…

… au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de comprendre pourquoi je dois te quitter… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, un poids sur le cœur et l'estomac noué par ce sacrifice qu'il se croyait devoir faire.

_A suivre…_

**

* * *

****Note de fin** : voilà, je vais encore me faire menacer… Vous m'avez accordé un sursis pour connaître la fin, je vous assure qu'elle arrive bientôt, et que je m'emploie dans les prochains chapitres à enfin les réunir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… et vu qu'avec mon imagination, ils ont déjà subi le pire, le meilleur ne peut que les attendre, n'est-ce pas ??? Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusque là en espérant que vous continuerez ! Lysanea 


	23. il était une fois, toi et moi

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** :

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, song, un peu de supense...

**Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical (dont Suzanne, Mary, le Professeur Garrett, le Docteur Caroll), le Dr Esteves. La chanson est de M. Polnareff « Lettre à France ».

_**Chapitre vingt trois : il était une fois… toi et moi.**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi,

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (amant de Ryuichi, frère d'Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (amant de Tatsuha, chanteur et ami de Shuichi), le Dr Esteves

**Notes de l'auteure** : je suis en forme, dis donc, un nouveau chapitre si tôt après avoir posté le précédent… J'ai un peu de temps, j'en profite. Et j'avoue, j'ai aussi envie de les réunir, ils commencent à me faire de la peine ces deux-là… C'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais ça se précise. Bonne lecture ! Lysanea

Chapitre vingt trois : il était une fois… toi et moi.

Ryuichi sortit les clés et regarda sa montre : il avait mis exactement le temps annoncé, une heure. Il avait promis à Tatsuha de ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps, une heure au grand maximum, et il avait réussi à tenir sa promesse.

Il n'avait pas aimé l'idée de le laisser seul, il n'était sorti de l'hôpital que depuis quatre jours… Mais Tatsuha avait insisté, et s'était même presque vexé, répétant qu'il n'était pas infirme et qu'il pouvait rester seul sans risquer de mourir.

Ryuichi avait fini par céder. Mika, Tohma et Etsuko étaient rentrés au Japon. Shuichi et Eiri étaient au Québec pour leur dossier d'adoption, il ne restait plus que lui et Akitoshi pour veiller sur le blessé. Mais Akitoshi était avec Suzanne toute la journée, c'était le premier jour depuis deux semaines qu'elle avait tout son temps libre, et ils voulaient le passer ensemble. Ryuichi n'avait pas voulu les déranger.

Il s'était donc dépêché d'aller régler ses affaires pour son départ à New York le lendemain, où il devait participer au festival de son ami Nicolas, et il était maintenant de retour, une heure plus tard.

- Tadaïma, Tat-chan ! hurla-t-il avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, il dort peut-être…

Il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de gagner le salon… et il se figea.

Tout était retourné dans tous les sens, comme si un ouragan avait traversé la pièce.

Il s'avança prudemment, enjambant le désordre.

Un cambriolage ?

Non, la serrure n'avait pas été forcée…

Et pourtant, il y avait… du sang !

Un vertige le saisit, il sentit la panique le gagner.

- Tat-chan ? appela-t-il en suivant les traces de sang. Tatsuha, où es-tu ? Tat… TATSUHA !

Les traces l'avaient conduit jusque dans la salle de bains, où il trouva Tatsuha inconscient, plié par-dessus une baignoire rouge de sang.

Il se précipita vers lui, vérifia s'il était blessé et constata avec soulagement que non, puis le souleva pour l'allonger parterre, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. D'une main, il attrapa le téléphone, de l'autre, une serviette sur laquelle il fit couler de l'eau froide. Il appela le Dr Esteves, qui s'occupait de lui depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, quatre jours plus tôt, puis abandonna le téléphone et s'occupa de nettoyer le jeune homme toujours inconscient..

Il passa le linge humide sur son visage, sa bouche, qu'il embrassa en murmurant son nom, essayant de le faire revenir à lui.

Ceci fait, il se redressa en le soulevant et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, le débarrassa de ses vêtements sales en continuant de le nettoyer, puis le changea et l'installa mieux dans son lit.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand chose de plus...

Rassemblant toutes ses affaires sales, il regagna la salle de bain où il les fit tremper, avant de laver la baignoire. Tout ce sang lui retournait le cœur. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Visiblement, il s'était remis à vomir du sang… Mais pourquoi cette pagaille dans le salon ?

La salle de bain nettoyée, il s'attaqua au salon en question, essayant de trouver des réponses.

Il entendit Tatsuha s'agiter, il laissa donc la pièce en l'état et retourna dans la chambre.

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

Tatsuha avait les sourcils froncés et serrait les poings. Ryuichi prit sa main et desserra ses doigts avant de se pencher sur lui.

- Tat-chan, murmura-t-il en caressant son front de son autre main, Tatsuha, réveilles-toi.

Le jeune homme cligna deux fois des yeux avant de pouvoir les garder ouverts.

- Ryui-chan…

- Oui, je suis là. Tiens, bois un peu d'eau. Doucement… le médecin va arriver.

Il avait à peine terminé de dire ça qu'on sonna. Il reposa le verre.

- C'est elle, je vais ouvrir.

Ryuichi sortit et revint un court moment plus tard avec le médecin.

Le Dr Esteves était une grande femme blonde au visage et au sourire si rassurants qu'elle pouvait faire accepter les pires traitements à ses patients.

- Bonjour, Tatsuha. Alors, on me fait venir plus tôt, aujourd'hui, je vous manquais, c'est ça ?

- 'jour, Docteur, grogna-t-il. Désolé de vous contredire, mais je commence à avoir ma dose de blouses blanches…

- Ca tombe bien, je n'en mets plus ! Mon pull vert vous plaît-il mieux ? Le vert, c'est l'espoir ! Alors, Ryuichi m'a dit qu'il vous avait retrouvé inconscient au dessus de la baignoire. Vous avez vomi du sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?

- A vous de me le dire…

- Vous allez commencer par me raconter ce qui s'est passé, Tatsuha, pendant que je vous examine.

Le regard du blessé se porta involontairement vers Ryuichi. Celui-ci comprit et malgré la peine que cela lui fit, il accéda à sa demande silencieuse.

- Je vais vous laisser travailler, Docteur, et m'occuper de ranger le salon en attendant.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus.

Vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il refusait d'écouter aux portes malgré la tentation, il fit ce qu'il avait annoncé et rangea le salon.

Les dernières traces de sang lavées, il se redressa et remarqua alors que la télé était allumée ainsi que le lecteur de DVD. Délaissant son éponge, il le mit en route, se demandant ce que Tatsuha avait bien pu regarder en une pauvre petite heure…

Sur l'écran apparut soudain une scène qui le renvoya deux ans et demi en arrière : c'était l'enregistrement d'un Noël qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble, au Japon.

Ryuichi comprit ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel bouleversement chez Tatsuha ; ils chantaient tous les deux au milieu du salon, face à face, accompagnés par Fujisaki au piano.

_**Tatsuha et Ryuichi **_

_Depuis que je suis loin de toi  
Je suis comme loin de moi  
Et je pense à toi tout bas  
**Tatsuha** :Tu es à dix heures de moi  
**Ryuichi **:Je suis à des années de toi  
**Ensemble** : C'est ça être là-bas.  
**Ensemble** :__La différence  
C'est ce silence  
Parfois au fond de moi.  
**Tatsuha** :Tu vis toujours au bord de l'eau  
Quelquefois dans les journaux  
Je te vois sur des photos.  
**Ryuichi** : Et moi loin de toi  
Je vis dans une boite à musique  
Electrique et fantastique  
Je vis en "chimérique".  
**Ensemble** :__Et je te reste infidèle  
Mais qui peut dire l'avenir  
De nos souvenirs  
Oui, j'ai le mal de toi parfois  
Même si je ne le dis pas  
L'amour c'est fait de ça.  
**Ensemble** :__Il était une fois  
Toi et moi  
N'oublie jamais ça  
Toi et moi !  
**Ryuichi** : Depuis que je suis loin de toi  
**Tatsuha** : Je suis comme loin de moi  
**Ensemble** : Et je pense à toi là-bas.  
**Tatsuha** : Oui j'ai le mal de toi parfois  
**Ryuichi** : Même si je ne le dis pas  
**Ensemble** :Je pense à toi tout bas..._

Ryuichi arrêta le DVD et serra les poings, souriant tristement.

Ils s'étaient vraiment éclatés à détourner cette chanson qu'avait écrit Michel Polnareff.pour la France. Les rares personnes qui ne connaissaient pas cette chanson auraient pu penser que les deux hommes l'avaient totalement improvisée, tant elle leur correspondait, tant les paroles collaient à leur propre histoire, tellement ils avaient vécu les paroles en chantant…

Etait-ce cela qui avait mis Tatsuha dans un tel état ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille mettre son nez dans la boîte à souvenirs de Shuichi et d'Eiri, où ils conservaient tous les enregistrements qu'ils avaient fait, depuis le premier concert des Bad Luck jusqu'au mariage de Shuichi ?

Le Dr Esteves sortit de la chambre, le tirant de ses réflexions.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Je veux bien, par cette chaleur ! Un grand verre d'eau m'irait parfaitement.

- Asseyez-vous, je reviens.

Il fit l'aller-retour en moins d'une minute.

Il servit le médecin et s'assit en face d'elle, alors qu'elle se rafraîchissait.

- Tatsuha doit se reposer, lui dit-elle en reposant son verre. Il a eu une légère chute de tension..

- Il vous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Effectivement, et c'est à lui de vous le raconter aussi, s'il le souhaite. Il a eu un trop plein d'émotion, il a « craqué », selon ses propres termes.

- J'ai compris qu'il avait visionné un enregistrement de nous, fait pendant un Noël il y a deux ans et demi. On a chanté, comme on le fait tout le temps, en choisissant toujours des chansons collant à notre histoire. La moindre chanson a toujours été prétexte à se dire qu'on s'aime de manière détournée… Cet enregistrement date du début de notre histoire, et pourtant on ressent vraiment comme on est lié. Aujourd'hui, c'est encore plus fort. Mais il ne se souvient toujours pas, et ça le touche beaucoup.

- Ce blocage qu'il fait par rapport aux souvenirs liés à votre histoire le préoccupe beaucoup, en effet. Plus il force, plus il a le sentiment que cela lui échappe, et il se bloque. C'est très difficile.

- Que puis-je faire, Docteur ? Je me sens si impuissant…

- C'est ce que j'éprouverai aussi, à votre place. C'est difficile pour vous aussi. Je vous conseillerai d'aller le rassurer, lui parler. Il a peur de finir par vous perdre. Cette situation ne remet pas en question votre histoire, n'est-ce pas, Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi soupira.

- Quand il était dans le coma, j'ai prié qu'il revienne, moi qui suis athée. Je sais pas où ont été mes prières, mais je les ai adressées quand même. J'ai promis que j'accepterai de m'effacer, si c'était la condition pour qu'il revienne. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé amnésique, j'y ai lu un signe. On m'a conseillé d'attendre et de voir quels souvenirs lui revenaient. Il se souvient aujourd'hui de presque tout,sauf de nous…

- Vous en concluez donc que c'est la confirmation du signe et que vous devez disparaître de sa vie ?

- Regardez dans quel état, à cause de… à cause de…

- De quoi, Ryuichi ? Il sait, il sent ce qui vous unis. Disparaître de sa vie n'y changera rien, désormais. Il essaiera toujours de retrouver les souvenirs qui lui manque.

- Ne peut-il pas rester sur les souvenirs qu'il a de Sakuma Ryuichi, son idole qu'il adore ?

- Il a cette image dans la tête, mais dans son cœur et dans son corps, vous avez cessé d'être l'idole. Cette mémoire du corps et du coeur empêche son esprit de se contenter des souvenirs qu'il a.

- Pourtant, c'est son esprit qui se bloque.

- Pas exactement. Ce n'est pas si simple. Il a peur de ne jamais se souvenir, ce qui alimente son blocage. La peur est le plus gros des obstacles qu'on puisse rencontrer dans un processus de guérison. Il y a certainement d'autres facteurs qui entrent en jeu, et nous y travaillons avec Arnaud pour les identifier. Tatsuha est bien entouré, il a les moyens en lui et autour de lui, de dépasser cette peur. Laissez-lui le temps, Ryuichi. Donnez-vous cette chance. Ne gâchez pas tout avec des considérations qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, conclu-t-elle en se levant.

- Merci, Docteur, lui dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Je ne vous connais que très peu, mais je commence à bien connaître Eiri. Il m'a dit que vous étiez l'une des meilleures choses qui étaient arrivé à son frère. Témoin de ce lien entre vous, de votre inquiétude pour lui, je ne peux que le croire... Je ne peux pas jurer que Tatsuha s'en sortira, mais j'espère que vous lui laisserez et vous laisserez plus de chance. A demain, Ryuichi.

Il lui serra la main et la remercia une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte.

Avant d'aller voir Tatsuha, il passa dans la cuisine lui préparer un petit goûter.

Chargé de son plateau, il frappa et entra dans la chambre.

- Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais tu vas devoir faire un petit effort pour manger un peu, lui dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit. Tu as besoin de force.

Tatsuha se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise tout près de lui.

- Je…

- Non, Tat-chan, je veux d'abord que tu manges un peu. Nous parlerons après. Mords, ordonna-t-il en lui présentant une tranche de brioche couverte de chocolat.

Tatsuha s'exécuta et mordit sans le quitter des yeux. Il mâcha lentement, avala, puis recommença. Ryuichi l'aida ensuite à boire un peu de lait, puis, il réussit à lui faire manger une deuxième tartine malgré ses protestations.

- Voilà, c'était pas si terrible… Qu'est-ce que…

Tatsuha avait attrapé sa main et léché ses doigts où du chocolat avait coulé. Ryuichi sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et il se fit violence pour garder son sang froid.

- C'était très bon, Ryui-chan… murmura-t-il.

Ryuichi fit un grand sourire, cachant son trouble.

- Un vrai gourmand… T'en veux pas une troisième ?

- Ca ira, merci, refusa-t-il en se rallongeant.

- Je ramène tout ça et je reviens.

Il gagna la cuisine et posa tout dans l'évier, avant de s'adosser contre le mur, respirant doucement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Encore un geste aussi ambigu et suggestif, et il ne répondait plus de rien !

Un peu plus calme, il retourna dans la chambre et reprit sa place sur la chaise aux cotés du jeune homme. De nouveau, celui-ci tourna le regard vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, Ryuichi…

Le sourire du chanteur disparut, il n'avait soudain plus envie de jouer la comédie du « je vais bien, tout va bien ».

- Parle-moi, Tat-chan, s'il te plaît. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, ne garde pas tout comme ça en toi. Ca nous concerne tous les deux, non ?

Tatsuha ferma les yeux. Ryuichi lui prit la main et pressa sa paume contre ses lèvres.

- Onegaï shimasu…

- Je… J'en peux plus, ça me rend dingue, tout ça… murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai mis ce dvd, pensant que ça m'aiderait. Mais de nous voir tous les deux comme ça, si complices, si amoureux… K'so, c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, c'est ce que je ressens, et je ne m'en souviens pas… Ca me rend malade de penser qu'on a perdu tout ça… Alors je me suis un peu énervé, j'ai tapé dans tout ce que je trouvais… et j'ai fini par m'écrouler et vomir du sang…

Ryuichi serra sa main plus fort contre sa joue.

- Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans de tels états, Tat-chan. Nous n'avons rien perdu, c'est encore en nous, en moi comme en toi. Ca reviendra.

- Et si ça ne revenait pas, Ryui-chan ? Tu accepterais de tout recommencer avec moi ? Tu m'as révélé notre lien il y a une semaine, je suis sorti de l'hôpital depuis quatre jours. A chaque fois que je te pose cette question, tu évites d'y répondre, tu me réponds à moitié ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, pour nous, quand je pourrai à nouveau rentrer au Japon ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si, tu le sais ! protesta-t-il en dégageant sa main. Je…

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit. Ryuichi se redressa et l'aida en lui faisant boire un peu d'eau.

- Ca suffit, Tat-chan, on en reparlera au moment opportun, tu n'es pas en état.

- C'est quand, le moment opportun, pour toi ? continua-t-il quand même, mais plus calmement. Quand arrivera le moment de me mettre dans un avion pour Tokyo, et tu te justifieras comme ça ?

- Je ne ferais jamais ça, Tatsuha… se défendit-il, blessé.

- Au moins, ce serait réglo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Tatsuha se redressa en grimaçant, mais refusa son aide en repoussant son bras.

- J'ai bien compris que cette situation était aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi. Je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas recommencer de zéro avec moi, si je ne devais jamais retrouver ces souvenirs qu'il me manque.

- Tsu-chan, je t'aimerai toujours…

- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Il n'est pas question d'amour, ici, je ne remets pas en question tes sentiments. J'ai compris que tu voulais me quitter, j'ai compris tes raisons. Alors sois honnête, ne fais pas comme si ça ne changerait rien, que je me souvienne ou non. Si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire nous concernant, tu me quitteras, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryuichi avait la gorge si nouée qu'aucun son ne pu en sortir. Tatsuha ferma les yeux un moment, les rouvrit, puis se rallongea.

- Je te l'ai dit, je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est sûrement mieux, tu as raison, quelque part. Laisse-moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué.

- Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, Tatsuha. Ce que nous avons vécu et partagé est en moi, je me souviens de tout. Mais si toi, tu as oublié, il doit y avoir une raison.

Tatsuha lui lança un regard scandalisé.

- Tu crois que quelque part, je ne souhaite pas me souvenir, c'est ça ?

- Pas forcément toi, mais quelque chose t'en empêcherait.

- Quelque chose ? Sakuma Ryuichi serait devenu croyant, ces dernières années ? Arrête, s'il te plaît, là, tu me fais vraiment mal. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs, mais ça m'étonnerait fort que tu aies déjà eu à faire tant d'histoires avec moi.

- Tu as raison, je ferai mieux de te laisser. Si tu as besoin de…

- Ca ira, le coupa-t-il en tournant sa tête de l'autre côté.

Ryuichi se leva et sortit en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Il gagna le salon et envoya promené tous les coussins qu'il avait soigneusement remis en ordre un peu plus tôt. Puis, il se recroquevilla dans un coin du canapé en serrant sa peluche rose contre lui.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heureux sans bouger, mais tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps défilait dans sa tête ;

Il ne pouvait pas en rester là.

Le chanteur se leva et retourna dans la chambre de Tatsuha. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Tat-chan, tu dors ?

Tatsuha ne bougea pas, même s'il avait très bien entendu Ryuichi, et que quelque part, il savait que le chanteur n'était pas dupe. Il le lui confirma.

- Je sais que tu m'entends, alors écoute-moi. J'ai passé trois semaines horribles, presque un mois complet à me demander tous les jours si je t'avais perdu ou non. Demain, je vais à New York pour les raisons que tu connais. Je refuse de partir en nous laissant sur une telle discussion. Je peux te perdre, tu peux me perdre, ça me terrifie, quoi que tu en penses. Alors tu vas me faire une place et me supporter dans ton lit, conclut-il en se glissant à ses côtés.

Tatsuha était allongé sur le côté où il n'était pas blessé. Ryuichi se blottit contre son dos, son corps épousant la forme du sien. Il fit passer son bras doucement sous le sien et posa sa main à plat sur son cœur. Il sourit en sentant les battements rapides qui montraient qu'il n'était pas si insensible à sa présence que son immobilité le laissait croire. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa nuque, ce qui les fit frissonner tous les deux.

- Dors bien, mon Tsu-chan.

Tatsuha ne répondit pas, comme si il dormait vraiment.

Mais sa main remonta jusqu'à celle que Ryuichi avait posé sur son cœur et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, alors que, se détendant enfin, il laissait aller son corps en arrière, répondant à la douce et rassurante pression exercée par celui de Ryuichi contre lui…

_Il était une fois… toi et moi… n'oublie jamais ça…. toi et moi…_

_A suivre_…

**Lexique :**

K'so : kuso : merde/zut

Onegai shimasu : s'il te plait

**

* * *

****Notes **: j'espère que vous êtes contentes, j'ai arrêté de les torturer et de vous torturer avec mes chutes assassines ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de les imaginer de nouveaux dans les bras l'un de l'autre… bisous à tous ! 


	24. un premier souvenir

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, song, suspense (un tout petit peu), euuuuuh… prise de tête ?

**Disclamer** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical, Suzanne, Arnaud, et le bonze. Les paroles sont celles de Jenifer « Donne moi le temps » (je sais qu'elle l'a écrite pour son public, mais on peut tout imaginer, non ???)

_**Chapitre vingt-quatre : un premier souvenir.**_

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Akitoshi/Suzanne, Shuichi/Eiri

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi), Shuichi Shindo Uesugi, Eiri Uesugi, Suzanne, Arnaud (le psy) Hijiri (le bonze).

**Notes de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre est un peu dense, parce que j'ai repris pas mal de choses pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma fic "la menace du rival..." où se situe le début de la relation de Ryuichi et Tatsuha. Pour ceux qui l'ont lue, ca fera un petit rappel... Je vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews et vos mails, vous avez été super patient-e-s avec moi et indulgent-e-s et si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez prévu de lire le chapitre donc merci de continuer malgré tout ce que j'ai fait endurer à tout le monde ces derniers chapitres… Cette fic vit ses dernières heures, (pas moi, j'espère !!!) plus que deux ou trois chapitres, et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur, mais bon… J'espère vous offrir le final pour Noêl (j'ai pas dit quelle année... héhé). Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24 :un premier souvenir.

Tatsuha relut la lettre pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il l'avait découverte. C'était Shuichi qui lui avait rappelé son existence. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses affaires, et il n'avait pas mis le nez dans son portefeuille, sauf pour prendre ses papiers pour les formalités liées à son séjour à l'hôpital. Son beau-frère lui avait demandé si par hasard il l'avait relu, cette fameuse lettre, et ce que ça lui avait fait, si ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se souvenir de quelque chose sur Ryuichi et lui… Devant son incompréhension, Shuichi lui avait dit qu'il gardait une certaine lettre dans son portefeuille comme un trésor. Alors Tatsuha l'avait cherchée et trouvée, cette feuille de papier si fragile, pliée et dépliée sans aucun doute de très nombreuses fois. Elle datait de presque quatre ans, c'était lui qui l'avait écrite à Ryuichi un mois après son départ pour reprendre sa carrière aux Etats-Unis .

_… Tell'ment de gens veulent Tell'ment être aimés, pour se donner peuvent tout abandonner. (Il y a) Tellement d'erreurs qu'on pourrait s'éviter, si l'on savait juste un peu patienter Donne-moi le temps d'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre, donne-moi le temps d'avancer comme je le ressens. Y a pas d'amour au hasard, ou qui arrive trop tard. J'apprendrai le temps d'attendre. (Il y a) tellement de rêves qui se trouvent gâchés à vivre tout, juste pour s'évader. Est ce que nos peurs valent à ce point la peine, pour exiger aussi peu de nous même ? Donne-moi le temps d'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre, donne-moi le temps d'avancer comme je le ressens, y a pas d amour sans patience, d'histoire sans y croire, pas d'amour sans le vouloir, si je sais que tu m'attends. Donne-moi le temps d'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre, donne-moi le temps d'avancer comme je le ressens, y a pas d'amour au hasard, ni d'amour qu'on trouve trop tard ; sois patient, quand je me donne c'est vraiment. Tu auras le temps de prendre ce que tu veux prendre, tu auras le temps de nous faire avancer ensemble. Tant de gens se cherchent, se désirent, se suivent et se perdent. Donnons nous la peine de se découvrir, se connaître. Je ne laisserai pas l'amour au hasard, ni qu'il soit trop tard. Je prends le temps pour que tu m'attendes, le temps pour toi._

Sous ces derniers mots, juste avant sa signature, Ryuichi avait écrit _« Si la patience s'apprend, j'apprendrai ce qu'est attendre. »_

Tatsuha replia la lettre et la rangea en souriant tristement.

C'était vrai, seul Ryuichi pouvait lui inspirer de tels mots.

Comme il aurait voulu se souvenir de cette période…

Il ressentait à travers cette lettre toute l'émotion qu'il avait sûrement eu en l'écrivant. Mais il voulait la revivre, avec les souvenirs, les images, revoir le film de leur histoire dans sa tête, repasser chaque scène qui les avaient amenés à devenir si proches.

Shuichi lui avait raconté l'histoire de cette lettre, comment elle s'était retrouvée dans son portefeuille à lui alors qu'elle était adressée à Ryuichi. En fait, Tatsuha en avait fait une copie et avait envoyé l'originale au chanteur. Chacun de leur côté, sans le dire à l'autre, ils l'avaient pliée et rangée dans leur portefeuille, la ressortant de temps en temps lorsque cela devenait trop difficile d'être séparés et dans l'incertitude. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus quelques temps plus tard, Ryuichi avait sorti le premier la précieuse lettre, suivit par Tatsuha, et ils en avaient ri, émus autant qu'amusés. Ca ne leur ressemblait pas d'être aussi sentimental, ni de se laisser aller à une telle sensiblerie… Ils avaient décidé de se les échanger : Tatsuha avait récupéré l'originale annotée par Ryuichi, et Ryuichi la copie…

Tatsuha avait aussi appris qu'au début de leur histoire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, il avait pris la décision de ne pas vivre cet amour, dont il avait pourtant tellement rêvé, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas près pour une telle relation. Et que Ryuichi, le comprenant parfaitement, lui avait dit de vivre ses propres expériences, de grandir, et que si après tout ça il l'aimait toujours, de revenir vers lui. Le chanteur avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne l'attendait pas volontairement, que c'était juste une conséquence logique de son amour pour lui. Tant qu'il l'aimerait, il serait prêt à le voir revenir vers lui. La vie et le temps seuls avaient les réponses, en fait… Mais malgré ces décisions, cette volonté d'affirmer à l'autre sa totale liberté, Tatsuha avait quand même écrit cette lettre, et Ryuichi, la note qui l'accompagnait, qui disaient tout le contraire, ou presque…

Ils s'étaient attendus et aimés à distance, durant près de quatre ans, sans jamais se dire à haute voix leurs promesses, mais les renouvelant par l'étreinte de leurs corps chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…

Tatsuha était surpris par le fait d'avoir pu supporter une telle situation si longtemps. Sakuma Ryuichi l'aimait enfin, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas ensemble… Au début, il avait eu du mal à imaginer pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro avec lui, alors qu'il lui manquait tant de données sur ce qui s'était passé durant ces quatre ans entre eux… Progressivement, en y réfléchissant, cela lui apparaissait faisable. Parce qu'après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligé de faire pareil, de recommencer et vivre exactement ce qu'ils avaient vécu, de traverser les mêmes choses. Ils pouvaient juste être ensemble à nouveau, puisqu'ils s'aimaient. Comme si ils venaient seulement de décider d'être ensemble. Tatsuha était prêt à le faire, à prendre sur lui concernant ce trou qu'il y avait dans son passé. Ce n'était pas insurmontable, s'il était aidé. Mais tout dépendait de Ryuichi. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il le souhaitait vraiment… Et depuis quelques heures, son incertitude était encore plus grande…

Ce matin, il avait eu sa séance avec Arnaud, le psychothérapeute qui l'aidait à retrouver ses souvenirs manquants. Ca avait été la séance la plus difficile depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Non seulement, avec ce qu'il avait découvert, il doutait encore plus qu'avant de pouvoir reprendre une histoire avec Ryuichi. Mais en plus, il n'était lui-même plus sûr de vouloir tout retrouver. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait, de se souvenir ? N'allait-il pas souffrir davantage en récupérant les souvenirs d'une histoire à laquelle Ryuichi voulait, apparemment, mettre un terme ? Il devait être plus facile de renoncer à une chose dont on avait plus le souvenir… Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal en y songeant ? Son cœur semblait se broyer dans sa poitrine à la simple idée de ne pas avoir une nouvelle chance avec Ryuichi. Car il l'aimait. Oh ! oui, pour ça, même sans souvenirs, il pouvait l'affirmer et le crier haut et fort. Le sentiment diffus et confus qu'il avait eu à son réveil, dix jours plus tôt, s'était précisé. S'il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à éprouver un sentiment aussi fort, il le ressentait néanmoins dans chaque fibre de son corps. Son amour pour Ryuichi battait au même rythme que son cœur.

Ca lui faisait parfois plus mal que sa blessure qui cicatrisait doucement…

Arnaud lui avait conseillé de se concentrer sur ce souvenir qu'il avait récupéré pour essayer d'en remonter le fil. Tatsuha devait tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu amener Ryuichi à vouloir le quitter. Mais il avait l'impression de foncer dans un mur chaque fois qu'il essayait. Une partie de son esprit restait fermée et inaccessible.

Pourtant, il avait très vite progressé, avec l'aide d'Arnaud et de sa propre expérience de moine bouddhiste. Il maîtrisait les techniques les plus complexes de médiation et savait ouvrir son esprit jusqu'à un niveau rarement atteint par les disciples les plus jeunes. Même s'il rencontrait des difficultés dans sa situation actuelle…

Eiri avait fait appel à un bonze qui officiait dans l'un des nombreux centres bouddhistes de Toronto dès la sortie de Tatsuha, qui l'aidait dans son processus de guérison. Le moine et le psychothérapeute travaillaient ensemble avec Tatsuha pour l'accompagner au mieux. Ils avaient tous les deux conclu que l'esprit du jeune homme était sûrement verrouillé par une sorte de traumatisme et refusait ainsi de s'ouvrir. L'état de Tatsuha ne l'aidait pas à dépasser ça. Mais ils travaillaient tous pour ce que soit possible.

D'après Arnaud, le problème venait certainement du fait qu'il…

- Tat-chan ?

Le jeune homme, qui, habituellement, ne se laissait jamais surprendre, sursauta avant de se retourner. Akitoshi marcha jusqu'à lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il portait un jean délavé vert-de-gris, un t-shirt du même vert que ses yeux rieurs, ce qui les faisait ressortir. Tatsuha lui sourit, tout en se disant une nouvelle fois que son ami était vraiment un mec canon…

- Salut, Kito-chan.

- Salut, toi ! fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Dis, j'ai rêvé ou je t'ai bien fait sursauté ?

- Ca va…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? T'as l'air fatigué, en plus…

- Les quarante-cinq minutes avec Arnaud ont été assez éprouvantes, si tu veux tout savoir. Ca date de ce matin, et j'y pense encore. Toute la journée, j'ai fait appel à mes ultimes ressources, j'ai fait venir Hijiri qui a passé une heure à méditer avec moi, et j'ai l'impression que ça n'a servi à rien. C'est comme quand j'étais jeune bouddhiste, que je commençais juste mon apprentissage. Faire abstraction de tout ça me semble insurmontable. Faire le vide dans ma tête me prend des heures là où auparavant je n'avais besoin que de quelques minutes. T'as raison, je suis crevé, vidé…

Tatsuha eut un léger vertige, Akitoshi le retint par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du jardin.

- Oula, mon grand, faut pas forcer comme ça… Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais te chercher à boire.

Il disparut et revint avec une bouteille d'eau glacée. Il servit un verre à Tatsuha et alla même jusqu'à lui passer la bouteille sur le front.

- Merci, Kito-chan.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il en dégageant les mèches brunes collées sur son front.

- Oui. Excuse-moi, c'est aussi ce traître de soleil qui tape sans en avoir l'air.

- Sans compter que tu te prends bien la tête, de ton côté… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce matin ? Tu veux me raconter ?

- En fait, j'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires sur quelque chose, et il faut donc que je te parle d'un truc en rapport avec ce matin. T'as un peu de temps, là ?

Akitoshi regarda sa montre, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

- C'est moi qui vais chercher Ryuichi à l'aéroport, mais je pars que dans vingt minutes. Si t'es aussi bref qu'à ton habitude, ça devrait suffire, non ?

- Mouais, grogna Tatsuha. Au pire des cas, on finira plus tard.

- Sans problème. Dis-moi tout.

- En fait, hier, je vous ai menti à tous.

- Comment ça, tu nous as menti ? Non seulement, les bouddhistes sont censées ne jamais mentir, mais encore toi, tu ne sais pas le faire…

- D'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment menti, disons que j'ai caché une partie de la vérité.

- Ca, tu sais faire, oui. Ca concerne quoi, au juste ?

- Ma mémoire.

- Naaaannnnn, jure ? Baka, je me doute bien que ça concerne ta mémoire, mais encore ?

- Ca aurait pu être autre chose… Bref, vous m'avez demandé si ça avançait, mon travail avec Arnaud. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais hier matin, déjà, j'ai commencé à me souvenir de quelque chose à propos de Ryuichi et moi. Ferme la bouche, Kito-chan, on dirait un poisson ventouse.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en s'exécutant. Mon Dieu ! Ca doit être vraiment sérieux pour que tu n'aies rien dit !

- Je crois que ça l'est, soupira le jeune homme. Ce matin, ça s'est précisé, et j'ai besoin de tes lumières pour m'éclairer.

- J'espère pouvoir t'aider, Tat-chan, je ferai tout pour ça, tu le sais. Je t'écoute.

Tatsuha se resservit un verre d'eau et but longuement, les yeux fermés. Akitoshi attendit patiemment que son ami se décide à parler, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai commencé à me souvenir de l'agression et de mon hospitalisation. Jusque là, je n'avais que des images un peu floues, surtout avec toi et Mika.

- Et pourtant, Ryuichi ne t'a que rarement quitté.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça que mes souvenirs sont aussi incertains sur cette période, il y était trop présent, et je bloque dès qu'il s'agit de lui. Mais hier et ce matin, j'ai eu le souvenir d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec Ryuichi, et je pense que c'était la dernière. Il venait d'apprendre que j'avais revu Dan, et on s'expliquait. Votre arrivée nous a interrompu.

- Effectivement, se souvint Akitoshi, c'est la dernière discussion que tu as eu seul à seul avec Ryuichi, peu avant ton coma.

- Oui, et il était en train de me quitter.

- Non, Tat-chan, tu as mal interprété ses propos.

- Je me souviens de ses mots, Kito-chan. Il a dit qu'il était fatigué de notre relation, et qu'on devait arrêter de se voiler la face. C'est pas le prélude à un cyclone nommé Rupture, ça ?

- Tu nous as tout raconté, à Eiri, Ayaka et moi, pendant que Shuichi et Ryuichi allaient chercher des cafés et discuter de leur côté. Ca me semblait totalement absurde à ce moment-là, et plus encore aujourd'hui. Tat-chan, il s'est passé tant de choses, depuis. Il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de t'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire vraiment, ce jour-là, même pour lui, c'était confus. Notre arrivée vous a interrompu alors qu'il y avait encore des choses à dire, et que Ryuichi ne t'avait fait part que de ses impressions. Ce qui en a provoqué d'autres, chez toi.

- Arnaud et Hijiri pensent que ça pourrait être l'origine de mon blocage. Parce que le dernier souvenir de Ryuichi et moi a été un moment d'angoisse et d'incertitude concernant notre histoire.

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial, Tat-chan !

Tatsuha regarda son ami fixement durant un court instant.

- Génial ? _Génial _? répéta-t-il. Mais… t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Mais oui, et c'est bien ça que je trouve génial ! Nous avons la solution à ton blocage : tu dois parler à Ryuichi !

- Non.

Le sourire d'Akitoshi disparut en même temps que son enthousiasme retombait.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Non, Ryuichi ne doit pas être mis au courant de ça.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, Aki-chan…

Le jeune homme leva l'index.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison, Tat-chan, et je me plie à ta volonté.

- Il veut me quitter.

- C'est pas vrai, mais t'écoute quand on te parle ? Je te le répète, il était un peu perdu, et depuis il s'est passé plein de choses. Tu ferais mieux de discuter avec lui avant de tirer des conclusions.

- Je sais ce que je ressens par rapport à tout ça. Laisse-le me quitter, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Quelles que soient les raisons évoquées, le résultat final est le même. Je préfère qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai un souvenir. Surtout celui-là.

- Je crois que tu te trompes lourdement, Tat-chan. Tu ressens des choses, mais tes sentiments sont faussés par ton angoisse. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, depuis ton agression. Ryuichi n'a rien d'un homme qui veut en quitter un autre, mais au contraire, il a tout de celui qui se sacrifie ou renonce à se battre pour celui qu'il aime.

- Peu importe, soupira Tatsuha. Je te l'ai dit, le résultat est le même. S'il renonce, c'est qu'il n'a plus envie de faire des efforts, et c'est assez éloquent pour moi.

- Mais j'hallucine… Tu peux pas t'imaginer deux secondes combien il est épuisé, Tat-chan ? K'so, te rends-tu seulement compte de ce qu'il accumule depuis un mois, tout ce qu'il a vécu et enduré depuis ton agression ? Par deux fois, il a cru te perdre. L'espoir, l'attente, les doutes, plein de questions imbriquées dans les sentiments, il a porté tout ça sans se plaindre, nous laissant à peine l'aider et le soutenir pour partager ce poids. Je me demande comment il a tenu. Je trouve ça horrible que tu aies ce genre d'attitude le concernant, et face à lui, c'est pire… Franchement, s'il avait voulu te quitter, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il n'est pas maso au point d'aimer souffrir de cette façon. Et crois-moi, il souffre.

Tatsuha resta encore un moment sans voix, interdit par l'éclat de son ami, d'ordinaire si calme et maître de lui. S'il faisait un effort pour cacher sa colère, elle n'en restait pas moins perceptible. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

- Je suis désolé, Kito-chan. Je ne me rends pas bien compte de tout ce qui s'est passé, autour de moi. Pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil, ce doit être sérieux. Je… je parlerai à Ryuichi, promis, même si ça ne m'enchante pas. Et même si je n'ai pas d'espoir quant à l'issue.

- J'en ai assez pour deux. Et je m'excuse aussi d'avoir été un peu sec, répondit Akitoshi avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureux que ça t'ait fait réagir, en tout cas.

- C'est suffisamment rare pour ça !

- C'est vrai, mais là, je t'avoue que ça couve depuis un moment. Chaque fois que Ryuichi a eu un geste vers toi, même sans le repousser, tu es resté sur la défensive. Je trouve ça idiot, et j'espère vraiment que tu vas y réfléchir et lui parler. Tu sais, j'ai toujours cette image dans la tête, celle de vous deux enlacés dans ton lit, la veille de son départ pour New Yorkla semaine dernière. La manière dont son bras t'entourait, la manière dont tu t'abandonnais contre lui… Je ne vous avais pas vu les traits si détendus et le visage si paisible depuis des semaines !

- Moi-même, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. J'ai compris, à ce moment-là, combien j'avais besoin de lui. Si jamais nous ne nous retrouvons pas…

Akitoshi l'interrompit en posant fermement sa main sur son bras.

- Vous vous retrouverez, Tat-chan, assura-t-il en plantant son regard vert dans le sien. Et si vous devez vous séparer, que ce soit au moins pour de bonnes raisons, et pas sur un malentendu. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Bien, conclu-t-il avant de regarder sa montre. Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller chercher ton prince charmant, Blanche-Neige.

- Nani ? Tu m'as appelé comment, là ?

Akitoshi pouffa en se levant.

- C'est un truc entre Ryuichi et moi. Quand tu étais dans le coma, il m'a dit une fois qu'il avait imaginé qu'un seul baiser pourrait te réveiller. Ca nous a amené à te comparer à Blanche-Neige.

- Sympa. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

- Oublie, c'est tout ! Tu veux rester encore ici ou… ?

- Non, je vais rentrer avec toi. Suzanne ne va plus tarder pour changer mon pansement, je dois me faire beau.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Akitoshi en aidant Tatsuha à se lever.

- Mais… rien du tout ! se défendit-il en prenant le chemin de la maison, appuyé sur son ami.

- Fais attention, Tat-chan ! Avoir des doutes sur la continuité de ta relation avec ton petit copain ne te donne pas le droit de draguer ma petite copine, c'est clair ?

- Ta petite copine ? Ca y est, c'est officiel ?

- Baka…

- Attends, j'ai peut-être des problèmes avec mon homme, ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant de m'inquiéter pour toi…

- C'est marrant que tu dises « m'inquiéter ». T'aurais juste pu dire que ça ne t'empêchait pas de penser à moi, par exemple.

- Non, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, Aki-chan.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Ils étaient rentrés par la cuisine. Akitoshi rangea la bouteille alors que Tatsuha s'asseyait sur un tabouret près du bar.

- Fais pas l'innocent, dit-il alors qu'Akitoshi s'adossait au frigidaire, face à lui. T'as beau dire qu'avec Suzanne, c'est une simple aventure sans lendemain, il se trouve qu'il y en a de plus en plus, de ces lendemains qui ne devraient pas exister…

- T'as qu'à guérir plus vite ! répliqua l'aîné en lui balançant un torchon.

- Ca va être de ma faute, maintenant ! T'abuses un peu, tu crois pas ?

- Beaucoup, même. Sue et moi, on est adultes, on a pris nos responsabilités et choisis de prendre ce risque aussi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

- En plus de connaître ce genre de situation, je te connais assez, toi, pour savoir que tu es déjà en train de laisser quelques plumes.

- Je le sais bien. Mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, de toute façon. Je… Merde, Tat-chan, je suis en train de sérieusement tombé amoureux d'elle !

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde !

- A défaut, je préférerais que tu m'enc…

- Urusaï ! le coupa-t-il en lui jetant un nouveau torchon. Hentaï, va !

- C'est quoi, ce raffut ? intervint Shuichi en entrant dans la cuisine, suivit d'Eiri et de Suzanne.

- Tiens, Sue, on t'a pas entendu sonner… remarqua Tatsuha en faisant la bise à la jeune infirmière. On était en train de parler de toi, en plus.

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas sonné, en fait, j'ai rencontré Eiri sur la route, on est venus ensemble, expliqua-t-elle. Ca va ?

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Akitoshi qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Maintenant, encore mieux, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Que disiez-vous sur moi ?

- Je vais te raconter, pendant que tu me fais mon pansement.

- Tat-chan… le menaça Akitoshi avec un regard entendu.

- Quoi, tu me fais pas confiance ?

Akitoshi fit un grand sourire.

- Si, puisque je vais chercher Ryuichi. Tu ne me laisseras pas partir comme ça, sachant que je peux être très vicelard de mon côté, si j'ai le moindre doute…

- T'es vraiment un enfoîré…

- Il a surtout trop traîné avec toi, remarqua Shuichi en défendant son frère. Aller, on y va, nous, vous reprendrez les hostilités plus tard. Je ne veux pas faire attendre Ryuichi.

Les frères Shindo partirent donc chercher leur ami à l'aéroport, tandis qu'Eiri aidait Suzanne a changé le pansement de Tatsuha.

Ceci fait, la jeune infirmière s'installa dans le salon avec son ordinateur pour travailler en attendant le retour d'Akitoshi, et Eiri vint la rejoindre peu après pour travailler lui aussi à son roman. Ils s'interrompaient parfois pour échanger quelques mots.

Ils avaient laissé Tatsuha dans sa chambre, aussi, ne le voyant pas reparaître après près d'une heure, Eiri décida d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Suzanne en profita pour investir la salle de bains et monter se changer dans la chambre d'Akitoshi.

Eiri, un peu inquiet, alla donc frapper à la porte de la chambre de son petit frère, doucement, puis entra et finit par sourire, soulagé. Tatsuha était assis par terre, en pleine méditation.

L'écrivain allait faire demi-tour lorsque la voix de son frère l'arrêta.

- Reste, murmura celui-ci. J'ai fini

Eiri s'avança et l'aida à se relever avant de s'asseoir sur le lit avec lui.

- Tu angoisses, otouto ?

- Non, je suis juste très impatient de le revoir. Il m'a vraiment manqué.

- Tu sais qu'il vous est arrivé de ne pas vous voir pendant des mois, tous les deux…

- A ce qu'il parait, oui. Le Temple a du m'être d'un grand secours, parce que j'ai des soucis avec Dame patience.

- Je confirme.

- Ca va… Dis, je vois que tu t'es changé. Vous sortez, ce soir ?

- Oui, avec Akito et Suzanne. On vous laisse en amoureux, Ryuichi et toi.

- Génial ! Il va pouvoir me larguer sans témoins ! répondit Tatsuha, sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? Tu crois toujours qu'il veut rompre ?

Tatsuha soupira.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment, onii-chan. Comme je l'ai révélé à Akito un peu plus tôt, le seul souvenir que j'ai, c'est cette fameuse discussion que j'ai eue avec Ryuichi à l'hôpital, quand il me disait être fatigué de notre relation.

- Tu as donc fin par te souvenir de quelque chose, c'est bien.

- Pour ce que ça m'apporte…

- Le fameux jour de notre départ, qui est aussi celui de ta dernière discussion et de ton coma, nous avons parlé avec Ryuichi pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il a convenu qu'il y avait des points à éclaircir, et que sa fatigue physique et mentale ne l'aidait pas. Il était déjà très inquiet et éprouvé, il t'avait veillé trois nuits, tu peux le comprendre…

- Je sais.

- La situation ne lui a pas permis de revenir sur cette discussion pour la terminer, malheureusement. Mais il nous a dit que tu avais interprété ses propos et traduit son angoisse comme une volonté de mettre un terme à votre relation, alors que ce n'était pas forcément le cas, d'après lui.

Tatsuha laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Laisse-moi apprécier le « pas forcément » s'il te plaît. Tu penses donc, toi aussi, que je me trompe ?

- Je ne sais pas, Tat-chan. Les sentiments que te porte Ryuichi sont profonds, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, et encore. C'est à lui que tu dois parler pour obtenir tes réponses.

- Décidément, tout le monde veut m'envoyer à l'échafaud.

- Baka… fit-il en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Itaï ! gémit-il en se frottant la tête. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je souffre pas assez d'après toi ?

Un moteur se fit entendre, Eiri se leva et alla jeter un œil par la fenêtre, sous le regard toujours outré de son frère.

- Ils arrivent, annonça-t-il avant de revenir vers lui. Il faut que tu arêtes de jouer les victimes, otouto. Fais donc taire la partie égoïste qu'on a héritée de notre père et mets-toi à la place de Ryuichi, ça te rendra plus indulgent. Tu dois garder plusieurs choses en tête, lorsque tu parleras avec lui. Premièrement, tout ce qu'il a enduré et subi comme épreuves et comme pression. Deuxièmement, l'idée plus qu'égocentrique qu'il a d'être peut-être à l'origine de tout ce qui t'arrive, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose veut l'atteindre _lui_ à travers toi. Alors sois patient, avec lui, et prends le temps d'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à expliquer. D'accord ?

Tatsuha hocha simplement la tête en souriant à son frère.

- Vous avez la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit en tête à tête, mais si jamais ça n'allait pas, que tu veux qu'on revienne, tu me bipes, je comprendrai.

- Merci, onii-chan.

Eiri lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis lui tendit son bras.

- On va accueillir ta moitié ?

Tatsuha le prit et se leva.

- Tu pourrais éviter de me décoiffer dans ses moments-là, râla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca te donne un air rebelle tout à fait irrésistible.

- Mais bien sûr…

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon au moment même où Shuichi, Akitoshi et Ryuichi y entraient. Le temps se figea un moment, puis Ryuichi courut se pendre au bras de Tatsuha, veillant quand même à ne pas le blesser. Eiri s'écarta un peu, mais pas trop, au cas où son frère aurait besoin de soutien, d'être rattrapé…

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Tat-chan ! disait Ryuichi. Comment ça va, mieux, hein, dis ?

- Ca va, Ryui-chan, tu m'as manqué aussi. Comment tu vas ?

- On a plein de choses à te raconter, Kuma-kun et moi !

- On va avoir le temps, puisqu'à ce qu'il paraît, on a la soirée rien qu'à nous.

- Haï ! confirma le chanteur en battant des mains. Et je vais te préparer un super dîner, comme avant !

Shuichi sourit, ne doutant plus que ces deux-là allaient bientôt se retrouver.

- Faut qu'on monte se changer, Aki-chan, dit-il.

- Allons-y. Où est Suzanne ?

- Elle est montée se préparer.

- Je vois pas de meilleur moment pour faire pareil A t'à l'heure ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Shuichi le regarda disparaître avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers son mari.

- Tu viens aussi, Eiri-chan ?

- Je te rejoins dans un moment.

Eiri lui fit expliqua par son simple regard, qu'il savait qu'il fallait les laisser, mais qu'il devait avant parler à son frère. Shuichi comprit et se rapprocha encore de lui. Il mit sa main autour de sa nuque pour lui faire pencher la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

- D'accord… mais dépêche-toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Après un dernier regard, il prit le même chemin que son frère et monta dans sa chambre.

- Moi, je vais ranger mes affaires, décida Ryuichi. Tu viens, Tat-chan, j'ai pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.de choses à te montrer !

- J'arrive, va me préparer tout ça.

- Ok ! Mais dépêche-toi, sinon je reviens te chercher ! Allez, Kuma-kun, on fait la course !

Il détala avec son lapin, laissant de nouveau les frères Uesugi seuls.

Eiri se tourna vers son frère.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es pleinement conscient que c'est l'avenir de ta relation avec lui qui est en train de se jouer. Bon courage, mon grand, conclut-il en embrassant son front.

Tatsuha grimaça, puis, appuyé sur sa béquille, rejoignit Ryuichi dans sa chambre…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre assez dense, j'avoue… Ca ne vous a pas découragé au moins ? A très bientôt pour la suite. Lysa. 


	25. une nouvelle chance ?

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo et le personnel médical)

**_Chapitre vingt-cinq : une nouvelle chance ?_ **

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi,

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi).

**Notes de l'auteure** : après le chapitre version « xl », le chapitre version « m »… c'est plus court, mais y a beaucoup d'émotion ! j'espère que vous la ressentirez (ca voudra dire que j'ai bien fait mon boulot !!!). C'est la fin de l'autre chapitre, mais vu qu'il était déjà bien épais, j'ai coupé. C'est pour ça que je les poste si près l'un de l'autre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre vingt-cinq : une nouvelle chance ?

- Le dîner était vraiment super bon, Ryui-chan, merci beaucoup !

- Mais de rien ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de cuisiner à nouveau rien que pour toi.

- Je ne peux que te croire, soupira le jeune homme, tristement. Tout m'est familier, mais je n'ai pas d'images précises.

Ryuichi tendit la main par-dessus la table et la posa sur la sienne.

- L'important, c'est que tu aies passé un bon moment. Moi, ça me rend super heureux de passer du temps seul avec toi. Rien que tous les deux.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Ryuichi sourit en se levant.

- Va dans le salon, je débarrasse et je te rejoins.

- Je peux t'aider, assura-t-il en se levant lui aussi, je ne suis pas infirme.

- Hors de question ! protesta le chanteur en lui ôtant les assiettes des mains. File dans ta chambre, sale gamin !

- Hey ! Tu paies rien pour attendre… promit-il en s'exécutant néanmoins.

- Mais oui, c'est ça…

Tatsuha quitta la cuisine appuyée sur sa béquille, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ryuichi gagna le salon, mais ne l'y trouvant pas, se rendit dans sa chambre. Il frappa et entra dès qu'il l'y invita.

- Tu es déjà au lit ? s'étonna-t-il en s'avançant.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit « File dans ta chambre, sale gamin ! ».

- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil, Na No Da !

Tatsuha sourit, puis lui désigna la place vide à ses côtés.

- Je t'ai gardé une petite place, pour qu'on puisse regarder ici la télé ou un dvd, si tu en as envie…

Ryuichi redevint sérieux.

- Non, Tat-chan, pas ce soir, lui dit-il en s'asseyant pourtant à ses côtés. On a autre chose à faire, toi et moi.

- Euh… Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, tous les deux.

- Une discussion ? A propos... de nous ?

- Oui. En rentrant de l'aéroport, Akito m'a résumé vos dernières discussions. Tu avais aussi l'intention de me parler.

- Le traître…

- Non, l'ami.

- Ca ne lui donne pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose, même si c'est pour mon bien ! Il va m'entendre….

- Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui doit m'écouter. Tatsuha, Tat-chan, reprit-il en saisissant son visage entre ses mains, je te demande pardon du plus profond de mon cœur. Si je t'avais aimé comme tu le méritais, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Ryui-chan…

Le chanteur posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Nous devons finir une conversation interrompue peu avant ton coma, continua-t-il en caressant sa joue. Celle-là même qui constitue ton unique souvenir de nous, enfin, pour l'instant.

- D'accord, répondit Tatsuha, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Il y a maintenant un mois de cela, jour pour jour, le 17 mai, tu m'as rejoint à Détroit pour passer quelques jours avec moi avant le mariage de ton frère et de Shuichi. Ca a été magique, comme toutes les autres fois, mais aussi différemment. J'avais l'impression que tu m'étais enfin revenu, pas uniquement à l'occasion de nos retrouvailles, mais définitivement. Même si tu repartais à Tokyo bientôt, j'avais cette quasi certitude que tu n'aurais plus d'aventures. Et pour moi, cela signifiait qu'une nouvelle étape était franchie. Et qu'on allait pouvoir très sérieusement parler de notre avenir ensemble. J'envisageai cette discussion pour après le mariage, en fait…

« Puis, il y a eu ton agression, et j'ai eu peur de te perdre, peur qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'on ait mis trop de temps à se rendre compte et se décider. Ca m'a confirmé aussi, si j'en avais vraiment besoin, que je ne pouvais pas penser et concevoir ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.

« Il y a eu le bonheur et le soulagement, après ton opération, quand tout s'est bien passé. Puis le mariage, et sa charge émotionnelle, ton retour à l'hôpital et toute l'inquiétude que j'ai eu en te voyant dans l'état où tu étais.

« Après, il y a eu Dan. Là encore, j'ai ressenti tout plein de choses : la peur, les doutes, la déception, et une grande lassitude. C'est de cette lassitude-là dont je te parlais, lorsque nous avons été interrompus. J'étais fatigué de passer d'un sentiment à l'autre, d'une certitude à un doute, et inversement. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment la personne qu'il te fallait ? Je savais que toi, tu étais celui que j'attendais, qu'il me manquait dans ma vie. Mais égoïste et égocentrique comme je peux l'être, je n'ai pas vraiment songé à toi.

« Oui, je t'ai laissé vivre tes expériences et faire ton propre choix, et tu as fait celui que je désirai. Mais je n'étais plus sûr que ce soit bon pour toi et qu'on y arrive vraiment, qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble. C'est tout ça, toute mon indécision et mon angoisse que tu as ressenti et interprété. Je n'étais pas en train de te quitter. Je suis désolé que tu aies traduit ça de cette façon.

- Ce n'est rien, finit par répondre Tatsuha après un silence. L'important, c'est que je sache à quoi m'en tenir, que je sache tout cela, même si je ne me souviens pas encore. Mais, Ryui-chan, je n'ai pas rêvé ce qui se passe depuis mon réveil :tu veux me quitter aujourd'hui à cause de mon amnésie, non ?

- Non, Tat-chan. Je voulais juste tenir une promesse que je croyais avoir faite, celle d'accepter de renoncer à toi et de te quitter, si tu revenais à la vie. Mais ce n'est pas un signe quelconque, le fait que tu ne te souviennes pas de nous, juste le résultat d'un blocage dont je suis en grande partie responsable. Je ne te quitterai pas, Tsu-chan, assura-t-il fermement en reprenant son visage entre ses mains. Si on doit tout reprendre à zéro, on le ferra. _Ensemble._

- Ryui-chan… murmura-t-il les yeux noyés de larmes et le cœur retourné par tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Le chanteur posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, un chaste baiser très rapide, avant de se lever. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit et revint presque aussitôt. Il se rassit sur le lit et lui tendit un carnet.

- C'est ton journal de cette année, je le gardais dans ma chambre parce que nous ne voulions pas risquer que tu apprennes des choses trop vite et que ça te perturbe. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, ni lu, c'est toi qui m'en lisait parfois des passages. Je te laisse te réapproprier une partie de ce passé qu'il te manque

Tatsuha prit le volumineux carnet. Un lien retenait tant bien que mal les pages, lettres et photos qui débordaient de tous les côtés.

- Merci, Ryui-chan.

- Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu hurles, je serais dans ma chambre, à côté.

- D'accord.

Ryuichi lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en une tendre caresse qui rajouta encore au trouble du jeune blessé.

- N'oublie pas, mon Tsu-chan, je t'aime, je ne te quitterai jamais, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Ces mots firent énormément de bien à Tatsuha, il faillait en pleurer. Il respira un grand coup. C'était comme si on venait de lui ôter un poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait que Ryuichi l'aimait, à présent, il savait aussi qu'il ne le quitterait pas, et qu'ils allaient l'avoir, leur deuxième chance. Qu'il se souvienne ou non, cela n'avait plus d'importance…

- Ryui-chan… le rappela-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait. Dis… avant de partir, tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ?

Ryuichi sourit et revient auprès de lui. Très doucement, il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Tatsuha respira son odeur, son parfum, savoura la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui. C'était là qu'était sa place, cela ne faisait aucun doute…

Après un long moment plein de tendresse, le chanteur s'écarta, embrassa son front et le laissa à sa lecture.

Tatsuha ne tarda pas à s'y plonger.

Il ne su pas exactement quand ni comment, mais à un moment, il n'eut plus vraiment besoin de lire. Il se rendit compte qu'il se rappelait avoir écrit ce qu'il lisait, puis il se rappela quand il l'avait écrit, et… ce qu'il avait écrit !Il se souvenait même de quand avait été prises certaines photos…

Il posa son carnet et poussa un long soupir, essuyant son visage humide de larmes. Il était épuisé, mais heureux… et libéré…

Un œil sur son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était plus de 2h du matin.

Tout à sa lecture, il n'avait pas remarqué que Ryuichi était passé deux heures plus tôt, sans se manifester, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé très concentré. Il avait refermé la porte doucement et était parti se coucher à son tour.

La première impulsion de Tatsuha fut, bien sûr, d'aller trouver son chanteur et mettre fin à leur cauchemar…

Mais il se raisonna, ce n'était pas une heure pour ça, et il était vraiment fatigué. Tout était encore un peu brouillon dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'il avait testé sa mémoire et n'avait rencontré aucune résistance, que le mur n'était plus là, tout lui revenait un peu en désordre, et il luttait pour calmer le flot qui submergeait sa mémoire. Un souvenir le renvoyait à un autre et il remontait ainsi en voyageant dans sa mémoire et son passé.

Il devait dormir pour reposer son esprit et être plus cohérent, réorganiser tout ça. Et son cerveau avait besoin de sommeil pour ça.

Tatsuha prit donc un cachet, pui éteignit donc sa petite lampe et s'endormit très vite, des souvenirs plein la tête et un magnifique sourire aux lèvres…

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientot ??? Bises Lysa_


	26. sous un ciel étoilé

**Titre : grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, et tout le personnel médical (dont Suzanne, Mary, le Professeur Garrett, le Docteur Caroll)

**_Chapitre vingt-six : sous un ciel étoilé_ **

**_Pairing _**: Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Eiri/Shuichi

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère de Yuki Eiri), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur et ami de Shuichi), Shuichi Shindo Uesugi (époux d'Eiri), Eiri Uesugi (époux de Shuichi, frère de Tatsuha).

**Notes de l'auteure** : merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mails, je réponds à tous mais je tenais à vous remercier ici... Ma chère Laku-san, j'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire un mail, mais je t'embrasse très fort et te remercie pour tout, et sache que je suis heureuse en levant la tête de ne plus voir ta hache au dessus !!! gros bisous à tous !

* * *

Chapitre vingt-six : sous un ciel étoilé.

Tatsuha était allongé sur une couverture posée sur l'herbe tendre du jardin. Il profitait de l'air doux du soir en admirant le ciel étoilé.

- Tat-chan ? Ah, tu es là !

La voix de Ryuichi avait à peine troublé le silence et la paix qu'il ressentait. Au contraire, elle s'intégrait parfaitement à ce cadre reposant qui le rendait heureux, comme sa présence.

Soudain, la tête du chanteur emplit son chant de vision : il s'était penché au-dessus de lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'admirai le ciel, répondit-il. C'est tellement beau et imposant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ryuichi se redressa et leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Dis… je peux rester avec toi ?

- Ca me ferait très plaisir.

Ryuichi s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, tout à leur contemplation, mais aussi en savourant la présence de l'autre, si près, et l'amour comme une vague de chaleur qui les traversait et les enveloppait.

- Tu sais, Ryui-chan, reprit doucement Tatsuha, si j'aime autant regarder le ciel, la nuit, c'est beaucoup à cause de toi,

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Tatsuha tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tes yeux. Ils sont du même bleu que la nuit.

Ryuichi se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

Tout au long de la journée, il avait eu cette impression bizarre, il sentait que Tatsuha était différent. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler de son journal. C'était la raison pour laquelle Ryuichi avait cherché Tatsuha après le dîner, il voulait en savoir plus.

Il allait lui poser la question lorsque Tatsuha, le visage de nouveau tourné vers le ciel, reprit la parole.

- Dis, Ryui-chan…

- Oui ?

- Les étoiles, dans le ciel, est-ce qu'elles parlent ?

Ryuichi ne pu retenir un sourire triste.

- Tu ne te souviens pas, mais tu m'as déjà posé cette question, une fois.

- Et tu m'as répondu quoi ?

- Que c'était possible.

Tatsuha sembla réfléchir un moment en silence.

- J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elles se disent en ce moment. Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as dit un jour qu'on les voit encore briller, alors qu'elles sont peut-être éteintes depuis des milliers d'années ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Enfin, je te l'ai dit aussi, je ne suis peut-être pas le seul.

Ryuchi sentit la main de Tatsuha se glisser doucement dans la sienne, mais il ne fit aucun autre mouvement.

- Alors, elles ne disent peut-être plus rien du tout, en ce moment.

- Sûrement que non, pour la moitié d'entre elles, au moins.

- Et si la vie m'avait quitté, j'aurai continué de briller dans le cœur de mes proches de la même façon.

La main de Ryuichi se crispa dans celle de Tatsuha.

- Oui, mais tu as le temps pour ça.

Tatsuha se tourna enfin vers Ryuichi et le regarda longuement. Sous son regard, toujours aussi intense, Ryuichi finit par abandonner la contemplation des étoiles et tourner son visage vers lui.

- Tu as raison, _mon_ Ryui-chan, j'ai le temps de devenir une étoile dont la lumière continue de nous éclairer et de nous guider, alors qu'elle s'est éteinte. C'est ce que tu m'as dit exactement, ce soir-là, il y a presque quatre ans. Nous regardions les étoiles, allongés sur le toit de ton appartement, à Tokyo. Et quelques minutes après, tu nous as offert notre premier baiser.

Ryuichi sentit son estomac se contracter.

Le journal de Tatsuha datait de moins d'un an, il gardait les autres chez lui, à Kyoto.

Il ne pouvait donc pas…

… _savoir... _

à moins de…

… se _souvenir_…

Il se redressa, et Tatsuha suivit son exemple sans le quitter des yeux. Ce que Ryuichi lisait dans son regard sombre, mais paradoxalement si brillant en cet instant, allait dans le sens de ce qu'il avait conclu, et il en fut profondément troublé.

Il n'osait y croire, et pourtant, ça confirmait cette impression qu'il avait eu toute la journée que Tatsuha était différent.

En fait, il le sentait différent des jours précédents, mais il lui avait parfois douloureusement rappelé, au cours de la journée, celui qu'il avait connu avant l'accident.

C'était cela qui l'avait autant troublé.

La lecture de son journal avait eu ce drôle d'effet.

Assis face à lui, Tatsuha souriait. Pour un peu, il aurait pu voir les pensées de Ryuichi défiler derrière la façade de ses yeux plus bleus que la nuit au-dessus d'eux.

Il se rapprocha encore, alors qu'ils étaient déjà assez près l'un de l'autre, souleva sa main qui n'avait pas un seul instant lâchée la sienne et posa ses lèvres au creux de son poignet un long moment, le marquant tendrement, sans le quitter des yeux.

Puis, il reposa sa main, et comme Ryuichi avait suivi le mouvement, ses yeux rivés sur la petite marque d'amour et de possession, Tatsuha lui releva le menton et captura de nouveau son regard.

- Je t'aime, Ryui-chan, murmura-t-il.

Si c'était ses lèvres qui avaient formulé les mots, ses yeux et tout son corps avait participé à cette déclaration. La manière dont il était tendu vers lui, la profondeur de son regard, l'intonation si familière, cette manière bien à lui qu'il avait toujours eu de lui dire ces mots-là en particulier…

Ryuichi ferma les yeux, l'émotion qui l'envahissait était trop forte. Son cœur, qui battait déjà à se rompre depuis un moment, accéléra encore d'un battement. Il était en train de vivre un rêve éveillé, ce même rêve qu'il avait si souvent fait ces derniers temps, pour se réveiller le matin complètement abattu par la réalité. Il sentait la tension s'accumuler depuis un moment, mais à cet instant seulement il en mesura le poids qu'elle avait pesé, par l'immense vide qu'elle laissa en disparaissant.

Une douce caresse sur sa joue lui fit rouvrir les yeux, à l'instant même où Tatsuha se penchait un peu plus vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux au dernier moment, lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, tendrement.

Mais il les rouvrit presque aussitôt, parce que Tatsuha s'était écarté, et lui souriait à présent, presque provocateur.

Ryuichi rentra dans son jeu. A son tour, il approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout aussi tendrement.

Mais lorsqu'il fit mine de reculer, Tatsuha, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper, bloqua son élan en posant sa main sur sa nuque et reprit ses lèvres plus passionnément.

Ryuichi s'abandonna complètement à ce baiser. Il lui accorda sans hésiter l'entrée de sa bouche, que sa langue provocatrice réclamait par une caresse sensuelle le long de ses lèvres. La main de Tatsuha se pressa sur la nuque du chanteur pour approfondir le baiser et l'échange s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, ils soient contraints de l'interrompre.

- Si c'est un rêve, haleta Ryuichi, son front appuyé contre celui de Tatsuha, je ne veux pas me réveiller…

- Alors rêvons ensemble… répondit Tatsuha en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ryuichi lui rendit son baiser une nouvelle fois durant un long moment, se laissant aller sur la couverture.

Mais lorsque Tatsuha voulu rouler sur lui, il l'en empêcha et le bloqua doucement sous lui avant de se redresser.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un cri de douleur ne nous ramène brusquement à la réalité, mon cœur.

- Tu vas pas me refaire une phase comme celle avec Bouddha et la douleur, quand même ! protesta le jeune homme en se redressant pour lui embrasser le cou.

Le mouvement les fit basculer, et Ryuichi se retrouva assis sur les cuisses de Tatsuha, repliant les genoux de manière à ne pas toucher par accident sa blessure.

- Tu te souviens vraiment de tout, alors ?

- J'ai l'impression, mais je peux me tromper. L'avenir nous le dira… répondit-il en continuant à mordiller la peau tendre de son cou.

- J'ai… J'ai eu ce sentiment… étrange toute la journée… expliqua-t-il un peu difficilement, déconcentré par les attentions du jeune homme Tes regards, ta façon d'être… tu me rappelais… celui que tu étais, avant ton agression. Si j'avais su… que lire ton journal aurait… cet effet, je ne l'aurai pas caché ...

Tatsuha releva le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas que mon journal, Ryui-chan, ce sont tes mots qui ont débloqué mon esprit et libéré mes souvenirs. J'étais paralysé par la peur de retrouver le souvenir d'une histoire qui, dans mon esprit, était en train de se terminer, quand j'ai eu mon accident. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Mais tu m'as rassuré, hier soir, tu as su trouver les mots et me redonner confiance en notre histoire.

- J'en suis heureux. J'ai retrouvé mon Tsu-chan ! s'écria-t-il en le serrant contre lui doucement, n'oubliant jamais sa blessure. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon Ryui-chan. Je suis si désolé pour tout ce que tu as du endurer…

Le chanteur s'écarta pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne dois pas, tu n'y es pour rien, mon ange. Ou alors on est tous responsable. Au choix. Mais l'important, c'est que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare, mon amour.

- Tu n'es pas près de retourner au Japon, de toute façon.

- Sûr. Mais… et après ?

Ryuichi caressa sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement.

- Après, on verra, répondit-il sans s'écarter. Pour l'instant, nous sommes ensemble, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais…

Tatsuha s'était un peu écarté, et se pinçait la lèvre nerveusement.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais, Tsu-chan. Quand je te dis « on verra », ça veut dire « on s'organisera ».

- Je te crois. Pardonne-moi.

- Tu pourrais peut-être te montrer plus convaincant, mon cœur…

Tatsuha sourit avant de se pencher jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordilla tendrement.

- Je t'aime, je te demande pardon pour tout, mon amour… Je ferai tout que tu veux…

Distrait par ses caresses, Ryuichi ne sentit pas les mains de Tatsuha glisser dans son dos. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tatsuha les attrapa d'un brusque mouvement pour l'attirer contre lui, faisant se rencontrer une certaine partie de leur corps qui commençait à s'éveiller sérieusement et à menacer d'échapper à tout contrôle, qu'il sortit de son doux rêve en laissant échapper un cri de surprise, qui fit éclater de rire Tatsuha.

- Mais t'es malade ???

- Juste fou amoureux de toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit soudain Shuichi en se penchant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur en levant la tête vers lui.

- J'ai entendu crier… Ryui-chan, n'écrase pas ce pauvre Tat-chan, enfin !

- Mais non, baka, je l'écrase pas, je le câline !

- Ah oui ? fit Eiri en apparaissant derrière Shuichi, torse nu et le cheveux en bataille.

- Haï ! J'ai retrouvé mon Tsu-chan ! Il se souvient de nous !

- Sugoï ! hurla Shuichi en battant des mains.

- C'est pas trop tôt, commenta Eiri avec un sourire. Mais vous devriez fêter ça dans l'une de vos chambres. « L'amour est aveugle, mais pas les voisins ».

- Tu m'étonnes... confirma Shuichi en grimaçant.

Tatsuha sourit alors que Ryuichi se relevait et l'aidait à faire de même.

- C'est une bonne idée, allons fêter ça, mon Ryui-chan.

Le chanteur surprit son regard où perçait un éclat de pure lubricité qui ne l'effraya que quelques insignifiantes secondes.

- Oh oui, ça, c'est bien mon Tsu-chan ! assura-t-il alors que le jeune homme l'entraînait déjà vers la maison, sans cesser de l'embraser et de la caresser partout où c'était possible…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Notes de l'auteure : j'espère que ces retrouvailles sont à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez, vous, et que je ne vous ai pas déçues… Ce n'est pas fini pour autant, ils en sont revenus au point de départ… et si le gros problème a été résolu, il ne faut pas autant négliger les détails qui font une relation. Donc, que va-t-il advenir de la leur ? Réponse dans les deux prochains et derniers chapitres ! C'était présomptueux de ma part de penser pouvoir vous les offrir pour Noël, mais avant la fin de l'année, ça devrait être possible… Bisous et Joyeux Noël à tous !!! 


	27. Vol 2405 pour Tokyo

_**Titre : Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**_

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, song.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo et Suzanne. La chanson Wait appartient aux Beatles

_**Chapitre vingt-sept :** Vol 2405 pour Tokyo_

**_Pairing _**: Ryuichi/Tatsuha

**_Personnages_** : _Tatsuha Uesugi (frère dei Eiri Uesugi, amant de Ryuichi), Akitoshi Shindo (frère de Shuichi et meilleur ami de Tatsuha) Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur, amant de Tatsuha)_

allusion à Shuichi, Eiri, Suzanne, Mika, Etsuko.

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : un grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements et à ceux qui lisent simplement aussi. Joyeux Noel un peu en retard et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre un peu long. Alors, est-ce la fin ou non ? Bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous à la fin ! Kisu ! Lysa

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre vingt-sept : Vol 2405 pour Tokyo**

-

- 

- Ca y est, tu peux détacher ta ceinture. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va aller, arrête de t'inquiéter, Kito-chan.

- Je t'avais jamais vu faire une gueule pareille, si j'étais pas si compatissant, je t'aurai filmé. J'aurai pu gagner des milliards de yens en te faisant gagner le concours des grimaces les plus horribles. C'est suffisant pour m'inquiéter, tu crois pas ?

- Le décollage a réveillé ma douleur, mais c'est fini. Je vais me prendre un petit cachet et dormir comme un bébé…

- Bouge pas, je te descends ton sac, répondit Akitoshi en se levant pour récupérer les affaires en haut. Faut dire, Tat-chan, tes adieux à Ryuichi, cette nuit, n'ont certainement pas arrangé les choses.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? le taquina-t-il en prenant le cachet qu'il lui tendait.

- Manquerait plus que ça ! Non, je comprends que cette nuit ait été plus fougueuse que toutes celles que vous avez eu depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvés à la fin de ton amnésie, il y a un mois, mais si tu souffres encore plus au final, je vois pas trop où tu trouves ton bonheur…

- Je te connais trop bien, Aki-chan, tu ne parles pas que d'une souffrance physique, là.

- C'est vrai que je parle aussi de ton pauvre petit cœur maltraité par les doutes, puis par la séparation et encore les doutes…

- Fou-toi de moi, surtout, j'te dirai rien !

- Moi ? protesta-t-il, faussement indigné. Jamais, voyons…

- Mouais, c'est ça… En tout cas, pour la douleur physique, t'as pas à t'en faire. Même si ça a été plus fougueux et passionné cette nuit, parce qu'on savait pas quand on allait se revoir, Ryui-chan a été super doux avec moi. Il a cette étonnante capacité à être et faire une chose et son exact contraire en une fraction de seconde.

- C'est bien vrai. Il n'empêche, une blessure au ventre, c'est super dur à gérer. Que ton homme soit la douceur incarnée n'y changera jamais rien. Et je ne doute pas qu'il le soit…

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu vraiment mal, mais si c'est arrivé, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais, parce que c'est moi qui ait pas arrêté de le provoquer. Je l'ai rendu dingue… se réjouit-il avec un sourire torve.

- Je n'en doute pas non plus. Je l'aurais cru même si je n'avais pas entendu certaines choses en passant près de votre chambre, du genre « tu l'auras voulu ! » ou « mais arrêêêêêêêêêteeeeee ! » sans compter les « dépêche-toi, j'en peux plus ! » et j'en passe…

- Arrête de te moquer, Kito-chan. T'imagines même pas comment il va me manquer. Ca a toujours été comme ça, quand on se séparait, mais là, c'est en même temps différent. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal. Sachant que j'ai failli y passer, je trouve encore plus difficile de se séparer. Je pensais que lui aussi aurait cette difficulté.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas, d'après toi ?

- Il a refusé que je reste avec lui.

- Vous en avez vraiment discuté ou c'est encore une interprétation « _made in Tatsuha_ ».

Tatsuha lui décrocha une œillade meurtrière.

- Bien sûr, qu'on en a discuté. Bon, je ne lui ai pas carrément posé la question, j'avoue. J'ai glissé, comme ça, que ça ne me dérangerait pas de vivre aux Etats-Unis avec lui. Et lui, il m'a répondu que ça ne le dérangerait pas non plus de vivre avec moi, mais pas aux Etats-Unis.

- Effectivement, il a bien refusé que tu restes avec lui aux Etats-Unis, même si ce n'était pas si catégorique que ça. Mais Tat-chan, je suis très bon en géographie, je ne pense donc pas le tromper en te rappelant que le Japon n'appartient pas aux Etats-Unis…

- Fait le malin ! Je te signale qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de revenir au Japon non plus…

Akitoshi leva les yeux en soupirant.

- Est-ce que tu lui as seulement demandé ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poser des questions auxquelles j'ai déjà la réponse, Kito-chan.

- Baka ! Tiens, continua-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. Tu auras sûrement une réponse différente de celle que tu as trouvé seul.

- Une lettre ? s'étonna Tatsuha en la prenant. De Ryuichi ?

- Non, de Bouddha...

- Mais arrêêêêêteeeeeee ! protesta-t-il en le poussant sans brutalité.

- Ah tiens, j'ai déjà entendu cette voix et ce ton, cette nuit ! Ryuichi aussi t'en a fait baver, finalement…

- T'es qu'un jaloux ! Bon, c'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle ou une lettre de rupture, rassures-moi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas lue et il ne m'a rien dit d'autre que de te la remettre avant de te rendre ton lecteur mp3, où il t'a enregistré des trucs.

Akitoshi sortit le lecteur alors que Tatsuha ouvrait la lettre et la dépliait.

_Tenshi…_

_Il est presque 4h du matin, tu es allongé près de moi, endormi. On a pas été très sage, cette nuit, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop à subir les conséquences de nos folies, dont tu es le principal responsable, je tiens à le rappeler. Même si je n'ai que faiblement protesté… Tu es si beau, mon ange. J'aime te regarder, dans ces moments-là. Mais je t'ai tellement vu les yeux fermés, il y a peu, que j'ai du mal, depuis, à ne pas te réveiller. C'est devenu une sorte de jeu entre nous. Quand je craque, je me blottis un peu plus contre toi, ou je t'embrasse partout ou je peux. Tu finis par t'agiter dans ton sommeil, tu m'entoures de tes bras, tu captures ma bouche curieuse et gourmande. Et j'obtiens souvent ce que je veux, puisque tu te réveilles. Pas toujours, mais le plus souvent. Même si tu es encore endormi, ça me suffit, ces petits gestes qui me montrent que tu vis. Même un grognement me satisfait. Mon petit chat… Mais là, je me contente de te regarder parce que je dois finir cette lettre. Je te l'écris pour m'excuser de t'avoir blessé encore une fois, lorsque j'ai refusé qu'on vive ensemble aux Etats-Unis, sans te proposer qu'on vive ensemble au Japon. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça. Dans quelques heures, tu seras dans l'avion, à lire ces lignes. Si Akito a fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé, et je sais que c'est le cas, tu as ton lecteur mp3 à portée de main. Allume le, et prépare la chanson « Wait ». C'est la dernière chanson que j'ai écrite pour toi, mon cœur. Imagine-moi avec ma guitare, sur notre lit, et lance-là. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses… Je t'aime, mon Tsu-chan. Tu me manques déjà. Kuma-kun t'embrasse fort…_

- Tu ne sourirais pas si bêtement si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, remarqua Akitoshi en souriant gentiment.

- Je suis sûr que t'es au courant d'absolument tout. Tu as peut-être même déjà écouté la chanson qu'il m'a écrite, ou lu les paroles.

- Il t'a écrit une chanson ? Formidable !

- Fais pas genre !

- Bon, d'accord, j'étais au courant. Mais je ne la connais pas, l'exclusivité, c'est pour toi, répondit-il en lui tendant son lecteur.

Tatsuha le prit, chercha la chanson, puis lui tendit un écouteur.

- On va la découvrir ensemble, dans ce cas.

- Euh… C'est perso, non ?

- Tu peux m'en envoyer, des bakas, t'es pas mieux ! C'est une chanson, bien sûr qu'il y a un message perso, mais la chanson, elle, reste publique. Mets-ça dans ton oreille et ferme ta bouche, Kito-chan

- Ca va…

Ils fixèrent chacun un écouteur et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, tête contre tête.

Tatsuha lança la chanson.

_It's been a long time (ca fait longtemps)_

_Now I'm coming back home (maintenant je vais rentrer à la maison)_

_I've been away now, j'étais absent, maintenant,_

_(Oh how I've been alone (Oh comme j'ai été seul))_

_Wait till I come back to your side (attend jusqu'à ce que je vienne à tes côtés)_

_We'll forget the tears we've cried (nous oublierons les larmes que nous avons versées)_

_But if your heart breaks (mais si ton cœur est brisé)_

_Don't wait, turn me away (n'attends pas, détournes-toi de moi)_

_And if your heart's strong (et si ton cœur est fort)_

_Hold on, I won't delay (tiens bon, je ne vais pas tarder)_

_Wait till I come back to your side (attend jusqu'à ce que je vienne à tes côtés)_

_We'll forget the tears we've cried (nous oublierons les larmes que nous avons versées)_

_I feel as though (je me sens comme si)_

_You ought to know (tu devais vraiment savoir)_

_That I've been good (Que j'ai été bon)_

_As good as I can be (aussi bon que je peux l'être)_

_And if you do, (et si tu le fais)_

_I'll trust in you (je croirais en toi)_

_And know that you (et saurais que tu)_

_Will wait for me (m'attendras)_

- Encore une fois, s'il te plaît, murmura Akitoshi lorsqu'elle se termina.

Tatsuha s'exécuta volontiers et il la réécoutèrent une seconde fois.

- C'est dément, commenta Akitoshi alors que Tatsuha éteignait le lecteur, les yeux brillants. Quel talent, ce type, quel amour…

- Comment ça, « quel amour » ? Je te permets pas de dire que _mon_ Ryui-chan est un amour, et puis quoi encore ?

- Mais pas dans ce sens là, baka ! Quel amour il te porte, c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Mouais… Et arrête avec tes « bakas » !

- Je ne suis toujours et définitivement pas attiré par les mecs, Tat-chan, alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien !

- C'est sûr, il n'a rien à voir avec Suzanne.

Akitoshi grimaça.

- Arrête avec ça, Suzanne, c'est vraiment du passé, maintenant.

Tatsuha posa sa main sur son bras.

- C'est bien dommage, tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de recommencer à voyager, je veux rester à Tokyo avec ma mère et ma sœur. C'est plus fort que tout ce que je peux éprouver pour Suzanne.

- Je comprends, Kito-chan, mais ce que je trouve dommage, c'est que t'en fasse quelque chose de si définitif. T'as vraiment besoin d'être si catégorique en fermant toutes les portes ? Si vous n'étiez pas amoureux, bon, ok, vous passez à autre chose chacun de votre côté. Mais là, ça risque de ne pas être si simple… Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse changer ?

- Je ne veux pas d'une relation à distance, c'est tout. Même des gens qui s'aiment aussi fort que Ryuichi et toi avez fini par craquer, tu penses bien que ça ne donne pas envie de se lancer dans un truc aussi complexe…

- C'est sûr qu'il y a des moments où je me suis demandé comment on faisait…

- Mais c'est fini, Tat-chan, hein ? C'est bien le sens de sa chanson.

- Apparemment, oui. Il va abandonner sa carrière aux Etats-Unis pour rentrer au Japon. Quant à moi, je vais me retirer du Temple et redevenir un simple laïc.

- C'est possible ?

- Oui. Je continuerais à pratiquer et avancer sur la Voie, le but de ma vie restera toujours la fin de la souffrance, et le moyen pour y arriver, de suivre et respecter notre code de moralité, formé par le Noble Sentier Octuple et les cinq préceptes, affirma-t-il solennellement.

- Mais être avec Ryuichi implique nécessairement que tu ne puisses pas respecter certaines règles, non ?

- C'est pourquoi je serai seulement laïc. J'observerai toutes les règles que je pourrais.

- C'est une religion vraiment tolérante.

- Ce n'est pas une religion, mais une philosophie, un mode de vie et de pensée. Bouddha n'est pas un Dieu, juste un homme qui s'est Eveillé, ce que tous les Bouddhistes cherchent à faire en suivant son exemple. Et l'Homme en général, par tous les moyens qu'il peut trouver.

- C'est vrai, tu me le répète asez souvent. Ca va te faire bizarre, non, de ne plus appartenir au Temple ?

- Sûr. J'ai bien profité de ma vie jusque là, parce que je pensais toujours que je finirai au Temple et que je serai « sage » à ce moment-là et jusqu'à mes derniers jours. Mais mon amour pour Ryuichi est plus fort que celui que j'éprouve pour Bouddha, qu'Il me pardonne ! Et puis, Bouddha sera toujours là, alors que pour Ryuichi, j'ai moins de certitude…

- Me dis pas qu tu doutes tes encore ?

Tatsuha le regarda longuement, puis soupira.

- La vie est parfois si étrange. Tu as vu tout ce qui nous est arrivés, en si peu de temps ? Je ne veux plus rien risquer.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver. Alors tu vas t'installer à Tokyo ?

Tatsuha haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie…

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment à te poser la question, Tat-chan ? Ryuichi et toi avez les moyens de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche…

- Les moyens, oui, mais l'envie, je ne pense pas. On est des mecs hyper actifs, c'est pas dans notre caractère de se la couler douce toute une vie. Au début, ça va être cool, on va rattraper le temps passé et profiter l'un de l'autre. Mais très vite, aussi bien lui que moi, on va finir par s'ennuyer.

- T'as le temps d'y réfléchir, en tout cas. Mais sache que si tu veux bosser avec moi, y a pas de soucis.

- Tu recrutes ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat, et t'es pas en état. Mais plus tard, sans problème. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Les gamins t'adorent, en plus. (1). Ca va déjà me faire bizarre de ne plus voir mon frère débarquer n'importe quand dans la journée…

- Je veux bien te croire ! Ils vont nous manquer…

- Oui, je me suis si vite habitué à eux…

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, se comprenant parfaitement.

- Tu sais, Tat-chan, je… merde ! Je sais pas comment te dire ça, c'est trop con…

- Quoi, tu vas pas me faire une déclaration, quand même ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Et bien si, figure-toi ! Une déclaration d'amitié. Je suis très content de la manière dont on s'est liés, tous les deux. T'es vraiment comme un frère, pour moi.

- C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais. En moins de deux, t'es devenu plus qu'un pote ou un amant potentiel.

Le sourire d'Akitoshi s'élargit.

- Est-ce que je devrai me sentir vexé du fait que tu ne m'aies jamais désiré ?

- Qui t'as dit que c'était le cas ? T'avances pas trop vite, Kito-chan. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, je me suis dit direct que, foutu comme t'étais, tu devais être un sacré bon coup…

- Putain, Tat-chan !

- … et je le pense encore plus aujourd'hui que je te connais, termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Si j'avais su que tu me reluquais, à ce moment-là, j'aurais été moins sympa.

- Je sais être discret. Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si tu ressembles à ton frère à l'époque où lui-même ressemblai beaucoup à Ryuichi. T'as les cheveux de la même couleur !

- Ca, c'est de l'argument ! T'es irrécupérable… soupira-t-il.

- Je me suis beaucoup calmé, pourtant. Avant Ryuichi, c'était pire. T'en as eu des échos, non ?

- Oh ! oui, assez pour avoir mes oreilles qui ont frôlé la désintégration tellement elles ont chauffé.

- Ca va, fait pas ton puceau, t'es le même fléau, version hétéro exclusive…

- Ca, c'est la meilleure ! s'indigna-t-il.

Tatsuha éclata de rire devant son air outré.

- J'y crois pas, quel comédien ! Arrête de faire l'innocent, genre on a jamais passé des heures entières à briser des cœurs, nuit après nuit, de boîtes en bars et de clubs en soirées...

- J'y peux rien moi, si les gens comprennent pas ! protesta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Quand j'y repense, c'est dingue le nombre de fois où on a du se rouler des pelles pour qu'on nous foute une paix digne de ce nom !

- Mouais, ça n'a jamais vraiment eu l'air de te déplaire, non plus…

- Bah non, parce que c'était toi.

- Et que je suis doué, crâna-t-il en bombant le torse, avant de grimacer sous la douleur.

- Bien fait ! Bon, j'avoue, tu sais y faire. Mais t'es bien le seul mec que j'accepte d'embrasser de cette façon. Et comme je sais exactement ce que j'éprouve pour toi, ça ne me trouble pas plus que ça !

- Tant mieux, ce serait con de s'éloigner pour des futilités pareilles !

Akitoshi se cala dans son siège.

- De toute façon, ça ne risque plus d'arriver, puisque Ryuichi va rentrer au Japon.

- Premièrement, je ne sais pas quand il va revenir, parce ça peut prendre du temps de mettre fin à une carrière telle que la sienne. Deuxièmement, le retour de Ryuichi ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sortira plus ensemble !

- J'espère bien, mais au moins, il pourra s'occuper de la partie « démonstration de notre lien grâce à un savant mélange de salive sur fond d'exploration buccale et de test lingua-linguistique »

- P'tain, si je devais dire tout ça avant d'embrasser Ryuichi… T'as déjà fait le coup à Suzanne, genre « salut ma belle, je peux mesurer la profondeur de ta cavité buccale?

- On se faisait des trips comme ça, des fois, pour délirer. J'te jure, Tat-chan, elle en a sorti de bien pire...

- J'imagine parfaitement bien la scène. Mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, Kito-chan, Ryuichi ne sera pas toujours là, il y a bien des fois où on sortira que tous les deux !

- C'est pareil ! Embrasser, c'est tromper, alors je sais pertinemment qu'à moins d'un sauvetage par bouche-à-bouche, tes lèvres ne se poseront jamais plus que sur celles de Ryuichi.

- Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

Akitoshi poussa un long soupir résigné.

- Ce sera dur, mais… je m'en remettrai, ne t'en fais pas.

Tatsuha le poussa du coude.

- Sérieux, Kito-chan, reprit-il après un silence, je tenais encore à te remercier pour tout.

- C'est bon, tu l'as déjà fait.

- Ce ne sera jamais suffisant, même si je te le répétais toute ma vie.

- Alors arrête ! J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était normal. T'aurais fait exactement la même chose pour moi, et ne dis pas le contraire, je ne te croirai pas !

Tatsuha lui fit un clin d'œil en lui souriant... puis bailla furieusement, faisant rire son ami.

- Assez parlé, repose-toi un peu jusqu'au repas.

- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Baka…

- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as traité d'idiot depuis qu'on a quitté le sol américain…

- Tu sais bien que dans ma bouche, c'est de l'affection pure et simple, mon Tat-chan.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Je te laisse tranquille.

Tatsuha inclina son siège et somnola jusqu'au repas.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en regardant un film en se servant uniquement de l'écran individuel de Tatsuha. Celui-ci s'endormit rapidement sur l'épaule de son ami, qui le regarda avec tendresse dans le reflet de l'écran éteint, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Tatsuha fut réveillé par une douce caresse, puis par… un violent tiraillement de peau : on venait de lui pincer le bras.

- Itaï… gémit-il en émergeant, papillonnant des yeux.

- Désolé, Tat-chan, mais la douceur, ça ne marche visiblement pas, avec toi.

Le jeune homme se redressa en frottant ses yeux, puis regarda son ami.

- J'ai fait quoi, encore ?

- Tu te collais à moi en murmurant des « Ryuichi » plus qu'éloquents, il fallait bien que je te sorte de ton rêve, où tu m'aurais violé sur place.

- Rêve pas trop, Kito-chan. Tu pouvais pas juste me repousser ou me coincer un coussin, et me laisser dans mon rêve qui me paraissait tellement réel !

- On arrive, mon grand. Attache ta ceinture et prépare-toi, tu sais que c'est la partie la plus difficile du voyage qui t'attend.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il en jetant un œil par-dessus le hublot. J'ai dormi si longtemps ?

- Tu avais du sommeil à rattraper.

- Exact. Bien, atterrissons, dans ce cas ! dit-il en bouclant sa ceinture. Une vraie partie de plaisir !

- Ca va aller ?

- "Le but de la souffrance est de m'apprendre que je ne suis rien". Ca rend humble, tu sais.

- C'est pas le moment de philosopher.

- Au contraire, vu la douleur que je vais probablement ressentir, autant me préparer à l'accueillir. D'ailleurs, je veux bien un peu de soutien.

- Du soutien ?

Tatsuha lui prit la main en souriant.

- Comme ça, par exemple.

Akitoshi lui rendit son sourire et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Et non, ce n'était pas réservé qu'aux amants…

L'atterrissage secoua un peu, mais Akitoshi savait que ce n'était pas l'unique cause de la douleur que manifesta Tatsuha. La vitesse, la pression, le choc des roues sur l'asphalte qui se répercuta et résonna dans tout son corps réveilla la brûlure de sa vilaine blessure qui terminait de cicatriser. Akitoshi compatit à la douleur de son ami et serra sa main plus fort.

Une fois l'avion sur la piste et roulant à une allure plus confortable, il détacha leurs ceintures.

- Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta-t-il en dégageant ses mèches sombres qui barraient son front plissé par la douleur.

- K'so, ça fait un mal de chien, j'avoue ! Je reprendrai pas l'avion de si tôt !

Akitoshi lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau et un cachet. Tatsuha hésita.

- Je préfère attendre d'être rentré.

- Si tu veux que la douleur s'apaise, tu dois les prendre maintenant.

- Je risque de m'endormir…

- Et bien dors ! Je te porterai, s'il le faut, c'est pas un problème. Avale-moi ça, presto, je ne supporte plus tes grimaces horribles !

- Je te promet de le prendre, mais pas tout de suite…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Akitoshi était d'une patience exemplaire.

- Je veux d'abord passer un coup de fil, en arrivant à l'aéroport. Le cachet risque de m'abrutir.

- Un coup de… d'accord, j'ai compris. Ah ! l'amour ! Ok pour l'appel, mais rapide.

- Merci, Kito-chan.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Akitoshi laissa Tatsuha près des cabines téléphoniques et alla récupérer leurs bagages.

Dans un appartement de Boston, Etats-Unis, un téléphone sonna. Son propriétaire décrocha.

- Oui, allô ?

- Ryui-chan, c'est moi !

- Bah alors, mon cœur, je te manque déjà ?

- Tu m'as manqué dès que j'ai franchi le portique de l'aéroport.

- Ca me rassure, parce que ça nous a pas trop fait du bien, à Kumagoro et moi, de te voir partir comme ça avec Aki-chan…

- Jaloux ?

Ryuichi devina son sourire dans sa voix.

- Maiiiiiiiiiis naaaaaaaaaaaaan, juste… euh… envieux ? Désespéré ? Dégoûté ? Frustré ? Triste ? Des…

- Ryui-chan…

- Hey ! Fallait pas poser la question !

-………………

- Bon d'accord, je me tais. Comment s'est pasé ton vol, tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? Si ?

- Ça été, Kito-chan s'est bien occupé de moi.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

- Tiens, c'est quoi, ce bruit ? Kuma-kun est en train de muer ?

- Baka !

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est mon prénom…

- T'as qu'à pas dire de conneries, aussi ! Dis, tu m'appelles d'où, t'es rentré chez toi ?

- Je suis encore à l'aéroport. Il fallait absolument que je t'appelle, tu t'en doute bien.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Baka, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ta lettre et ta chanson.

- Ah ! ça…

- Oui, _ça_. Tu m'as demandé quelque chose, je vais te répondre. Ryui-chan…

- Mouuuuuuui ?

- Ce que je pense de ta chanson, c'est qu'elle est magnifique, et Kito-chan est d'accord avec moi, au cas où tu douterais de mon objectivité.

- Miiiciiiiiii…

- Et pour le reste, c'est oui, Ryui-chan. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Alors à bientôt ?

- A très bientôt, mon ange, je te le promets.

- Daisuki, mon Ryui-chan.

- Daisuki, mon Tsu-chan.

Tatsuha raccrocha et se retourna au moment où Akitoshi le rejoignait avec les bagages.

- Ça y est ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Oui, il va très bien et il sera bientôt là.

- C'est génial ! se réjouit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Donne-le moi, ton foutu cachet !

Le jeune homme sourit en lui tendant l'eau et le cachet, qu'il avait déjà préparé. Tatsuha l'avala en grimaçant.

Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le point de rendez-vous avec Mika. La jeune femme fit passer tout le soulagement et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à revoir son frère, pratiquement entièrement guéri, dans son regard, ne pouvant pas se permettre de grandes effusions. Mais la petite Etsuko se pendit au cou de son oncle et ne le lâcha plus jusqu'à la voiture. Elle le câlina même durant le trajet.

Tatsuha somnolait en regardant défiler le paysage, ces lieux si familiers qu'il avait failli ne jamais revoir.

Ils déposèrent Akitoshi chez lui, puis Mika ramena son frère endormi à Kyoto où elle s'installa avec sa fille pour s'occuper de lui quelques temps.

Tatsuha était enfin de retour après deux mois loin de chez lui. Deux mois durant lesquels il s'était passé plus de choses pour son avenir que durant mettons les dix années précédentes...

Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'allait se sentir vraiment chez lui que le jour où, enfin, Ryuichi le rejoindra pour qu'ils s'installent ensemble.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, chacun de leur côté, pour ce ce soit possible, mais rien ne les effrayait.

S'il devait y avoir un sens à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et enduré dans leur vie, il fallait le chercher là. Ce devait être pour préparé leur rencontre et ce qu'ils avaient traversé à nouveau, durant quatre ans, et surtout ces deux derniers mois.

Maintenant, ils étaient vraiment prêts.

_A suivre… ou Owari ???_

(1) Akitoshi travaille dans un orphelinat.

**

* * *

****Lexique :**

Baka : idiot

Daisuki : je t'aime (dans le sens « je suis fou de toi / je t'aime à la folie… »).

Itaï : aïe

K'so/Kuso : merde !

**Notes** : ma fic peut se terminer ici sans problème, mais moi, ça ne me satisfait pas ! donc, il y a encore un petit chapitre et un épilogue, pour ceux qui partagent ma vision des choses . merci d'avoir lu, encore une fois, et enormes bises à tous !


	28. okaeri Ryuichan

_**Titre : Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**_

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance **ATTENTION LIME ET LEMON**

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Akitoshi Shindo, Suzanne, Jiro.

_**Chapitre vingt-huit :** Okaeri, Ryui-chan…_

**_Pairing _**: Ryuichi/Tatsuha

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère dei Eiri Uesugi, amant de Ryuichi), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur, amant de Tatsuha), Jiro (un voisin) allusion Akitoshi, Suzanne, Shuichi, Eiri.

**_Notes_** : merci pour ceux qui continuent à lire !!! C'est un chapitre plus long que prévu, mais il leur fallait des retrouvailles dignes de toutes les souffrances que je leur ai fait endurer… Promis, l'épilogue est vraiment court… C'est dans l'épilogue que j écrirais ma plus grosse note et tout ce que j ai encore à vous dire à vous tous, qui me lisez et m'encouragez. J'essaye comme promis avant la fin de l'année... Bonne lecture ! Lysa.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit : okaeri Ryui-chan…**

**-**

_Ding Dong !_

- J'arrive, une minute ! Excuse-moi, Mei, je dois raccrocher, on a sonné.

- Ok, Tatsuha. On se voit bientôt, alors ?

- Promis, dès que Ryuichi est bien installé, on vous invite à boire un verre pour fêter ça.

- Il rentre pour Noël, c'est ça ?

- Oui, il arrive demain.

- Un cadeau deux jours en avance, pour te récompenser de ta patience, hein ?

- Tu m'étonnes, ça fait cinq mois que j'attends son retour.

- Alors joyeuses fêtes, Tatsuha. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde. Ja ne !

- Merci, ja ne !

Tatsuha raccrocha et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il n'attendait personne mais ça pouvait être important, vu qu'il terminait de préparer Noël et le retour de Ryuichi..

De l'autre côté, Ryuichi, qui avait écouté attentivement la conversation, attendait patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres. Il retira ses lunettes au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

- Désolé pour l'att… commença Tatsuha, mais sans pouvoir finir.

Le temps se figea comme les mots du jeune homme, trop surpris pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Ryuichi lâcha son sac et sauta au cou de Tatsuha avec son « Tsu-chan ! » habituel, caractéristique de toutes leurs retrouvailles après une longue séparation.

Ne dérogeant pas à la règle, ils tombèrent à la renverse.

Tatsuha ne pu retenir un gémissement plaintif, lorsqu'un pic de douleur, heureusement furtif, remonta de son ancienne blessure à son cerveau.

Ryuichi se redressa immédiatement, les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude, les deux mains enserrant son visage pour le lever vers lui.

- Ca va, Tsu-chan, hein, dis, ça va ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- Oui, répondit Tatsuha avec assurance, en se redressant à son tour. Maintenant, ça va.

Il ne dit rien de plus, regardant longuement Ryuichi, qui se laissa enveloppé par tout l'amour et le désir qu'il y lisait.

Tatsuha l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, fort, tellement fort, en promenant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et ses mains dans son dos.

Ryuichi lui rendit son étreinte, rassuré, en nichant son nez au creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son parfum, de son odeur qu'il devinait dessous et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Tatsuha lui releva le visage et sans un mot, prit ses lèvres doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et langoureusement, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à s'interrompre. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, mais rayonnants.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon cœur…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, terriblement. Où sont mon frère et Shuichi ? demanda-t-il en se relevant pour aller refermer la porte. Tu es venu plus tôt me faire une surprise tout seul ou tout le monde est là ?

Ryuichi se releva à son tour et aida Tatsuha à rentrer ses affaires, abandonnées dans le couloir..

- On a tous prit le même vol.

- Suzanne est venue aussi ?

- Oui, ça va être une belle surprise pour Aki-chan. Ils ont été directement chez les Shindo, en me déposant ici avant pour qu'on puisse se retrouver un peu tous les deux, avant de les rejoindre.

Tatsuha referma la porte et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire des plus éloquents et un regard où perçait un désir diablement tentateur.

- Ca, c'est vraiment sympa de leur part, murmura-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Tu me feras penser à les en remercier.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ryuichi sur le même ton, alors que Tatsuha mordillait la peau tendre de son cou. Enfin, si tu ne me fais pas oublier jusqu'à mon nom… Où… où m'emmenes-tu ? demanda-t-il encore en se laissant entraîner à travers l'appartement.

- A ton avis ?

_Une veste qui tombe._

- Mes bagages…

- Plus tard.

_Un pull à terre_.

- Tsu-chan… gémit-il alors que Tatsuha lui mordillait l'oreille, la main sur le bouton de son jean. Mon ange, s'il te plaît, attend…

- Je sais, mon amour, mon aussi…

- Stop ! cria-t-il cette fois-ci, alors que le jeune homme le renversait sur le lit.

Tatsuha se figea au-dessus de lui, l'inquiétude remplaçant le désir dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Ryui-chan ?

Ryuichi se redressa mais referma ses bras autour de Tatsuha pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner de lui.

- Il y a que je viens de passer plus de 12 heures dans un avion, que ma dernière douche remonte à une vingtaine d'heures. Bref, je me sens sale, je pue, donc, avant de me consacrer pleinement à nos retrouvailles, je préférerai prendre une douche. Tu m'en veux pas, dis ?

Rassuré, Tatsuha sourit et se blottit contre lui en plongeant son nez dans son cou.

- Tu pues bon, mon Ryui-chan.

- Ca, c'est la meilleure ! Répondit Ryuichi en riant.

- C'est vrai ! J'aime ton odeur… Rien ne me dérange, sincèrement. Mais je te comprends, alors je te laisse tranquille. Mais dépêches-toi !

- Tu m'as attendu cinq mois et une demi-heure te paraît trop long ?

Tatsuha se détacha pour lui faire face.

- Il ne m'a pas fallu cinq mois pour comprendre que je n'en supporterai pas davantage sans toi près de moi. Alors fais vite, le temps que je nous prépare un petit quelque chose à manger. Je vais te chercher tes affaires.

- Merci, mon ange.

Il l'embrassa encore longuement avant de se lever.

Il alla ensuite chercher ses affaires, de nouveau abandonnées mais cette fois dans l'entrée, puis les déposa dans leur chambre. Dans son propre placard, il choisit un peignoir qu'il apporta à Ryuichi.

Celui-ci était déjà sous la douche.

Tatsuha se figea devant la vision que lui offrait, par transparence, la cabine de douche. Le corps nu de son amant, qu'un savant jeu d'ombres forçait à deviner, était encore plus excitant que si rien ne les avait séparé.

Le jeune homme ne résista pas à la tentation…

Alors qu'il appréciait la douce chaleur de l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau nue, Ryuichi sentit un léger courant d'air, puis une légère pression qui amena son corps à s'appuyer contre le mur de la douche où l'eau ne coulait plus. Il se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de Tatsuha, avec, très rapidement, ses deux mains relevées au-dessus de sa tête, sa bouche pressée par la sienne et son corps contre le sien.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour laisser exploser leur désir durement mis à l'épreuve, durant ces cinq derniers mois de séparation.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi… murmura Tatsuha en glissant ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

- Prend-moi… haleta Ryuichi.

Tatsuha glissa le long de son corps en lui prodiguant mille caresses et baisers, jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux, son sexe dans sa bouche et deux de ses doigts en lui, le préparant doucement à sa venue. Lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers, Ryuichi se tendit brusquement, s'enfonçant profondément et se libérant dans la gorge de Tatsuha, qui savoura avec bonheur son plaisir.

Encore un peu perdu dans les brumes de la jouissance, Ryuichi réussit à se souvenir de la blessure de son amant. Il voulut donc se retourner pour lui offrir une meilleure prise et lui éviter de devoir le porter à moitié.

Mais Tatsuha ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il se redressa et ôta ses doigts, avant de pousser doucement son membre, gonflé par un désir de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, contre l'entrée de son intimité.

- Je te veux tellement…

- Viens en moi…

La pénétration projeta Ryuichi un peu plus contre le mur, alors que Tatsuha saisissait ses cuisses pour les poser sur les siennes, fléchissant légèrement ses genoux, le laissant entourer sa taille de ses jambes et nouer ses chevilles en bas de son dos.

- Je t'aime si fort…

- Aime-moi… gémit-il en l'enserrant, ses mains autour de son cou et son front contre le sien.

Ryuichi luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, alors que Tatsuha le prenait avec une fougue et une force qui ne lui avait plus connu après son accident, mais qu'il était ravi de retrouver Chaque coup de reins visait juste, atteignait son point sensible et l'envoyait toucher les étoiles.

- Tu es… hummm… toujours aussi… étroaaaahhhh… mon… amour…

- Encore… Encore… Tsu...chaaannn !

- Tu…humm… m'aaaahhh… manqué…

- Toaaah… aussi… Oui ! Encore… encore…

Le souffle leur manqua bientôt pour articuler quoi que ce soit, ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser et de s'encourager par des pressions plus fortes de leurs corps et des gémissements plus rapides et rauques.

Bientôt le rythme s'accéléra et leur danse s'acheva par un énième coup de reins plus puissant que tous les précédents, qui les fit crier de concert alors qu'ils se libéraient ensemble, l'un dans l'autre et l'autre entre le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps.

Les jambes de Tatsuha les soutinrent encore un moment, lui permettant de se retirer doucement avant de glisser au sol, entraînant Ryuichi avec lui.

Incapables de prononcer un mot, ils restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent doucement.

Tatsuha réussi à attraper le pommeau de douche et ouvrir l'eau, et ils se rincèrent avant de se relever, sans cesser de s'embrasser et de se caresser.

Ils avaient du mal à ne pas se toucher…

Ils sortirent de la douche, Tatsuha se rhabilla alors que Ryuichi enfilait le peignoir qu'il lui avait apporté.

- Je vais à la cuisine préparer ce goûter que j'avais promis.

- D'accord, je m'habille et je te rejoins.

Tatsuha lui vola un dernier baiser avant de le laisser dans leur chambre pour gagner la cuisine.

En chantonnant, heureux, il prépara le thé et les gâteaux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Ryuichi entrer.

Deux bras l'enserrèrent soudain, et il sursauta, avant de se laisser aller en arrière contre le torse de son amant. Ryuichi embrassa sa nuque offerte, puis souffla sur la trace humide qu'il y avait laissé, le faisant frissonner. Tatsuha se mordit la lèvre en laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé, puis se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et Tatsuha mit ses mains autour de son cou, dégageant au passage quelques mèches qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Ryuichi l'attira plus près encore, entourant sa taille de ses bras, déplaçant au passage le plateau posé sur la table pour éviter les catastrophes.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne et je crois que mon cœur bat trop vite, mon Ryui-chan.

- On a les mêmes symptômes, c'est rassurant. J'en ai tellement rêvé, mon ange, jour après jour. Je suis enfin chez nous. Je me sens si bien, léger, je me rends compte que j'avais un poids sur les épaules.

- Je comprends. J'avais aussi cette appréhension, j'avais peur que quelque chose ne se mette en travers de notre route. Comme si quelque un s'acharnait à nous faire souffrir ou nous tester. (1)

- Si c'est le cas, j'espère que cette personne a renoncé. (2) On a assez donné, non ?

- Haï ! Dis, mon cœur... tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Je t'interdis de me reposer ce genre de question, c'est clair ? répondit-il en saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose de toute ma vie ! Mais je comprends que tu te poses cette question, parce que moi aussi, j'ai envie de te demander, même si c'est la dernière fois, si tu es sûr de vouloir quitter…

Ryuichi ne put finir, Tatsuha avait pressé sa bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'écarta, puis sourit, amusé par la surprise du chanteur. Celui-ci se reprit et lui rendit son sourire.

- Tel est donc ton avis sur la question, mon cœur ?

- Haï ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Ryuichi glissa sa main dans ses mèches sombres, puis sur sa joue, et enfin, effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Disons que ta démonstration manquait un peu de _profondeur_, murmura-t-il de manière suggestive.

Un long frisson de plaisir et de désir mêles parcourut le corps de Tatsuha. Y cédant, il écarta la main de Ryuichi et pris possession de sa bouche. Sa langue fougueuse ne le brutalisa pas, mais demanda avec impatience d'y entrer. Noyé dans son regard, électrisé par sa main qui appuyait sur sa nuque, Ryuichi entrouvrit ses lèvres et se laissa vibrer sous les caresses de cette langue experte qui savait exactement quoi faire, comment et où aller. La sienne n'était pas en reste et n'avait rien à lui envier. Elles se mêlèrent et entamèrent une danse endiablée, rythmée par un souffle aussi chaud que l'Enfer, alors que la température de leurs corps, autant que celle de la cuisine, gagnait rapidement en degrés. Leurs mains s'étaient très tôt égarées sous leurs vêtements. Ryuichi finit par faire descendre les siennes sous les fesses de Tatsuha, qu'il souleva pour le faire asseoir sur la table, sans interrompre leur baiser. Le jeune homme assis noua ses jambes autour des reins de son amant et l'attira plus près encore, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement étouffé qui rompit leur échange.

Ils se regardèrent, haletants, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, front contre front. Puis, Ryuichi enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, ses mains posées sur la table, de part et d'autre de Tatsuha.

- Je me fais vieux, mon Tsu-chan, tu devrais avoir honte de me mettre dans des états pareils…

- Tu parles à un homme qui a récemment frôlé la mort et…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-il le serrant contre lui. S'il te plaît, ça fait encore si mal de penser que j'ai failli te perdre.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas perdu, mon amour. N'oublie pas, j'aurais continué de briller et de veiller sur, comme une étoile.

- Tu n'as as besoin de mourir pour ça. Je t'interdis de mourir, je t'interdis de m'abandonner, surtout de cette façon, c'est clair ? insista-t-il en lui faisant face;

- Je n'envisage pas de t'abandonner autrement, seul la mort pourrait nous séparer. Quand tu m'as laissé rentrer au Japon, il y a cinq mois, j'ai vraiment cru que tu baissais les bras, que tu avais renoncé à construire autre chose entre nous que cette relation à distance. Comme si me savoir en vie te suffisait, même si on était séparés.

Ryuichi se dégagea de son étreinte et s'assit à côté de lui, sur la table, en prenant sa main. Ladite table protesta sous le double poids mais ne céda pas.

- Durant ces heures horribles où tu étais dans le coma, j'ai prié pour que tu reviennes à nous, acceptant de renoncer à toi si c'était le prix qu'on me demandait. Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça.

- Oui, et heureusement que tu pries tellement peu que personne n'a fait attention à toi, là-haut ! T'es dingue de proposer ce genre de pacte ! Imagine qu'on t'aies pris au sérieux ?

- Tu serais revenu, c'est la seule chose importante.

- Et quel peut être le sens de la vie, sans la personne que l'on aime, hein, dis-moi ? Tu crois que j'aurais été heureux de vivre sans toi ?

- Je sais ce que c'est de vivre une vie dénué de sens, et je l'aurai de nouveau vécu si j'avais du renoncer à toi. Mais c'est différent pour toi, mon ange, tu es jeune…

- Tais-toi ! Le coupa-t-il en descendant de la table pour se placer face à lui. On a pas traversé et enduré tout ça pour s'entendre dire ce genre de choses, Ryui-chan ! Je suis jeune, ok. Et bien, c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir et à tes côtés que je veux mourir, quand viendra mon heure. J'ai cru que c'était le cas, y a six mois, heureusement non. J'ai une nouvelle chance, elle est pour nous. Si tu le veux tou..

- Attention…

- Ok, tu le veux toujours, je ne pose pas la question.

Ryuichi sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Tsu-chan.

- Je t'aime, mon Ryui-chan.

La bouilloire siffla bruyamment, les faisant sursauter.

- C'est l'heure du thé ! Tu veux bien amener ça dans le salon, je te rejoins avec le thé.

Ryuichi s'exécuta et se chargea des gâteaux et des assiettes.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de plein de choses, Ryuichi admirant leur appartement, où il y avait vraiment autant de lui que de Tatsuha. Il réalisa alors combien Tatsuha le connaissait bien.

_Ding dong !_

- C'est peut-être le reste de mes bagages.

- Je te laisse aller ouvrir, dans ce cas, répondit Tatsuha en s'écartant pour laisser Ryuichi se lever.

Ce dernier gagna la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

- Euh… Bonsoir ?

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts, les yeux d'un bleu pas naturel du tout, en t-shirt et jean, et surtout pieds nus…

- Bonsoir... euh... Tatsuha n'est pas là ?

- Si… Vous êtes… ?

- Jiro, le voisin de droite. Je… euh… en fait, j'ai besoin de lait, ma dernière bouteille a tournée.

Ryuichi grimaça intérieurement. Tatsuha lui avait parlé de ce voisin envahissant qui avait craqué sur lui. Et bien, on allait le calmer, le voisin, tout jeune et mignon qu'il soit.

- Mon amour, c'est le voisin de droite ! appela-t-il, faisant légèrement rougir le voisin en question.

Tatsuha, qui avait suivit l'échange depuis le salon, sourit en se mettant torse nu, puis rejoignit Ryuichi à la porte. Il entoura son amant par derrière, croisant ses mains sur son ventre, posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Salut, Jiro. Je te présente Ryuichi, dont je t'ai si souvent parlé.

- Oui, enchanté, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Ce qui eut pour effet que son regard tomba juste sur la main que Tatsuha avait glissé sous le t-shirt de Ryuichi, faisant sauter quelques boutons de son jean au passage.

Cette fois-ci, le dénommé Jiro rougit violemment en se redressant.

- Mon Ryui-chan vient d'arriver, tu nous excuses si on t'invite pas à rentrer, mais passe un peu plus tard prendre un verre sans problème. Ou un autre jour. On aura d'autres occas', vu que Ryuichi s'installe ici définitivement, enfin !

- Certainement…

- En attendant, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je… J'avais besoin de lait… J'ai la flemme de descendre…

- Je te ramène ça. Mon cœur, retourne te mettre à l'aise dans notre chambre, je te rejoins de suite, dit-il à Ryuichi en se détachant de lui.

- Dépêche-toi… répondit-il en l'embrassant. Jiro, au plaisir. Et désolé si on fait un peu de bruit, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus…

- Pas de problème…

Comme Tatsuha avait débarrassé, Ryuichi alla dans la chambre directement.

Tatsuha l'y retrouva effectivement, allongé sur le dos sur leur futon. Il l'y rejoignit, s'affalant à ses côtés.

- Je ne l'aime pas, fit Ryuichi alors que Tatsuha se collait contre lui. Je ne lui donne pas un mois pour, soit déménager, soit se trouver quelqu'un. On va être les pires voisins du monde, mon ange, assura-t-il avec un rictus démoniaque.

- Hummm… Jaloux ? murmura Tatsuha en mordillant son oreille.

- Il est plus jeune et il est mignon, et il…

- Il n'est pas toi, Ryui-chan, ça lui ôte toutes ses chances… le coupa-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ryuichi le serra plus fort, touché par ses mots.

- De toute façon, tu es à moi, Tsu-chan. Et si je dois te faire hurler à en faire vibrer les murs pour que toute la résidence le comprenne, au diable les convenances, je n'hésiterais pas !

Tatsuha se redressa, une lueur provocatrice au fond des yeux, et se recula au bout du lit.

- Ne te gêne pas, surtout, mon amour…

Ryuichi ne résista pas à cet appel.

Il le rejoignit et le renversa avant de l'embrasser longuement.

- Je ne laisserai plus rien ni personne nous séparer, mon ange.

- Moi non plus. A deux, on devrait pouvoir y arriver. D'ailleurs, je te l'ai pas dit, mais, _okaeri,_ mon Ryui-chan.

- Merci, mon amour.

Ryuichi sourit en écartant ses mèches brunes, puis, laissa glisser son regard le long de son corps, avant de se serrer encore contre lui.

- Dis, mon Tsu-chan…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas grandi de quelques centimètres ?

* * *

_**OWARI ! (ou presque)**_

* * *

(1) on parle de moi, là ??? Ma couverture a grillé, Kumagoro m'a trahi !

(2) je confirme, j ai renoncé, mais parce que mon but n'a jamais été de les séparer…

**okaeri,** ca veut dire bienvenue/bon retour, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (en même temps, ils le disent souvent dans Gravit')

Note : voila voila, il reste un **petit** épilogue si ça vous dit, cliquez à droite… euh bientôt !!! Bisous et bonne année 2007... euh dans un jour ! Lysa

* * *


	29. Epilogue Grandir, c

_**Titre : Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**_

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et la chanson **Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**, appartient à Natasha St-Pierre.

**_Epilogue : _**Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime.

**_Pairing _**: Ryuichi/Tatsuha

**_Personnages_** : Tatsuha Uesugi (frère dei Eiri Uesugi, amant de Ryuichi), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur, amant de Tatsuha)

**_Notes_** : j'ai plein de choses à dire ! tout d'abord, cet épilogue, c'est juste pour expliquer d'où vient le titre du chapitre de ma fic "**La menace du rival, le malentendu**" qui est à l'origine de cette fic-ci... **Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime**. Tatsuha grandit en même temps que son amour pour Ryuichi, en résumé rapide. Mais si tout était si simple que ça, j'aurai pas eu à écrire cette fic... Plus ça va, et plus mes fics sont longues... J'avais pas prévu du tout que tout se passerait comme ça, mais je me suis attachée à ces persos qui ne m'appartiennent pas ! J'ai souffert pour l'écrire, mais c'est ça, l'écriture, c'est un accouchement, on souffre, on est délivrée et voilà, on aime son enfant, même s'il est pas parfait ! Bref, je tiens à présent à vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année 2007 et à remercier, pour leur soutien, leur mails, leurs comm'/reviews, conseils : Laku-san, Lillybulle, Para-san, Spicy-marmelade, Tenshimizu, Youyoul, (reviews) Clara, Ayanka, Darlian, Vicx, Seichiro-san, Rizouka-kun (mails) qui m'avez vraiment suivi jusqu'au bout et fait confiance, et aussi Melusine2, Telika, Marieke5, Lulu342, Monik, Hororen987, qui ont encouragé mes débuts, mais dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis, mais qui, j'espère avez continuez de lire et d'apprécier, et si c'est pas le cas, désolée de vous avoir déçues (si vous lisez cette note un jour). Dans la logique de mes fics, cette histoire se termine en noel 2005. Le noel suivant, Eiri et Shuichi vont adopter leur premier enfant, Naomi. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire... Bonne lecture de cet épilogue... MERCI à vous toutes ! BONNE ANNEE 2007 !!! Kisu ! Lysa

* * *

**Epilogue : Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime.**

_¤¤_

_Samedi 23 décembre 2005, dans un certain appartement à Tokyo..._

_¤¤_

8h58

8h59

9h00

Tut tut tut tut... tut tut tut tut ... tut tut tut tut... tut tut tut tut...

_Quand viennent pleurer tes soirs de solitude  
Quand l'absence d'amour vient détruire tes rêves  
Tu ressens chaque jours l'ennui qui se lève  
Ton coeur t'avait promis la lune  
Il a la fièvre..._

Deux corps nus sous la couette d'un futon.

Le premier corps qui remue, s'éveille.

Le deuxième qui frissonne, réagit, se presse contre le dos du premier.

_Qui peut grandir sans dire je t'aime  
Et tout changer dans ses veines  
Qui peut retrouver les gestes  
Et tout l'amour qu'il nous reste_

La main du premier rejoint celle que le second a posé tendrement sur son ventre, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Le corps du second se presse encore, épousant la forme du premier, qui se tend en arrière à son tour.

_Qui pourra vivre ses réveils  
Sans personne dans son sommeil  
Laisse ton coeur être lui-même  
Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime...  
_  
Une bouche gourmande butine une nuque tentatrice, qui frissone...

Deux corps vibrant de désir sous une énorme couette.

_Tu as longtemps dormi sur tes chagrins  
Mais un beau matin, tu te lèves enfin  
L'amour qui t'a donné la vie, revient  
Ton coeur t'avait promis la lune  
Il la retient...  
_

Le premier corps se détache, et se tourne vers le second. Un regard sombre plonge dans une mer bleu nuit, puis deux bouches se rejoigent et se dévorent, alors que les deux corps se pressent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

_Mais il faut garder l'espérance  
De ces matins où tout commence  
Où tout commence, où tout commence  
_  
Deux visages qui se détachent doucement, illuminés par un sourire, deux regards qui brillent, deux souffles qui se cherchent, deux corps qui se caressent, qui se frôlent, qui se cherchent aussi, deux coeurs qui battent au même rythme effréné...

_Qui peut grandir sans dire je t'aime  
Et tout changer dans ses veines  
Qui peut retrouver les gestes  
Et tout l'amour qu'il nous reste_

Un doigt qui caresse doucement une lèvre rougie par la passion.

"Bonjour, mon ange...

_Qui pourra vivre ses réveils  
Sans personne dans son sommeil  
_

Une bouche qui se presse contre le doigt qui caresse...

_"_Bonjour, mon amour...

_Laisse ton coeur être lui-même  
Grandir, c'est dire..._

"... je t'aime..."

* * *

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! 

MERCI encore et BONNE ANNEE 2007 ! (on ne le souhaitera jamais assez !!!) Bisous !!!!

* * *

**Notes rajoutée en mai 2007 **: je rajoute cette note pour préciser la place qu'occupe cette fic dans la saga Gravitation : 

**The Gravity Tour - La menace du Rival, le malentendu - Le choix d'une vie - **Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime** - Cette nouvelle vie qui commence (OS) - Et maintenant**.

Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite à aller sur mon profil. Kisu et merci d'avoir lu ! Lysa


End file.
